<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters by seaveymalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348961">Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaveymalfoy/pseuds/seaveymalfoy'>seaveymalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Theodore Nott, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Second War with Voldemort, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaveymalfoy/pseuds/seaveymalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Potter is Harry Potter's sister. Most people would assume that the two of them would share the spotlight but that's not the case. </p><p>Harry was the one who survived the attack of Voldemort where Maya was hidden away. The two siblings were very close growing up because living with their aunt and uncle, they were both treated the same way. </p><p>However, everything changed once Hagrid came and took them to the wizarding world. Hagrid explained to the two kids about hogwarts and what actually happened to their parents and of course about how most dark and dangerous wizards were put in the Slytherin house. </p><p>Harry and Maya were told that Slytherins are usually very bad. Now when it came to being sorted into their houses, Harry was sorted into gryffinfor but Maya was sorted into Slytherin. Since then everything changed between them.</p><p>This story takes place during their 6th year (the half blood prince) where Maya finally gets close to Draco after being in the same friend group for a while. Having Draco in her life brings many good things but also a lot of bad things too. </p><p>⚠️all of the Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling⚠️</p><p>Story is also on wattpad and my username there is AmberFoxton</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Adrian Pucey, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott &amp; Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Maya's POV</b><br/>
<em>...Slytherin? Did the sorting hat just say Slytherin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I look at the Gryffindor table to see my brother staring back at me with fear in his eyes. I look to the teachers at the front of the room who are terrified, shocked and worried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I make my way to the Slytherin table and sit down beside a girl who is also in my year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry and I were both told that all wizards in Slytherin were bad and usually dangerous... that's one of the first things we learned when we walked into this new world and now I am one of them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What will Harry think of me...?</em>
</p><p>"Mrs. Potter." I hear a voice calling, snapping me from day dreaming of a horrible memory.</p><p>I look up and see in professor Snape staring down at me looking rather annoyed. It's the first day back at school after the summer. I'm starting my 6th year at Hogwarts, but every first day I always remember the first year. Getting sorted into Slytherin was unexpected and it definitely changed me...</p><p>"Pay attention, don't make me give you detention on the first day of classes." Professor Snape says as he turns back to the chalk board.</p><p>I feel Theo nudge me but I just roll my eyes. Don't day dream in Snape's class. You'd think I'd know that from all of the detentions I've gotten over the years from him. Even though I'm in Slytherin, I'm not his favourite student and I think it's because I'm a Potter.</p><p>A lot of people don't like me because of my last name. Especially people in Slytherin.</p><p>My brother is the golden boy, the one who's always saving the day and I'm guessing people think it's only a matter of time before I join him. It's the 6th year and I haven't yet, but for some reason they still think that.</p><p>I only really have one friend, one true friend. He has friends and I hangout with his them but they don't like me. Mostly they make fun of me or ignore me completely. I put up with it because part of me believes I deserve it. I still hate myself for getting put in Slytherin. How is it that my brother gets to be in Gryffindor and I get put in Slytherin?</p><p>Don't get me wrong, I love Slytherin. I think the house is strong and the people are- well some of the people are great. It's just my only family, and everyone he loves hates Slytherin. The first thing we were told when we entered the Wizarding World is that Slytherin is bad news.</p><p>Theo is my only friend. It's kind of funny to think that Theo's my only real friend because in the first year we hated each other. He was so rude to me because of who I was, and because he's friends with Draco Malfoy, who is also mean to me.</p><p>In the first year I was best friends with Pansy Parkinson until she ditched me and joined Malfoy and his clan. She would do anything for just a little attention from Malfoy, it's disgusting.</p><p>One day, Theo noticed me sitting alone at the table and sat down beside me. I remember waiting for the comments and insults but he didn't say anything. He just sat down and started eating his lunch beside me, we barely spoke. At dinner, he came and sat beside me again. From that day on, we have been inseparable.</p><p>In the fifth year, Theo asked me out on a date and I said yes. He took me out on a beautiful date, it was during the winter so the snow made the scene perfect. We walked around after our date, talking about all kinds of things. It felt weird though. It felt forced. I was trying to be more interesting and he was trying to be polite. He kissed me at the end of the night and that's when we both knew it wasn't right. The kiss felt awkward. We decided that the best thing for us to do is go back to friends, and we did that effortlessly. Being friends was easy, it felt right.</p><p>"Detention, Potter." Snape says angrily as he slams a book on my desk.</p><p>Fuck. Only the first day back and I already have detention with Snape.</p><p>"After all of your classes, come back here." He says and I nod.</p><p>Not my first time getting detention with Snape. I know what to do.</p><p>"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Finally joining us are you?" Professor Snape says as he turns his attention to Malfoy without leaving my desk.</p><p>Snape smirks.</p><p>"You can join Potter over here in detention after your classes."</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I turn to Theo and he's trying to hide his laughter.</p><p>"You too, Mr. Nott?"</p><p>"No thank you." Theo says and smirks at me.</p><p>"Then shut up." Professor Snape says as he heads to the front of the class.</p><p>Malfoy makes his way to his seat, rather loudly, and throws himself down on the chair.</p><p>"Pay attention Maya. Otherwise you'll be stuck in detention with Malfoy all year." Theo jokes.</p><p>"No fucking thank you." I say and roll my eyes and turn to focus on whatever Snape is talking about but it was useless. I have detention with Malfoy tonight and I'm not looking forward to that. He's such an asshole.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How about we not make this a habit this year?" Snape suggests as I walk in the classroom. I nod and take a seat in the spot I sat earlier.</p><p>Malfoy wasn't here yet thankfully. A few moments of peace.</p><p>It was silent for a while until Malfoy barges through the doors, late again, and very loud.</p><p>"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, nice of you to join us." Professor Snape says as he motions for him to sit down <em>beside</em> me.</p><p>"Beside her?" Malfoy asks, annoyed.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You were late and annoyed me so yes, you need to sit beside her. Especially now that I know you would prefer not to." Professor Snape says as he smirks.</p><p>Malfoy throws himself in the chair next to me and grunts. I couldn't help but laugh at him acting like a child.</p><p>"What are you laughing at, Potter?" Malfoy spat.</p><p>"You're childish." I say to him and roll my eyes.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs.Potter, shut up or I'll make sure you miss dinner." Snape shouts to us.</p><p>"I'm not hungry anyway." I mumble quiet enough for only Malfoy to hear.</p><p>He snorts loudly enough for Snape to hear but he ignores it.</p><p>An hour into the detention and neither us or Snape had made a sound. I'm bored out of my mind and just want to leave. I can tell Malfoy's getting restless too. He keeps moving around in his seat and grunting. So fucking annoying.</p><p>"Would you mind being quieter?" I whisper aggressively to him.</p><p>"What makes you think you can speak to me?" He snaps, pauses for a minute to see if Snape heard and than continued. "Just because Theo sees something in you, doesn't mean I do."</p><p>"I don't expect you to." I snap. I'm getting very frustrated with him. He doesn't even know me yet thinks he's above me?</p><p>"Good because I could never be friends with a Potter."</p><p>"You hate me because you hate my brother but I'm not my brother." I say and move away from him slightly.</p><p>"I know you're annoying like your brother." He snaps. "Family trait?"</p><p>"Despite what you might think, Malfoy. I don't need your approval." I grunt.</p><p>"Then why are you still talking to me?" He smirks.</p><p>"Maybe I'm trying to piss you off."</p><p>"Well, it's not working." He says.</p><p>"Silence." Snape shouts, interrupting our arguing and the two of us snap out of it.</p><p>Malfoy turns back to me once Snape goes back to his work, and he rolls his eyes. Always wants to get the last word. I'm not going to let him win. I smirk as I raise my middle finger to him and his face is in utter shock.</p><p>I won. <br/>
<b>End Of POV</b></p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>
I can't believe Professor Snape is making me sit beside a Potter. It would definitely be worse if it was her brother but I can't stand either of them. Harry and his hero complex and this girl. I don't know what her deal is but she drives me crazy. Always hanging around us and becoming friends with Theo. Why is she always around?</p><p>Professor Snape made us sit there for an hour without speaking and I'm getting bored. I'm getting restless and I want to leave.</p><p>Maybe if I start a fight with Potter, I can have some entertainment while stuck here. I start thinking of a way to get on her nerves when she speaks up first.</p><p>"Would you mind being quieter?" She whispers to me. Her voice sounds annoyed and tired.</p><p>Well this is easier than I thought it would be.</p><p>"What makes you think you can speak to me? I snap. I turn my head slightly to see if Snape heard me but he didn't so I continue. "Just because Theo sees something in you, doesn't mean I do."</p><p>I saw how she turned to look me right in the eye the second I mention Theo. Ah, I struck a nerve maybe?</p><p>She starts arguing back, but she was acting as if I wasn't affecting her.. as if my words didn't matter to her?</p><p>Just as things started getting interesting, Professor Snape interrupts.</p><p>Fuck off.</p><p>Another hour left of this silence and torture. Then dinner, where Potter will be sitting at the table with my friends.</p><p>Fuck.<br/>
<b>End of POV</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>"How was detention you two?" Theo asks as Malfoy and I reach the table.</p>
<p>"Long." I snap as I sit down next to Theo.</p>
<p>"It was hell." Malfoy says.</p>
<p>"Don't be late next time." Theo sarcastically says to his friend.</p>
<p>"The detention wouldn't have been half as bad if I wasn't stuck with <em>her</em>." Malfoy says and motions towards me.</p>
<p>"You're lucky it was Maya and not someone else."</p>
<p>"Fuck no. She's annoying as fuck." Malfoy says.</p>
<p>"Says the one that couldn't sit still for more than 5 minutes." I snap.</p>
<p>"I was bored and pissed off that he made me sit beside you." Malfoy answers.</p>
<p>"Maybe if you weren't late to detention too, you could've sat somewhere away from me."</p>
<p>"You probably loved sitting next to me." He declares.</p>
<p>"Right, you're such a joy. Grunting and complaining every few minutes that you're bored."</p>
<p>"Well, your presence is boring." He says.</p>
<p>"You're childish and annoying."</p>
<p>Theo, Blaise and Pansy are just watching us, partly confused as to why we're actually speaking because normally Malfoy would send me insults and I'd ignore them, and partly interested in this argument.</p>
<p>"Why do you always have to be around?" Malfoy asks me.  </p>
<p>I roll my eyes before answering his stupid question that he asks me every single day.</p>
<p>"Because I'm in Slytherin and this is the Slytherin table." I say aggressively.</p>
<p>"Yeah but you could sit anywhere else at this huge table but you sit with us." Malfoy snaps.</p>
<p>"Malfoy shut the fuck up." Theo grunts at his friend.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, T. It flatters me that my presence bugs him so much." I say. Theo nudged me and smirks.</p>
<p>"As long as it's not bothering you." Theo says.</p>
<p>"You two are gross." Pansy jumps in.</p>
<p>I ignore her and she leaves me alone for the rest of the dinner. Usually Malfoy never starts fights with me, he just throws comments my way and I ignore them. Why start fighting with me today?</p>
<p>I don't let it bother me that much as I head to bed. Malfoy's always been a pain in the ass, maybe he's just finding new ways to annoy me.</p>
<p>I launch myself into my bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out cold.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>At breakfast the next morning, Malfoy wasn't there and no one seemed to notice except me. I didn't get any rude comments this morning and I was so looking forward to fighting back today. I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to meet Malfoy with the same energy.</p>
<p>Part of me wants to ask where he is but the other part of me doesn't wanna risk it. Pansy is ignoring me and Blaise is focusing on doing the homework he didn't do for potions.</p>
<p>"I don't want to go to class today." Theo says loudly.</p>
<p>"Too bad." I reply.</p>
<p>"I know I know. We have to go." Theo whines.</p>
<p>"So stop being a baby."</p>
<p>"Wow wow wow. Someone's got sass today." Theo sarcastically say.</p>
<p>"I'm just feeling good today." I reply.</p>
<p>"I see that." Theo jokes. "Who'd you sleep with?" He asks as he winks at me.</p>
<p>Ew.</p>
<p>"No one, just got a good sleep." I explain.</p>
<p>Malfoy walks in and he looks rough... like exhausted. He comes over to us and when he sees me, he rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"Morning to you too." I grunt as he sits down.</p>
<p>"I thought I said you have no reason to speak to me." Malfoy says aggressively.</p>
<p>"Watch it, she's fiery today." Blaise adds.</p>
<p>"Good for her. I don't care." Malfoy says and Blaise shakes his head and goes back to his homework.</p>
<p>"Are you sure we can't skip class?" Theo asks again.</p>
<p>"Yes T, we can't skip class. I don't want detention again."</p>
<p>Malfoy laughs.</p>
<p>"Especially since I know Malfoy will be late to class again and will be in detention too." I smirk as the words come out of my mouth.</p>
<p>"Fuck off." Malfoy snaps.</p>
<p>I roll my eyes and finish my breakfast. He's cranky and no fun today.</p>
<p>We all head to potions class together and weirdly enough, Malfoy follows us and shows up on time. Maybe he's trying to prove me wrong or something.</p>
<p>"Ah, Mrs. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Are we going to have detention again tonight?" Professor Snape asks us as we walk into the room.</p>
<p>"No, Professor." I say and sit down beside Theo.</p>
<p>Professor Snape smiles as if he had a new plan.</p>
<p>"This year I've decided to make a seating plan for you guys."</p>
<p>As the words come out of his mouth, I already know where this is going. I look over to Theo with annoyance. He smirks and whispers "should have skipped."</p>
<p>For once, he was right.</p>
<p>"Weasley, a you sit here beside Nott." Professor Snape says to Ron and Theo.</p>
<p>I laugh at Theo because he looks disgusted and  pissed off.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, you sit right beside Blaise." Blaise looked as if he wanted to run out of the classroom at that moment.</p>
<p>I laugh at how over dramatic they're being.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Potter, you will sit beside Mr. Malfoy."</p>
<p>I knew that was coming.</p>
<p>But Malfoy looked shocked, confused and pissed.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me?" He shouted at Snape and thrown his body on the chair.</p>
<p>"Stop being a baby." I say to Malfoy who makes an annoyed noise and rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"Granger, sit with Parkinson." Snape says and then goes to write on the chalk board.</p>
<p>This is going to be a long semester if I'm forced to sit beside Malfoy.</p>
<p>I think he can agree with me.</p>
<p>I turn to get a look at Potter who is seated beside Blaise. He smiles weakly at me and I smile back.</p>
<p>Things haven't been normal between us in years but I miss him. I mean, he's my brother and before we came here it was us against the world. Now, he gives me weak smiles and we barely speak. Only when we have to which is usually over the summer.</p>
<p>He started spending summers at the burrow and left me alone at our uncles house, but then Theo invited me to come to his house. I agreed, even if it's not the safest place, Theo is my best friend so I always felt safe.</p>
<p>Class went by slowly and painfully but when it ends, I race out of the room to avoid Malfoy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Slytherin? How could you be Slytherin?" Harry asks me, confused and hurt in his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know.. I thought we would get put in the same house."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't believe you're Slytherin." He says again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You almost got put in Slytherin Harry." I remind him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah but I didn't." He says rudely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I- it's not like I chose it." I say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't even look at you.. you heard what Hagrid says, all dark wizards were in Slytherin. They're dangerous." He says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I heard him Harry but I'm not dangerous... I'm me.."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yet." He whispers as he walks away.</em>
</p>
<p>I wake up from my sleep and look around confused. I'm laying on the couch in the common room and it looks to be rather early in the morning. I look at the clock and see it's 4:30 in the morning. I sit up slowly and look around. The room is empty except for someone sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>That's kinda creepy.</p>
<p>I stand up to make my way to my room when the person moves.</p>
<p>It's Malfoy... what the fuck.</p>
<p>"What are you doing awake?" I ask him.</p>
<p>"You were making a lot of noise so I came out to see what was happening." He says.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>"You could've woke me up." I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>"Maybe but I was intrigued." He admits. My eyes widen. "You were talking."</p>
<p>"What did I say?" I ask curiously.</p>
<p>"It didn't make sense. It was just randomly you'd say Harry's name and the word Slytherin." Malfoy tells me. </p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Yeah. So unless you're going to be interesting. Shut up so I can sleep." He grunts and heads back to his room.</p>
<p>Rude.</p>
<p>I walk back to my room and sit down on my bed. I share a room with Pansy, even though we don't talk to each other, I guess we both assumed it was easier to share with each other than become friends with someone new. Both of us aren't great with being friends with girls, probably why we got along so well... Neither of us act like most of the girls in this house. We were both different. But then she decided Malfoy was a better person to be friends with than me. </p>
<p>"Where have you been?" I hear her mumble as I roll over into bed.</p>
<p>"Fell asleep on the couch." I reply.</p>
<p>"Mm okay." Pansy says as she goes back to sleep. <br/><b>End of POV</b></p>
<p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>Of course Potter is sleeping on the couch in the common room and of course she had to be mumbling in her sleep. Why is this girl so annoying? I sit down on the chair across the room because she's talking in her sleep and i'm curious. Maybe I'll find out something I can throw in her face later.</p>
<p>She wakes up and I had to explain why I was sitting there because I don't need her thinking I care about her. I don't. I was just curious as to why she's mumbling and it's not like I'd be able to sleep over her noise. Seriously, I wonder how Pansy can sleep with her beside her.</p>
<p>"Yeah. So unless you're going to be interesting. Shut up so I can sleep." I say before heading my back to my room and leaving her there speechless.</p>
<p>I share a room with Theo and Blaise, and both of them look like they're passed out. I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Have you been working on the cabinet this whole time?" Blaise asks bluntly.</p>
<p>"No I was in the common room because I can't sleep."</p>
<p>"Oh." Blaise says and that was the last I heard from him.</p>
<p>I wonder why Potter was saying her brothers name in her sleep. It sounded sad... she said "I'm not dangerous... I'm me."</p>
<p>That part confused me because why would her brother think she's dangerous. Don't they tell each other everything. I assumed she'd be like a fourth member of the golden trio when she's not hanging around us. Which is all the damn time... wait...</p>
<p>I don't think I've seen her around her brother unless they were heading home.</p>
<p>Weird.</p>
<p>That thought made my stomach ache a little because I know what it's like to be the disappointment in the family. The only thing that annoys me is he probably doesn't trust her because she's Slytherin. I find that absolutely fucking ridiculous.</p>
<p>~the next morning~</p>
<p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>I walk in to the common room and see Pansy and Theo sitting on the couch with Malfoy on a chair across from them. Part of me thought about not going over there because of Malfoy but then the thought of me being there annoying him came into my head and I couldn't resist.</p>
<p>"Morning everyone." I say trying to sound like I'm not exhausted even though I really am.</p>
<p>"Morning." Theo says as the other two ignore me as usual.</p>
<p>"I'm starving." I say as I sit down on the arm of the couch beside Theo.</p>
<p>"No one asked." Pansy says as she rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>"I was just making conversation, chill." I say. Normally I'd just leave it but she spoke to me last night and she was fine? So why be bitchy today?</p>
<p>"Why must you be here? Don't you have any other friends? Go hangout with the Gryffinfors." Pansy says.</p>
<p>"For fuck sakes Pansy. Shut the fuck up would ya?" Malfoy snaps at her.</p>
<p>What the...</p>
<p>"Gone soft Malfoy?" Theo jokes.</p>
<p>"No but we all already know she's not going to sit anywhere else. Do we need to keep saying it every fucking day?" Malfoy snaps.</p>
<p>"Finally given up?" Theo asks.</p>
<p>"You could say that I guess." Malfoy says and shrugs it off.</p>
<p>"Let's go to breakfast then?" I ask.</p>
<p>"Whatever." Malfoy grunts.</p>
<p>We start heading to The Great Hall.</p>
<p>"Did something happen with you and Malfoy?" Theo whispers to me as we walk to the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>"No- he was being the same old Malfoy yesterday."</p>
<p>"Who the fuck hit him on the head then?" Theo asks sarcastically.</p>
<p>"I don't know but it's fucking weird." I say.</p>
<p>"I can hear you two shit heads." Malfoy shouts to us.</p>
<p>"No shit, you're walking behind us." Theo says to his friend.</p>
<p>"Don't get used to me being so chill with you." Malfoy says. I don't even recognize he's speaking my directly to me at first because it barely ever happens.</p>
<p>"Oh. You're speaking to me again? Didn't realize." I joke and he rolls his eyes and Theo laughs.</p>
<p>"Can we just go eat? I'm hungry!" Blaise whines as he joins us on the walk.</p>
<p>"We are you fucking dumb ass." Theo says</p>
<p>"Fuck off." Blaise snaps.</p>
<p>Today felt different.. Blaise wasn't being an ass today, Pansy barely spoke to me but that was normal, and Malfoy was a little less aggressive towards me. That part really confused me...</p>
<p>Breakfast at Hogwarts is my favourite. There's always so much food and the food is soooo good. I love the waffles with strawberries and I have that most morning. We sat down and I start making my plate of food but was interrupted by Blaise.</p>
<p>"Um- Potter is walking this way I think." Blaise points out.</p>
<p>Awesome.</p>
<p>Theo nudges my arm to get my attention to see if I want him to tell Harry to fuck off, but I'm so confused as to why he's coming over here that I can't look at him.</p>
<p>"Maya?" Theo then asks when I don't answer his attempts to get my attention.</p>
<p>"It's fine..." I say.</p>
<p>"Um. Maya, can I speak to you?" Harry asks when he eventually reaches the table.</p>
<p>"Sure." I say and stand up to go over to him.</p>
<p>"What's up?" I ask.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be going home for Christmas." He says.</p>
<p>It's only October....?</p>
<p>"Okay...." I say.</p>
<p>"Yeah." He says as he stands in front of me awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Harry... it's only October."</p>
<p>"I know." He says. "I just wanted to tell you now before I forget."</p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I barely see you so I figured I'd tell you now."</p>
<p>"It's not my fault we barely talk..." I say.</p>
<p>"Maya..." Harry says.</p>
<p>Next thing I know I feel someone's arm around my shoulder and I already know it's Theo right away. Harry rolls his eyes as Theo does this.</p>
<p>"What's up, Potter." Theo says.</p>
<p>"Nothing, just talking to my sister." Harry says.</p>
<p>"Right, happens once every blue moon." Theo says.</p>
<p>"T, don't."</p>
<p>"Come finish breakfast thennnn." He whines.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm coming." I say and turn back to Harry. "Thanks for letting me know."</p>
<p>Harry nods and walks off.</p>
<p>"Letting you know what?" Theo asks.</p>
<p>"He's not coming to our aunts house for Christmas break."</p>
<p>"Neither are you." Theo says to me as we walk back to the table.</p>
<p>"Wait really?!" I ask excitedly. I wasn't able to go to Theo's house last Christmas because of family problems.</p>
<p>It was a horrible Christmas.</p>
<p>"Yes of course." Theo says as we sit back down.</p>
<p>"Yes! Now I'm excited!"</p>
<p>"For what?" Blaise asks.</p>
<p>"Spending Christmas break with me." Theo tells his friend.</p>
<p>They all turn to look at us with shocked expressions.</p>
<p>"What?" I ask.</p>
<p>"You're going to Theo's house?" Pansy asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah...."</p>
<p>They continue to look at us weird.</p>
<p>"Did I miss something?" I ask Theo.</p>
<p>"No." he says. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys?"</p>
<p>"It's weird that someone's going to Theo's house, that's all." Blaise says.</p>
<p>"I basically live at Theo's house."</p>
<p>"Is it safe for her to be there?" Malfoy asks.</p>
<p>Everyone looks even more shocked.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't let her come if it wasn't safe for her." Theo says.</p>
<p>"Since when do you care if I'm safe or not?" I ask Malfoy.</p>
<p>"I don't care, I was just curious." Malfoy says.</p>
<p>"Weird..." Blaise says.</p>
<p>"Very." Pansy adds.</p>
<p>"Anyway..." I say.</p>
<p>"Why does she get invited to your place and we don't?" Pansy asks.</p>
<p>"Because she doesn't have anywhere else to go and she's my best friend." Theo explains.</p>
<p>"They're probably hooking up." Blaise says.</p>
<p>I burst out into laughter because when Blaise says that I remember when we tried to date and how awkward it was.</p>
<p>"What did I miss?" Blaise asks.</p>
<p>"Nothing." I laugh again.</p>
<p>"Been there, tried that." Theo jokes.</p>
<p>Again, they all look at us with confusion.</p>
<p>"You two tried to.. hook up?" Malfoy asks.</p>
<p>"Well, he took me out on a date and we kissed but it was too awkward so we decided to just be friends."</p>
<p>They all seemed shocked.</p>
<p>"What?" I ask.</p>
<p>"Why do you care, Malfoy?" Pansy asks.</p>
<p>"I don't fucking care. I just find it funny." Malfoy says.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck is it funny?" Theo asks.</p>
<p>"You wanted to date the Potter?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Well yeah. You'd have to be fucking dumb not to like her. She's fucking amazing." Theo says.</p>
<p>"Thanks, T." I say and give him a hug.</p>
<p>"How is she amazing?" Pansy asks.</p>
<p>"Well you used to be friends with her." Blaise adds.</p>
<p>"Key words, used to be."</p>
<p>"Your loss." Theo says.</p>
<p>"Can you guys stop fighting over the girl?" Malfoy snaps.</p>
<p>"Dude, what's your fucking problem?" Theo asks Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Malfoy says.</p>
<p>"Do you like Maya now?" Theo asks bluntly.</p>
<p>"No- what the fuck?" Malfoy asks.</p>
<p>"Well, you are being really curious and talkative today." Blaise adds.</p>
<p>"Sorry for fuck sakes. I just won't talk anymore." Malfoy snaps, gets up and walks out of the great hall.</p>
<p>"What the fuck..." I say as he walks out.</p>
<p>Theo shrugs his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Malfoy was back to his arrogant and rude ways which was kind of a relief. He was late to breakfast to breakfast too so I guess yesterday was just some weird fluke.</p>
<p>My luck, he shows up for Potions class where I have to sit beside him. He sits down beside me angrily and aggressively. Lovely.</p>
<p>"Good morning to you too." I say. Why did I just say that? Just ignore him.</p>
<p>He raises an eye brow to me and then turns away from me.</p>
<p>Professor Snape walks into class and starts writing on the board. I take out my paper and start writing the notes but Malfoy doesn't move at all. Not a surprise he doesn't do the work, he's arrogant as fuck and thinks he's too good to do the work.</p>
<p>"Mr. Malfoy, are we boring you?" Professor Snape.</p>
<p>"Yes." Malfoy says calmly. </p>
<p>"You could do it later tonight in detention if you would like." Professor Snape says.</p>
<p>"No fucking thank you." Malfoy snaps.</p>
<p>"Then you know what to do." Professor Snape says</p>
<p>Malfoy sits still for a moment but then gives in and takes out a piece of paper and starts copying the work down. I couldn't help but laugh at how childish he's acting right now.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" Malfoy snaps at me.</p>
<p>"You're so childish." I say.</p>
<p>He turned his head to me slightly and I could see his face looks confused.</p>
<p>"What?" I ask him.</p>
<p>"You're being very brave lately." He says.</p>
<p>"I'm not scared of you."</p>
<p>"You should be." He says.</p>
<p>"Well I'm not. You're mean but I don't think you're dangerous."</p>
<p>"Clearly you don't know me then."</p>
<p>"Obviously I don't know you that well."</p>
<p>"Are we interrupting your conversation?" Professor Snape asks Malfoy and I.</p>
<p>"Yes." Malfoy says as he turns to Professor Snape.</p>
<p>Professor Snape smirks.</p>
<p>"Then you two can do the work later tonight in detention." He says.</p>
<p>Are you fucking kidding me?</p>
<p>"Whatever." Malfoy says.</p>
<p>"Pay attention." He snaps.</p>
<p>I look to Malfoy and roll my eyes at him. I'm pissed. I look to Theo and he's pissing himself laughing. Awesome. I look over to Harry to see if he's reacting and he looks rather annoyed with me. Why would he be annoyed? I mean, I know him and Malfoy don't get along but I was forced to sit with him so obviously I'm going to speak to him.</p>
<p>After class, I get my stuff and I'm about to leave when I turn to Malfoy,</p>
<p>"Thank you very much for detention."</p>
<p>"Anytime." He says sarcastically and pushes past me.</p>
<p>"Fuck you." I shout to him.</p>
<p>Theo comes over to me.</p>
<p>"Soooo what were you and Malfoy talking about that's so important that you got detention for it?" He asks me.</p>
<p>"He was saying that I don't know him well enough because I don't think he's dangerous."</p>
<p>"How are you supposed to know who he is when he won't be nice to you for one second?" Theo jokes.</p>
<p>"I know! That was my point."</p>
<p>"He's fucking weird lately." Theo adds.</p>
<p>"I know, he's freaking me out. Ever since that night I slept on the couch."</p>
<p>"Wait... what night you slept on the couch?" Theo asks.</p>
<p>Fuck. I never told him.</p>
<p>"Oh, the night before last night I fell asleep on the couch and I was having a rough dream. When I woke up I saw him in the chair. He wasn't sleeping. He came over to me and said I was being too loud and then went to bed. He was so weird all morning that morning too."</p>
<p>"What the- I didn't hear you. You weren't being that loud if I didn't hear you. I'm a light sleeper."</p>
<p>"I told you, it was weird."</p>
<p>"Did he say anything to you?"</p>
<p>"He said either he more interesting when you talk in your sleep or be quiet."</p>
<p>"What did you say in your sleep?"</p>
<p>"Something about Harry, I don't know."</p>
<p>"It was one of those dreams where he tells you he can't trust you again?" Theo asks.</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"Maybe you said something about him not trusting you because you're Slytherin."</p>
<p>"That- wait... he did get weird when Pansy said something about me going to hangout with Harry." I say.</p>
<p>"Damn, he's got a soft spot for you Maya." Theo jokes.</p>
<p>"No. He hates me." I say.</p>
<p>"His loss." Theo says.</p>
<p>"Yet I have fucking detention with him AGAIN."</p>
<p>"Sucks to be you."</p>
<p>"Feel had for me." I whine.</p>
<p>"No way, you got yourself into this."</p>
<p>"Come on! Help me!"</p>
<p>"No. You're on your own. I don't want to spend time with you and Malfoy. You two are miserable when you're around each other."</p>
<p>"Because he hates me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd say he'll get over it but he hasn't in 6 years so I don't know."</p>
<p>"I don't care." I say and we laugh.</p>
<p>The rest of the classes went by way too fast and I was hoping they'd go by slow. I'm dreading detention later. Snape knows we don't like each other so he'll make sure we sit beside each other and he'll make sure it's miserable.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When I got to Snape's classroom, I was the first one there. Awesome. I stand against the wall across from his door and wait for everyone to show up. Chances are Malfoy won't even show up today and I'm really hoping he doesn't. He was in the mood to cause trouble today and got me detention in the process so maybe he won't show up just to piss Snape off.</p>
<p>"I don't need a fucking escort Pansy. I know where the classroom is." I hear Malfoy say to Pansy. They turn the corner and I see her roll her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah but we both know you'd rather have me here so you're not alone with <em>her</em>." Pansy says as she glances over to me.</p>
<p>"She doesn't smother me so honestly I'd rather he alone with Potter." Malfoy snaps.</p>
<p>I know he's probably just saying it to piss Pansy off but what the fuck?</p>
<p>"What the fuck is going on with you Malfoy?" Pansy snaps.</p>
<p>Malfoy laughs at Pansy and then stands against the wall beside the door, across from me. Pansy then turns to me and glares.</p>
<p>"I wish you were put in Gryffinfor with your stupid fucking brother so you'd leave us alone"</p>
<p>"Maybe that's why I got put in Slytherin, to make your life a living hell." I say with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Well, it's working." She snaps. "Why don't you hangout with the golden trio? Like honestly. Why must you he around us?"</p>
<p>"Pansy shut the fuck up." Malfoy snaps.</p>
<p>Um?</p>
<p>"What? You like having her around now?" Pansy asks. The anger in her voice rises.</p>
<p>"No, but Theo does." Malfoy says without looking at either of us.</p>
<p>"Theo's a fucking idiot if he thinks having her around makes any of us happy."</p>
<p>"She's his friend." Malfoy says quietly.</p>
<p>"You know if you don't like me, just don't hang around me." I say to Pansy, completely ignoring Malfoy and his weirdness.</p>
<p>"Why should I be the one to leave when I'm friends with the other guys?"</p>
<p>"Because I'm not going anywhere so either you shut the fuck up, or leave."</p>
<p>"You are pathetic." Pansy shouts.</p>
<p>"No. I'm not pathetic. I don't leave my friends for some guy who doesn't even care about me."</p>
<p>"Theo doesn't care about you." Pansy shouts.</p>
<p>"Theo is the only person that cares about me." I snap.</p>
<p>"Because everyone else knows you're probably just a spy for the Gryffinfor golden trio" Pansy shouts.</p>
<p>What..?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I got to Snape's classroom, I was the first one there. Awesome. I stand against the wall across from his door and wait for everyone to show up. Chances are Malfoy won't even show up today and I'm really hoping he doesn't. He was in the mood to cause trouble today and got me detention in the process so maybe he won't show up just to piss Snape off.</p>
<p>"I don't need a fucking escort Pansy. I know where the classroom is." I hear Malfoy say to Pansy. They turn the corner and I see her roll her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah but we both know you'd rather have me here so you're not alone with <em>her</em>." Pansy says as she glances over to me.</p>
<p>"She doesn't smother me so honestly I'd rather be alone with Potter." Malfoy snaps.</p>
<p>I know he's probably just saying it to piss Pansy off but what the fuck?</p>
<p>"Okay what the fuck Malfoy?" Pansy says. "What, does she have you under some kind of love potion?"</p>
<p>Malfoy laughs at Pansy and then stands against the wall beside the door. Pansy then turns to me and glares.</p>
<p>"I wish you were put in Gryffinfor with your stupid fucking brother so you'd leave us alone"</p>
<p>"Maybe that's why I got put in Slytherin, to make your life a living hell." I say with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Well, it's working." She snaps. "Why don't you hangout with the golden trio? Like honestly. Why must you he around us?"</p>
<p>"Pansy shut the fuck up." Malfoy snaps.</p>
<p>Um?</p>
<p>"What? You like having her around now?" Pansy asks. The anger in her voice rises.</p>
<p>"No, but Theo does." Malfoy says without looking at either of us.</p>
<p>"Theo's a fucking idiot if he thinks having her around makes any of us happy."</p>
<p>"She's his friend." Malfoy says quietly.</p>
<p>"You know if you don't like me, just don't hang around me." I say to Pansy, completely ignoring Malfoy and his weirdness.</p>
<p>"Why should I be the one to leave when I'm friends with the other guys?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm getting tired of your bullshit. You act as if we were never friends and treat me like shit. Why? Because Malfoy doesn't like me? You're that desperate that you pushed your only friend away for Malfoy?" I snap. Malfoy looks up for the first time since he stood by the door.</p>
<p>"You are pathetic." Pansy shouts.</p>
<p>"No. I'm not pathetic. I don't leave my friends for some guy who doesn't even care about me."</p>
<p>"Theo doesn't care about you." Pansy shouts.</p>
<p>"Theo is the only person that cares about me." I snap.</p>
<p>"Because everyone else knows you're probably just a spy for the Gryffinfor golden trio" Pansy shouts.</p>
<p>What..?</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" I ask.</p>
<p>"We know. We know you and your brother have some plan. You spy on us and get close to us and we tell you stuff, then you go and tell your brother."</p>
<p>That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard...</p>
<p>I don't say anything back.</p>
<p>What am I supposed to say? If I deny it, she won't believe me.</p>
<p>I don't even talk to my brother except for when he wants to tell me how I can't be trusted because I'm Slytherin or when he tells me that we can't hangout over Christmas break because he'd rather spend it with his friends.</p>
<p>Instead I just look down at my feet and fight back the tears that want to come flooding out of my eyes.</p>
<p>I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry over something Pansy said.</p>
<p>"That's what I thought." Pansy says before walking off.</p>
<p>I hear Malfoy shuffle a little and then I hear Professor Snape unlock the door.</p>
<p>"Sit where you sit in class, take out your paper and copy the notes off the board into your notes." He says. "I have to go see Dumbledore but I'm locking the door. You better be here when I get back."</p>
<p>He walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it.</p>
<p>Awesome. <br/><b>End Of POV</b></p>
<p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>Pansy and a lot of the other Slytherins think that Maya is only hanging around us to figure out who is a death eater and who isn't, then reporting back to her brother. I thought that for a while too because it made sense and I know Potter would sink that low to get information on us. I don't really know Maya so I can't say if she would do it or not. However, I don't believe it anymore.</p>
<p>The night I heard her talking in her sleep changed my mind about that theory. Potter thinks she's like <em>us</em>. He doesn't trust her either. Of course Pansy will not see it that way until she proves it but I didn't think she'd come right out and tell her what she and everyone else thinks. Pansy is a bitch but she's not usually bold. Not like that.</p>
<p>I look to Maya as the words come out of Pansy's mouth, waiting for her to respond but she just looks at her feet. That won't help her. Pansy was waiting to see how she responded so she can go back and tell everyone else.</p>
<p>When Pansy walks off I wanted to say something. I wanted to say that I don't believe that anymore but then Professor Snape shows up, late to his own detention.</p>
<p>He lets us in and tells us what to do but then leaves again. He seems angry? I mean he's always fucking angry. Anyone who is on our position is always fucking angry but he seems more angry than normal.</p>
<p>He left us alone... in detention? We could just leave.</p>
<p>The room feels very tense, probably because of the conversation her and Pansy had outside.</p>
<p>"Not everyone thinks that by the way." I find myself saying, breaking the tense silence.</p>
<p>She looks up from her paper at me and raises an eye brow. Her eyes are puffy and red. Looks like she's been fighting back tears.</p>
<p>"What Pansy said." I continue. "Not everyone believes it."</p>
<p>"Sure." She says and looks back down at her work.</p>
<p>"Theo doesn't." I say. She laughs.</p>
<p>"Of course Theo doesn't. He actually knows me." She says without looking up.</p>
<p>There was a long pause before either of us spoke again. She was right. Theo was the only one who actually knew her. I've never seen her actually hangout with her brother or anyone else besides us.</p>
<p>"Do you believe it?" She asks as she puts her quill down and turns her chair to face me.</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>"You don't know?"</p>
<p>"It sounds like something Potter would do." I say, "your brother."</p>
<p>"He doesn't like yo- any slytherins." She says.</p>
<p>"You're a Slytherin. Besides. I know how desperate anyone can get for their family to accept them."</p>
<p>"No shit I'm a Slytherin." She says.</p>
<p>"Are you using Theo for information?" I ask. She shoots me a very angry glare.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She snaps.</p>
<p>Uh oh.</p>
<p>To my surprise, she says nothing else. She just turns her chair and body away from me and continues writing the notes.</p>
<p>"Look.. Theo is my friend. I'm just trying to make sure you aren't using him." I say.</p>
<p>She doesn't answer again.</p>
<p>"Potter..." I say. She doesn't turn around. "Fuck. Okay look I'm sorry. I don't believe what Pansy says. I did but then that night you were talking in your sleep- I don't anymore."</p>
<p>She turns around and raises an eye brow at me.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>"Okay." She whispers and turns back around to finish her work.</p>
<p>I start writing the notes because of the feelings of awkwardness and tenseness in the room. Might as well get this shit done with so I can get out of here.</p>
<p>"So you don't hate me now?" She asks. Not looking up from her paper.</p>
<p>"No, I hate you." I say.</p>
<p>"Then why are you acting different towards me now?"</p>
<p>"I'm not."</p>
<p>"Yes you are."</p>
<p>"No I am not."</p>
<p>"You're so childish holy shit."</p>
<p>"I am not."</p>
<p>"Yes you are."</p>
<p>"Fuck off." I snap.</p>
<p>"Whatever." She says and turns back around. "You yell at Pansy every time she mentions my brother."</p>
<p>"I hate your brother."</p>
<p>"Believe me, I know." She says.</p>
<p>"This conversation isn't getting anywhere." I snap.</p>
<p>"Because you don't have any other words in your vocabulary besides 'I do not' and you're impossible to have a conversation with."</p>
<p>"You don't know me." I say.</p>
<p>"No shit." she says. "We don't know each other yet we've hung out with the same group of people since the first fucking year."</p>
<p>"I know all I need to know about you." I say.</p>
<p>"Like what?" she asks, smashing her quill down on the desk.</p>
<p>"Like you're a Potter."</p>
<p>"Well you're a Malfoy." she says. That felt like a slap in the face.</p>
<p>"You don't know the first fucking thing about my family." I snap.</p>
<p>"I know as much about you as you know about me."</p>
<p>She's not wrong but i'm happy believing she's just like her brother. I'm happy knowing she's just like her brother and that I know all I need to know about her. At the same time, when she says that about my family, it bugs me because I know what it feels like when people assume they know you based on your family.</p>
<p>Professor Snape comes back in and neither of us say another word to each other the rest of the time we're stuck here. Once we're free, we go to the great hall for dinner without speaking to each other and join our friends.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>"Malfoy, we heard you and Pansy got into a little fight with the Potter girl." Blaise says when we reach the table and sit down.</p><p>"No, Pansy got in an argument with her. I had nothing to do with it." Malfoy says as he sits down across from Theo and I.</p><p>"She said Potter basically confirmed the theory." Blaise says quietly.</p><p>"And you believe Pansy?" Theo snaps.</p><p>"Well yeah." Blaise says.</p><p>"She didn't admit it." Malfoy says. Theo and I look at Malfoy in shock.</p><p>"What?" Blaise asks, setting his cup down on the table and studying Malfoy closely.</p><p>"Are you fucking deaf?" Malfoy snaps. "She didn't admit it. Pansy made that up."</p><p>"Did something happen in detention?" Theo asks.</p><p>"Nope." I say, not looking at any of them. What the fuck is happening?</p><p>"Look, you all are so fucking dumb if you believe Pansy. You know she lies all the fucking time." Malfoy says as he picks up a dinner roll.</p><p>"As I've said a hundred fucking times." Theo says.</p><p>"Can we stop talking about this?" I ask.</p><p>"But you aren't spying on us, are you?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"How do we know you aren't just lying?" Blaise asks again.</p><p>"You don't." I say.</p><p>"I don't know how to trust you, Potter." Blaise admits.</p><p>I roll my eyes and Theo nudges my arm.</p><p>"I trust you." he whispers to me and I smile.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>He kisses me on the top of my head and I look over to Malfoy after. He's glaring at us.</p><p>"What is your fucking problem now Malfoy?" I snap. I've had enough of him today. He's so fucking bipolar. A bunch of people turned to see what was happening because not many people would ever speak to Malfoy like that.</p><p>"You two just confuse me, that's all." Malfoy says with a smirk.</p><p>"She's my best friend." Theo says.</p><p>"Yes but you kiss her forehead and constantly hug her. Isn't that relationship things?"</p><p>"I guess but it can be friend things too."</p><p>"Right." Malfoy says and goes back to eating his food.</p><p>"He doesn't understand and I wouldn't expect him too." I say to Theo.</p><p>"Maya-" Theo warns but i've had enough of Malfoy and his judgement.</p><p>"Shut it. I wouldn't expect him to understand how to treat real friends." I continue.</p><p>"Fuck you." Malfoy snaps as he stands up. "Fuck- fuck you." and he leaves the great hall. He's such a baby.</p><p>"Where is he going now?" I ask, half caring half curious.</p><p>"Probably the room-" Theo was about to say when Blaise cut him off.</p><p>"None of your fucking business."</p><p>"Holy shit, you go from zero to a hundred real fast." I say to Blaise and roll my eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to bed." I say to everyone at the table and leave the great hall too.</p><p>"Maya, you good?" Theo asks.</p><p>"Mhm. I just want to go to bed." I say to him before leaving.</p><p>I'm not fully sure why i'm leaving. I'm not tired. I'm not tired in the way that I need sleep. I'm tired in the way that only one person in the world truly cares about me and everyone else doesn't trust me. Not even my own family.</p><p>I begin walking down the hallway, deep in thought.</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, Mrs. Potter. It's nice to meet you." Serius says to me. He's met my brother before but until now, I've never met him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, it's nice to meet you too." I say to the man who my brother thinks of as a father figure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're Slytherin?" he asks, looking at me in my school robes. Green and Black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." I say to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As was most of my family." Serius says to me and nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?" I ask him. "All of my family is Gryffinfor."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know. Your father was my best friend and your mother was an amazing women." Serius Black says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wish I knew them as you did." I say to this stranger standing in front of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know but they would be proud of you." Serius says to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Even if i'm not Gryffindor?" I ask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As long as you are a good person, it doesn't matter what house you are in."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My brother doesn't believe that." I say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure that's not true." Black says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"it is." I nod.</em>
</p><p>"Hey watch where you're fucking going?" I hear a voice call out and it snaps me out of the memory I was reliving. "Potter, should have known."</p><p><em>Malfoy</em>.</p><p>"Are you following me Potter?" he asks.</p><p>"No, why the fuck would I follow you?" I snap.</p><p>"What were you just thinking about?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Just tell me." he says, stepping closer to me.</p><p>"I was thinking about how when I met Serius Black, he looked at me as if I wasn't- as if I was just me."</p><p>"And how do other people look at you?" Malfoy asks.</p><p>"Like i'm a monster. Like I can't be trusted."</p><p>He doesn't speak but steps closer to me. I step back but that just put me against the wall as he continued to walk closer to me.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I ask as he puts his arms on either side of my body and leans his head down so it's right in front of mine.</p><p>"Listen to me carefully when I say this to you." he whispers. His face is right in front of mine now, basically touching. "You are not a monster." he says quietly and carefully.</p><p>I'm drowning in his scent, mint and the cologne.</p><p>He leans closer to my face so that our foreheads are touching. I let out a single and deep breathe before Malfoy attaches our lips together.</p><p>He's kissing me...?</p><p>After everything he's ever said to me, he's kissing me?</p><p>I don't do anything for a moment... confused and weirded out but then I give in and kiss back. I can't tell you why I've decided to kiss back, maybe because it's more awkward to not kiss him back than to kiss him back. I wrap my around around his neck and he pulls me closer. Kissing harder.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was the first pull away. I push Malfoy off of me and just stare at him blankly. He's studying my face, I'm guessing he's trying to figure out what I'm going to do or say next.</p><p>A few moments pass without me or him doing or saying anything. We're just staring at each other blankly.</p><p>"What the fuck was that?" I snap, breaking the silence. He doesn't answer but he smirks.</p><p>"You can't do that." I continue.</p><p>"You kissed back." He says finally, still smirking.</p><p>"Fuck you." I snap.</p><p>"We can do that next if you want."</p><p>"No thank you." I snap.</p><p>"You say that now." He says and walks away.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>I follow him.</p><p>"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"</p><p>"Away from you."</p><p>"You can't just do that and then walk away." I snap.</p><p>"Yes I can and I am."</p><p>"MALFOY." I shout.</p><p>He turns around and comes right to me, wraps his hand around my throat and throws me against the wall, nearly winding me.</p><p>"I'm dangerous. I'm bad for you. You don't want to know me."</p><p>He lets go of my throat and I drop to the ground. I feel myself fighting to catch a breathe and tears coming out of my eyes. However, I don't move. My legs move up to my chest and I wrap my arms around my legs, pulling them even closer to my chest as he walks away.</p><p>I eventually get up and wipe my eyes. I don't need anyone seeing me cry right now. I don't need people knowing what just happened.. I start walking back to the common room, luckily no one was back from dinner so I was alone.</p><p>I go to the couch in the common room and sit down. The fire is on and I pull the blanket that sits on the back of the couch on myself. I hear the door open and voices of the Slytherins coming in. I don't sit up but Theo and Blaise find their way to the couch. Theo sits down on top of my stomach.</p><p>"Get off of me." I whine.</p><p>"Sit up and share the couch then." He grunts and stands up so I can move over. He then sits down beside me and looks me in the eyes... shit are my eyes still puffy..?</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asks as Blaise sits down in the chair beside me.</p><p>"Nothing..." I say, looking around the room trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"Maya, don't lie to me." He snaps, moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around me.</p><p>"T, I don't want to talk about it." I say.</p><p>He looks at me with a sad expression but nods and hugs me.</p><p>"You're okay though?" Theo asks me.</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine." I say.</p><p>"Where's Malfoy?" Blaise asks Theo and Theo shrugs. The door opens and in comes Malfoy.</p><p>"On cue." Theo jokes as Malfoy makes his way over to us.</p><p>"Did you hear your name being called and come running?" Blaise jokes as Malfoy sits on a chair beside Blaise. He scrunches his face and shoots a weird look to me before answering Blaise.</p><p>"Why were you three talking about me...?"</p><p>"I just asked where you were." Blaise says, "and in you came."</p><p>"Mm." He says and looks at me again.</p><p>Theo takes the blanket, moving closer to me again and lays his head on my shoulder and throws the blanket over the both of us. Blaise shoots us a weird look and Malfoy does too.</p><p>"Do you guys need us to leave?" Blaise jokes.</p><p>"Fuck off, Blaise. You were fucking here when I asked her if she's okay." Theo snaps, "you fucking know."</p><p>"Oh, right." Blaise says and looks away awkwardly.</p><p>"I wasn't here." Malfoy says.</p><p>"Something happened. She won't tell us but it looks like she's been crying."</p><p>Malfoy shoots me another weird glance, his eyes didn't seem as harsh as they usually were when he glanced at me. He normally looks at me with harsh eyes, but right now they almost seem apologetic.</p><p>"I'm fine, T." I say.</p><p>"Mhm sure." Theo shakes his head.</p><p>Malfoy gets up and motions for me to go with him as he stands up and walks out of the common room. He didn't even try and hide it from the others...</p><p>"That doesn't look good." Theo says as I stand up to go follow him.</p><p>"Wish me luck..." I say as I get to the door.</p><p>"Good luck." Theo and Blaise say.</p><p>I open the door and step out. The second I do, Malfoy grabs my arm and starts pulling me down the hallway.</p><p>"Malfoy.. what the fuck are you doing..?" I ask but he didn't answer.</p><p>"Where are we going?" I ask again but was met with no response again.</p><p>We stop at a wall and he paces back and forth for a moment. I stand back and watch him curiously but I was surprised when the wall turns into a door. Malfoy grabs my arm again and pulls me inside the room.</p><p>"Malfoy what the fuck is happening?" I ask again when he finally let's go of my arm and starts pacing around again.</p><p>"Malfoy, answer me holy shit." I say.</p><p>He snaps his head in my direction and then slowly moves back over to me.</p><p>"Were you going to tell them?" He asks bluntly.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I told you I'm not someone you want to know. You don't want me in your life."</p><p>"You're in my life already dumb ass."</p><p>"Potter, you are stubborn." He grunts as he comes closer.</p><p>"Where are we?" I ask him.</p><p>He eyes locked on mine he says, "the room of requirements."</p><p>I scrunch up my face and shrug my shoulders.</p><p>"Why is it so important for you to know me?" Malfoy asks as he comes closer to me.</p><p>"I don't know." I say. "Why don't you want to know me."</p><p>"Because you- I don't need a reason, Potter."</p><p>"Yes you do-"</p><p>I was interrupted by him pressing his lips to mine as his arms snakes around my waste and pulls me closer. Without even thinking twice, I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. Why does he act as if he doesn't want to know me and then kiss me? What is going on with him?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>Malfoy pulls away first and leans his forehead against mine as he reaches for my hands and interlocks our fingers. His eyes are staring into mine as he rubbed his thumb over my hand.</p><p>"Look, I'm complicated and hard to get know." Malfoy says.</p><p>"I've noticed that." I admit. "You're very hot and cold."</p><p>"Mhm but I guess I can be nicer to you while we're around our friends."</p><p>"Thank you, that's all I wanted." I joke.</p><p>"Good That's all I can do right now."</p><p>"Oh and kiss me randomly after blowing up on me." I say sarcastically.</p><p>"Yes." He says bluntly.</p><p>I laugh and he lets go of me and walks around the room before sitting down on a couch. I make my way to the couch awkwardly and sit down beside him.</p><p>"So did you bring me to your secret room to kiss me or did you have something else in mind?"</p><p>"I didn't have a plan." Malfoy admits.</p><p>"Clearly." I say and lift my feet up to the couch and bring my legs to my chest.</p><p>"You know if you keep kissing me back like that I'm going to start thinking you like me." Malfoy jokes.</p><p>"You know if you keep kissing me like that I'm going to start thinking you like me."</p><p>His face scrunches up and he rolls his eyes playfully at me. His behaviour keeps changing and honestly it's really hard to keep up with it all.</p><p>"It's not smart for me to get close to anyone right now." He admits. I look over to how he's sitting. Really tensed up and his face looks.. sad.</p><p>"Hot and cold." I joke.</p><p>"I'm being serious, Potter. Being around me will only get you hurt or put you in danger."</p><p>"Malfoy, I'm not sure you noticed this before because you know, you're full of yourself but whether we're friends or not... I'm always around you."</p><p>"Trust me, I fucking noticed."</p><p>"So you might as well just let me know you." I say, hoping that would change his mind.</p><p>"Whatever." He grunts. "Don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>"Are you done now? I would like to go to bed." I ask, standing up and getting ready to leave. He got up and followed me out the door and all the way back to the common room. Neither of us spoke to each other on the way back.</p><p>Theo and Blaise were right where we left them but now Pansy was sitting there with them. I stop at the door of the common room. Do I really want to deal with this shit tonight..? Can't she just fuck off.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're scared of Pansy?" Malfoy mocks as he stands beside me.</p><p>"I'm not scared of her." I pause and glance over to her and the guys. "I just don't know if tonight is the night I wanna have the fight that's been coming for a while now."</p><p>"I for one want to see this fight." Malfoy jokes. "I've been waiting a long time to see it."</p><p>I laugh at how childish he is before heading over to the three of them. I sit down in the middle of the couch beside Theo and Malfoy sits on the other side of me since Pansy took the chair he sat in before.</p><p>"Where did you two go?" Blaise asks with a smirk.</p><p>"Probably to fuck." Pansy blurts out and I see Malfoy clench his knuckles.</p><p>"Actually we just went for a walk. I know you're used to him only being alone with you when he needs something but I'm not like that."</p><p>I saw smirks grow on Blaise, Theo, and Malfoy's faces as Pansy's smirk fades into a look of pure anger and disgust.</p><p>"Right because Malfoy wouldn't touch you with a 6 foot pole." Pansy shot back.</p><p>I roll my eyes. I could say that he did kiss me and our bodies were so close that there was no room between us but I don't want to deal with those questions right now.</p><p>"Maybe he just has more respect for me than he does for you." I spit.</p><p>"Oh damn." Blaise laughs.</p><p>"Fuck off, bitch." Pansy shouts.</p><p>"What is your problem with me anyway?" I ask her.</p><p>"I don't trust you."</p><p>"You have no reason to not trust me."</p><p>"I have every reason not to trust you."</p><p>"And why don't you trust me?"</p><p>"Because you and your brother are trying to get information on my friends that could ruin them if anyone found out." Pansy shouts.</p><p>"Pansy-" Blaise says but was met with a glare.</p><p>"Maybe you didn't realize because you're stuck in your own head, but I don't hangout with my brother. I don't even talk to him because he thinks I can't be trusted because I'm a Slytherin."</p><p>I felt Theo's stares from one side and Malfoy's from the other. I know Theo wants to get my attention because I've never told anyone besides him that but my gaze is focused on Pansy.</p><p>"I still don't believe you." She spits.</p><p>"Okay, remember when we were friends and we would stay up late at night and talk about love and boys. Remember that thing you told me and made me promise not to tell anyone."</p><p>Pansys face gets dangerously red and I can feel her eyes burning into my skin.</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare." She spits.</p><p>"I never told anyone about that." I say with a smile. "And I never will."</p><p>Her eyes change from anger to embarrassment as she runs out of the common room. That's not how I thought the fight would go but I'm glad it's over. I feel the guys staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I know they want to know the secret but I'm not going to tell them.</p><p>"Stop staring. I'm not going to tell you." I snap.</p><p>"Why nottttt!" Theo whines. "After everything she put you through, you're still going to keep her secret."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Come onnnn." Blaise joins.</p><p>"Sorry but no." I say as I stand up. "Good night." I head to my dorm room and crash into the bed. It didn't take long before I was passed out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Do we wake her up or let her sleep...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know she's your friend Nott."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh shut up. I'll wake her up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine, you do that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maya..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maya would you wake up!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Potter! Holy shit would you wake up!"</em>
</p><p>I open my eyes slowly as the voices get louder. I see Malfoy and Theo standing above me, staring at me.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you two!"</p><p>"We called you like a million times." Malfoy snaps.</p><p>"Okay what would you like?" I ask as I get up out of my bed and go find something to put over myself as I'm only on a tank top and short shorts.</p><p>"Your brother is in the common room and is demanding to see you." Theo says.</p><p>"What?" I turn to face the guys, "what does he want?"</p><p>"I don't know, he won't tell us." Theo says sending me a worried look.</p><p>"He seems pissed." Malfoy adds.</p><p>"Awesome." I say and throw a hoodie over myself and leave my room followed by the guys.</p><p>"Maya, I need to speak to you!" Harry demands.</p><p>"Okay then speak." I snap.</p><p>"Pansy told me you have a thing with Malfoy."</p><p>"And you believed her?" I ask</p><p>"Yes. I've seen you two walking alone and hanging around each other."</p><p>"One; you're a dumb ass for believing Pansy. And two; I don't know if you noticed, but we're both in Slytherin and have the same friends."</p><p>"You know he's dangerous." Harry spits.</p><p>"I've been told." I say and roll my eyes in Malfoy's direction and he laughs.</p><p>"Did you come here to tell her I'm dangerous?" Malfoy jumps in and asks Harry.</p><p>"I came here to tell her to stop talking to you." Harry spits.</p><p>Theo laughs as he steps up and throws his arm around me protectively.</p><p>"You think you have any right to tell her what to do?" He shouts.</p><p>"Fuck you Nott, I'm her brother." Harry snaps.</p><p>"Biologically. But I'm her <em>real</em> brother."</p><p>"Then don't let her be with <em>him</em>." He spat.</p><p>"No, they're finally getting along and I don't have to hear them constantly fighting."</p><p>"Maya I'm just trying to protect you. There is so much you don't know and he's not good for you." Harry snaps.</p><p>"Oh just fuck off." I snap and head towards the door. I open it and motion for him to leave. Harry rolls his eyes at me and walks towards the door too.</p><p>"I'm just trying to look out for you." He whispers as he walks out. I slam the door the second he leaves the room and Theo and Malfoy start chuckling from across the room.</p><p>"You have a rather pushy brother there, Potter." Malfoy jokes and Theo continues laughing.</p><p>"Are you guys done now?"</p><p>"Nope." Theo says as the two of them make their way over to me.</p><p>I look at Malfoy as he reaches me and study him. What is so dangerous about this kid that even he wants me to stay away from him? Why does everyone seem to be worried about me getting close to him? What could be so bad? I guess I was staring too long because he interrupted my thoughts.</p><p>"Potter, you like the view?" He jokes but I'm not having it. I grab him by the wrist and pull him out of the common room, down the hall to where that room was he took me to yesterday and stood in front of the wall.</p><p>"How do you get the room to appear?" I say but the second I get it out, the room appears. I drag Malfoy inside and he shakes loose the second we're inside the room.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" He snaps. I stand across from him with my arms crossed, glaring at him.</p><p>"Why do people keep saying you are dangerous?" I ask bluntly and he just stares at me in shock.</p><p>"Come on Malfoy, tell me." I whine.</p><p>"I.. you know I can't tell you." He says, still standing on the other side of the room and staring at me. "You'll leave."</p><p>"Fuck you, I will not. Now tell me." I demand.</p><p>"Potter, trust me. You do not want to know."</p><p>"I decide what I do and don't want to know. This is something I want to know."</p><p>"I can't tell you."</p><p>"Because you don't trust me."</p><p>"No that's not it..."</p><p>"I bet you Theo and Blaise know. I bet you even Pansy knows." I probably sound childish but I want to know.</p><p>"Potter..."</p><p>"Malfoy. Tell me." I snap.</p><p>He takes a deep breathe as he moves closer to me. His eyes are locked to mine, studying my every move until he is right in front of me.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to know? Because it could put you in danger by knowing and it could also change your opinion on me." He warns.</p><p>"I want to know."</p><p>He nods and takes a step back as he starts to slowly roll up the sleeve on his one arm. His eyes are locked to mine as he does so and once it's all the way up, he motions for me to look down at his arm but I don't need to. I already know. I've heard rumours that people from Slytherin got the mark.</p><p>"Potter.." he whispers as his eyes are locked to mine. Tears are forming in his eyes but he won't actually cry.</p><p>"W-why?" I ask, trembling slightly.</p><p>"My whole family are death eaters. My aunt and both of my parents." He starts saying but I cut him off.</p><p>"Why did you get it?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"And don't lie to me and make yourself sound tough."</p><p>"I didn't have a choice. My father forced me to get it." He says and moves his eyes from mine to the floor. I move closer to him which makes him flinch. I stretch out my arm to his and carefully and slowly run my fingers over the mark. The skin felt irritated around the mark which is how I knew he was forced to get it. I read somewhere that if someone gets the mark against their will, the skin won't heal right and it'll burn. His eyes make their way back to me and study me as I inspect the mark.</p><p>"You got it against your will." I whisper and lift my head to meet his gaze.</p><p>"H-how did you know that?" He asks, snatching his arm from my grip and rolling down his sleeves.</p><p>"I read somewhere that if someone is forced to get the dark mark and they don't want it, or don't truly believe in the cause, the skin won't heal and it'll burn."</p><p>He looks at me with both shock and confusion and then smirks.</p><p>"You sounded like Hermione Granger right there."</p><p>I huff and roll my eyes at his comment.</p><p>"So that's your big secret?" I ask. He hesitantly nods.</p><p>"Okay." I say as I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his waste.</p><p>"That's it?" He asks.</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"You aren't scared of me.. you don't want to leave?"</p><p>I shake my head and he leans down and connects our lips. I feel his hands on my back and slowly move down to my butt. His tongue moves into my mouth as he smirks against my lips. I pull away and look into his eyes.</p><p>"Theo and Blaise too?" I ask him.</p><p>"Yeah." Malfoy says as he looks away. I reach my hand over to his cheek and force him to look at me.</p><p>"Why is it dangerous for me to know? Or for you to get close to anyone?"</p><p>"... the dark lord can read peoples minds so if I'm thinking about you.. which I do a lot lately.. he will know about you."</p><p>"You think about me a lot?" I ask as a smirk forms on my face.</p><p>"That's the part you are taking away from that?" He asks.</p><p>"I get it, the dark lord could find out you aren't completely dead inside."</p><p>"He won't like that I have someone distracting me."</p><p>"Malfoy, I can take care of myself.."</p><p>"I don't want you to get hurt because of me."</p><p>"I love that you care about me now, but seriously, I can take care of myself."</p><p>"You are stubborn." He jokes.</p><p>"Distract you from what?" I ask.</p><p>"I- I have a task. He wants to me fix that stupid fucking cabinet over there." He turns and points to an old cabinet in the corner of the room.</p><p>"Oh." I say. "Okay."</p><p>"I don't know if you are brave or stupid." He jokes as we sit down on the couch. We didn't go to any classes that day. He worked on the cabinet, though I'm not sure what he's supposed to do, as I sat on the couch and worked on our potions project that is due tomorrow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next week after class and before and after dinner I go to the room of requirements with Malfoy. He tries spell after spell to fix the cabinet while I sit there and catch up on schoolwork or hang out if there's no work to do. We spend basically the whole night in that room because apparently The dark Lords plan is <em>time sensitive</em>. Not that I mind staying with him. It's Definitely not the worst thing and it definitely has its perks... Like it makes pansy and Harry both really mad and I get cuddles and kisses during his brakes. Although I try not to let him take too many breaks because we're not trying to piss the dark lord off.</p><p>I'm not really sure what you would call Malfoy and my relationship at the moment. We're not fighting and it feels like we're more than friends because friends don't typically do what we're doing. But the same time I know he can't fall for anyone right now. He's scared to. Especially me. I am the golden boys sister and the dark Lord hates my brother because he couldn't kill him. I mean I'm sure he hates me because my parents hid me from him but it's not the same as surviving his attempt.</p><p>Theo and Blaise are starting to get suspicious of Malfoy and I ever since I dragged him out of the common room other night and we never came back. I tried explaining that nothing happened and we just talked but they don't believe that.</p><p>There's about a week left until Christmas break and I'm so excited to leave for two weeks. I can't wait to go to Theos house for the break and be away from my brother. Only thing is I'm going to miss hanging out with Malfoy. I haven't told him that yet and I don't know if I should but it's the truth.</p><p>It's Saturday today and I'm headed to breakfast with the group. For the most part we're all in pretty good moods since the holidays are right around the corner but Malfoy is in a rather nasty mood.</p><p>"come on Blaise shut up about the holidays." Malfoy snaps as he grabs a waffle and throws it on his plate.</p><p>"why are you being a Grinch?" I ask him but they all just shoot me blank stares.</p><p>"right, I forgot you guys haven't had a Muggle Christmas." I say. "The grinch is an evil guy from a movie who tries to steal Christmas away from the town because he's miserable."</p><p>"Potter I don't care." Malfoy snaps at me. He's been really good lately with not being this way towards me... why now is he acting like this?</p><p>"Ohhh are the lovers in a fight?" Blaise jokes but I roll my eyes and Malfoy huffs.</p><p>"Sounds like a yes." Theo joins.</p><p>"We aren't fighting." I snap at the boys.</p><p>"Great now you're a Grinch." Blaise jokes.</p><p>"Am not! I'm the biggest holiday lover you'll meet." I say and Theo nods I'm agreement.</p><p>"She made me put up a Christmas tree in my room two years ago and put all the presents under it. Then she made me buy these weird bed sheets and blankets that were red and green and matching plaid pjs. Then she forced me to watch some of those muffle Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate." Theo explains.</p><p>"And he loved every minute of it." I say with a smile.</p><p>"It honestly was kind of fun." Theo adds.</p><p>"How adorable." Malfoy sarcastically says as he stands up. "I'm leaving now."</p><p>"Do you want me to come today?" I ask, getting ready to stand up and join him.</p><p>"No I'm good." He says and walks off without saying anything else. I sit back down and try to hide the fact that that hurt... Theo nudges my arm to comfort me.</p><p>"What did you do to piss him off?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"I don't know..." I say as I eat a strawberry and try to figure out what I did wrong.</p><p>"Why don't you just go with him anyway?" Theo suggests.</p><p>"Because it'll probably make things worse." Blaise adds.</p><p>"Probably but I'm going to do it anyway. He doesn't get to treat me like that and just walk away." I say. I stand up and leave the great hall. I know exactly where he's going so I go straight there. When I get in the room, he's sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looks so... sad. I carefully move towards him but he hears me and stands up fast.</p><p>"I told you not to come here today." He says as he backs away from me.</p><p>"What's wrong..." I ask. I stop moving when I get in front of him.</p><p>"It's none of your fucking business." He snaps.</p><p>"For fuck sakes Malfoy don't do this!" I yell.</p><p>"I told you not to come here." He repeats.</p><p>"What's going on?" I ask, my voice cracks a little.</p><p>"I don't want to hear about how excited you are for the holidays, okay? I don't want to hear about what you and Theo did or about your muggle movies." He pauses because I step back.</p><p>"What happened... I thought..." I start saying before he cuts me off.</p><p>"What? You thought we were friends? I told you I can't let you get close to me! I told you I'm dangerous. I told you I'm not good for you." He snaps.</p><p>"Only I get to decide what's good for me!" I yell.</p><p>"This isn't good for you. And it won't matter after you go to Theo's house and spend Christmas with him."</p><p>"Do you have a problem with Theo and I hanging out?" I ask.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay then what's the problem."</p><p>"Nothing. Just go."</p><p>"Malfoy I'm not leaving until you talk to me."</p><p>"You're pissing me off, potter."</p><p>"Well you're pissing me off too!"</p><p>"Im going to miss you, okay? That's all it is. You're going to Theo's, Blaise is going home and everyone has somewhere to go and I'm stuck here!"</p><p>I move closer to him and take his hand in mine. At first he backed away but after that he let me take his hand.</p><p>"Why aren't you going home for the holidays?" I ask him.</p><p>"He's got so many death eaters there and i don't want to spend Christmas like that."</p><p>"Why don't you ask Theo to come join us?"</p><p>"Theo's parents would never allow it."</p><p>"You don't know until you ask, Malfoy. But if you don't want to ask, I can do it."</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>"I wanted to tell you I was going to miss you too, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to hear that." I admit.</p><p>"Okay.. I'll ask him to come with you guys." He says as he leans down and kisses my forehead.</p><p>"Good because I want to show you how to do Christmas right." I joke.</p><p>"Great." He says sarcastically and kisses me.</p><p>"Still want me to leave?" I ask, slightly pulling away.</p><p>"No..." He says as he pulls me back closer to him.</p><p>"What would happen if the dark lord found out about me and you?" I ask.</p><p>He pulls away and rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Way to ruin the moment, Potter." He says as we move to the couch.</p><p>"Sorry... I- I just need to know."</p><p>"He'd probably give you a choice to join him.. or die..."</p><p>I take a deep breathe to try and control my shaky voice.</p><p>"I-is that the choice he gave you?" I ask him.</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"I'm sorry...."</p><p>"I wouldn't be mad at you if you decided to leave now."</p><p>"I never thought of you as so <em>insecure</em> before Malfoy." I joke. "I'm not leaving."</p><p>"I wouldn't let him kill you." He says.</p><p>"I'm not sure you'd be able to stop him, but I appreciate it." I joke.</p><p>"I'd be able to stop him when it comes to you."</p><p>"But why me?" I ask.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'd be able to stop him when it comes to you."</p><p>"But why me?" I ask.</p><p>He leans in, completely ignoring what I ask and connects our lips. I give in and kiss him back and let him ignore the question, <em>for now.</em></p><p>He pulls my body closer to his until there's no space between us. He wastes no time putting his hands around my waist as his lips drop from my lips to my neck. I let out a soft moan as his lips collide with a sensitive spot on my neck. I feel him making marks on my neck and normally I don't let people do that but I really don't care if he does. I don't want to stop him.</p><p>I wrap my arms around his neck and open my mouth so his tongue can enter. I can feel him smirk against my lips. </p><p>He pulls away and looks down at me without saying anything. I start to feel a bit self conscious as he stares down at me and I'm guessing he notices because that damn smirk is back on his face.</p><p>"Wipe that smirk off of your face right now, Malfoy." I demand as I begin to back away from him.</p><p>"You're adorable." He mumbles. "I hate that you're so adorable because I want to hate you."</p><p>"Feelings very much mutual." I say proudly as I smile at him.</p><p>He comes back over to me without warning and smashes his lips to mine. This time I kiss back without hesitation and wrap my arms around him as he does the same.</p><p>He starts to tug at my shirt to motion that he wants it off so I lift it up and throw it on the couch.</p><p>"T-that was hot." He says with a smirk before picking me up. I instantly wrap my legs around his waist. His hands go straight to my ass before I start moving my hips against him, signalling that I want more.</p><p>"I- I don't think it's a good idea to um- to do more." He says and I roll my eyes.</p><p>"Fine." I grunt as I jump down from his hold.</p><p>"What? We can still kiss?" He mumbles.</p><p>"Why can't we do more?" I ask, not turning around to face him as I put my shirt back on.</p><p>"The dark lord can read my mind and I- he can't know about you."</p><p>Then it hit me. He doesn't want to do more because he's worried about me being in danger, not because he doesn't want to do anything with me. I shake my head and smile as I walk back towards him and shut him up by kissing him. At first he was shocked but eventually melted into my touch and kisses back. When I pull away after a few moments, he gives me a look.</p><p>"What was that for?" He asks, looking at me with soft eyes.</p><p>"I just wanted to shut you up. You mumble a lot." I say.</p><p>"Oh you think you are funny?" He asks me.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty funny." I tease.</p><p>"To answer your question from earlier." He says before kissing me.</p><p>Then he pulls away.</p><p>"That's why." He says before kissing me again and pulling away after a few seconds.</p><p>I sit back down on the couch and he goes over to work on the cabinet. I'm sitting there watching him work when I remember that there's a trick you can use when someone reads minds.</p><p>"Can you do occlumency?" I ask him, breaking the silence.</p><p>"I can." He says without turning around. "But I'm still learning."</p><p>"Okay well learn it faster." I demand.</p><p>He turns around and smirks at me before coming to sit beside me to rest.</p><p>
  <em>note: sorry it's a shorter chapter. It's more of a filler</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get up, Potter." I hear Theo saying to me the next morning.</p><p>"I am up." I snap. "Now." I roll my eyes at him.</p><p>"Are those- who did you fuck?" He asks me, sending me a smirk.</p><p>"What?!" I ask. I completely forgot that I have marks on my neck... Fuck...</p><p>"You have hickeys all over your neck, Maya." He says as he joins me on my bed. "Come on, who was it?"</p><p>"I don't kiss and tell." I joke, hoping that'll get him to drop it.</p><p>"You're supposed to tell me. I'm your best friend."</p><p>"Can you drop it? I don't want to talk about it." I beg. I really don't know how he'll react to me and his best friend...</p><p>"Fine. I'll drop it for now but you're telling me eventually."</p><p>Theo jumps off of my bed and drags me out of it.</p><p>"Get dressed. We're going to miss breakfast and then I'll be crabby."</p><p>"Fine." I snap as I get out of bed and throw on my robes. The two of us leave my room and meet up with Blaise and Malfoy in the common room. I felt my stomach begin to turn when I see him standing there. He hasn't seen me yet and honestly, he's probably going to act as if nothing happened. I need my nerves to calm down. It's only Malfoy.</p><p>"Guess what guys!" Theo says as we join the guys. "Maya had some fun last night."</p><p>"What? With who?" Blaise asks. I see Malfoy roll his eyes at this friends reactions.</p><p>"I don't know! She won't tell me." Theo whines.</p><p>"Come on! Tell us!" Blaise adds.</p><p>"Fuck off, both of you." I say. They did remind me that I need to do a glamour charm to hide the marks though. I quickly do that as we make our way to breakfast. The boys don't stop asking questions the whole way there and it's starting to get annoying.</p><p>"Can you at least give us a hint...?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why notttttt?" Theo whines.</p><p>"Because it's none of your business!" I snap.</p><p>"Fine! But if I fucked someone I'd tell you." Theo adds.</p><p>"Wait someone fucked Potter?" Pansy asks as she joins us.</p><p>"Yeah last night and she won't tell us who!" Blaise tells her.</p><p>"Probably because it never happened." Pansy says, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"No it did. I saw the marks on her neck." Theo says.</p><p>"She could've just did that herself." Pansy says.</p><p>Malfoy huffs at that comment which grabbed Pansy's attention. She shot Malfoy a death stare and then glanced at me.</p><p>"Unbelievable." She snaps, standing up and storming off.</p><p>I look at Malfoy for a second and he rolls his eyes at Pansy before turning to me. He smirks and sends me a wink that luckily, the other guys missed because they were still arguing.</p><p>-</p><p>Classes went by slowly and painfully. I just want to go and lay down. I barely slept last night after what happened between Malfoy and I. I'm confused as to what he meant by what he said, and by what happened. One minute he was saying he's dangerous and I shouldn't be near him and the next, he's taking my clothes off.</p><p>I was sitting in potions class and of course not paying attention when Malfoy set a piece of paper on my desk in front of me. I glance at him before picking it up to read it.</p><p>
  <em>Meet me in the room of requirements after dinner tonight.</em>
</p><p>He looks over to me after I read the note and I nod slightly to let him know I'll be there. I felt the butterflies in my stomach return. My mind racing and heart pounding in my chest. What is going to happen tonight? He needs to focus on the cabinet but I have so many questions.</p><p>"Potter, you better be paying attention." Snape interrupts my thoughts once again.</p><p>I nod at him and he continues his lesson. I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about or what he's been teaching the whole class. I don't really care either. Potions isn't that hard, I can just read some of the textbooks and figure it out.</p><p>I look around the room to see who's here to try and get my mind off of Malfoy. I notice Theo looking blankly at the board and trying not to fall asleep, Blaise rolling his eyes at Hermione writing notes and I see Harry glaring at me when I turn to face him. Nothing new then.</p><p>One thing I did notice is Pansy isn't here. Why isn't she here? She never misses class. Then it hits me... she might have figured out what happened last night... what if she's going around spreading more rumours about me. What if she knows...? I'm pretty sure she's in love with Malfoy...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning: Mature Content In This Chapter!</b>
</p><p>"Classes took forever today." I complain as I sit down at the dinner table beside Theo. Blaise and Malfoy sitting across from me.</p><p>Theo laughs and Blaise nods in agreement. I grab some food and put it on my plate.</p><p>"What are we going to do after dinner?" Theo asks us as we eat our dinner.</p><p>"Potter and I have to work on potions later." Malfoy says, not looking up from his plate.</p><p>"We don't have any new projects in potions..." Blaise says, giving us a side eye.</p><p>"I know but she doesn't pay attention in class so now I have to tutor her so she doesn't fail." Malfoy explains to his friends.</p><p>
  <em>First of all, fuck you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Second of all, true. But still.</em>
</p><p>"He's not wrong. You really don't pay attention anymore, Maya." Theo says sarcastically.</p><p>"I have other things on my mind lately." I explain, "besides potions class is easy."</p><p>I saw Malfoy smirk and Theo laughs, Blaise sits there confused.</p><p>"Like whoever you were with last night?" Theo asks, smirking at me.</p><p>"No." I say but none of them believed me.</p><p>"Mhm sure." Theo says.</p><p>-</p><p>After dinner I went back to the common room for a minute to put my school stuff away. Then I head to the room of requirements.</p><p>I open the door and take a deep breathe in to help calm my nerves. Instantly I get a scent of mint. I see him standing by the cabinet and I can't help but smile at how <em>good</em> he looks.</p><p>"You should consider a career in modelling." I say as I walk further into the room. He turns around as soon as he hears me and smiles from ear to ear.</p><p>"You think?" He asks, striking a random pose.</p><p>"Yeah." I say as I wrap my arms around him. "You really should."</p><p>I look up at him, our lips nearly touching. He goes to kiss me but I move my face, causing him to frown.</p><p>"Why?" He whines at me and giving me a pouting face.</p><p>"I don't want you to have to worry about him reading your mind and finding out about me." I joke.</p><p>Draco rolls his eyes and smiles before leaning down and connecting our lips.</p><p>"I'm getting better at occlumency." He says in between kisses.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" I ask him as I reach for his shirt to take it off.</p><p>"Yeah." He mumbles as he helps me take his shirt off and then reaches for mine.</p><p>"So we can..?" I ask him as I take off my shirt and smile up at him. His eyes focusing on my chest.</p><p>"We can." He mumbles.</p><p>"Then kiss me." I demand.</p><p>"You don't have to ask me twice." He smirks before connecting our lips. He sits down on the couch and I get on top of his lap, straddling him. His cold hands start to move down my back before they reach my ass.</p><p>"I have an idea." I say, causing him to pull away from me and look at me with excitement and confusion.</p><p>I start to tug on his pants to tell him that I want them off and he moves his hips to help me take them off.</p><p>I slide off the couch onto my knees as I slowly put mouth around him. He lets out a few groans. I start to bob my head up and down until his length hits the back of my throat. While slowly gaining speed, I look up at him and see his head falling back in pleasure as he groans loudly.</p><p>"Ugh, fuck!" He says, pulling my hair and pushing my head up and down.</p><p>"I'm going to- I-" before he could get the word out he lets out one last moan of relief as he cums. I swallow without hesitation which causes him to smirk. I get up and kiss him one last time before sitting beside him as we both try and catch our breathe.</p><p>"I will not let you take control of me like that again. Next time let me please you." He says</p><p>"Next time?" I smirk at his comment.</p><p>"Yes. Next time." He says as he gets up and gets dressed. I get dressed too.</p><p>"Is that why you wanted to meet me here today?" I ask, buttoning up my shirt.</p><p>"No, you kind of surprised me with that." He smirks. "I was going to work on the cabinet and didn't want to be alone." I blush.</p><p>"Well, I'll let you... um do that then." I say, standing up to leave the room.</p><p>"Um no. I want you to stay." He says, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into his chest.</p><p>"I- are you sure...?" I ask him.</p><p>"You think you can do that and then just leave? Come on Potter." He jokes.</p><p>"Okay okay, get to work then." I demand.</p><p>"You're bossy."</p><p>"Do what you're told." I joke. He smirks as he turns away to work on the cabinet.</p><p>He works on the cabinet and I look around the room. I don't have any work to do right now.. although I could be working on potions but I don't feel like it. There's so many cool and odd things in this room that I've never noticed before. Mostly because whenever I'm in here, I'm with Malfoy and we're either working on school or- well doing what we just started doing today. He seems to be getting comfortable with me, less cold. He's not pushing me away as much anymore and he's joking around and smiling more. I actually feel... happy? Though I'm not sure exactly what's happening between the two of us, I don't hate it. It's Malfoy though... do I trust him?</p><p>
  <em>"Have you made any friends in Slytherin?" Harry asks me. I'm guessing to make small talk so this summer isn't completely painful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, Theo Nott." I say with a smile, remembering how Theo used to hate me and how he suddenly decided to be nice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Malfoy's friend Theo...?" Harry asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess he's Malfoy's friend, yeah. Why?" I ask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You shouldn't get close to someone who is close with Malfoy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not like I'm friends with Malfoy. He hates me." I explain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good. Don't be friends with Malfoy. He's not a good person."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't tell you who you can and can't be friends with." I snap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just looking out for you, Maya. It's what brothers do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You look out for me but you won't actually be there for me or hangout with me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know it's complicated, Maya. You're a Slytherin.. it's hard to trust you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm your sister, Harry!" I snap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know- you don't get it but it's hard for me to trust you. Slytherins are dangerous."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you can't trust me, then you don't get to tell me who to be friends with."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just trying to look out for you-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can take care of myself."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Earth to Potter..." I hear Malfoy call to me and it pulls me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"Mm?" I mumble, turning my gaze onto him.</p><p>"I'm done for the night." He says as he collapses on the couch beside me. He takes my hand and connects our fingers together and rubs his thumb over my hand.</p><p>I don't say anything but I lean my head onto his shoulder. He's tense but he's not pushing me away so I'll take it. Part of me wants to ask what's going on between us but the other part doesn't want to ruin it. I don't want to go back to the way things were...</p><p>We sat there for a few more moments before heading back to the common room where Pansy was waiting for us.</p><p>-</p><p>"Ah look who's finally back." Pansy says as she stands up and comes towards Malfoy and I. We both roll our eyes at Pansy. She has this evil look in her eye right now that's making me feel anxious but she can't do anything to us so I don't have a reason to feel worried. She won't hurt Malfoy because she's like in love with him and she won't hurt me because I'll kick her ass if she tries.</p><p>"Fuck off Pansy." Malfoy growls at her as he tries to push past her but she grabs his arm.</p><p>"So you really went soft for the Potter girl, eh?" Pansy spat.</p><p>Malfoy's eyes switched from Pansy to me and then back at Pansy. He smirks at her before speaking.</p><p>"You jealous of Potter, Parkinson?" He says before motioning for me to come with him so we both could get away from her. I walk past her as Malfoy walks me to my room.</p><p>"She's going to tell people, you know?" I say as we reach my door.</p><p>"No she won't. Trust me." He says, trying to assure me. I'm not sure how he's so sure she won't say anything but I probably don't want to know either.</p><p>"Okay, well good night..." I say and turn around to go inside the room but was stopped by his voice.</p><p>"What? No hug good night?" He pouts. I turn around and roll my eyes playfully at him.</p><p>"Have I ever told you that you're childish?" I joke and he rolls his eyes this time before wrapping his arms around me, pulling him closer to his body. The smell of his cologne invading my nose as I wrap my arms around him. Weirdly, I feel safe in his arms. A month ago, the thought of being wrapped in Malfoy's arms would not have made me feel safe, at all. However, now it's one of the safest places I can be... It's kind of scary how fast things can change.</p><p>"You're the only one that could call me that and not get hexed or something." He whispers in my ear before breaking away from the hug and walking to his room.</p><p>I smile to myself as I open the door to my room, go inside and quickly get changed before laying in my bed. I couldn't sleep because I couldn't help but replay everything that happened between Malfoy and I the last couple of days. What is going on...? He's joking around and smiling, like actually smiling. He basically did a 360 of his opinion on me.</p><p>I couldn't help but think what Theo might say to me if he ever found out about Malfoy and I... I know that he's happy we're not constantly fighting anymore but I don't think he'd like that we're- I don't think he'd like that we're doing what we've been doing. Theo's really protective of me and he knows Malfoy gets around... I'm not sure how he'd react. I'm not even sure what to tell him if he did find out because I don't really know myself what's going on between us. We haven't actually talked about it and i'm too scared to bring it up and ruin whatever it is. Malfoy keeps leaving hints that he thinks i'm special or different or whatever but he's not good at talking about how he feels.. and honestly I don't blame him. By the sounds of it, his family life sucks so he probably was never taught how to communicate his feelings.</p><p>I eventually fell asleep but Pansy never came back to the room. By the time I passed out she wasn't there and when I woke up the next morning, she wasn't there either. Honestly, that's good. I don't want to deal with her bullshit right now. I get it, you're in love with Malfoy. He clearly isn't into you though... come on.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"T, Malfoy isn't going home for Christmas and he's going to be here all alone. You should ask him to join us." I say as we head to breakfast. Theo turns to me and shoots me an odd glance before answering.</p><p>"Since when do you care about Malfoy?"</p><p>"You and I both know that I love Christmas and I wouldn't want anyone to be alone during the holidays." I explain as I try and cover the <em>real</em> reason I'm asking.</p><p>He pauses for a minute but I guess my cover worked because he nods.</p><p>"Fine, he can join us but we're still doing what we always do. If he's going to ruin it, he can just not come. Okay?"</p><p>"Of course." I say, nudging his arm.</p><p>"You're too nice Maya. He's so awful to you and you're willing to invite him to our Christmas."</p><p>If only he knew.</p><p>"It't the right thing to do, T. Plus he's your friend."</p><p>"I know but I wouldn't have invited him if you didn't say anything because I want you to have a good holiday." Theo says as we sit down and join the guys at the table.</p><p>"Thanks, but it's really okay." I assure him.</p><p>"What is?" Blaise asks us.</p><p>"Malfoy joining us for Christmas." Theo says to Blaise. I roll my eyes. He's so oblivious sometimes.</p><p>"Wait why are you going to Theo's now?" Blaise asks Malfoy. I send him an apologetic look but he ignores it and ignores Blaise too.</p><p>"Fine, be a prick and don't answer me." Blaise continues.</p><p>"For fuck sakes Blaise, you know why I can't go home." Malfoy snaps.</p><p>"Oh. Right." Blaise says as he rolls his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>"Well, you're more than welcome to join Maya and I." Theo says, "But did you tell her why you can't go home?"</p><p>"Mhm." Malfoy says without looking up at either of us.</p><p>"You told her?" Blaise asks again.</p><p>"Yes Blaise, I fucking told her." Malfoy snaps. "Why do you guys need to keep talking about it?"</p><p>"It's just weird." Theo admits.</p><p>"We're partners in class so we have to spend a lot of time together, okay? We talk when we get bored of working. It's honestly not that big of a deal."</p><p>"Okay okay." Blaise says as he stuffs his face with some food.</p><p>"It's still weird." Theo adds and Blaise nods.</p><p>
  <em>Children.</em>
</p><p>"You three are going to be having a party without me?" Blaise asks, looking between the three of us.</p><p>"Get over yourself Zabini." I say as I roll my eyes.</p><p>"I feel left out nowwww." He continues to whine.</p><p>"Too bad." Theo joins in. "You have somewhere to go to."</p><p>"Fine." Blaise says, finally giving up and goes back to eating.</p><p>Theo turns to face me and pokes me to get my attention.</p><p>"What do you want?" I ask.</p><p>"So Malfoy told you about why he can't go home?" Theo asks.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"He must trust you then...."</p><p>"I guess." I mumble.</p><p>"Maya, are you not telling me something?"</p><p>"Like what?" I ask.</p><p>"I've known Malfoy my whole life and he doesn't go around telling people about his family life." Theo says. "And last time I checked, you two don't like each other enough to talk about that kind of stuff."</p><p>"I'm just really nosy and wouldn't stop asking questions." I explain. Technically that's not a lie. "He told me some things to get me to stop asking. That's all it is, t." I explain.</p><p>"Okay..." Theo says as he turns around and goes back to eating.</p><p>I turn back around to and see that Malfoy is watching me. He sends me a questioning look but I just smile back at him. He shakes his head and smiles back.</p><p>I have a weird feeling that Theo might be catching on to whatever this thing we have going on is. Not sure if that is a good or a bad thing. Depends on how he reacts...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~a few days later~ <br/>Tomorrow morning we all leave for Christmas break and I'm so excited. Being at Theo's house during Christmas break is the best. His parents are usually out and working on whatever they do so we have the house to ourselves. Last time I was there was the best Christmas I'd ever had. This year I'm a little nervous because Malfoy is joining us. I'm not exactly sure how to explain the situation we're in and I'm pretty sure the whole 'we're partners in potions' excuse is starting to not work.</p><p>I'm not sure what Malfoy thinks about me either... One day he kind of just switched up and started treating me different. He makes me feel special when we hang out alone, and I've never been with someone who's so confident and rough.</p><p>I honestly don't know how Pansy handled his mood swings though. One day he can be so nice and he'll even joke around with me and then the next day he'll be back to saying he's dangerous and I should stay away.</p><p>Today is the last day before we leave for break and he'll be stuck with me for two weeks. We haven't even spoken about how things are going to go for the two weeks. He has been avoiding me for a few days ever since Theo announced to Blaise that he isn't going home for Christmas. Pretty sure he's mad about that... but it wasn't my fault. I don't control what Theo says and when he says it. I mean, he did tell me I can ask him if he can come... so why is he so mad...?</p><p>Currently I'm laying in bed since it's Saturday and there's no classes today. Breakfast isn't until 9 am today to let people sleep in. My brain is still on weekday mode because I got up at 7:45 and I can't fall back to sleep. I'm just laying here, thinking about Malfoy... next thing I know, there's an owl at my window. Luckily, Pansy hasn't been sleeping in the room for a few days so I can open the letter without her nosey ass trying to see what it says.</p><p>
  <em>Come to the room of requirements whenever you get up. We need to talk. I'll be there all day.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- D.M.</em>
</p><p>Great, now he wants to talk to me. Hot and cold.</p><p>I grunt as I get out of bed to get dressed. Might as well go now since I'm not going back to sleep any time soon. I put on a Slytherin hoodie and some black leggings. Since it's the weekend I don't have to wear the uniform and I can dress comfy. I quickly brush my hair but I don't put it up or anything. Too much work.</p><p>I quietly open the door and sneak out of the common room. Luckily, everyone's enjoying the chance to sleep in so I don't have to make up an excuse as to where I'm going.</p><p>The school is so cold in the morning so I hurry down the hall to get to where the door is. It takes a minute but it appears and I slowly and quietly enter. I see Malfoy at the cabinet. For a moment he doesn't notice me but I start to move closer and he turns his head fast, as if I startled him.</p><p>"You're up early." He says once he notices it's just me.</p><p>"Yeah I know, can't sleep." I say, moving to the couch. He doesn't move towards me or anything. Instead, he just turns around and continues working on the cabinet. Great. There was a moment of silence before he gives in and starts the conversation.</p><p>"You know I didn't really want Blaise knowing I wasn't going home."</p><p>"Look I didn't think Theo would say anything but I don't control what he says and when he says it-"</p><p>"Potter would you shut up."</p><p>He sits down on the couch beside me.</p><p>"I didn't want Blaise to know because he's sleeping with Pansy and now she knows." He explains. "But it's actually kind of funny. She's so mad."</p><p>"Well that explains where she's been sleeping." I joke.</p><p>"Mhm which is why I've been sleeping here. Plus I needed to work on this some more before break."</p><p>"You've been working in here all this time.."</p><p>"Well yeah. I don't want to hear them doing that and I'm not going to be able to do this while I'm at Theo's, am I?"</p><p>"I guess not."</p><p>"You're being weird today." He exclaims.</p><p>"You've been weird for three days." I joke.</p><p>He pauses and then smirks. "Did you miss me, Potter?"</p><p>"You wish." I joke.</p><p>He moves closer to me and pulls me on top of him.</p><p>"I missed you but I'll get to spend two weeks with you."</p><p>"And Theo." I add.</p><p>"Mhm." He moves his face right up against mine. Our noses basically touching, his grey eyes staring into mine.</p><p>He leans in and traces my cheek with his thumb, he moved my out of the way so he can get a better look at me. He leans in, connections our lips and kisses me passionately. I return the kiss. He stands up and grabs my waist, pulling me up too. He leaves a small, soft kiss on my forehead before he starts trying to take off my clothes.</p><p>His cold hands traced my collarbone, his hand grabbed my throat, choking me. I pulled my hair to the one side as begins to leave rough kisses down my neck as he began to unbutton my shirt. I lean into him wrapping my arms around his neck. As my shirt fell to the floor he made his way down to the top of my skirt. As his hands were holding onto my hips, he kisses just above my waist line. Butterflies in my stomach start to form as I run my hands running thought his messy hair. He kisses my body as he stands back up and begins to unbutton his shirt. He took it off and it fell on top of mine. His toned abs and broad shoulders made my stomach churn. I jump and he catches me in his arms, I wrap my legs around his body as he starts walking quickly over to the couch where he throws me, hovering over me.</p><p>His cold fingers trace my warm body as it sent shivers up and down my body. He unconsciously bit his lip. He grabs my arms and puts them over my head, pinning me down. He left slow, messy kisses from my neck to my chest as he starts to take off my bra, lightly biting the breast after. He went from my chest to my stomach leaving even more dark marks. Our breathing starts to become more and more aggressive and it turned into deep pants as our bodies move together. His lips were soft. We kiss in sync with each other as they started becoming even more rough. He bit my bottom lip as I let out a soft moan. I felt a small smile form on his lips. He took off his pants, leaving us both in our underwear.</p><p>He moved back down so he was in between my thighs, he starts moving his thumb against my underwear line. My head tilts back at his touch. He removes my underwear and tossed it on the floor in one smooth motion. He bit his lip once more before he uses his tongue. My moans got louder and quicker with each lick. I literally felt sparks starting to explode in my stomach as he was doing this. He hoveres over me once again and I knew what was going to happen. He was inches from entering me.</p><p>"Are you okay with this?" He asks with a worried look on his face.</p><p>"Yes." I said firmly, biting my lip and nodding my head desperalely</p><p>He slowly pushes his length inside of me. I leaned my head back in pain at first, but then as he started thrusting, it turned into pleasure. He starts gaining speed with each thrust going slightly deeper. He hit a really good spot a few times and I let out a few loud moans.</p><p>He starts grunting as he tries to catch his breathe, his head bent back in pleasure. Our kisses started turning into moans and grunts into each other's mouths as we get closer to finishing. He moves his hand back to my neck as he begins to thrust faster as we're both about to finish. His hair hung over his eyes as he looks down at me with a smile. Just as we both came, he starts slowing down and pulls himself out of me.</p><p>He lays down on the couch, pulling me closer to his body and pulling a blanket off the back of the couch over top of us. Our body heat warming us up as we try and catch our breathe. Malfoy leans his head into my neck and leaves a few soft kisses before whispering "good night, Maya." quietly.</p><p>...Maya? Not Potter.</p><p>"Good night." I whisper back before we both fall asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Malfoy's POV</b><br/>I wake up the next morning a bit earlier than the rest of the school because I have to get her back to the common room before someone notices she slept here with me. I look to the beautiful girl who is passed out beside me and unconsciously smile. She's crazy for sticking with me after everything, but the fact that she did, makes me curious about her. I can't get her off of my mind and I find myself worrying about her whenever we aren't together. Who would have guessed that I could feel so many emotions for a Potter...? Besides hatred. I'll never change my opinion on her brother. He's worse than I imagined he was though. I at least assumed he would care about his sister but it doesn't seem like he does.</p><p>"Hey... Potter. Wake up." I say as I shake her a little.</p><p>"Mm." She mumbles as she starts moving a little. "Back to last names, eh?"</p><p>"I- Um." I studder which amuses her as a smile grows on her mouth.</p><p>"I love that I can easily make you speechless." She jokes as she sits up. How does she look so gorgeous in the morning? I lean in to kiss her but she pulls away and shakes her head.</p><p>"I haven't brushed my teeth yet."</p><p>"Seriously? After last night, that still matters?" I ask, shaking my head.</p><p>"Yes it does."</p><p>"But once we get back in the common room for you to brush your teeth, we can't kiss."</p><p>"Because you don't want people to know. That sounds like a you problem." She says as she sits up and goes to put her clothes back on.</p><p>"One kiss?" I beg but she shakes her head and motions for me to get dressed, which I do and we sneak back into the common room. Why does she have to be so stubborn? <br/>End Of POV</p><p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>Malfoy and I sneak back into the common room to notice everyone's still in bed. He walks me to my door, i'm guessing he still wants that kiss I wouldn't give him earlier but it's not happening. Not until I brush my teeth. I mostly don't care about it but it's funny watching him pout about it.</p><p>"Are you going back to your dorm room or are you going to stand here all morning?" I joke.</p><p>"Well I don't want to walk in on Pansy and Blaise so i'll just go back to the room of requirements until breakfast."</p><p>"You could do that." I pause as he studies me and waits for me to continue. "Or you could come inside and sit with me until breakfast."</p><p>"Don't you have roommates or something...?" He asks. I roll my eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, Pansy."</p><p>"I thought she hates you? Why would she want to share a room with you?"</p><p>"Easier than sharing with someone and having to pretend you like them. We both just stay out of the other's way."</p><p>"Well, if I come inside... Do I get that kiss?" he asks. I laugh and put my hand on the door knob as my other one reaches for his tie. A smirk growing on both of our faces as I open the door and pull him closer to me. The room was empty. He closes and locks the door behind him as I stand across from him,</p><p>"Get in there and brush your damn teeth." he demands as he steps closer to me.</p><p>"Mm I don't feel like brushing my teeth before breakfast." I tease. He grunts as he steps closer to me again, leaving him right in front of me.</p><p>"I thought I told you to do what I tell you to." he says as he pins me against the wall.</p><p>"You did, but we both know who's <em>really</em> in charge here." I smirk as I push him off of me and go sit on my bed.</p><p>He stands where I left him, speechless and slightly confused.</p><p>"Come here." I whisper and he does. I grab a book from my bedside table and motion for him to come lay with me, which he does.</p><p>"I love how well you obey me." I joke.</p><p>"You're the only person that gets to speak to me like that." he says.</p><p>"Why me?" I ask.</p><p>"You know why."</p><p>"No I don't."</p><p>"Don't push it, Maya." he says as he lays his head in my lap. I smile as I lean down and kiss him. He smiles on my lips as he kisses back. I pull away with a smirk and open the book.</p><p>"You're a tease."</p><p>"I know." I say.</p><p>I start reading to him as he lays there and listens.</p><p>"What is this book called? I've never heard of it." He interrupts.</p><p>"<em>Looking For Alaska.</em>" I answer as I set the book down. We read a few chapters and it's almost time for breakfast. "It's my favourite book."</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"I don't know, I just love it."</p><p>"Well, bring it with you and we can read it during the break." he demands.</p><p>I nod and smile.</p><p>Then there was a knock at the door which made us both jump. Luckily the door was locked.</p><p>"Maya, hurry up. I don't want to be late for breakfast today you slow poke." Theo calls through the door.</p><p>"I'm already up and I'll be out in a minute." I call back and jump out of bed.</p><p>"Okay, hurry up." he calls back and heads to the common room.</p><p>"So how are you going to get out of this one?" I ask Malfoy sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm just going to say the truth. I slept here."</p><p>I look at him with disbelief. He's going to tell people about... this?</p><p>"Because you came to the room of requirements with me while I fixed the cabinet, then demanded that I sleep in Pansy's empty bed instead of that couch." he continues.</p><p>"Okay." I say as I change my shirt. He looks at me with a shocked expression. "What?"</p><p>"Usually girls ask me to look away when they're changing." he admits.</p><p>"Well you already saw me naked and I don't actually care if you look or not."</p><p>"You are so different from the other girls here." he says.</p><p>"Is that good or bad?"</p><p>"Good, so good."</p><p>I turn around to face the opposite way of him to hide the smile that grew on my face after he said that.</p><p>"Alright, let's go." I say as I turn around and start to head towards the door.</p><p>"Not so fast." he says as he pulls me into his arms. His eyes stare into mine for a second before he crashes his lips to mine. I kiss back, only for a second before pulling away and opening the door.</p><p>"Let's go or Theo will unlock the door and catch us." I joke.</p><p>"Let him." He says as he walks towards the door and follows me out.</p><p>"Then your secret will be out to everyone."</p><p>"What secret? You?" he asks.</p><p>"That you're a big softy." I joke.</p><p>"I am not-" he was cut off by the stares of everyone who just witnessed him come out of my dorm room.</p><p>"Do you have a fucking staring problem?" he snaps at all of them.</p><p>"Did you two- um." Blaise says.</p><p>"I slept in her dorm because my fucking room mate decides to have his fuck buddy over every single fucking night." Malfoy growls.</p><p>"Oh, right." Blaise says and laughs.</p><p>"Alright... let's go eat then." Theo says as he gives me a weird look.</p><p>"What?" I ask him quietly as I move to walk beside him.</p><p>"You let him sleep in there...?"</p><p>"In Pansy's bed."</p><p>"Oh, interesting."</p><p>"Shut up. I'm just trying to be nice." I say.</p><p>We eat breakfast but most of us are in such a rush to get to the train that we eat fast. We're all so excited to head home for two weeks. Two weeks of no school.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hope you all enjoy your Christmas, whether you are headed home in a few moments or you're staying at the school. We'll see you in two weeks if you're headed home today." Dumbledore finally finishes his long speech that he does every year before the break.</p><p>"Theo, have fun babysitting those two so they don't kill each other for two weeks." Crabbe jokes. </p><p>"Thanks, i'm going to need it." Theo says to Crabbe as him and Goyel begin walking away.</p><p>The five of us start making our way to the trains. Apparently because Pansy and Blaise are fucking, she's joining us today. I bet that's her way of staying relevant. Either way, I'm glad that for two weeks, she won't be around.</p><p>We're at the luggage compartment where everyone is throwing their bags and then running off to find somewhere to sit with their friends. Blaise throws his in first, followed by Pansy and Theo. Malfoy was next. He grabs his stuff and throws it in. I was about to grab mine and do the same but I was stopped by him grabbing my bag and throwing it in the compartment without even hesitating.</p><p>"Where was my help?" Blaise jokes and then Malfoy realizes what he did.</p><p>"I'm trying to be nice you fuck head. I have to spend two weeks with her. Don't want it to be torture." He says and starts heading to the front of the train.</p><p>"Fucking weird." Theo says to me as we follow him. I nod in agreement. Weird...</p><p>We got inside the train finally. All of the first years going home are racing around the train trying to find their friends, but mostly they're just getting in the way. Once we finally got in the train and away from all of the children, we were stopped by someone calling my name. I knew exactly who it was the second I heard them. I stop and turn around, immediately Malfoy and Theo were at either side of me. As if I can't handle this on my own.</p><p>"I'll go find us a spot to sit." Blaise says as him and Pansy walk away.</p><p>"What are you doing on the train, Maya? I thought you'd rather stay at school then go to the Dursley's." Harry says as him, Hermione, Ron and the twins come over to Malfoy, Theo and I.</p><p>"No way am I letting my best friend spend Christmas by herself." Theo says before I could get anything out.</p><p>"You're going to Theo's?" Fred asks.</p><p>"Mhm... spending the break with the boys." I say. I know me saying that will piss off Harry and judging by the look on his face, it worked.</p><p>"Maya.. I warned you about Malfoy.." Harry says which causes Malfoy to tense up beside me.</p><p>"And? What, I'm supposed to trust you now?" I snap.</p><p>"He's right... Malfoy is not someone you should be hanging around." Hermione adds.</p><p>"Who asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblo-"</p><p>"Draco." I say, causing him to turn his attention to me. We look each other in the eyes for a moment and then he nods and I turn back to Harry.</p><p>"...fucking weird." I hear Theo mumble beside me.</p><p>"You could always come to our house and spend the break with us." Fred adds. "You know you're always welcome there."</p><p>"It's a nice offer Fred... but i'm excited to go to T's. Plus it might be kind of weird if i'm there." I say and politely smile. Theo and George laugh.</p><p>"Maya, that was forever ago. I promise it won't be awkward." Fred assures me.</p><p>"What was forever ago?" Malfoy jumps in.</p><p>"I'll explain later." I say to him. "Thank you Fred. It means a lot that after everything you'd still invite me over but... i've been looking forward to spending the break with these two... I can't ditch them. Plus I don't think Harry wants me there. He didn't invite me."</p><p>"I understand. I hope you still have a lovely Christmas Maya. And you guys too." Fred says.</p><p>"Thank you Fred. And you too. All of you..." I say.</p><p>"Ah thanks." George cracks up causing me to laugh. The twins have always been so welcoming to me. More than I can say about my own brother.</p><p>The three of us turn around to go find Pansy and Blaise. Theo starts laughing the second we turn away.</p><p>"T, shut up." I say, "it's not funny."</p><p>"It's very funny!" Theo says.</p><p>"Someone want to fill me in?" Malfoy says.</p><p>"Maya and Fred used to... go out I guess? He was her first." Theo says. I turn to face Malfoy awkwardly and he looks grossed out.</p><p>"A Weasley..." he says in a judey tone.</p><p>"Shut up. Fred was very... nice." I say awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah until you ended things with him." Theo says.</p><p>"It didn't feel right." I defend myself.</p><p>"I believe the words you used was <em>boring</em> and <em>awkward</em>." Theo says. Malfoy laughs.</p><p>"Okay thank you Theo." I say as I hide my face because I know it's red.</p><p>"Boring...? Like the sex?" Malfoy says, still laughing.</p><p>"...mhm." I reluctantly say.</p><p>Him and Theo continue laughing all the way back to our seats. When we find Blaise and Pansy, the boys fill them in on what happened and the fact that Fred was my first. Pansy got kind of mad when she found that out... which was weird.</p><p>"Fred Weasley?" She snaps. "ew."</p><p>"And apparently he was boring in bed." Theo adds.</p><p>"T!" I snap. "Not boring... just did the same things every time.." I explain but that didn't help anything.</p><p>"So who else have you slept with? This is entertaining." Blaise says. Theo starts laughing even harder.</p><p>"No way! I'm not telling you any more." I say.</p><p>"I know!" Theo says.</p><p>"Tell us!" Blaise cheers.</p><p>"Okay okay. So she actually dated Fred for like what... a year?"</p><p>"7 months..." I say.</p><p>"Right, and after that ended she went and had a one night stand with Adrian Pucey." Theo says, his laughing continues.</p><p>"Adrian?" Blaise says in shock. "Didn't see that coming."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"She was drunk and it was fucking hilarious to hear about." Theo says.</p><p>"Again, thank you T." I say.</p><p>"You have terrible taste in guys, Potter." Malfoy adds.</p><p>"Yours haven't been much better." I say and motion slightly to Pansy which made Theo laugh again and Malfoy nod.</p><p>"Fair point." he says.</p><p>"So who else?" Pansy asks, completely ignoring my comment.</p><p>"... that's it." I say but of course Theo wasn't done exposing me.</p><p>"No there's one more." he says.</p><p>"Who?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Cedric Diggory."</p><p>"No way." Blaise says.</p><p>"A hufflepuff?" Malfoy says in disguist.</p><p>"Mhm." I mumble. Can this train ride end now?</p><p>"Why him?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"I don't know. He was nice. I was just looking for some rebound or something." I explain. "And I wasn't drunk that time."</p><p>"Interesting." Malfoy says.</p><p>"Can we change the subject now?" I say, completely embarrassed.</p><p>The rest of the train ride, they talked about quiddich and other random stuff. Blaise and Pansy were seated across from Theo, Draco and I. Apparently no one wanted to sit beside the two of them. I was half leaning on Malfoy as Theo was laying down on my lap. Malfoy was discretely playing with my hair and caressing my cheek when no one was looking.</p><p>He leans down to my ear and whispers something so that only I could hear it, as he's still running his fingers gently through my hair. When the words come out of his mouth, I was in shock but I also so happy. I can't react because if I do what I want to do, everyone will see. I want to kiss him and sit on his lap, facing him.</p><p>"Maya, will you be my girlfriend..?"</p><p>Instead, I just nod my head with a huge smile on my face. He lightly kisses my cheek so it doesn't make a sound.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Arriving At Theo's House (December 20th)</b>
</p><p>Theo's house from the outside is absolutly stunning. Clean, brick walls that go all the way around the house, a gravel path from the driveway to the door and white fences all the way around his yard. His yard is huge with a pond, a barn with horses and even a field and gardens. The house was a light grey colour and the green and colours from the gardens make the house look so bright and happy. I know from my stay a couple years ago that the people inside aren't the happiest. Their parents are never home so it's just Theo and his younger sister by a year, Olivia. She's so sweet and I know Theo tries his best to make the holidays fun for her, which means we pull out everything. Christmas movies, tree, decorations, presents, hot chocolate and even Christmas cookies.</p><p>Theo's parents are always home when we first get to the house but then they leave right after we get there. They're only really there to make sure they come home safely.</p><p>"Hi Mom." Theo says when he opens the door to his house to see his mother getting her shoes on.</p><p>"Hi dear, I see you brought some friends." she says.</p><p>"Yeah, you remember Maya." he says and she sends me a smile. "And Malfoy."</p><p>"Ah yes. Welcome back Maya.. and nice to see you again Draco." Theo's mother says. I know he doesn't like when people call him Draco but I also know he won't say anything to her because she's an adult. Instead, he politely smiles and nods at her.</p><p>"Your sister is in the other room with your father. They should be joining us any minute and then i'm afraid me and your father have to leave." She explains.</p><p>"I understand." Theo says.</p><p>"You will take care of your sister, Theo." His mother says coldly.</p><p>"Yes Mother."</p><p>"Ah I thought I heard voices." His father says as he walks out with Olivia behind him. "Nice to see you son, and Maya, and Malfoy. You brought everyone this year."</p><p>"Yeah Maya didn't have anywhere-"</p><p>"I'm sorry to rush this but we have to head out now. We might not be back until the day you leave." His father interupts.</p><p>"Okay, Merry Christmas." Theo says as he wraps an arm around Olivia.</p><p>"Bye children." They both say as they leave.</p><p>There was a moment of awkward silence before Olivia broke that by running over to me.</p><p>"Maya! I'm so glad you're here this year!!" Olivia says as we hug each other.</p><p>"Ugh me too! I missed you kiddo." I say as I hug her tightly. "We're going to have a fun Christmas this year."</p><p>"I'm glad you're here and... is this your boyfriend??" Olivia asks as she turns to face Malfoy.</p><p>"No they actually hate eachother... or used to.. I don't really know." Theo explains.</p><p>"We're friends." Malfoy says which causes Theo to shoot confused glances between Malfoy and myself.</p><p>"isn't that what you all wanted?" Malfoy snaps.</p><p>"I guess but I never thought it would actually happen." Theo admits.</p><p>"Well it did." Malfoy says.</p><p>"So what are we doing first then?" Olivia excitedly asks Theo and myself.</p><p>"How about we put up the tree first?" I suggest.</p><p>"No thanks." Malfoy growls which causes me to roll my eyes.</p><p>"You guys go get the tree and decorations and take it to the living room. I'll deal with the Grinch over here." I say.</p><p>Olivia laughs and takes off running down the hall. Theo sends me a nod and walks after his sister.</p><p>"Finally alone." He says as he steps closer to me but I back away and cross my arms. "What."</p><p>"Come and decorate the tree with us." I demand but in a pouty voice.</p><p>"No thanks." he says again, trying to get closer to me but I pull away again.</p><p>"Fine, be the grinch but just so you know.. the grinch doesn't get attention." I say with a smirk before turning to walk away from him.</p><p>There was a pause and then I heard him sigh. "Fine, i'll help with the fucking tree."</p><p>"And do the whole Christmas thing?" I pout again and step a little closer to him.</p><p>"Fine. Only for you though." he grunts.</p><p>"Thank you." I say as I wrap my arms around him and connect our lips for a short but passionate kiss.</p><p>"Alright let's go." I say as I pull him by the hand to the living room where the other two were, putting up the tree.</p><p>"You got him to join us?" Theo asks curiously.</p><p>"Mhm but he's not happy about it." I laugh.</p><p>"Well... however you did it, good job." Theo says as he hands Malfoy lights to string the tree. They work together to put the lights on and make sure none of them are dead while Liv and I look through all of the cute decorations and add little hangers.</p><p>Once the lights are all on the tree and they all work, the four of us start putting the decorations on the tree. Malfoy and I would glance at each other every once in a while and he would smile my way. I love seeing him join in on the Christmas things and it makes me smile when I notice he <em>actually</em> enjoys it.</p><p>"Liv, come with me for a minute?" I say as the two of us head to the kitchen.</p><p>"What are we doing?" she asks. Olivia is only a year younger than us and she doesn't go to Hogwarts because her parents wanted her and Theo to have their own space.</p><p>"Making hot chocolate for us so we can sit by the tree and drink it, duh." I say and she smiles.</p><p>We go back out to find the guys trying to figure out how to put the tree skirt on which causes Olivia and I to laugh.</p><p>"Hot chocolate! Good idea." Theo says, giving up on the tree skirt.</p><p>"Potter, would you help me with this. So fucking confusing." Malfoy says and I roll my eyes playfully. It's not that hard.</p><p>I go over and kneel down beside him. "Hi." he whispers with a smirk.</p><p>"Hi." I say and blush a little. "Do you actually need help or did you just want to flirt?" I joke.</p><p>"I seriously can't do this." He says.</p><p>"I'm about to make you look like an idiot." I say as I put the skirt around the tree easily.</p><p>"Okay what the fuck did you do?" Malfoy says and Liv and I laugh. I motion for the two of them to come sit down by the tree with us, which they do. Theo hands us all a hot cholocate as I sit down beside Malfoy who doesn't move away.</p><p>"To a Christmas away from people we don't like." Theo toasts.</p><p>"To a Christmas with my favourite people here, and Malfoy." Olivia says.</p><p>"To a Christmas where we're all happy." I say and turn to Malfoy who is now shaking his head.</p><p>"You promised." I whine and he grunts.</p><p>"Fine. To a Christmas away from my family." He says and we all drink.</p><p>"Thanks." I mumble to him and he moves his hand to touch mine slightly.</p><p>After the hot chocolate, we all went to bed because we were exhausted from the traveling to get here. I got the room I usually stay in when i'm here and Malfoy was two rooms over. Theo was in his own room as was Olivia. Having a big house means everyone can get their own room.</p><p>I go into my room and set my bag on the little chair in the corner of the room and lay on the bed. Besides my dorm at Hogwarts, this is the only other room where I've felt at home. This house makes me feel at home. Theo and Olivia are the only family i've had in years.. ever since I was sorted into Slytherin and Harry refused to speak to me.</p><p>
  <em>"Theo you're homeeee!" A girl says as she runs over to Theo and wraps her arms around him. Theo returns the hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she notices that i'm there, she turns to Theo and looks concerned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Does mom and dad know you brought someone here?" The girl asks him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah Liv, they know. This is Maya by the way. She's my best friend. Maya this is my sister, Olivia." Theo says to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I say to Olivia who smiles at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Theo only brings home his male friends and that one really annoying girl." Olivia explains. "I'm glad he decided to switch things up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me too." I say with a smile. "Theo I think i'm going to ditch you for your sister, sorry." I joke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I like her.. we're going to be best friends." Olivia says as we smile at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll you're officially welcome here as long as Olivia likes you." Theo says, smiling from ear to ear.</em>
</p><p>*Knock*</p><p>My thoughts were intertupted by a faint knock at the door, and then it opening slowly.</p><p>"Liv?" I call out but when the door opens a little more I see the white hair and know it's Malfoy.</p><p>"The fuck did you just call me?" He growls.</p><p>"What might you want?" I ask jokingly.</p><p>"You." he says as he comes over and wraps his arms around me. "Can we read for a bit?" He locks the door behind him.</p><p>"Yeah, come here." I say as we get onto the bed and comfy under the covers. I grab the book as he lays his head in my lap. That's how we stayed for a long while as I read a few chapters. After I was done reading, he cuddled me until I was nearly asleep, gave me a light kiss on the forehead and snuck out of the room. Back to his room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up early the next morning, headed down stairs and began making breakfast for everyone. Not long after I was down stairs, Theo joins me and the two of us start decorating the house with Christmas lights as we listen to some Christmas music. Malfoy and Olivia were still sleeping which I'm happy about because then we can surprise me with the house decorated and breakfast made.</p><p>"So you and Malfoy seem to be getting along now." Theo says as he hangs some lights on the railing.</p><p>"I guess so." I say, I do not want to have this conversation right now.</p><p>"Did something happen?" he asks.</p><p>"No not really. He told you I've been sitting with him sometimes while he works in the room of requirements. I guess he just got used to me being around." I say.</p><p>"Yeah but you convinced him to help decorate the Christmas tree and do the hot chocolate toast thing with us." Theo pauses for a second, "I've never seen him listen to anyone who's tried to tell him what to do before."</p><p>"Really?" I pause. "Well you know me, I'm stubborn and don't give up."</p><p>"That's for sure." He jokes as we move to the living room to put some lights up.</p><p>"If you've been sitting with him in the room of requirements... does that mean he told you why he's there...?"</p><p>"Parts of it but not the full story."</p><p>"What parts...?"</p><p>"I know about the mark, T." He widens his eyes and looks away for a moment.</p><p>"And you aren't scared of him or mad at him...?"</p><p>"No." I say without even pausing. "It's not his fault."</p><p>"You know.. you'd be really good for him." He admits.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask.</p><p>"He doesn't have anyone like you. Someone who's fiercely loyal and who genuinely cares."</p><p>"He has you and Blaise."</p><p>"It's not the same Maya. We're his friends but I mean someone he would listen to when it really came down to it."</p><p>"I guess.. but he's so hot and cold."</p><p>"I know but you're already making a difference on him. He's here and actually looks like he's enjoying himself."</p><p>"I noticed that too." I say with a smile.</p><p>"Look, Malfoy is one of my best friends and he's great but promise me that you'll be careful." Theo says.</p><p>"T..."</p><p>"Just promise me Maya. You're my best friend, you're my sister and I won't be able to handle it if anything happens to you."</p><p>"I promise, T." I say and he shoots me a smile before we were interrupted by footsteps.</p><p>"Sounds like someone's up." I say as we move into the kitchen to find Malfoy looking around.</p><p>"Good morning sleepy head." I joke.</p><p>"What the fuck happened in here?" He asks, looking around.</p><p>"Christmas." Theo says.</p><p>"Yeah, it threw up all over the place." he says as he turns to face me. "You did this?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"I knew you loved Christmas but I didn't think you were crazy about it."</p><p>"There's a lot you don't know about me." I smirk. He shakes his head and smiles before sitting down at the breakfast table.</p><p>"Oh here comes Olivia." Theo says as Liv comes down the stairs.</p><p>"How long have you guys been up? You've been busy..."</p><p>"A few hours." I admit. "What do you think...?"</p><p>"It's amazing." Liv says as she sits down at the table.</p><p>"Good." I say. "Do you guys want to go Christmas shopping after breakfast?"</p><p>"I'm good." Malfoy says. "Not buying presents this year."</p><p>"I want to!" Liv says.</p><p>"Well Malfoy you don't have to buy presents but you're coming with me." Theo says.</p><p>"Yes, and Liv, you're coming with me."</p><p>"Good, I don't want to go with the Grinch." She jokes.</p><p>We eat breakfast and then make our way to Hogsmade. Once we get there, we split up. Malfoy and Theo go one way and Liv and I go the other way.</p><p>"So what are you getting Malfoy?" Liv asks me once we're alone.</p><p>"What? I don't know..." I say awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh come on Maya. I'm a year younger but i'm not blind." She says.</p><p>"What are you talking about...?"</p><p>"I've known you for years... and I've seen the way you looked at Fred. You cared about him and maybe you loved him but I can tell by the way you look at Draco that you are in love with him."</p><p>"I- I don't look at Malfoy in a specific way." I say.</p><p>"I know you, Maya." she says with a smirk. "I'm not going to tell Theo if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>"I'm not worried about that." I admit.</p><p>"You know it's dangerous to date him. Especially because you're a Potter."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But you love him."</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"But there's something there, right?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I knew it." She says with a smile.</p><p>"I don't really know what's going on between us if i'm being honest."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Well, one day he's all sweet and everything's great and the next he's saying he's dangerous and I shouldn't be with him."</p><p>"So you are with him then?"</p><p>"Yeah... he asked me out yesterday on the way over here." I say. "But please don't tell anyone..."</p><p>"Chill Maya, I'm not going to tell anyone. As for him being bipolar... he might feel guilty for putting you in danger by letting you get close to him."</p><p>"I know that but it's my choice. I'm the one to blame if anything happens to me. I pushed him."</p><p>"I guess... just give him a chance though. He's been over a few times but he's usually miserable and on the outside of things you know? But this time he seems happy."</p><p>"Well that makes me happy."</p><p>"So what are you getting him?"</p><p>"I already got it a week ago. It's at your place in my bag."</p><p>"Aw! show me later!"</p><p>"Of course." <br/>End Of POV</p><p><b>Malfoy's POV</b><br/>Theo dragged me with him to get his presents for his sister and Maya and normally i'd be miserable but it's better than sitting at his place alone. I promised Maya I wouldn't be boring and I don't intend on breaking my promise to her.</p><p>"So you and Maya seem to be getting close." Theo says as we walk into a store.</p><p>"I guess you could say that." I say.</p><p>"About time you realized how great she is."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"But don't let her get hurt. You and I both know right now is a dangerous time for her to be getting close to you."</p><p>"Don't you think I fucking know that. She's stubborn that one. I told her that and she basically told me to shut the fuck up."</p><p>Theo laughs at that.</p><p>"Yup that sounds like her." he says. "She's bossy and very stubborn but she's someone that'll always be there. Trust me, she's worth knowing."</p><p>"I know." I mumble.</p><p>"And she seems to really care about you already.. I think she sees something in you."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I don't fucking know." he laughs.</p><p>"Me either." I say to myself.</p><p>He gets his presents and we head to the meeting spot we agreed upon earlier. The girls are already there, both laughing and talking. I don't think I've seen Maya as happy as she is ever since we left school. It's nice to see her happy though. At school she's so tense and worried about what everyone else is thinking. I mean, I get it. I'm mostly miserable at school too. And at home for that matter, but at least at school, she's there.</p><p>"So we got everyone a little surprise." Maya says as her and Olivia smile at each other.</p><p>"What?" Theo asks curiously.</p><p>"You'll see when we get back." Olivia says with a smile.</p><p>"Should I be worried?" I whisper to Maya.</p><p>"Oh yeah." She says.</p><p>"Great." I mumble.</p><p>
  <b>~Back At Theo's~ (Maya's POV)</b>
</p><p>"So what is this surprise you two picked?" Theo asks curiously.</p><p>"Should we tell them?" I say to Olivia.</p><p>"I think we should tell them." Liv says, beaming ear to ear.</p><p>"Okay pull them out of the bag then." I say and she does that. She pulls out two bags and hands one to each of the guys as she tries and holds her laughter in.</p><p>"What the fuck are these?" Malfoy growls.</p><p>"They're called onesies that you both are going to wear while we watch Christmas movies later." I say, smirking.</p><p>"Oh we are, are we?" Malfoy questions.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Come on dude, we aren't getting out of this one." Theo says. "I for one, love them."</p><p>"Thank you, T." I smile at him and then turn to Malfoy again. "Please." I beg.</p><p>"Fine but if you tell anyone at school I did this."</p><p>"Chill out, would ya?" I say. "Your secret is safe with us."</p><p>"Fine." he mumbles.</p><p>"Good. I'm going to wrap these presents and you two are going to do the same and then get dressed in those and meet us in the living room." I demand.</p><p>"Told you she's bossy." Theo jokes to Malfoy and they both walk off to their rooms laughing.</p><p>I go in my room and pull out the box from my bag with the present that I got for Malfoy. I know he said that he isn't giving anyone anything but I don't care about getting something in return. I want to give him something, I want to give him this.</p><p>I got Olivia a necklace that says 'sister' because when we were shopping, she saw them and said that we should get them for both of us. So I got two of them. She's the closest thing I have to a sister, the same as Theo's my brother.</p><p>I got Theo a watch and a sweater because he's always complaining about how his watch barely works and how he's always cold.</p><p>I wrap all of the presents, each in different wrapping paper, and then carry them down stairs to put them under the tree.</p><p>"Um Maya?" I hear as I step out of my room with the gifts. I turn to see Malfoy standing there.</p><p>"What's up?" I ask him.</p><p>"Did you really get me the Grinch pajamas?" He questions. I stand there not knowing what to say for a moment and try and hold my laughter in.</p><p>"Mhm." is all I can manage to get out at the moment.</p><p>"Very funny." He says as he steps closer to me. "I will get back at you for this." he says quietly before walking back into his room.</p><p>Whatever. It's worth it.</p><p>I put Olivia and Theo's presents under the tree but i'm not putting Malfoy's there. For one, I want it to be a surprise and two, I don't want Theo to know about it. Plus, not sure if he would want them knowing that we're together.</p><p>I see Liv and Theo sitting on the couch already in their Christmas pajamas.</p><p>"Aw you guys!! It looks so cute!" I say.</p><p>"Where's yours?" Theo asks.</p><p>"I'm going to get changed right now."</p><p>"And force Malfoy into his." Liv jokes.</p><p>"Probably." I laugh.</p><p>I get up stairs and put my reindeer onsie on and head out of my room and down the hall to see if Malfoy has got changed yet.</p><p>"I'm coming in. You better have that thing on." I say.</p><p>"It's on." he says as I open the door and to my surprise, it was actually on.</p><p>"You guys do this shit every year?" He questions.</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>"Fucking weirdos." He grunts.</p><p>"Aw it looks so adorable on you and it suits you."</p><p>"Don't push it." he says as he steps closer to me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body. All I could smell now was mint and his cologne, not that i'm complaining.</p><p>"Come on." I say, pulling out of the hug and dragging him downstairs to watch movies with T and Liv. He gave me a kiss on my forehead before letting my drag him down there.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Christmas Eve (Maya's POV)</b><br/>"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Theo asks me as the four of us sit down to have some breakfast that I made.</p><p>"Harry and I always had to make breakfast so I've had a lot of practice."</p><p>"Did those lazy fucks ever do anything for themselves?" Malfoy growls as he picks up a piece of bacon.</p><p>"Not really." I say as I shake my head. They always had Harry and I do everything. The cooking, the laundry, the cleaning.</p><p>"But at least you know how to cook, unlike Theo." Liv jokes.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Theo says as he sets his coffee down on the table.</p><p>"No, she's right T. You can't cook..." Theo looks from Liv to me, both of us shaking our heads. Then he looks to Malfoy to see if he will disagree with us.</p><p>"I can't help you there bud. I've tasted your cooking and they're right. Maya can cook and make the food taste good. Your food shouldn't even be called food."</p><p>"Oh I see, she's Maya now." Theo jokes as he shoots me a smile and a wink.</p><p>"Shut it, Theo." Liv growls at him as she sends me a wink. Theo didn't notice that but Malfoy did and he sends me a questioning look but I shrug it off.</p><p>"So what are you girls doing while we're going to meet up with Blaise?" Theo asks us.</p><p>"We're baking today." Liv says excidetly.</p><p>"You guys could always come with us." Theo says.</p><p>"No. A girls day is much needed." Liv demands.</p><p>"She's right, T. Tell Blaise I say hi though."</p><p>"Alright." Theo says as he stands up from the table. "Have fun and don't burn the house down."</p><p>"Again, she can cook just fine." Malfoy says as he stands up. Liv leaves the room to put her dishes in the kitchen and Theo runs up stairs for a moment to grab something.</p><p>"Maya..." Malfoy says as he gets closer to me. He stands behind me and hugs me from behind as he sets his head on my shoulder.</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"Did you tell little Theo about us?" he whispers in my ear.</p><p>"Mmm no." I say.</p><p>"Are you lying to me?" he says, leaving a few kisses on my neck.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay... well just know that we shouldn't tell anyone about us... it's dangerous." he mumbles.</p><p>"I am aware of that." I say as I turn my head to face him. He leans in and gives me a soft kiss before stepping away from me.</p><p>"So what are you guys doing today?" I ask him as Theo walks back in.</p><p>"Not sure." Theo says.</p><p>"Well, have fun." I say as the two of them leave.</p><p>I grab all of the dishes and take them into the kitchen where I find Liv, standing at the sink cleaning the ones that were already brought in.</p><p>"Thank you for doing that." I say to her.</p><p>"No problem. It's my house so I really should be cleaning."</p><p>"So what should we bake today?"</p><p>"Cookies!"</p><p>"Mmm sounds good." I say as I head to look for ingredients as she cleans.</p><p>"Soooo how are things with you and the boyfriend?" Liv asks.</p><p>"Well. I don't really know."</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asks. "He seemed to be sending you a lot of compliments today at breakfast."</p><p>"Yeah but we've only been official for a few days and we haven't spent any time alone since then. Besides that one night he snuck into my room but all we did was read."</p><p>"Have you guys...you know?" She asks. I feel my face go pink when she asks that question because I start remembering the events of the nights we spent together.</p><p>"Yes." I mumble. "Once."</p><p>"Okay so sneak into his room and do it again."</p><p>"But you guys are here...."</p><p>"It's called silencing charms."</p><p>"Right." I say and we both laugh.</p><p>"You know, you're lucky you have me." Liv says as she smiles at me. "Because you really aren't the smartest."</p><p>"Shut up." I say. "But i'm glad I have you.. No one else would understand... and i'm kind of scared to tell T."</p><p>"I think Theo would be supportive if you're happy."</p><p>"Maybe.. my brother wouldn't be happy."</p><p>"Well your brother is never happy so he can suck it up."</p><p>"You're not wrong."</p><p>"Just do what makes you happy, Maya."</p><p>"Thanks Liv." <br/><b>End Of POV</b></p><p><b>Malfoy's POV</b><br/>"So how has it been with this cranky fuck and Potter in the same house?" Blaise asks Theo as they both laugh.</p><p>"Not bad at all... they've been getting along." Theo explains.</p><p>"No way?" Blaise says.</p><p>"Mhm, he calls her Maya now and compliments her cooking."</p><p>"Would you two fuck off?" I snap.</p><p>"And apparently he's only happy when she's around." Theo says. I mean he's not wrong.</p><p>"Whatever." I roll my eyes.</p><p>"How are things going with you and Parkinson?" Theo asks Blaise.</p><p>"Yeah I can't believe you're sleeping with her now." I say.</p><p>"Things have been weird between us and shut the fuck up Malfoy. You fucked her and dated her way before I did."</p><p>"Weird how?" Theo asks. I roll my eyes. I didn't need to be reminded of <em>that</em>.</p><p>"Like she's always asking about Maya and Malfoy."</p><p>"I can't help it if she's obsessed with me, mate." I say.</p><p>"It's more like she's obsessed with Maya though." he explains. What?</p><p>"What the fuck does that mean?" I growl.</p><p>"I don't know. She's always asking about you two and if you're getting close. She thinks Maya is distracting you from doing... well you know. She's always asking if you two have a thing now. It's weird."</p><p>"Sounds like she's jealous of Maya?" Theo suggests.</p><p>"Maybe." Blaise says.</p><p>"Jealous of her?" I ask.</p><p>"You are so fucking dumb, I swear." Blaise says as him and Theo laugh. "She thinks Maya likes you."</p><p>"Right." I say. "Well let her think what she wants."</p><p>"I'm not going to see her again I don't think. It's too weird." Blaise says.</p><p>"Well, you do what you want." Theo says.</p><p>"So they're actually getting along now?" Blaise asks Theo.</p><p>"For fuck sakes you two are annoying." I say and roll my eyes. "If I knew this was going to be the topic of conversation I would have stayed back."</p><p>"You can go home to your girlfriend whenever you want." They tease. I want to so fucking badly but Olivia is there and I don't really want to be around her. I want to be alone with Maya. It feels as if I haven't been alone with her in forever. <br/><b>End Of POV</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Twenty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Christmas Morning (Maya's POV) </b><br/>I woke up a bit earlier than everyone else this morning so that I could sneak into Malfoy's room and give him the present I got him. I put on my Slytherin sweater and some black leggings, pretty much my go to outfit, and head to his room. I knock on his door quietly and to my surprise, he's awake.</p><p>He opens the door slowly, his eyes half open and his hair still not brushed. He's not wearing a shirt but he's wearing his plaid green pajama pants. He hasn't been up long.</p><p>"Good morning." I whisper as he moves out of the way of the door so I can come inside, which I do and close the door behind me.</p><p>"What are you doing up so early, Maya." He whispers as he wraps his arms around me. His warm body holding me.</p><p>"I just want to give you your present in private." I say softly, still hugging him. He pulls away slightly so that he can look at my face.</p><p>"Is it you?" He asks with a smirk.</p><p>"No.." I blush. "Here." I say and hand him the small box.</p><p>"Love, you didn't need to get me anything. Being here with you on Christmas is enough for me."</p><p>"But I did get you something so stop being stubborn and open it." I say. He takes the gift from my hand, smiles down at me and kisses my forehead softly.</p><p>He unwraps it and opens the box and stares down at it for a moment. No reaction as he stares. He takes the ring out of the box and reads the engraving that says "<em>Draco &amp; Maya"</em>. A smile grows on his face as he puts the ring on his finger, no hesitation.</p><p>"So you like it?" I ask as I look at his hand with the ring on it. He has other rings, like his snake one, but he put this one on and it looks so gorgeous on him.</p><p>"It's perfect." he says as he pulls me close to him again, he leans his face down to mine and connects our lips.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Draco." I whisper in between kisses. He pulls away and goes to the table beside his bed and opens the droor.</p><p>"Come here." He demands and I do. I sit down on the bed beside him. He hands me this small box and blushes.</p><p>"Y-you got me something? You didn't have to do that."</p><p>"Now look who's being stubborn." he jokes. "I got this for you before we left school."</p><p>I slowly open the box and as soon as I see what's inside, a smile grew on my face uncontrollably. Inside was a beautiful, silver locket and it has some writing on the back. I carefully pick it up out of the box and turn it around to read the writing.</p><p>
  <em>'my hope'</em>
</p><p>"This is beautiful..." I say as I admire it. "Can you help me put it on?"</p><p>"Yeah, come here." he says. I stand up and sit between his legs. He moves my hair out of the way slowly and leans down and leaves a few gentle kisses on my neck. I felt the butterflies dancing around in my stomach as he kisses my neck. I hand him the necklace and he makes sure it's facing the right way. I felt the cold metal on my neck but I honestly didn't care. It's from <em>him</em>.</p><p>"It looks perfect on you." he whispers in my ear.</p><p>"I love it."</p><p>"Remember how I put that stupid fucking onesie on for you...?" he says which causes me to laugh.</p><p>"Mhm, it looked adorable on you by the way."</p><p>"Right, well you and I are going to do something that will make you forget that I looked adorable." he smirks.</p><p>"Oh are we?"</p><p>"Mhm." he says as he turns me around on his lap so that i'm straddling him.</p><p>"Theo and Olivia don't want to hear us doing that." I say.</p><p>"Stop making excuses." he demands as he says a silencing charm.</p><p>"Right." I say before smashing my lips to his. He kisses me passionatly as his hands make their way slowly to my ass where they stay, as my hands are in his hair. He lets out a few groans as his tounge waits for permission to enter my mouth. The two of us were so invested in our moment that we didn't even hear the door open or witness that someone else was here. Draco moves one of his hands to my neck as I pull away and he starts nibbling at my neck before we heard someone speak.</p><p>"What the fuck is this?" A voice calls out to us and snapping us from our own world where we were.</p><p>I jump off of Draco's lap and he stands up beside me. Both of us panting and not really sure what to do or say. Theo is standing there with his arms crossed but not saying anything. I think he's waiting for us to do the talking. I look to Draco to see which way we should play this and he was already looking at me. A smile forms on my lips as I gaze into his gray eyes, lost in the moment again.</p><p>"Excuse me, I asked you two what the fuck is this?" Theo interupts again. This time Malfoy rolls his eyes at him and says, "What does it look like?" without taking his eyes off of me.</p><p>"It looks like my dumb ass best friend is hooking up with my friend that hooks up with every girl and uses them for his own enjoyment." Theo spat. The words that came out of Theo's mouth felt like a slap in the face and I couldn't hide the hurt in my reaction, something Draco noticed.</p><p>"Fuck off, Nott." he says, still not looking away from me. I look down at my feet as the words '<em>uses girls for his own pleasure</em>' replays in my head. Is that what this was...? Is he using me for his own game...? Is it all pretending. It did happen fast, like he changed over night. Maybe he decided it would be a funny game. Watch the Potter sister give up everything, her own fucking safety and brother for him. Something didn't make sense though. If it was a game, why show her his mark?</p><p>"Don't fucking touch her, Malfoy. She's not one of the girls you get to fuck and throw aside." Theo spat, coming closer to me. He grabs my arm and pulls me away from Draco.</p><p>"Nott, you fucking idiot. I'm not using her." Malfoy shouts. Theo lets go of my arm and gives us both confused and angry looks.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on here, Maya?" He turns to me and speaks to me directly for the first time. I turn to Draco to see what I should say but Theo grabs my face gently and turns it to face him. "I asked you, not him."</p><p>"I.." I began but I don't know what i'm supposed to say. I know Malfoy wouldn't want me to tell him.. Or maybe I don't want to tell him. It's fun without people knowing, less pressure and less risk. The less people that know, the less people that can ruin it for us. I was thinking fast but apparently not fast enough because I was cut off by Malfoy speaking.</p><p>"She's my girlfriend."</p><p><em>Girlfriend</em>.</p><p>Draco Malfoy doesn't <em>do</em> girlfriends.</p><p>Everyone knew that.</p><p>I turn back to face Malfoy after seeing Theo's eyes widen. Draco reaches his hands out for me and I give in so easily. He pulls me closer to him as Theo just stands there and watches.</p><p>"Malfoy doesn't do girlfriends. You never have mate. You can't expect me to believe that." Theo says.</p><p>"He asked me out on the train." I explain defensively.</p><p>"I was there. I didn't hear that or even see you guys-" He pauses and remembers something. "When we were sleeping?"</p><p>"Mhm..."</p><p>"So that's why you invited him?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Because you guys are fucking."</p><p>"No." I repeat.</p><p>"Then why?" Theo asks.</p><p>"Because he was planning on staying at school. Alone." I explain.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I couldn't let him be alone, T. Not on Christmas. Not after the year he-" I stopped. Draco tensed up a bit and I just shook my head. "It was the right thing to do... and yes I thought if he came with us, we could get closer. Not just us though. The three of us."</p><p>"Were you ever going to tell me?" He asks. "Why didn't you tell me that morning we were talking?"</p><p>"I... I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell anyone. It's new and he's hot and cold."</p><p>"You guys can stop talking about me like i'm not here." Malfoy adds.</p><p>"How did you do it, Maya?" Theo asks, "I've never heard of Draco asking a girl out or spending the holidays with a girl or even wearing Christmas pajamas for a girl."</p><p>"I just asked him too."</p><p>"Okay that's enough. I want to get back to that kiss." Malfoy says, hungrily looking at my lips.</p><p>"Ew, no. Let's go down stairs and open presents." Theo says.</p><p>"I already opened mine." Draco says, still focused on my lips, "And Maya already opened hers."</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"You got her something?" Theo asks.</p><p>"Yes." Draco says as he turns his gaze to the locket around her neck.</p><p>"Holy shit, Maya. You got him hooked."</p><p>I blush.</p><p>"Okay, let's go wake Liv up and go downstairs."</p><p>"What." Draco whinned. Theo nods and walks out of the room to go wake his sister.</p><p>"We can continue this later." I mock.</p><p>"Well, as long as everyone knows about us here, I can kiss you whenever I please." Draco says happily.</p><p>"Well... Olivia does-"</p><p>"Save it Maya. I already know you told her." He says with a smirk.</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>"It's not hard to assume that you two talk about everything." He jokes. "Plus, her attitude towards me changed. She started being more aware of me and nicer."</p><p>"Oh." I say.</p><p>We head down stairs to join Theo and Liv to open presents and spend Christmas together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Twenty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bye Liv! We need to hangout soon. I'll miss you love." I say as I hug Olivia and say goodbye before the three of us made our way to the train to go back to school. Back to school where Draco and I would have to go back to pretending. We can't be open like we were at Theo's.</p><p>Back to Pansy Parkinson and my brother being in my business.</p><p>Back to Draco and I hiding in the room of requirements and pretending we aren't as close as we are in front of others.</p><p>We met Blaise outside who was apparently still with Pansy.. Theo and Draco told me that he was going to be done with her but I guess not?</p><p>"Blaise." Malfoy says as we reach the two of them. Blaise holding Pansy around the waist, close to his body.</p><p>"Malfoy." Blaise says, nodding at his friend.</p><p>"Let's go find a compartment before they're all taken." Theo suggests as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the train entrance. Malfoy follows close behind, Blaise and Pansy close behind him. Although Theo agreed to keep the information he found out about Malfoy and I over the break a secret, he constantly teases me about it.</p><p>"They're still hanging around that half blood, Potter?" Pansy whispers to Blaise who shrugs. I heard Malfoy grunt behind me and I roll my eyes.</p><p>The train was full of first years running around, as usual. Always getting in the way. The five of us begin to move to the back of the train when I spot them. <em>The Golden Trio.</em></p><p>I haven't thought about seeing them so soon.</p><p>My breathe begins to quicken and I stop moving forward. Theo doesn't notice but Malfoy walks right into me. He puts his hand on my lower back and guides me slowly. I start walking again. I wonder if Pansy and Blaise notice this... I hope not.</p><p>"Just walk past them." Malfoy whispers in my ear subtly. I see Hermione shake her head at me and Harry and Ron both scowl very noticeably at the two of us.</p><p>"Someone doesn't approve of your new found friendship." Pansy calls from behind us as her and Blaise laugh.</p><p>"Ignore them too." Malfoy whispers again. I nod and continue walking. His hand doesn't leave my back.</p><p>Theo finds an empty compartment at the back of the train and opens the door. He slips inside and sits down on one of the seats by the window. I sit down beside him and to my surprise, and everyone else's, Malfoy sits down <em>beside</em> me.</p><p>"Should we feel offended that everyone would rather sit with <em>her</em> than us?" Pansy snaps.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, yes you should be offended." Theo jokes.</p><p>Pansy scowls at Theo before rolling her eyes and turning to Blaise who was still studying Malfoy and I.</p><p>"You weren't kidding, Theo." Blaise says as his eyes widen. "They did get close."</p><p>"I told you." Theo jokes before smiling at me. Teasing again.</p><p>"Isn't that what you all wanted?" I ask as I roll my eyes. "For us to stop fighting all the time?"</p><p>"No, what we wanted was for you to fuck off." Pansy spat.</p><p>I was about to snap at her and ask what the fuck her problem is when I subtly felt Malfoy nudge my hand. I look to him and see him shake his head so I refrain from saying anything.</p><p>
  <em>What's with him being so mature all of a sudden?</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>The school felt different. I felt as though everyone was looking at me. I think it only felt like that because I have a secret that I don't want to get out... not yet anyway. It's not safe.</p><p>Classes began the next day and the teachers were not wasting time at all. Professor Snape assigned so much homework on the first day back.</p><p>I have 3 out of 4 of my classes with Draco. The only one he doesn't have is divination which happens to be my last period. After that class, I head back to my dorm where I can be alone for a moment to study. I just need a minute to myself to get my homework done before tomorrow.</p><p>I was sitting down at the desk in the dorm. Luckily Pansy wasn't here right now. The homework was review of previous years so it was pretty easy. I was drowning myself in my homework when there was a tap at my window. An unfamiliar owl was there with a letter in its mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Who was sending me a letter right now?</em>
</p><p>I open the window slowly and let the small creature inside my room. I grab the letter and smile at the owl to let it know it's good to go.</p><p>
  <em>Maya, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest later. At 11pm. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't tell anyone about this and come alone. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- D.M.</em>
</p><p>Why can't we meet in the room of requirements like usual? It's cold outside and it's such a far walk to the forest. Plus, it's more likely for us to be caught there. I put the letter in my bedside table and finish my homework before I have to leave to meet him.</p><p>-</p><p>After I finish my homework, I go to my closet to grab a jacket because I'm going to be freezing. I put a hat on to keep my ears warm and head out. Luckily, no one was in the common room when I slipped out to meet Draco because that's a lot of explaining I don't want to do. Especially since he asked me not to tell anyone else.</p><p>I duck out of the corridor and head outside the school, being careful not to be seen by anyone. It was dark outside for only 11 at night. The butterflies in my stomach were dancing around right now with a million questions in my head.</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn't we meet in the room of requirements like we usually do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is so important that I can't tell anyone about it...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is he being so secretive?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn't we walk down together?</em>
</p><p>I reach the edge of the forest, past Hagrid's hut.</p><p>"Draco?" I call out. No answer. I look to my watch and see it's 11:05pm.</p><p>He's not one to be late...</p><p>"Draco? Are you here?" I ask again.</p><p>"Not Draco." I hear an unfamiliar voice call out from behind me. I froze in my spot. Scared.</p><p>"W-who then?" I ask, feeling my body begin to shake with fear.</p><p>"My name... is Tom Riddle but you might know me as <em>Voldemort</em>." The voice calls out and her stomach dropped.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Twenty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I heard that you have a little thing with Draco Malfoy." Voldemort hisses as he walks around to stand in front of me. I'm still frozen in place with fear.</p><p>"One of your mutual friends have shared some concerns about you distracting Malfoy from his task." He continues.</p><p>Mutual friend...</p><p>"As you know, I can't have him distracted because of some girl who is not on our side."</p><p>What mutual friend...?</p><p>"But if you really love him and he really loves you, I might give you my blessing."</p><p>I look up to him for the first time and he smirks.</p><p>"Does that sound good to you?" He asks. I nod</p><p>"You will have to do a small thing for me of course." He continues.</p><p>"W-what?" I mumble. </p><p>"All you have to do is get the dark mark. Join my side. That's it."</p><p>"No!" I say. "I can't do that. I won't- you killed my parents!"</p><p>"Ah yes. You are Lily and James Potter's daughter." He pauses and looks away. "The one that they hid. The one I didn't find."</p><p>He turns back around and faces me, putting one of his hands on my face. I flinch.</p><p>"But I will forget everything if you join <em>my</em> side."</p><p>"I- I can't. I won't."</p><p>He removes his hand and shakes his head.</p><p>"I tried to play nice, Potter." He says as she shakes his head. "But I guess I'll give you one last chance."</p><p>He pauses and lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him. His dark and scary eyes glaring into mine. My hands are shaking with fear as he keeps getting in my face.</p><p>"You can either join my side willingly and get the mark or I will have Draco kill you, watch you die and then I'll kill him." He says with a smirk. My heart dropped. He'll kill Draco..? After making him kill me? I can't get that fucking mark... but I don't want Draco to get hurt. What the fuck...?</p><p>"I'm not getting that mark. I don't care if you kill me. Leave Draco alone. It has nothing to do with him." I spat.</p><p>He smirks.</p><p>"Wrong choice."</p><p>He runs over to me violently. I flinch and try to back away from his as fast as I can but he grabs my arm. His hand gripping my arm as he rolls up my sleeve, eyes glued to mine. I try and pull away my arm but his grip gets tighter. He pulls out his wand and forces it on my arm. A burning feeling started on my arm as black ink starts forming. I begin screaming from the pain hoping that someone might hear me but no one  comes to save me. Voldemort was laughing as I scream and fight against his wand. The tattoo formed on my arm, the wand dropped from my wrist and Voldemort disappeared. The pain however, didn't stop. I felt tears streaming down my face as I sit down against a tree and pull my legs up to my chest. My breathing is so heavy and I can't catch my breathe.</p><p>
  <em>What will Draco think when he finds out...? Will he believe my story that I didn't get it by choice?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How will Harry react when or if he finds out?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What will the teachers say if they know...? Can I get kicked out of school if someone knows?</em>
</p><p>I continue to lay down on against the tree and continue to cry for about an hour before getting up and wiping the tears away.</p><p>I can't tell anyone about this. I can't tell anyone about what happened. Not Theo. Not even Draco. I head back inside the school to go back to my dorm. All I want to do is sleep tonight. I just want to go to bed and sleep and not speak to anyone. After tonight... I'm not sure what I'm going to do. The hallways were empty and lonely, outside was dark.</p><p>"Maya?" I hear a voice call out from behind me and I already know it's Draco.. I turn around awkwardly and avoid meeting his eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing out here love?" He asks as he tries to come close to me but I back away.</p><p>"I just went for a walk and now I'm going back to my room." I say emotionless.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asks.</p><p>No.</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired." I say.</p><p>"Okay... can I walk you back to your room?" He asks.</p><p>I nod and start walking. I hear him follow me and catch up to me a few seconds later.</p><p>"Do you need me to stay...?" He asks. I'm guessing he can sense somethings up.</p><p>"No. I just want to be alone tonight."</p><p>"Okay." He says as he slowly moves towards me and gives me a gentle kiss on my forehead.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes." I say and nod.</p><p>"Okay... we'll talk tomorrow then?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay. Good night Maya." He whispers and heads out of the common room again. I'm guessing back to the room of requirements. I open the door to find Pansy not here again. That's why he's not going to his room. Pansy is in his still.</p><p>I lay down in bed without even bothering to change or get under the blankets. The tears stream down my eyes as soon as I was left alone. I roll up my sleeve and stare down at the ugly dark mark.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Twenty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Maya... are you up?" Malfoy asks as he knocks on my door the next morning. I don't know when I fell asleep but my make up is all over my face.</p><p>"I'm up. Just give me a second to get dressed." I call out and wipe the make up off and get into my school uniform making sure to hide my arm under my robe.</p><p>
  <em>It still burns.</em>
</p><p>I open the door and was met with Malfoy and his worried look. I smile up at his face reminding myself to act as if nothings wrong.</p><p>"Good morning." I say as I smile at him.</p><p>"Are you okay? You really worried me last night."</p><p>"I'm okay." I say but I guess it wasn't enough to convince him. I pause and look down at my feet. "I don't want to talk about it..."</p><p>"Okay." He says as he reaches out to me and I flinch.</p><p>"Are you scared of me?"</p><p>"No." I shake my head. "No, I'm not scared of you." I reach over and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and lays his head in my neck.</p><p>"Can we go to breakfast now? I'm hungry." I ask and he nods.</p><p>"Everyone else left already." He says as he leans down and connects our lips. I kiss him back and instantly feel a whole lot safe for the first time since last night. He pulls away and the two of us walk to the great hall together, for the first time alone. We're getting some weird looks but neither of us seem to care. I'm grateful that he's acting as if he doesn't care that people are looking at us, even if he does, because it would be awkward if he's pushing me away.</p><p>When we walk in the great hall, I see Harry roll his eyes and Ron whisper something to Hermione. I roll my eyes and Malfoy nudges me. Im guessing he's saw that too. I look over to the Slytherin table and see Blaise, Theo and Pansy. I roll my eyes again when I notice Pansy again. Theo turns around and sees us, sending us a secretive smile as we continue walking towards them.</p><p>"They walk to breakfast together now?" Pansy asks Blaise, sounding very annoyed and.. mad?Blaise shrugs his shoulders in response. I sit down beside Theo as Malfoy makes his way to the other side of the table to sit across from me, beside Blaise. The guys were all talking about some drama that's going on with the Ravenclaws and joking around about random things. I wasn't in the mood to care about Ravenclaw drama and I didn't feel like joking around. I know Malfoy is keeping an eye on me to make sure I'm okay but I didn't expect Theo to pull me into a hug.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asks me as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest.</p><p>"Yeah I'm okay. Just tired." I explain.</p><p>"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" He asks.</p><p>"No. Nightmares." I say. He squeezes me tighter and whispers "I'm sorry." In my ear. I nod and allow him to hug me because I felt safe at that moment.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?" Pansy asks and Theo flips the middle finger up at her and keeps holding me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest so they can't see my face.</p><p>After we finish eating, the five of us get up and start heading to class. Malfoy pulls me aside as the group walks. I give him a smile and a confused look as to why he stopped me.</p><p>"Do you want to go to the room of requirements tonight and talk?" He asks.</p><p>"I don't want to talk but I do want to hangout there tonight. Can I just sit there while you work on the cabinet?"</p><p>"Yeah whatever you want." He says and we continue walking.</p><p>-</p><p>Classes were boring and long, and hard for me to focus. The tattoo on my arm was burning the whole day and I was trying to act as if I wasn't in pain the whole time. Malfoy barely left my side the entire day and we got some confused looks, some angry looks and some eye rolls but he didn't let it bother him. He just seemed genuinely concerned for me.</p><p>Hermione looks at me and I can see her turn and whisper to Ron and Harry. I could just hear what she says, she's not very good at whispering.</p><p>"Harry, your sister seems off today? Is she okay?"</p><p>"I don't know." Harry says, not even looking at me.</p><p>"Harry! She's your sister! You should go make sure she's okay."</p><p>"I warned her not to get involved with Malfoy and she did so it's not my fault." Harry says and Ron nods his head in agreement. Malfoy is sitting beside me and can also hear everything they're saying. I hear him slightly move in his seat a few times and I felt him move his leg closer to mine under the table to show that he's here and can hear what they're saying. I turn over to him and smile at him. He's being so protective even though he doesn't know what's going on. He's really making sure I know he's there for me.</p><p>One more class and I can have a break and hide away in the room of requirements. I don't have to pretend nothing is wrong with Malfoy but I don't want to tell him. I just want to say I'm tired and need a break from the world. I just want to be alone with him, and I want him to hold me. That's it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Twenty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco storms out of the room of requirements. For a second I stand there and look at where he was but then I start running after him.</p><p>"Draco wait..." I call out to him but he doesn't stop or turn around. "Draco what happened? Who was it...?" I call out again but it doesn't change anything.</p><p>He pushes open the common room door after saying the password and barges in. Theo, Blaise and Pansy were seated on the couch and the room was basically empty. Only a few first years and two fifth years.</p><p>"Everyone fucking leave except you three." Malfoy growls at them and they all scatter. I come up beside him and see how angry his eyes are. I want to hold him in that moment but I know he'll just push me off of him. Now is not the time.</p><p>"So what? If I won't be with you, you'll just ruin the lives of everyone I speak to?" He says, staring directly at Pansy.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Theo asks, standing up and looking between him and I. I look down at the ground.</p><p>"Pansy. Answer my fucking question."</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about."</p><p>"Yes you fucking do."Malfoy snaps and I flinch a little.</p><p>"What is going on?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Did she tell you that I did something?" Pansy asks as she glares at me.</p><p>"No." Malfoy snaps and looks over to me for a moment.</p><p>"Then where did you get this idea?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"Oh I don't know. Maybe the dark lord told her that someone who we both know mentioned I was distracted."</p><p>"What?" Theo asks as his eyes move to meet mine.</p><p>"It's a long story..." I say. "I don't want to-"</p><p>"Tell me why the fuck you did that." Malfoy interrupts me and shouts at her.</p><p>"I didn't do anything." Pansy says. At that moment Blaise stood up and stood in front of Pansy.</p><p>"What did you do Pans...?" Blaise asks and shakes his head.</p><p>"I- you can't tell me you believe Potter too?" Pansy says as she stands and tries to take Blaise's hand. He backs away.</p><p>"Yes." He says and looks at Malfoy who nods and then looks at me.</p><p>"Fine. I told the dark lord that Potter was distracting you from your task." Pansy pauses. "I did it to save you, Draco."</p><p>"I don't need saving." Draco snaps. "And you don't have the right to call me by my name anymore."</p><p>Her face looks shocked and confused.</p><p>"I don't want to see you around me or Maya ever again." Malfoy growls. He reaches back for my hand and i give it to him. He connects our fingers and I see Pansy glare at our hands.</p><p>"Are you guys- are you two together?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Yes." Draco says.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"He already knows Maya. We don't have to hide anymore." Draco says as he turns to face me. I nod.</p><p>"Why does it matter if I told him? All he was going to do was motivate you to stay focused."</p><p>Malfoy chuckles and rolls his eyes in anger. He looks down at me, I already know what he's thinking.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" He asks me. I nod.</p><p>He looks at Pansy and then to Theo and Blaise before he rolls up my sleeve and shows them the dark mark on my arm. Tears instantly begin rolling down my face as the three of them send me shocked expressions.</p><p>"That is what he did to motivate me, Parkinson. You didn't help at all. You ruined her fucking life." Malfoy says without taking his eyes off of mine.</p><p>"Maya..." Theo says but I didn't look over to him. I can't.</p><p>"Theo, no offence but now isn't the time." Malfoy says and Theo nods in understanding.</p><p>"Pansy... what the fuck did you do?" Blaise asks, looking at her in disbelief and anger.</p><p>"I- I thought I was helping him. Blaise you have to believe me."</p><p>"I don't." He says and turns to me. His eyes watering.</p><p>"Maya... I am so sorry that she got you into this mess. You were never supposed to have that mark. Ever." Blaise says.</p><p>"Blaise... Thank you for apologizing but I'm okay and it's not your fault." I say and give him a smile.</p><p>Blaise smiles back and turns back to Pansy, her  blank stare. Did she even feel bad? She doesn't look like she feels bad at all.</p><p>"I knew you hated me, although I never knew why, but I never thought you would do anything like this. I never knew you hated me this much." I say.</p><p>"I don't hate you Maya." Pansy says but I laugh.</p><p>"No? You have a funny way of showing that."</p><p>"I don't hate you, but I can't be your friend."</p><p>"I don't want to be your friend. I don't want anything to do with you." I snap.</p><p>"You don't understand." Pansy cries.</p><p>"Don't understand what?" I ask.</p><p>"That I love you." She blurts out. Her eyes immediately showing that she regrets saying that.</p><p>"What?" I ask.</p><p>"I- nothing." She says as she races out of the room.</p><p>Loves me?</p><p>Can't be friends with me because she loves me?</p><p>Hates the idea of Malfoy and I together.</p><p>Makes everyone of them hate me for years.</p><p>Pushes me away.</p><p>"She loves me...?" I say to the group of guys who were watching me.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Twenty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week I barely saw Draco except for right before bed and at breakfast. The dark lord is getting really pissed that the cabinet isn't done yet and he has to stay focused until it's done. He eats breakfast with us and then takes off, skipping class every day to work on that fucking cabinet, comes in the dorms late at night and completely misses dinner. I started bringing some food back for him so he can have some or go down to the room and eat with him while he works on the cabinet. On top of barely seeing him, he's miserable. It's understandable and I don't blame him for anything but I miss his smiles and his laugh.</p><p>Blaise has been a really good friend all week. Theo has been off with Hermione and Pansy off with Adrian so if it wasn't for Blaise, I'd be alone all the time. He sits with me in class and walks around with me or plays chest with me when we have some spare time. Sometimes he even comes to the room of requirements with me to eat dinner with Draco when we know the other two aren't going to be there.</p><p>We're all sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast but none of us are particularly talkative. I'm leaning on Draco while we eat, Theo is sitting beside me and Blaise and Pansy across from us. Adrian is sitting with us today and he's sitting on the other side of Pansy. Blaise looks awkward and miserable and Pansy looks a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"So when do you guys want hangout with Hermione and I?" Theo asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>"I can whenever you want me to." I say as I play with Draco's rings on his hand.</p><p>"Yeah me too." Blaise says.</p><p>"I can too." Pansy says.</p><p>Theo looks at Draco and I felt him shrug.</p><p>"Come on man. You've been working so hard on that cabinet. Just take a day off or even like just the night off." Theo says.</p><p>"I- fine. It's Saturday so I'll just work on it all night long I guess." Draco says.</p><p>"Thank you mate." Theo says.</p><p>"You like my rings?" Draco whispers in my ear teasingly.</p><p>"Yes." I say and continue. He leans his head down and kisses the top of my head. Breakfast soon became my favourite part of the day because it's the only time I could sit with Draco and not have him working.</p><p>"How about after we see Theo's girlfriend, the two of us sneak off and go on a little date?" Draco whispers.</p><p>"Really?" I ask, and look up at him.</p><p>"I'm not going to take the day off and not spend time with you." He says.</p><p>"Here I thought you were taking the day off to see Granger." I tease.</p><p>"No. No. I'm only doing that for Theo. Same as you." Draco jokes.</p><p>-</p><p>"Theo said to meet by the lake but the man isn't even here yet." Blaise jokes as we reach the lake.</p><p>"Probably off shagging Hermione before they meet up with us." Pansy adds.</p><p>"Well if I would've known that I would've done the same thing with Maya." Draco says confidently.</p><p>"Fucking nasty." A voice says from behind and I recognize it to be Theo.</p><p>"What a great first impression." I say to Draco as we all turn around.</p><p>"We weren't shagging, Malfoy." Theo says before smiling at Hermione.</p><p>"Oh yeah sure." Blaise says. "Then why were we here before you?"</p><p>"Because I had to get her away from Harry and Ron." Theo explains. "They're not very accepting."</p><p>I wanted to say something like 'They don't like Slytherins at all.' But Theo looks so happy with her and I don't want to ruin that for him.</p><p>"But anyway, Hermione you know Maya, and Draco, and that's Blaise and Pansy."</p><p>"Hi." She says. "It's nice to meet you guys."</p><p>Draco wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck softly, sending shivers down my spine.</p><p>"So golden girl, what made you interested in our little Theo." Blaise teases.</p><p>"I'm- well he was always coming up to speak to Harry about- well you Maya- and the one day he and I spoke. He said that Harry and Ron are um-" she pauses.</p><p>"Dumbasses." Theo says. "They're dumbasses."</p><p>I smile.</p><p>"Yeah and then we started talking. He's actually really sweet and very smart."</p><p>"It's amazing what happens when you actually try and get to know us instead of basing your opinion on our reputations." Pansy says.</p><p>"Pans..." Theo says.</p><p>"Relax T, she's only joking." I say. "I'm glad you two found each other."</p><p>"Thanks Maya..." Hermione says. Theo sends me a warm smile as a silent thanks.</p><p>"Sooo." Blaise says.</p><p>"Would you guys be okay if Hermione starts hanging around with us?" Theo asks.</p><p>"I don't see why not." I say before anyone gets the chance to speak up. "You guys let me... sort of and now Adrian."</p><p>"We didn't let you." Draco says. "I remember telling you to fuck off and go hang around the fucking Gryffindor's so many times."</p><p>"Oh fuck off." I say.</p><p>Hermione looks to Theo in confusion.</p><p>"They used to really hate each other." Theo explains. "Somehow they ended up dating. It's for the best though. Less of a headache this way."</p><p>"Speak for yourself." Blaise says. "I can't even eat breakfast without hearing them say all kinds of nasty shit to each other."</p><p>"Would you rather us be fighting?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes honestly." Blaise jokes.</p><p>"You guys are very different that what I thought you'd be like." Hermione admits.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Pansy snaps.</p><p>"No it's- I meant it as a good thing. I thought you'd want nothing to do with me..." Hermione admits.</p><p>"To be fair, you were awful to Maya." Draco says.</p><p>"So were you." Theo jumps in.</p><p>"Theo, mate, chill out. I'm just saying. Maya's gone through hell this year and her own brother and his best friends turned her away."</p><p>"I know... and look, Maya you're my best friend in the whole world so if you ever-"</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you not to see her, T." I say. "I thought about it but I'm a better person than that."</p><p>"Maya... I know I was horribly rude to you before but I was just scared. We were told that anyone that has the mark is dangerous..."</p><p>Blaise laughs.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, Maya's bloody scary when she's mad." Blaise says, remembering me from the other day. "But she's too kind for her own good."</p><p>"I just wish we handled the situation better..." Hermione admits.</p><p>"Me too... but um. Just because the guys aren't willing to hear my side doesn't mean you can't decide to hear me out." I say.</p><p>"I'd like to be friends.." Hermione says. </p><p>"Me too." I smile. Draco leans down and kisses my neck again, and that's when I realized he's been holding me in his arms this entire time.</p><p>"Um... can we do it later though?" I ask and her and Theo both send me confused looks. "I haven't seen Draco all week except for breakfast and he planned a date today.."</p><p>"Wait. You two are ditching us?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"Sorry..." I say.</p><p>"Go have fun." Theo says as he comes over to me. Draco lets go of me and Theo wraps his arms around me. "Thanks for being nice, Maya."</p><p>"Of course, mate. You seem happy."</p><p>"I am." he whispers.</p><p>"Now you two get out of here and have fun." Theo says as he lets go of me. "And if you're going to do anything, please do it in the room- not in our room."</p><p>"yeah or ours." Pansy agrees.</p><p>"Fine but you and Pucey can't either." I demand.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Draco takes my hand and waves to our friends with his other hand as he pulls me away. "Come on."</p><p>"Um. okay bye guys."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Twenty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can we talk about this now?" Theo asks after a long moment of silence. Draco looks to me and I nod at the boys. All of them staring at me and waiting for me to say something, anything.</p><p>"Not here." Draco says as he takes my hand and pulls me out of the common room. Blaise and Theo stare for a moment and then I hear them follow us. I hear them ask questions like 'where are we going?' But Draco didn't answer and neither did I. We just kept walking until we got to the wall where the room of requirements door shows up, and when it forms we head inside.</p><p>"The room of requirements. I should have known." Theo says once we're all inside.</p><p>Draco goes straight to the couch and sits down, pulling me on his lap. The other boys follow and sit down beside us. There was another moment of silence before Blaise spoke up.</p><p>"Does it hurt still...?" He asks me, looking at my covered up arm. I nod slightly, looking at Draco's hand holding mine. Avoiding all eye contact. The room felt heavy and tense, all eyes on me.</p><p>"When did it happen?" Theo asks.</p><p>"Yesterday." Draco answers. "I found out a little before I came to the common room."</p><p>"So when I asked you if you were alright, this is what you were dealing with?" Theo asks.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"Maya, you could have told me." Theo says gently.</p><p>"I know...." I say but pause to look up at Theo. "I was just.. embarrassed."</p><p>"Who else knows?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Just you guys and Pansy." I say.</p><p>"Why did you tell Malfoy but not us? Not me?" Theo asks.</p><p>"I didn't tell him." I say. I pause again and take a deep breathe. "My arm was burning. I came here to meet him and the pain got so bad I started crying. He figured it out. Not sure how he figured it out..."</p><p>"I remembered how it felt when I got it." He speaks up as everyone turns to look at him. "I felt the same way."</p><p>"Yeah I remember the pain. It lasted forever." Theo admits.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>"Same, felt like nothing could get rid of that burning feeling." Blaise adds.</p><p>My eyes dart up and look between the two boys and then fall back on Draco. He nods slightly and squeezes my hand a little.</p><p>"You didn't tell her about us?" Blaise says.</p><p>"I mentioned it I think. It wasn't my place to go into detail." Malfoy says in defence.</p><p>"Yes, we were forced into it by our parents." Theo says, "and no we didn't want to."</p><p>"Welcome to the club of fucked up Slytherins, Maya Potter." Blaise jokes and bows at me which causes everyone to laugh a little. You can always count on Blaise to make a tense room feel less awful.</p><p>Then it hit me.</p><p>Forced into it by their parents.</p><p>Does that mean...?</p><p>"Olivia?" I ask. It took Theo by surprise and he pauses before shaking his head.</p><p>"Not yet. That's why she doesn't go here." He explains. "But she will have to eventually."</p><p>"Oh." Is all I could say. I lean back on to Draco's chest and he wraps his arm around me a little tighter to hold me.</p><p>"I still can't believe you two are together." Blaise says with a smirk. "How the fuck did that even happen?"</p><p>"He started acting like a decent human towards me, we start to spend time together, he realizes that I'm actually really cool and falls for me." I say sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh yeah. That's totally what happened." Draco says, rolling his eyes playfully.</p><p>"That makes sense to me." Theo adds.</p><p>"Yeah, same here." Blaise teases.</p><p>"Honestly, it started in detention when we were forced to spend time together." I admit.</p><p>"I knew it." Theo says.</p><p>"He found out that Harry and I don't actually talk, therefore I can't be a spy for him." I say. "And then he was talking to me more and not just to insult me. He even told Pansy he would rather be alone with me than her."</p><p>"She did not like that at all." Draco adds.</p><p>"But how did you guys start dating. Like why?" Blaise asks. "You guys hated each other so much."</p><p>"I didn't hate him. Well... okay yeah. I hated him because he was rude for no reason." I say.</p><p>"But then I stopped and started to realize she is going through a lot of shit." Draco adds. "A lot of shit I can relate to."</p><p>"So he started prying so I started being less quiet around him."</p><p>"Except she got too close and I tried to tell her to run before it was too late." Draco adds.</p><p>"It's too late now." I say jokingly, the boys give me an odd look. "Too soon for jokes?"</p><p>"Yes." Theo says with a smile.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"So have you guys... you know?" Blaise asks. I feel my face start to get hot.</p><p>"Yes, Zabini." Malfoy says and I hit him in the chest but that doesn't stop him. "She's wild." He adds.</p><p>"shut up!" I demand, burying my burning hot face in his chest to hide the fact that I'm probably the colour of the Weasleys hair.</p><p>"I did not need to know that much." Theo adds. "But that explains why she thought Fred was boring."</p><p>"Oh right. I forgot you slept with a Weasley." Draco says, sounding disguised.</p><p>"Yes, I did. So what? You slept with Pansy." I growl.</p><p>"Fair point." Blaise smirks.</p><p>"So did you." Theo adds.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Blaise shouts.</p><p>There was a pause where everyone was laughing at Blaise.</p><p>"So what happens now....?" I ask, prying my face from Draco's chest and looking at all of the boys.</p><p>"Not sure. We're all in it together though." Theo says, sending me a reassuring look. "But we need to stop keeping secrets."</p><p>"It was two secrets." Draco adds. "And one only lasted a few days and the other you found out about on Christmas."</p><p>"You knew about them and didn't tell me?!" Blaise growls.</p><p>"Well yeah, you were sleeping with Pansy." Theo reminds him.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>It was at that moment where it felt like I finally found my place. My group of people. Although we were all marked by the devil, forced into a war we wanted nothing to do with, we at least have each other to lean on. I felt safe with them. We all knew each other's deepest secrets and accepted one another.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Twenty Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I wake up surrounded by boys. Turns out, the four of us fell asleep in the room of requirements last night. I sit up and look around to see Draco on the couch beside me, Theo and Blaise both on the ground not far from us. We must have been talking and fell asleep.</p><p>"Who's ready for breakfast?" I say to wake them all up.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to sleep." Blaise growls as Theo and Draco both sit up and shake their heads.</p><p>"We slept here? That's not going to look weird at all." Theo adds.</p><p>"Blaise get your lazy ass up before we're late for breakfast." Malfoy snaps at his friend who grunts and sits up with a frown on his face.</p><p>"Who cares if people notice we're not there. They don't care unless you're Harry Potter anyway." Blaise says.</p><p>"I mean I'm not Harry but I am a Potter." I say.</p><p>"Oh. Right." Blaise says as he stands, sending me an apologetic look.</p><p>"You're a fucking idiot, Blaise." Draco says as he wraps his arms around me from behind. Theo and I both fighting to hold in the laughter as Blaise looks terrified that he said the wrong thing.</p><p>"Relax Blaise." I say as I burst into laughter. "I know i'm not the chosen one. I'm glad I don't have all that attention on me."</p><p>"Okay for a second I thought you were going to make your boyfriend kill me." Blaise says.</p><p>"I still might." Draco jokes.</p><p>"Let's go." I say as I take Draco's hand and drag him towards the door. "Breakfast time."</p><p>"Thanks for saving me Maya!" Blaise calls out as Draco and I leave the room. Theo and Blaise wait a minute and come out. We didn't all want to come out at once in case it looks suspicious. After the other two join us in the hall, the four of us make our way to breakfast. We're late but it doesn't really matter.</p><p>We walk in and the trio and a few Gryffindors look over at us but other than that, no one cares that we were late.</p><p>We walk over to our table and sit down but instead of sitting beside Blaise, Draco sits beside me. Theo shakes his head and makes his way to the other side of the table to sit beside Blaise since Malfoy took his spot. Malfoy smirks at Theo when they make eye contact and Blaise and I laugh. I lean my head on Draco while he has one arm around me.</p><p>"You guys aren't even going to hide this from the rest of the school?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Why would we need to? You know who already knows and he was our biggest concern." Malfoy says as he takes a strawberry from my plate and eats it.</p><p>"What about her brother?" Theo adds.</p><p>"He's going to be pissed off." I add. "But why should I have to hide just to make his life easier?"</p><p>"You shouldn't." Theo says.</p><p>After breakfast we all go to our classes but instead of sitting around me, Draco sits beside me in every class we have together. The mark still burns but Draco's been around all day and every time I start to wince at the pain, he pulls me close and distracts me.</p><p>I can feel the glares I'm getting from behind me and I can hear the whispers but I don't have the energy to care.</p><p>After my last class, I step out of the room only to find Malfoy waiting for me. We don't have last class together so that class was horrible.</p><p>"How did you get here so fast?" I ask him as he pulls me into his chest.</p><p>"I left early." He says like it's no big deal. I look up at him and he smiles. "How's your arm?"</p><p>"It's not bad right now." I lie. I don't want him to worry about it right now but he sees right through my lie, pulls my hand up to his mouth and kisses it.</p><p>"Don't lie to me. I can't help if you aren't honest."</p><p>"I just don't want you to worry all the time."</p><p>"Don't worry about that, we're in this together." He says. Then he whispers a healing charm and the pain fades slightly.</p><p>"Better?" He asks. I nod. He smiles and leans down to kiss me.</p><p>"I fucking knew it." A voice interrupts and I feel the anger in Malfoy rise. I take his hand to calm him down before turning around to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins standing there.</p><p>"Fuck off, Potter." Malfoy says as he steps in front of me slightly, but still holding my hand.</p><p>"Leave my sister alone, Malfoy." Harry shouts back to him.</p><p>"You don't fucking care about her. If you did, maybe she wouldn't be with me. Maybe she'd hate me too." Malfoy says.</p><p>"Draco..." I say but he doesn't turn to face me. He's glaring at Harry.</p><p>"Maya, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ron blurted out.</p><p>"I'm trying to live my life." I say and roll my eyes.</p><p>"He's dangerous. He's not on our side." Hermione adds.</p><p>I ignore her and so does Malfoy.</p><p>"Come on, we have to go meet the guys." I say as I attempt to pull him away from this. He gives in pretty easy and we start walking away but Harry just couldn't leave it alone.</p><p>"He's a death eater, Maya. You're not safe with him."</p><p>"Harry-" Ginny says but he ignores her.</p><p>"You think you know everything, don't you Potter." Malfoy spits as he turns back around and walks back to Harry. "You know nothing."</p><p>"If you cared about her, you'd leave her alone." Ron adds.</p><p>"Come on guys, you don't know the whole story." Fred jumps in, trying to stop this.</p><p>"Oh shut up Fred. We all know you're just trying to defend Maya because you still love her." Ron shouts.</p><p>I look at Fred and he shakes his head.</p><p>"Who cares if that's his reason?" I jump in. "He's at least being a better person than you three." I say to the trio.</p><p>Just then my arm starts burning. I step backwards and lean against the wall as I reach for Draco to come over to me. He notices right away that something is wrong and races over to me.</p><p>"What is it?" He asks, searching my eyes for an answer.</p><p>"My- my arm is b-burning." I mumble.</p><p>"Fuck. We need to get you out of here." He says and takes my other hand.</p><p>"It was nice catching up with you fuck heads but we have to go." Draco says and the two of us walk down the hall and into an empty classroom. He sets me on a table and tries to calm me down. The screaming starts the second we left the Gryffinfors. I couldn't hold it in. Somethings wrong. I don't think it's supposed to hurt this bad.</p><p>"What can I do?" He asks me. I can hear the panic in his voice.</p><p>"Make it stop. Please make it stop." I beg.</p><p>He takes my arm and pulls up my sleeve and starts trying healing charms and cooling charms until the pain eventually fades. The crying must have went on for the longest time but Draco held me in his arms and let me cry.</p><p>"Shhh I know. I got you." He whispers as he rubs my back.</p><p>"Is it always going to be like that?" I ask him once I can finally speak.</p><p>"It'll be like that for a while... but eventually when your body stops fighting it... it won't be so bad." He explains.</p><p>"Was it that bad for you...?" I ask him.</p><p>"...yes." He admits.</p><p>"Who helped you...?"</p><p>He pauses and doesn't look at me for a moment and that's when I knew. I have him, Theo and Blaise to help me but he didn't have anyone when he first got it. He kept it a secret like I tried to. If he didn't figure it out, I'd be alone too.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." I say but he shakes his head.</p><p>"You didn't know. I didn't want you to know."He admits. I smile sympathetically knowing I can't argue with him on this. If there's one thing I know for sure, he doesn't like people seeing him weak. He would rather people think he got it out of his own choosing than let them see he didn't want it at all.</p><p>
  <em>"What the fuck did you do, Maya?"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"what the fuck did you do, Maya?" A voice interupts us from our conversation and fear took over my body.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Standing there.</p><p>Just staring at me.</p><p>I didn't know what to do. Malfoy didn't know what to do. It's too late. He already knows about my arm. His assumptions about Draco are now confirmed.</p><p>"I- I can explain this... Harry please let me explain this." I beg but I know from the expression on his face that nothing can fix this. I step closer to him, slightly in front of Draco who is watching the both of us.</p><p>"No. Don't come near me. You're a <em>monster</em>, Maya." He says, shaking his head and looking at me with disappointment. The same way he looked at me the day of the sorting. That same facial expression that haunts me as my only family is staring at me like i'm the worst kind of person.</p><p>"You- you don't know the whole story.. Please let me explain this." I continue to beg.</p><p>"I was right about you this whole time." Harry says, looking at me and only me.</p><p>"Oh would you shut the fuck up, Potter." Draco says as he stands in front of me slightly, protectively. "She's your sister. Let her fucking explain."</p><p>"She stopped being my sister the second she got sorted into Slytherin." Harry spat. "I knew something like this would happen."</p><p>"Would you let me explain...? It's not what you think."</p><p>"He's trying to kill me, Maya." Harry shouts.</p><p>"It wasn't her choice." Draco says but Harry shoots him a warning glare and then smirks.</p><p>"You need Malfoy to protect you. I should've known you two would be the two that go against me."</p><p>"No one's going against you." I say.</p><p>"Having that mark makes you the enemy." Harry explains.</p><p>"For fuck sakes, Potter. I knew you were a piece of shit but I didn't think you were stupid." Draco spat as he took my arm to show Harry the scars and the irritated skin around the mark. "It wasn't her fucking choice." he repeats.</p><p>Harry stares at the ugly dark mark on my wrist and his eyes flicker for a moment before he shakes his head.</p><p>"If she didn't want the mark, why does she have it?" He asks, staring up at the both of us.</p><p>I pause. He's just going to get mad at me for the reasoning.</p><p>"The dark lord attacked her once he found out-" Draco paused. He knows how this is going to look to Harry too.</p><p>"Yes?" Harry says. He knows too, he just wants us to say it.</p><p>"Because he found out about Draco and I. He gave me the choice to get the mark or die. I refused and he gave me it anyway." I blurt out.</p><p>"I told you that Draco is dangerous but you don't listen to me." Harry says, looking at Malfoy now. "You just couldn't leave her out of this, could you?"</p><p>I can't take it.</p><p>He's blaming Draco without even knowing the story.</p><p>"He tried to tell me, Harry. He pushed me away and I wouldn't leave him alone." I explain but Harry's done listening.</p><p>"All Slytherin's are the same." He spat.</p><p>"Harry-"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Potter." Draco spat.</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"You just had to put her in danger, didn't you?" Harry shouts.</p><p>"Oh fuck off. You don't even stop to think that maybe I actually care about her?" Malfoy shouts.</p><p>"You are incapable of caring for others, Malfoy. You've made that clear since we met." Harry yells.</p><p>"You know what, just leave Harry. Why are you still here anyway?" I interrupt.</p><p>"You ruined her life, Malfoy. You put her in danger and now you're going to get her killed."</p><p>"You don't know what you're talking about." Malfoy growls.</p><p>Just then, Harry steps forward and punches Draco in the face. Neither of us saw it coming. Draco jumps back up and throws his fist towards Harry.</p><p>"I'm done with this." Harry claims as he walks out of the room of requirements. Draco couldn't leave it alone though. He was still so angry about everything he said to me, and about us that he follows Harry out of the room and draws his wand on him.</p><p>"Draco come on... it's not worth it." I beg him to stop as people start crowding around us.</p><p>Harry smirks before saying "come on Malfoy, prove me right."</p><p>"Draco.. you know this isn't who you are. Nothing he said matters at all, okay? I know who I am. I know who you are."</p><p>I look around and see the rest of the trio standing along the sides and the other Weasley siblings, and Theo, Blaise and Pansy too.</p><p>"Maya, he treats you like shit and then tries to tell you that you're a monster. You can't tell me that doesn't bug you. I heard you talk in your sleep that one night. I know it hurts you."</p><p>Harry turned to face me for the first time since we left the room and his eyes didn't seem harsh or full of hatred like they normally were. For the first time since I was sorted into Slytherin, he looked at me as if I was his sister. Of course, it didn't last long before people stepped in.</p><p>"What is going on here?" Theo asks as he come over to join Malfoy and I, followed by Blaise and Pansy.</p><p>"Harry- he um knows about me and Draco now." I say, still looking at Harry.</p><p>"Wait so you're with Draco now? Like you're actually dating?" Hermione asks.</p><p>"Yes." I say</p><p>"You're dating Malfoy?" Fred steps forward and asks.</p><p>Draco's attention turns to Fred immediately as he remembers that we used to date and that we've slept together.</p><p>"Yes she is." Draco says with a smirk.</p><p>"Okay but.... I'm <em>bigger</em> right?" Fred asks. Everyone who was surrounding us stops whatever they were doing and froze. For a moment no one knew what to do but then everyone turned to me... waiting for me to answer that...?</p><p>"I'm not answering that-" I say. My face must be so red from embarrassment. I can hear Blaise and Theo cracking up behind me.</p><p>"I'm only joking, love. I just hope that he treats you right and you're happy." Fred says.</p><p>"... thank you."</p><p>I look to Harry to see if he's going to tell everyone about the real reason he's so angry but he isn't looking at me. He's talking to Ron and Hermione off to the side. Draco is talking to Theo and Blaise while Fred, George and Ginny are cracking jokes about a potter and a Malfoy. I look around and see everyone just doing their own thing and I'm alone again. I don't have my brother... and after him finding the mark.. I'll probably never have him in my life again. The Weasley's who were once so kind to me, barely speak to me and that's because I broke up with Fred... Ron and Hermione don't like me for some reason... they never have. Pansy isn't my friend anymore and Draco, Theo and Blaise all have the fucking mark too.</p><p>Suddenly the over whelming feeling of stress takes over my body and I'm having trouble breathing. I'm standing in the middle of everyone I care about and everyone's so busy with their own shit, they don't realize. It's happening so fast I don't know what to do. My breathing picks up and it's getting harder and harder to breathe. My chest feels like it's getting tighter and tighter. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and help me sit down. Thinking it's Draco, I sit down willingly but then the person comes in front of me and I see that it's Pansy... she gives me a sympathetic smile and tells me to try and calm down. Draco comes over to me after that, followed by Theo and Blaise who are all sitting around me now trying to calm me down.</p><p>"We're all here Maya... just breathe." Draco says calmly as he rubs my back. I look around and see Harry just watching. He doesn't look all that worried about what's happening, more annoyed.</p><p>"I... can... we go somewhere else...?" I ask.</p><p>Draco nods as he helps me up and the five of us walk back into the room of requirements where we can be alone.</p><p>"I think he told Ron and Hermione about us..." I say.</p><p>"You kinda told everyone about you and him." Blaise adds.</p><p>I shake my head. "He saw my mark and he knows that Draco and I are... death eaters."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Thirty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What? How- do you think he's going to tell anyone?" Theo asks as he looks towards me with a worried look.</p><p>"Probably his friends, maybe the Weasley's.. I don't really know who else he speaks to." I say.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Malfoy says. "They'll be scared of you when they know so no one will bother you." Blaise laughs and nods his head in agreement but I shrug my shoulders. </p><p>"Not sure if that's something I want but I guess it's better than people bothering me about it."</p><p>"You'll get used to it." Blaise admits. "It's weird at first but you get used to it."</p><p>"My own brother doesn't believe me so I don't expect anyone else to."</p><p>"Potter is a piece of shit." Draco says with a smirk. "He doesn't deserve you."</p><p>"I've been telling her that but you know how it is with family." Theo says.</p><p>"Yeah I think we all can relate to shitty family." Draco says as I sit on his lap on the couch.</p><p>It seems as though everything is going wrong at the moment but I think it's only going to get worse later. I'm just thankful that I have these guys to be there with me. I've always had Theo but now I have Malfoy and Blaise. Even Pansy is here right now but I'm not sure why. She hasn't said a word since we got in here but she's been watching us. I look over to her and wait for her to say or do anything. She just looks down at the ground.</p><p>"Thank you." I say suddenly. The boys all look at me to see who I'm talking to and their eyes gaze onto Pansy.</p><p>"Don't mention it..." she says and nods at me.</p><p>"So you guys are good now?" Blaise asks, looking from me to Pansy.</p><p>"No." Pansy says sharply and I shrug my shoulders.</p><p>"Just the right place at the right time." I say.</p><p>"But she's still here." Theo points out and laughs a little.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders again hoping that Pansy would jump in but she didn't. Instead, she just muttered something under her breathe and walked out of the room.</p><p>"That was weird." Blaise says and everyone agrees.</p><p>—</p><p>Draco suggested that I don't go to class but I have to. Acting as if nothing happened is the best idea but avoiding everything and everyone will just bring us more attention. Blaise and Theo tried to help me explain that to him but he just kept saying "if potter told anyone... they might not like you." In the end, I won by saying I was just going to do what I want anyway. He huffed but gave in. He's in 3/4 of my classes anyway so what's his problem?</p><p>I take his hand as we go to leave the room of requirements because the anxiety kicks in. The only good thing that has come out of this is we don't have to hide our relationship anymore. He squeezes my hand gently as we leave the room, followed closely behind by Theo and Blaise. Pansy saw us walking down the hall and she smiled weakly at us. I smiled back but part of me is wondering why she's changed her opinion all of a sudden? Why she's acting... civil?</p><p>The class was already nearly full of students and Professor Snape was standing at the front of the room writing something on the board. I sit down in my usual spot and Draco sits beside me. Theo sits at the table beside us with Blaise. I look around nervously to see Harry and Hermione sitting at a table not to far away from ours and Ron sitting with another gryffinfor kid on the other side of us. I feel cornered.</p><p>"Try to focus on the class and not what they're doing." Draco nudges me to pull my attention back from the Gryffinfor's.</p><p>"I feel cornered. Look how they're sitting." I say.</p><p>"I already saw that when we walked in." He says as a smirk grows on his face. "You're fine. He wouldn't be stupid enough to cause a scene in class. Especially not Snape's class."</p><p>"Right..." I say. I'm not sure if he's right but I'll just go with it because you'd have to be crazy to do something like that in Snape's class. He's not very pleasant.</p><p>Professor Snape starts teaching his lesson on whatever potion we're making today but I'm barely paying attention. My mind keeps drifting off into memories.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi Hermione." I call out to my brothers best friend in our second year of school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um.. hi Maya." she says to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing today? I was thinking maybe we could hang out since you're my brother's best friend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No offense Maya but I don't think we should be friends." Hermione says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...why?" I ask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well you and Harry aren't that close and it might be weird for him." She says as she looks around the hallway to see if anyone's looking. "Plus you're a Slytherin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those words stung. She said them in such a tone that it sounded like an insult when it shouldn't be. I was only 12 years old and I was being told by everyone in my life that being Slytherin meant I'm evil or there's something wrong with me. That night I went back to the dorms and Pansy was there. She asked me what happened and when I told her she got really angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pansy it's okay... maybe she's right. Maybe I don't deserve friends because i'm S-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you finish that sentence, Potter." She shouts. "You aren't evil. Holy shit you're the nicest person I know. The house you're sorted into doesn't make you a bad person. Not all Slytherin's are bad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But then how come my brother won't talk to me and his friends hate me...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen, you don't want to be friends with them anyway. They only look out for themselves." Pansy says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day I remember hearing rumors that Hermione woke up with warts all over her face and had to spend the whole day in the hospital wing.</em>
</p><p>"Potter, am I boring you?" I hear Snape call out and it snaps me from my memory. I look up at him and then to Draco.</p><p>"No. Sorry sir. Just tired." I explain.</p><p>"Ah. Well how about you try sleeping tonight so you can pay attention in class tomorrow."</p><p>I nod and to my surprise, he walks away and continues the lesson instead of giving me detention.</p><p>"You okay?" Draco whispers.</p><p>I nod and he takes my hand under the desk.</p><p>The rest of my classes I managed to pay attention but by dinner time I was exhausted. We barely slept last night but Draco's used to not sleeping since he spends most of the nights working on the cabinet. At dinner I was basically falling asleep on my plate. Theo had to hold me up at one point.</p><p>"I'll take her to bed and then I have to go to the room." I faintly hear Draco say as he lifts me up off the bench and helps me stand beside him.</p><p>"No. I want to come with you." I whine.</p><p>"You can come tomorrow night but you need to sleep." He whispers in my ear.</p><p>"Fine." I mumble. I know I need to sleep but I just want to be with him.</p><p>He walks me back to the Slytherin common room and then to my dorm. He knocks first, probably incase Pansy is there, before opening the door. The room was dark and empty. Pansy was probably still at dinner.</p><p>Draco sets me into bed and picks up my pajamas that I set on the chair beside my bed and hands them to me.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He whispers as he kisses my forehead.</p><p>"Okay." I whisper and watch him walk out the door. I quickly change into my pajamas and no sooner did I lay my head on the pillow was I passed out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Thirty two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya's POV<br/>The next morning I was woken up by the sunlight entering the room. I groan as I turn over to see Pansy on her side of the room getting ready for the day. I slept so well last night, probably from being so over tired and scared. The past few days have been... rough to say the least and I've barely had time to sleep. It didn't help that every time I closed my eyes, I saw Voldemort and his snake like features staring into my soul or I relived the past few, very horrible days. I guess I was so exhausted last night that I passed out regardless of whatever was on my mind. I feel refreshed today. I roll myself out of my bed and throw my robes on and get ready for breakfast. I look over to Pansy for a split second as I put my hair in a pony tail.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" I blurt out, breaking the silence. She turns her head around and studies me for a moment before nodding and sitting on her bed, waiting for me to ask.</p><p>"Why did you help me yesterday...?"</p><p>She paused for a moment. For a split second I thought she was just going to walk out and not answer but instead, she sighs and starts speaking.</p><p>"I felt bad that because of my jealousy... you had to get that mark." she motions to my arm.</p><p>"Why were you jealous though? I thought you and Draco were more casual." I say, ignoring the part about the mark. I don't want to think about it.</p><p>"I guess you could say we we're casual." She says and smirks, "but that's not exactly what I was jealous about."</p><p>I pause.</p><p>What else would she be jealous of...?</p><p>"I don't understand." I mumble, studying her face.</p><p>"I told you know who about you and Draco because I was worried that you were going to distract Draco." she says.</p><p>"Yeah, I know that part."</p><p>"If you were to distract him... he would kill you." Pansy says as she looks at the ground to avoid my eyes.</p><p>"Me?" I ask quietly.</p><p>"Yes." She says, now looking up at me. "You."</p><p>Then I remember.</p><p>She told me that she likes both girls and guys that one day years ago.</p><p>Suddenly it all makes sense now.</p><p>Why she randomly stopped being my friend, why she hates that Draco and I are together, why she always made fun of me, why she hates me so much.</p><p>"Look, I know you aren't bi and you're into Draco so you don't have to give me the 'I don't feel the same way' speech. I know. I just thought... maybe we could be friends again.. or at least civil." Pansy says.</p><p>"Okay." I say and smile to her. "Walk to breakfast with me?"</p><p>"Okay." She says as she stands up. "Can you... Can this stay between us...?"</p><p>"Of course. I haven't told your secret to anyone since the day you told me." I say.</p><p>"Wait really?" she asks.</p><p>"Not a single person."</p><p>"Why?" she asks as we leave the dorm. "I was so mean to you."</p><p>"It's not my secret to tell." I say. "but just so you know, they would support you."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"The boys."</p><p>"Oh." she says. "Yeah I don't think they like me very much anymore."</p><p>"I think they just don't know you. They saw you as someone who was always pining after Draco. You aren't that person anymore."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>We enter the great hall and see the three boys sitting at the Slytherin table laughing about something. Blaise notices the two of us first and says something to the other two to make them look over at us. I can't help but laugh at how dumb they look right now.</p><p>"Good morning." I say as I sit down between Draco and Theo and Pansy sits across from me and sits beside Blaise. The three of them just stare at us without saying anything.</p><p>"Cat got your tongues?" I ask sarastically.</p><p>"W-what's this?" Theo finally manages to say.</p><p>"Um. We're here to eat breakfast...?" I say and smirk at them. "Oh my. Fine. We talked about all of our shit and we're good now."</p><p>"You're good?" Draco asks.</p><p>"Yes." I say.</p><p>"After everything...?" Theo asks me.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Maya, I'm just going to say this because I was there everytime she hurt you.. Is this a good idea?" Theo asks.</p><p>"We talked about it all, okay?"</p><p>"I think it's about time." Blaise adds.</p><p>"Me too." I say and smile at them all.</p><p>I feel bad for Pansy because I know she really cares about Draco and he used her for sex, and she apparently likes or liked me and i'm not into girls. It definitely makes sense, everything makes sense. Maybe it doesn't make everything she did right... but I understand now and I can try and make things right with her.</p><p>"Okay... are we still on for tonight?" Draco asks me, changing the subject thankfully.</p><p>"Yes, of course." I say and throw some food on my plate.</p><p>It was awkward for the first little while but Blaise accepted Pansy back fast, Draco didn't seem to care that she was with us, and Theo was skeptical but supportive.</p><p>We were all talking amonst ourselves about how much we didn't want to go to classes today when the mail started coming.</p><p>An owl came right to Draco and dropped a letter in front of him. We all look at each other and then to Draco because he <em>never</em> gets mail. I don't think I've seen him get mail in years. He even seems confused. He reaches out in front of him and grabs the letter, opens it, reads it and says "Shit."</p><p>"What is it?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"It's from my father." He answers. "he wants to see us."</p><p>"Us...?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Maya and I." Draco says as he passes me the letter to read.</p><p>
  <em>Draco, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>the dark lord has just informed your mother and I about your new little girlfriend and we would like to speak to you about some things. Both you and this girl are expected to show up for dinner tonight. No excuses. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lucious.</em>
</p><p>"He sounds mad." Theo says after he's done reading the letter over my shoulder.</p><p>"When do you guys have to go?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Tonight." Draco says, staring at me. Waiting for me to react.</p><p>"He's going to tell you not to be with me." I say finally.</p><p>"I don't care what he thinks." Draco claims.</p><p>"Yes you do. He's your father." I say.</p><p>"Can we wait to have this conversation until we actually know what he wants?" Draco snaps.</p><p>I paused and then realized how nervous he must be about this. I'm nervous because his parents probably hate me because i'm a Potter but they're <em>his</em> parents.</p><p>"Okay." I say.</p><p>I guess we will be spending tonight together but not in the room of requirement... At the Malfoy Manner...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Thirty three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my last class I went straight to my dorm because Draco will be coming to get me soon. I'm not sure what to wear to something like this.. his parents are very old school and even though he seems to think they'll approve of me, I have a feeling that they won't.</p><p>Pansy rushes to our room after class thankfully, and helps me chose something casual but nice. Draco said to wear something casual. Pansy being very fashionable and being Draco's ex girlfriend, would be a big help. She knows the Malfoy's and she knows what to expect.</p><p>"Just be polite. Call his father Mr. Malfoy and don't raise your voice, even if he says something that pisses you off. Trust me when I say he's not someone you want to mess with." Pansy explains as fast as she can because we don't have a whole lot of time.</p><p>"Okay... what's Narcissa like?" I ask as I get into the dress that Pansy picked out. It was a summer dress that was lose and not too long but not too short either.</p><p>"I don't really know. She and I were never close. She's polite though." Pansy trails off. "All I really know about her is that she's very protective of Draco."</p><p>"Oh." I say. Protective of her only son. Her only son dating a Potter... Someone her dark lord hates. How could this go wrong?</p><p>"And Maya..." Pansy says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "If they do say that Draco can't be with you, don't say anything. Let Draco handle it. Trust me."</p><p>I nod.</p><p>So basically, just show up and only speak when spoken to.. that shouldn't be that hard...</p><p>Not long after that, there were two knocks at the door and then it opened swiftly. Draco looks over at me and his eyes linger.</p><p>"I-is this okay?" I ask, suddenly feeling very self conscious because he hasn't looked away once.</p><p>"It's perfect." He says as he reaches for my hand. "You ready?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>Draco nods to Pansy and I'm guessing that's to say thanks for helping and she smiles at him. I give her one more pleading look to see if she has a way for me to get out of this but she just smiles at me too. Great, no help from her. Blaise and Theo were waiting in the common room to say bye and good luck before we leave, which did not help with the nerves.</p><p>"You'll be fine." Theo whispers in my ear as he gives me a hug. "But send your patronus if you need help." he jokes.</p><p>"Not helping, Nott." I say as I smack his arm.</p><p>Draco takes my hand and guides us to the fire. He takes the floo and says "Malfoy Manner" very clear.</p><p>The second we entered the manner, his whole posture changed. He was tense and very alert. He was holding my hand tightly and keeping me very close to him.</p><p>"Mother?" He calls out and breaks the silence that the house was in. His house was very big, like Theo's house but much darker.</p><p>"Draco? You're here! I missed you." She says as she rushes to him and wraps her arm around him.</p><p>"Mother-" Draco says but gave in and hugged her back.</p><p>"Oh-" Narcissa says as she notices me, "You must be Maya?" </p><p>I nod.</p><p>"It's very nice to meet you." She says as she takes my hands and smiles at me. "I'm not sure why my husband called this dinner but it's very nice to meet you regardless."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy." I say and smile at the women. She seems very nice actually.</p><p>"Oh please, call me Narcissa." She says. I nod and turn my attention to Draco who's watching intently. I notice a slight smile but that smile fades the second his father enters the room.</p><p>"Ah, you're here." is all he says as he looks at Draco and then to me.</p><p>"You did say we were expected to be here." Draco says, sounding unpleased.</p><p>"Yes, I did." Lucious says as he walks away. "We're eating in the far dining room tonight. Come."</p><p>Narcissa patted Draco's shoulder before following her husband. Before Draco and I followed them, he took my hand again.</p><p>"I need you to promise me something before we go in there." He says calmly.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"If I tell you to get out of here, use the fireplace and get back to hogwarts. I'll come back as soon as I can."</p><p>I stare at him for a moment, studying his eyes. I notice how scared he actually is and I nod.</p><p>"Okay." I say.</p><p>"...Okay. You ready?" He asks.</p><p>"No." I say and look towards the direction Narcissa went, "yes."</p><p>"Let's go then, Potter." he teases as we walk to the dining room.</p><p>The dining room was beautifully decorated but Draco didn't seem surprised so i'm guessing it always looks like this. Lucious sat at the head of the table which almost made me laugh until I remembered what Pansy told me. Be polite. Narcissa sat at the other head on the other side of the table. Draco guided me to my chair that was across from the one he sat at. Lucious watched as his son walked me to my seat, and walked to his. He seemed almost horrified.. but Narcissa seemed proud. I mean, he was being a gentleman...</p><p>The house elves brought out the first servings and drinks for everyone before anyone dared to speak.</p><p>"So I've heard that you've made the wise decision in joining the dark lord's side, Miss Potter. Is what I heard the truth?" Lucious says with a smirk on his face.</p><p>I look over to Draco and see his fist clenched and him sitting up straight, glaring at his father. I wasn't sure what to do or say but I knew what not to say....</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>Draco's attention turned to me with confusion written on his face but I shot him a smile which seemed to calm him.</p><p>And I thought i'd be the one that's tense and freaking out...</p><p>"Ah." Lucious says. "Very wise."</p><p>The table went silent for a moment before he spoke again.</p><p>"Miss Potter, if you don't mind me asking. What makes you think that you are good enough for my son?" Lucious spat. A smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>"Father-" Draco says but his father shot him a glare.</p><p>"It's fine Draco." I say before turning my attention to Lucious. "I don't think I'm good enough for him..."</p><p>Lucious smirked as he looks away from me, towards his son. "she's at least smart enough to see the truth, son."</p><p>"Why are we here, father?" Draco asks.</p><p>"Because I wanted to inform you both that you are not to continue this little... <em>relationship</em> any longer."</p><p>"Lucious-" Narcissa spoke but he shot her a glare and she stopped speaking. I wanted to say something but Pansy said to let Draco handle it... I look at him and he's already looking at me.</p><p>"No." he says, eyes still focused on me.</p><p>"Pardon you?"</p><p>"I'm not going to stop seeing her." He says.</p><p>"You will do as I tell you, Draco." Lucious says firmly. "Or you will not be welcome in this house any longer and you will not get your inheritance."</p><p>"Lucious, he's our son!" Narcissa protested.</p><p>"I don't want a son that sleeps around with the enemy."</p><p>Draco smirked at his father as he stood up and motions for me to do the same, and I obey. He goes around the table towards his mother where I meet him.</p><p>"It was nice to see you, mother. I hope you understand that I have to go.." Draco says politely.</p><p>"I understand." she says as she stands up and hugs her son before turning to me. "Let me walk you two out."</p><p>Draco nods and the three of us walk out, neither one of them turned to look at Lucious before leaving the room so I didn't either.</p><p>We get to the door in silence.</p><p>"Go to your Aunt Andromeda, Draco. I will owl her and let her know that you need somewhere to stay after school. She'll let you both stay there." Narcissa explains.</p><p>"Thank you, Mother." Draco says before hugging her one more time.</p><p>"Can I speak to Maya for a moment?" Narcissa asks Draco. He looks to me and I nod.</p><p>"I'll meet you by the fireplace then." he says as he walks into the other room.</p><p>I look to Narcissa and notice how absolutely beautiful she is. Draco looks like her a little in the way they both smile and the way they both stand so gracefully.</p><p>"I'm sure that since you have the mark, you're aware of Draco's task?" she asks.</p><p>"Yes, he told me about it."</p><p>"Good. Help him and please don't give up on him." she says, staring at me with her kind eyes. "Malfoy men are stubborn and at times they can be rather- unbearable but he's just a boy and he's dealing with so much."</p><p>"I promise I'll look after him and I don't plan on going anywhere." I say. She smiles at my promise.</p><p>"He must really love you my dear, to give up everything." She says carefully, "And you must really love him to get that mark."</p><p>"I- It wasn't necessarily my choice." I explain.</p><p>"Nor was it his." She says. "You two should head back to school." she walks me back to the fireplace and smiles at us both.</p><p>"I expect you both to write to me." She says. Draco and I both nod which makes her smile one last time before we get into the fireplace and Draco calls "Hogwarts"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Thirty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Slytherin common room was mostly empty except for three people sitting on the couch. Theo, Blaise and Pansy. They didn't see or hear us come in but when we notice they waited for us to return, Draco and I smile at eachother.</p><p>"You three are fucking ridiculous." Draco teases, causing the three of them to jump.</p><p>"What the fuck! You scared the shit out of us." Blaise whines.</p><p>"You're back already?" Pansy asks. "Why?"</p><p>"The short version." Draco began as we both collapse on the loveseat beside the trio. "We got kicked out."</p><p>"What happened?" Theo asks, turning his attention to me. "what did you do?"</p><p>"Okay fuck you. I was very polite and respectful. For once it wasn't me." I say which causes Theo to laugh slightly.</p><p>"It was my father." Draco says. Apparently that was enough information for the other three as they nod and stop talking.</p><p>"So then I'm assuming you two need somewhere to stay over the summer?" Theo asks.</p><p>"No." Draco says.</p><p>"No?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"We're going to my Aunt's house."</p><p>"Your Aunt...?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Andromeda." Draco says casually as he pulls me closer to his chest. I lay my head on him and he holds me close.</p><p>"I thought her and your family don't get along." Blaise adds.</p><p>"So did I but mother says that she'll allow us to stay there over the summer." Draco explains.</p><p>"That's curious." Theo says.</p><p>The rest of the night was a blur because at some point during the conversation, I passed out on Draco's chest. I just remember listening to his heart beat and falling asleep, feeling safe.</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning I woke up in my bed alone. I roll over to see Pansy passed out still in her bed. I guess he carried me to my room last night...</p><p>I roll out of bed and start getting my robes on but Pansy still wasn't waking up so I throw a pillow at her.</p><p>"What the fuck-" she says as she looks up and sees me smiling. "What was that for?"</p><p>"Get up." I demand.</p><p>"I liked it better when we weren't talking. At least then I could sleep." Pansy teases before forcing herself out of bed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." I say as I start to brush my hair.</p><p>"Well let's go. Now that i'm up, I'm hungry." Pansy says as she pulls my arm out of the room. Theo was just leaving his room but Blaise was on the couch.</p><p>"Holy shit, you guys look rough." Blaise jokes as he notices everyone looking tired.</p><p>"You don't look any better, Zabini." I tease.</p><p>"Where's Malfoy?" Theo asks.</p><p>"He left the common room early and told me to tell everyone he'd come by during breakfast." Blaise explains as we begin to head down to breakfast.</p><p>The great hall was as loud as it always is during meals but I could feel people staring at me and I hated that feeling. I look around and see that a lot of the Gryffindor's, mostly Harry's friends, were looking at me and talking among themselves.</p><p>"Fuck." I whisper to myself but Blaise heard me.</p><p>"What's up?" he asks before we get to the table.</p><p>"Harry must've told them all about the- the mark." I say and motion to all the eyes. Blaise turns around and looks at them all.</p><p>"Shove off." He shouts at them and they all stop looking.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Don't worry about them, okay? If they can't believe that you didn't get that stupid fucking mark by choice, then they aren't your real friends." Blaise says before pulling me into a hug.</p><p>"Thanks Blaise." I say and smile weakly.</p><p>I sit down beside Theo and start putting food on my plate but i'm not very hungry. It's weird... I always eat breakfast. I'm always hungry but today I just feel tired and stressed. Malfoy getting kicked out of his house, losing his inheritance because of me? Word spreading about how I have the mark.. it's too much and even thinking about eating right now makes me feel sick.</p><p>"You going to eat?" Theo asks quietly.</p><p>"Not hungry right now." I say. Normally i'm engaged in the conversation but my mind is else where and I can't focus.</p><p>I was so out of it that when I finally turn around to see if it's time to leave yet, Draco was sitting beside me. I didn't even realize he was here.</p><p>"Good morning." he says to me as he pulls me into his chest. "Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>"No. Not hungry."</p><p>"Maya, you have to eat something. If you don't, you'll be hungry in class." He says but I shrug my shoulders.</p><p>"How about we eat some strawberries? I know you love strawberries." he says and picks one up. I open my mouth and take a bite and he smiles.</p><p>I know he's just trying to help but i'm not in the mood for this, for any of this really.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asks me and I shrug my shoulders again but this time he puts his hands gently on my face and forces me to look at him. My eyes start filling with tears and he wipes them away.</p><p>"Let's go for a walk." he says as he helps me up and guides me towards the door. Of course, before we actually made it out, we were stopped.</p><p>"Maya...?" A famillar voice calls out and I stop.</p><p>"yeah?" I say quietly and without looking them in the eyes. It was Fred and George.</p><p>"Harry um- he told us what happened." George says.</p><p>"Okay." I say.</p><p>"It's not- it's not true is it...?" George asks.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders.</p><p>"Maya... why?" Fred asks.</p><p>"I- I didn't want it." I say but my eyes filled with tears again.</p><p>"But it's true...?" George asks.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>He stares down at me with dissapointed eyes before turning on his heel and walking away.</p><p>"George-" I cry out but it was too late. He was gone and now Fred was staring at me.</p><p>"Fred... please just let me explain.. I swear to you I was forced... please." I cry out but he just stared at me in disbelief.</p><p>"You picked their side.... Over your brother...?" Fred asks. He's always been one to prioritize family so I understand how this might look to him but I just need to explain.</p><p>"No- Fred I didn't pick this.." I say but he shakes his head.</p><p>"I thought you were better than that Maya..." He says before walking away.</p><p>"Fred-"</p><p>"let's get you out of here." Draco says as he helps me out the door and takes me to the room of requirements.</p><p>I collapse the second we enter the room but he catches me and pulls me into his chest.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm here Maya." He says as he rubs my back and lets me cry into his chest for as long as I need to, not once letting me go.</p><p>-</p><p>About 45 minutes later I stopped shaking and I could finally talk.</p><p>"What happened this morning? Before the twins?" He asks me, sitting me down on the couch and then sitting beside me.</p><p>"I was just thinking about everything that happened I guess and feeling very.. um guilty." I admit.</p><p>"Guilty?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why? What do you have to feel guilty over?"</p><p>"They're your family... and you walked away because of me."</p><p>He paused for a second.</p><p>"First of all, you lost your brother because you chose me, so why is that any different?"</p><p>"Because my brother and I haven't really been family for years..."</p><p>"I see no difference from you and Harry and me and my father." Draco says. "He's the reason I have this fucking mark and he's the reason you do too."</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"No. You have no reason to be sorry. I don't regret walking away from all of that.. I chose you and I'll always chose you."</p><p>"Draco.."</p><p>"I'm not good with talking about my feelings Maya... i'm distant and cold because that's how my father is but i'm trying to be better."</p><p>"You're not like your father.."</p><p>"The only reason that I might turn out to be not like him is because of you." He whispers.</p><p>I smile.</p><p>For a moment, that's all we needed.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask... what did you and my mother talk about?"</p><p>"You." I say. "She told me that you're stubborn but you obviously care about me plenty if you're willing to leave everything for me.."</p><p>"I've never seen her be so kind and welcoming to any of my other girlfriends... I mean not that I brought that many home but Pansy... my mother was so cold towards her."</p><p>"She told me she can see how much I care about you."</p><p>We talked about his mother a little more before we eventually made our way to class. Better late than never. Harry and Ron gave me a weird look when I walked in but Hermione didn't. She smiled at me. Like actually smiled at me...? What the- I smile back but honestly... what the fuck?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Long chapter and mature scenes ahead)</p><p>Draco's POV<br/>She cried in my chest because she was feeling guilty for a decision I made and don't regret and now she's loosing everyone she might have considered friends or family because of me. I couldn't just stay away and keep making her hate me and now she has the mark... Now her own brother probably will never speak to her again and people like the Weasley's are starting to see her as a villain? That's on me. That's my fault. She's so precious and strong yet not that long ago she was crying in my arms. The guilty feeling that's taking over is overwhelming. This is all my fault. If I wasn't in her life.. she might still have the twins and at least she would have Theo. She was happy... She wasn't marked before we got close. Fuck. How do I undo this...?</p><p>We're sitting in class and she's sitting right beside me, focusing on the lesson. She's so firey and demanding. She always knows what she wants and doesn't give up until she gets it. She's so smart too, and kind even though she's Slytherin. She's not like how most people see Slytherin's. She isn't evil. Everyone thinks she's evil though... because of me.. because she has that ugly mark on her arm. No one wants to hear her out and believe her side which pisses me off even more. She acts as if she's okay with everything. That it doesn't bother her. I mean, look at her right now. Sitting there all focused and even smiling once in a while but I know she's a mess underneath. I just saw it like an hour ago. Maya is too pure for me... and i'm ruining her life by being with her.</p><p>I guess she felt my eyes on her because she turned her focus to me, reaches over and takes my hand in hers before turning her attention back to the lesson. My father was wrong about her not being good enough for me, it's the other way around. I'm not and never will be good enough for someone as perfect as her. She doesn't see it. She thinks that i'm not as bad as I lead on but how can she not see what's happening? How does she not blame me for that ugly mark on her arm? Or all of her friends looking at her as the enemy...?</p><p>"Draco... are you coming?" Her sweet voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I realize people are starting to leave the class and she's standing beside me, waiting for me. I stand up and we head down the hall to the common room but neither of us are talking. She keeps looking up at me but I don't know what to say to her... I don't want to be the reason she's losing everything.</p><p>At the enterance of the common room I stop and pull her over to me.</p><p>"I need to go for a walk..I have a lot on my mind. How about you go inside and i'll see you later?"</p><p>She looks up at me with her gorgeous eyes, she smiles but I can see she's worried in her eyes.</p><p>"I just need to be alone." I say.</p><p>"Okay. I'll see you later though?"</p><p>"Yes." I say and turn on my heel and walk away. <br/>End Of POV</p><p>Maya's POV<br/>I know he said he's fine but I can tell how angry he is... I wish he would just talk to me.. Open up like I did earlier. He was so venerable with me not that long ago and now he's distant again. I sigh and walk into the common room to see Theo and Pansy playing wizards chest and Blaise watching. I walk over to them and try to act as if nothing is wrong but it's harder than I thought it would be. My mind keeps getting distracted by thoughts of Draco.</p><p>
  <em>Is he okay...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is he so angry?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it about his task?</em>
</p><p>I know that if I tell our friends anything, they'll come back with 'it's just Draco being himself.' but I don't think that's it. I think there's something wrong.</p><p>I know one person I can write to, someone who knows him better than anyone.</p><p>"I need to go to the owlery and send a letter. I'll be back later." I say.</p><p>"Okay." Pansy says.</p><p>"See you later." Theo adds.</p><p>I start heading towards the door but Blaise stops me.</p><p>"Want some company? I'm bored here." he asks.</p><p>Truth, I really don't.</p><p>"Sure." I say. He smiles and the two of us leave the common room.</p><p>For most of the walk, we're silent but Blaise breaks the silence.</p><p>"Where's Malfoy?" He asks.</p><p>"Don't know. He said he needed to go for a walk."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Who are you sending a letter to?"</p><p>"Um.. Narcissa." I say.</p><p>"What?" Blaise sounds shocked.</p><p>"Um... yeah she told me to write to her so I'm writing to her." I partly lie. She did say write to her but that's not why I am.</p><p>"She must like you."</p><p>"I guess. Draco said she was kind to me and she's apparently not normally kind to his- his girlfriends."</p><p>"Yeah, she's usually cold towards them. Or at least she was with Pansy." Blaise says.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"What are you going to say to her?" he asks.</p><p>"Not sure." I lie.</p><p>"I'll wait for you till your done." he says and I nod. I grab some parchment and a quill and begin writing as Zabini stands at the door.</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>i'm sorry that i'm writing to you to ask you something and that it took me a while but i've just been rather busy...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm very confused. After our visit, Draco and I were very close but now it seems like he's angry and avoiding me and I'm not sure why...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was hoping that you might have some advice on how I should handle this...? I truly care about him and I think something is wrong. I'm worried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you are doing well at the manner. Thank you again for your kindness the other night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maya.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>I sent the letter to the manner with a school owl and then turned back to Zabini to see he's speaking with someone. I look closer and see that it's Draco. Shit. I move towards the boys and they both stop talking and look at me.</p><p>"Hi." I say and look at both of them and then back to Blaise. "I'm done."</p><p>Blaise looks at me before turning back to Draco. He looks unsure what to do next.</p><p>"Do you two need to talk alone?" I ask them but neither of them answer.</p><p>"Alright. I'll see you both later then..." I say and turn on my heel to storm away but not towards the common room. Now I want to go for a walk.</p><p>"Fuck." I hear Draco say and then I hear footsteps behind me.</p><p>"Maya, wait." I hear him call out but i'm way too annoyed to stop walking so I keep going. The footsteps behind me don't stop.</p><p>I walk out of the school and onto the grounds, I'm walking at a fast pace and headed towards the lake. I need to be away from the school and other people. Draco is still following me but I can't stop walking yet.</p><p>I made it to the edge of the lake and stood there, staring out at the water, breathing heavily and trying to calm myself.</p><p>Draco finally caught up to me and stood beside me.</p><p>"Maya...."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Maya."</p><p>"Not yet." I say, taking deep breaths.</p><p>A few moments pass and my breathing is calm.</p><p>"Maya..."</p><p>"What?" I snap.</p><p>"What were you doing in the owlery?" He asks.</p><p>"None of your business." I snap.</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" he asks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why?" I say, rolling my eyes and turning my body to face him. "Why? Hm let's see. We start off the day with you being so open and then you take off and start acting cold and closed off again."</p><p>"I just needed to think about somethings...."</p><p>"Okay but you could've just said that instead of acting like a child."</p><p>"What were you doing with Zabini?" He asks.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>"Yes, I did but I don't understand what you're asking."</p><p>"Why were you alone with Blaise?"</p><p>"He offered to walk with me."</p><p>"Okay." Draco says.</p><p>"What happened during class?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"I was just pissed because no one you care about is listening to your side of the story." he blurts out.</p><p>I smile and step closer to him.</p><p>"They don't matter."</p><p>"Don't say that Maya. Stop pretending it's all okay. I saw how hurt you were."</p><p>"Yes, it hurt that they looked at me the way they did but I can't force them to see my side."</p><p>"I just don't want you to lose anything else because of <em>me</em>."</p><p>"And I don't want you to lose anything else because of <em>me</em>." I say, stepping closer and wrapping my arms around him. He's tense but once I lean my head on his chest he melts into my arms.</p><p>"Can we just agree to focus on us, and our friends?" I ask. "That's all that matters to me..."</p><p>"Okay." Draco whispers.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Do you want to go to the room of requirements?" Draco whispers in my ear as his arms wrap around me. I nod and lean my face up to connect our lips in a passionate kiss. We were both hungry for each other as it's been a while since we've had a chance to be alone. He pulls away, grabs my hand and pulls me back into the castle. We walk down the hall, lips basically connected the whole time, hitting walls as we make our way to the room of requirements.</p><p>"Draco slow down you're going to bump into people." I say as I pull away and giggle a little.</p><p>"I just missed you." He says, pulling my lips back to his.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>The door opens and we push ourselves in fast, making our way to the couch without breaking the kiss.</p><p>He pushes me down on the couch and climbs on top of me, moving our hips as he pushes his tongue in my mouth. He pulls away and starts kissing down my neck slowly, leaving love bites causing me to let out soft moans.</p><p>His hand moves down to my clit and he starts rubbing it, causing me to moan a little louder.</p><p>"I missed hearing you moan for me."</p><p>He takes off his shirt and the starts taking off my pants. I move my hips to help him get them off.</p><p>"You're so wet for me already." He says with a smirk on his face.</p><p>He moves my underwear aside and slips a finger inside of me causing me to gasp in shock. He smirks before leaning down and kissing me. I kiss back as I moan into his mouth.</p><p>"yess Draco... right there."</p><p>He stops and smirks. "Not yet. I want to be in you when you cum."</p><p>He slides off his jeans and underwear before lining himself up at my entrance.</p><p>"Beg for it, Maya." He demands and I had to obey. I needed him.</p><p>"Please Draco.. I- I need you. Now." I beg.</p><p>"Good girl." He says before pushing himself into me.</p><p>He starts off gentle but starts to go faster and faster until we're both ready.</p><p>"Draco.. I'm close I- I'm going to-" I moan as I dig my nails into his back.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Ahh right there- so close I-" I say but before I could finish I release which causes us both to moan loudly. A few seconds later he finishes inside of me and pulls out. We lay on the couch trying to catch our breathes.</p><p>"You are perfect." Draco says as he pulls me close and we lay there for a while in silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where have you two been..?" Theo asks when we walk back into the common room. I blush immediately and Draco smirks. "Never mind- I don't want to know."</p><p>"Good choice mate." Draco jokes.</p><p>"You two missed dinner." Blaise adds as we join them on the couches. The room was mostly empty except a few people playing wizards chest in the corner.</p><p>"I already ate." Draco says with another smirk tugging on his lips.</p><p>They all stare at us with utter disgust on their faces until I burst into laughing.</p><p>"You two are nasty I didn't need to know that." Theo says, standing up and walking away.</p><p>"Theooo no come back!!" I tease as I get up and chase him to his room.</p><p>"Get away from me you nasty girl." He jokes as he throws himself on his bed.</p><p>"Come onnn as if you don't do that with the random girls you hook up with."</p><p>"I don't kiss and tell." Theo says.</p><p>"Yeah okayyy, since when?" I joke as I sit down on his bed. </p><p>"You have a good point. Okay so there's this girl that I kind of like and we've been sneaking around for about a week." He explains.</p><p>"Awwhhh who is she??" I ask but he shakes his head.</p><p>"What? I don't get to know?" I pout.</p><p>"No. You kept Draco a secret so I think I'm going to keep her a secret until I decide not to."</p><p>"Fine." I say and stand up. "I'll just figure it out myself." I walk out of the room and he's laughing behind me.</p><p>I see Blaise, Pansy and Draco sitting where I left them.</p><p>"You two done gossiping now?" Blaise jokes when he sees me.</p><p>"Yeah." I smile. "He's got a girl but he won't tell me who."</p><p>"Yeah I know. He won't tell anyone." Blaise says.</p><p>"Theo usually tells me who the girls are. I mean I could give you a whole ass list of girls he's- well yeah you get the point."</p><p>"Maybe this ones special." Pansy adds.</p><p>"Maybe." Blaise says. "But then why wouldn't he tell us."</p><p>"Well I didn't tell you guys about Maya and she's definitely special." Draco chimes in. "I wanted to keep us a secret for as long as we could."</p><p>"It's fun sneaking around." I add.</p><p>"Okay so maybe he really likes this girl." Blaise says.</p><p>"You guys can stop trying to figure it out. You'll never get it." Theo says, entering the common room and sitting down beside me on the couch.</p><p>"Is she Slytherin?" I ask him but he just shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"You're impossible." I say.</p><p>I'm giving up for now but I'm going to figure out who this mystery girl is because if they can Theo to be serious about them, they must be special.</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning at breakfast, Theo wasn't there. Theo never misses breakfast but we assumed he slept in or something.</p><p>This morning I grab my waffle and some strawberries as I normally do. I see Draco smile beside me which made my heart flutter. His smile is so gorgeous I can barely breathe when he shows his real smile.</p><p>"What are you smiling at?" I tease.</p><p>"You." He says as he places his hand on my thigh.</p><p>"That is very distracting, sir." I tease and he raises an eye brow.</p><p>"What? You like sir?" I smirk.</p><p>"When you say it, yes very much."</p><p>"Mmm okay. Good to know."</p><p>"Can you two stop with that. Some of us are trying to eat breakfast." Blaise jumps in.</p><p>"Oh shut up. Your just mad you don't have anyone to do that with." Pansy says.</p><p>"<em>We</em> could do that." Blaise suggests.</p><p>"No thank you. Been there done that." Pansy smirks.</p><p>"What? Got a better offer?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Yes, actually I do."</p><p>"Who?" I jump in.</p><p>"Adrian Pucey." She says with a huge smile.</p><p>"Pucey? You're kidding." Blaise growls.</p><p>"I'm happy for you Pans." I say.</p><p>"I'm not." Blaise says.</p><p>"<em>You</em> ended things with me, remember?" Pansy reminds him.</p><p>"Pucey?" Malfoy says with a smirk. "I didn't see that coming but good for you."</p><p>"Thanks." Pansy says.</p><p>"But Pucey?" Blaise repeats.</p><p>"<em>Yes.</em>" Pansy says, now annoyed.</p><p>"Here comes Theo." I say as I see the kid walk into the great hall.</p><p>"Is he with- is that Granger...?" Malfoy snaps.</p><p>"I think so..." I say.</p><p>We watch as he walks her to the end of the gryffinfor table and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles and walks over to her friends and he starts heading over to us with a smirk.</p><p>"Granger?" Malfoy asks his friend with concern. "Why?"</p><p>"She's actually really cool." Theo admits.</p><p>"First Pucey, now Granger." Blaise says with confusion clearly in his voice.</p><p>"What the fuck are you on, Zabini? I never hooked up with Pucey." Theo says.</p><p>"Not you. Pansy." Says Blaise.</p><p>"Oh- good for you Pans." Theo says, sending her a smile.</p><p>"Thanks." Pansy says. "Blaise is having a hard time understanding that."</p><p>"He's just mad that he's the only lonely one." Theo teases. </p><p>"That's what I said." Pansy laughs.</p><p>Hermione...? My brothers best friend...? I-</p><p>"Maya? You good?" Theo asks me.</p><p>"Hm? Yeah I'm good." I say as I move my fork on my plate but not eating anything.</p><p>"Love." Draco whispers in my ear.</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"He's happy.. I know it's probably weird since she's your brothers best friend but he's happy.." Draco whispers so only I can hear him.</p><p>"Yeah.. you're right." I sigh.</p><p>"Oh god are they flirting again?" Pansy jokes.</p><p>"Your lucky you weren't here when they were saying it out loud. I thought I was going to puke." Blaise jokes.</p><p>"We're not." I say but Draco interrupts.</p><p>"We could start again though."</p><p>"No- no thank you." Blaise and Pansy say at the same time.</p><p>Theo is looking at me, studying me and I don't want him to see that I feel weird about this so I smirk at him.</p><p>"What?" He asks.</p><p>"You and Hermione? She's a gryffinfor." I tease.</p><p>"Yeah Theo, we don't associate with Gryffinfors." Malfoy joins in.</p><p>"She's- I-"</p><p>"Chill we're only teasing you T. I'm happy for you."</p><p>"Thanks Maya."</p><p>"That explains why she smiled at me yesterday. I was so confused."</p><p>"Yeah... she actually wants to meet you guys.." Theo says.</p><p>"She knows me."</p><p>"Well- she wants to get to know you. All." Theo explains.</p><p>I look at Draco waiting for him to say something like 'he's happy' but he just looks annoyed.</p><p>"So now she wants to know Maya?" Malfoy says.</p><p>"I- look it's hard for her because the boys told her that Maya is dangerous but she wants to hear your story. Maya she will understand." Theo says.</p><p>"Theo.. Fred and George didn't even give me the chance.. why would Hermione?" I ask.</p><p>He doesn't answer.</p><p>"Okay." I say. "I'll do it."</p><p>His face lights up. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's obviously really important to you."</p><p>"Thank you Maya." Theo says and I nod. Not sure what I just got myself into. He's so lucky I love him otherwise I'd never do this. She ignores me for years and treats me less than herself just because I'm Slytherin and then starts hooking up with my best friend? He's Slytherin too? Why doesn't she hate him too....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week I barely saw Draco except for right before bed and at breakfast. The dark lord is getting really pissed that the cabinet isn't done yet and he has to stay focused until it's done. He eats breakfast with us and then takes off, skipping class every day to work on that fucking cabinet, comes in the dorms late at night and completely misses dinner. I started bringing some food back for him so he can have some or go down to the room and eat with him while he works on the cabinet. On top of barely seeing him, he's miserable. It's understandable and I don't blame him for anything but I miss his smiles and his laugh.</p><p>Blaise has been a really good friend all week. Theo has been off with Hermione and Pansy off with Adrian so if it wasn't for Blaise, I'd be alone all the time. He sits with me in class and walks around with me or plays chest with me when we have some spare time. Sometimes he even comes to the room of requirements with me to eat dinner with Draco when we know the other two aren't going to be there.</p><p>We're all sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast but none of us are particularly talkative. I'm leaning on Draco while we eat, Theo is sitting beside me and Blaise and Pansy across from us. Adrian is sitting with us today and he's sitting on the other side of Pansy. Blaise looks awkward and miserable and Pansy looks a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"So when do you guys want hangout with Hermione and I?" Theo asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>"I can whenever you want me to." I say as I play with Draco's rings on his hand.</p><p>"Yeah me too." Blaise says.</p><p>"I can too." Pansy says.</p><p>Theo looks at Draco and I felt him shrug.</p><p>"Come on man. You've been working so hard on that cabinet. Just take a day off or even like just the night off." Theo says.</p><p>"I- fine. It's Saturday so I'll just work on it all night long I guess." Draco says.</p><p>"Thank you mate." Theo says.</p><p>"You like my rings?" Draco whispers in my ear teasingly.</p><p>"Yes." I say and continue. He leans his head down and kisses the top of my head. Breakfast soon became my favourite part of the day because it's the only time I could sit with Draco and not have him working.</p><p>"How about after we see Theo's girlfriend, the two of us sneak off and go on a little date?" Draco whispers.</p><p>"Really?" I ask, and look up at him.</p><p>"I'm not going to take the day off and not spend time with you." He says.</p><p>"Here I thought you were taking the day off to see Granger." I tease.</p><p>"No. No. I'm only doing that for Theo. Same as you." Draco jokes.</p><p>-</p><p>"Theo said to meet by the lake but the man isn't even here yet." Blaise jokes as we reach the lake.</p><p>"Probably off shagging Hermione before they meet up with us." Pansy adds.</p><p>"Well if I would've known that I would've done the same thing with Maya." Draco says confidently.</p><p>"Fucking nasty." A voice says from behind and I recognize it to be Theo.</p><p>"What a great first impression." I say to Draco as we all turn around.</p><p>"We weren't shagging, Malfoy." Theo says before smiling at Hermione.</p><p>"Oh yeah sure." Blaise says. "Then why were we here before you?"</p><p>"Because I had to get her away from Harry and Ron." Theo explains. "They're not very accepting."</p><p>I wanted to say something like 'They don't like Slytherins at all.' But Theo looks so happy with her and I don't want to ruin that for him.</p><p>"But anyway, Hermione you know Maya, and Draco, and that's Blaise and Pansy."</p><p>"Hi." She says. "It's nice to meet you guys."</p><p>Draco wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck softly, sending shivers down my spine.</p><p>"So golden girl, what made you interested in our little Theo." Blaise teases.</p><p>"I'm- well he was always coming up to speak to Harry about- well you Maya- and the one day he and I spoke. He said that Harry and Ron are um-" she pauses.</p><p>"Dumbasses." Theo says. "They're dumbasses."</p><p>I smile.</p><p>"Yeah and then we started talking. He's actually really sweet and very smart."</p><p>"It's amazing what happens when you actually try and get to know us instead of basing your opinion on our reputations." Pansy says.</p><p>"Pans..." Theo says.</p><p>"Relax T, she's only joking." I say. "I'm glad you two found each other."</p><p>"Thanks Maya..." Hermione says. Theo sends me a warm smile as a silent thanks.</p><p>"Sooo." Blaise says.</p><p>"Would you guys be okay if Hermione starts hanging around with us?" Theo asks.</p><p>"I don't see why not." I say before anyone gets the chance to speak up. "You guys let me... sort of and now Adrian."</p><p>"We didn't let you." Draco says. "I remember telling you to fuck off and go hang around the fucking Gryffindor's so many times."</p><p>"Oh fuck off." I say.</p><p>Hermione looks to Theo in confusion.</p><p>"They used to really hate each other." Theo explains. "Somehow they ended up dating. It's for the best though. Less of a headache this way."</p><p>"Speak for yourself." Blaise says. "I can't even eat breakfast without hearing them say all kinds of nasty shit to each other."</p><p>"Would you rather us be fighting?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes honestly." Blaise jokes.</p><p>"You guys are very different that what I thought you'd be like." Hermione admits.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Pansy snaps.</p><p>"No it's- I meant it as a good thing. I thought you'd want nothing to do with me..." Hermione admits.</p><p>"To be fair, you were awful to Maya." Draco says.</p><p>"So were you." Theo jumps in.</p><p>"Theo, mate, chill out. I'm just saying. Maya's gone through hell this year and her own brother and his best friends turned her away."</p><p>"I know... and look, Maya you're my best friend in the whole world so if you ever-"</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you not to see her, T." I say. "I thought about it but I'm a better person than that."</p><p>"Maya... I know I was horribly rude to you before but I was just scared. We were told that anyone that has the mark is dangerous..."</p><p>Blaise laughs.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, Maya's bloody scary when she's mad." Blaise says, remembering me from the other day. "But she's too kind for her own good."</p><p>"I just wish we handled the situation better..." Hermione admits.</p><p>"Me too... but um. Just because the guys aren't willing to hear my side doesn't mean you can't decide to hear me out." I say.</p><p>"I'd like to be friends.." Hermione says. </p><p>"Me too." I smile. Draco leans down and kisses my neck again, and that's when I realized he's been holding me in his arms this entire time.</p><p>"Um... can we do it later though?" I ask and her and Theo both send me confused looks. "I haven't seen Draco all week except for breakfast and he planned a date today.."</p><p>"Wait. You two are ditching us?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"Sorry..." I say.</p><p>"Go have fun." Theo says as he comes over to me. Draco lets go of me and Theo wraps his arms around me. "Thanks for being nice, Maya."</p><p>"Of course, mate. You seem happy."</p><p>"I am." he whispers.</p><p>"Now you two get out of here and have fun." Theo says as he lets go of me. "And if you're going to do anything, please do it in the room- not in our room."</p><p>"yeah or ours." Pansy agrees.</p><p>"Fine but you and Pucey can't either." I demand.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Draco takes my hand and waves to our friends with his other hand as he pulls me away. "Come on."</p><p>"Um. okay bye guys."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco guides me down the river a little further until we reach a cute spot where a blanket is already set up with a picnic basket.</p><p>"Did you do this?" I ask him and he nods.</p><p>"That's so cute." I say as a smile tugs on my lips. This kid really planned a whole picnic by the river for me.</p><p>"So you like it then?" He asks me.</p><p>"Of course." I say and sit down. He sets his head in my lap and I run my fingers through his hair. His hair is always so soft and it smells like mint.</p><p>"I'm scared that I'm almost done the cabinet Maya." He says randomly.</p><p>"Why are you scared? Isn't that a good thing...?" I ask.</p><p>"Well... I guess but there's more to it than just fix the cabinet." He explains. "I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want you to hate me."</p><p>"Tell me." I demand.</p><p>"Maya..."</p><p>"No, you can't bring it up and then not tell me."</p><p>"I- Once it's fixed, the death eaters will be able to get into Hogwarts and then i'm supposed to kill Dumbledore..."</p><p>I didn't say anything.</p><p><em>Kill</em>?</p><p>He's supposed to <em>kill</em> someone... that's what his task is...?</p><p>"Maya...?" He says but I don't answer.</p><p>How could the dark lord ask him to kill someone...? He's... He's only 16...</p><p>"Maya, please say something..."</p><p>"He wants you to kill Dumbledore?" I repeat.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"You're only 16."</p><p>"That doesn't matter to him." He says as he studies me.</p><p>"What happens if you don't do it?" I ask. "If we run away."</p><p>"He'll kill my mother." Draco says.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I have no choice, Maya." He says. I see tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>"I know, love." I say as I gently play with his hair to calm him down.</p><p>"Does nothing scare you away?" He asks, now sitting up and staring at me.</p><p>"Not really." I say with a smile.</p><p>"How did I get so lucky to be with you?" He asks.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders and lean into him to kiss him.</p><p>"Would you run away with me?" He asks in between kisses. "If we could, I mean."</p><p>I pull away and look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Where would we go?" he asks as he pulls me onto his lap.</p><p>"Somewhere in the country, away from everyone." I say. "With a nice view of the beach."</p><p>"That sounds peaceful."</p><p>"A small town kind of place where the neighbours are friendly." I continue as he runs his fingers through my hair.</p><p>"Mm"</p><p>"A small house with a big yard."</p><p>"Kids?" he asks.</p><p>"Four." I say.</p><p>"Four?"</p><p>"I don't like odd numbers because then ones left out but I want more than two."</p><p>"A whole army of our kids. I like the sound of that." he says softly.</p><p>
  <em>Our kids.</em>
</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"One day, I promise you we will get away from this mess and these people."</p><p>"And we only tell the people we like where to find us."</p><p>"Perfect. I'm not a people person anyway."</p><p>"Mhm tell me about it. Took me 6 years to get you to call me Maya." I joke. He laughs.</p><p>"Maya?" He asks.</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"When we make it out of this war, promise me that you'll still be here with me."</p><p>I smile.</p><p>"It's me and you against the world, Draco. Forever." I whisper. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss back and then pull away.</p><p>"What happens after you.. you know?" I ask.</p><p>"I won't be able to come back here... or go home so I guess I'll be going to my aunts house." He says.</p><p>"Not Bellatrix?"</p><p>"No." he says. "my mother would never allow that."</p><p>"Good." I pause. "Can I come with you?"</p><p>"Maya..."</p><p>"Listen, I love Theo and Blaise, and Pansy and I are getting close again but I can't- Draco I don't have anywhere else to go and if I do find a place, I'll be thinking about you the whole-"</p><p>"Maya." He grabs my face and kisses me to shut me up. "You can come with me, okay dumb ass?"</p><p>"Okay." I blush. To cover up how red I must be right now I connect our lips again.</p><p>"Let's go." Draco says as he stands up and helps me to my feet.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"I have to go write a letter to my aunt and my mother." He says with a smile.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Speaking of which, did my mother ever answer you?"</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Blaise told me you were writing to my mother the other day. Did she answer you?"</p><p>"Not yet..."</p><p>"She would've sent it to your dorm, not the great hall." he says.</p><p>"Oh- then I don't know. I haven't checked my dorm."</p><p>"Hm." he says. "Okay."</p><p>"You're not going to ask what it was about?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"How long until you're done the cabinet?" I ask, we're almost at the owlery.</p><p>"Not long..."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>We go inside and he grabs some parchment and a quill and starts writing two letters to send out.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Mother, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm almost done the task that I was asked to do and I have told Maya about it. She was just like you when I told her. More worried about me and how it would affect me than the actual task. She asked if she could come to Aunt Andromeda's with me when I leave. I said yes.. I hope that's okay. I'm nearly done so it shouldn't be long. I'm writing to Andromeda as well to let her know that Maya will be coming with me and that we'll be coming sooner than we thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you're doing well, I miss you and I hope to see you soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Draco.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am almost done the thing my mother spoke to you about and my girlfriend had asked me to come with me to your place. I hope you are okay with her coming... It's not safe for her to stay here alone and she wouldn't stop talking until I agreed. Mother really likes her so I'm hoping you will too. Anyway, see you and Ted soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>He sent both letters away with two separate owls and then we left the room. We decided to just walk around the halls for a little while because if we go back to the common room, our friends will be there and if we go to the room of requirements, that cabinet is there.</p><p>We were walking around the halls, hand in hand, and talking about what we wanted to do with our lives. He said he doesn't know what he wants to be anymore. The dark mark doesn't exactly open up a lot of options, especially when you're tasked with murder. He's good at potions though, maybe he can do something with that. I wanted to be a potions teacher but again, the dark mark. I'm not sure if they would ever let someone with the mark teach. Even if it wasn't their choice to get the mark, which is technically both of our cases. No one seems to care about that though.</p><p>"Malfoy." we hear a voice call out and I roll my eyes. Harry.</p><p>Draco turns around and sees Harry and Ron both coming towards us.</p><p>"Potter, you know how much I like you but your brother is really fucking annoying." He jokes.</p><p>"What is your friend doing with Hermione?" Ron shouts.</p><p>"I think they're shagging." Draco says in a taunting voice.</p><p>Everyone knows that Ron has a thing for Hermione except for Hermione. I swear they both are in love with each other but neither one wants to do anything about it.</p><p>"Why the sudden interest in Hermione?" Harry asks, mostly looking at me.</p><p>"I don't know." I say.</p><p>"Yeah? What's the plan? Get close to Hermione to take out the good side." Harry spits.</p><p>"Oh shove off. They like each other." Draco says.</p><p>"Yeah as if Hermione actually likes a <em>monster</em> like <em>Theodore Nott</em>." Ron spat.</p><p>How fucking dare he?</p><p>I drop Draco's hand and step right up to Ron's face, my fists clenched.</p><p>"I dare you to fucking repeat that you little red haired rat." I demanded. I saw his eyes start to water and he backed up a bit in fear but I just stepped forward again.</p><p>"Maya, back off." Harry demands but I ignored him.</p><p>"You think you're so much better than us but you really aren't." I'm still staring right into Ron's eyes.</p><p>"Harry-" He calls out but what can Harry do? Nothing.</p><p>"He's got the mark, Maya. He's on Voldemort's side. That makes him a monster." Harry said.</p><p>A monster.</p><p>Theo Nott... a monster?</p><p>"You've thought of me as a monster since the day I got sorted into Slytherin. How is that fair? You made me hate myself.. I thought I deserved to be ignored and hated by everyone. I mean everyone hated me. Theo was the only person that didn't. So if either of you fucking speak of him again i'll send so many hex's your way. Don't underestimate me."</p><p>I step back from Ron and turn to see Draco smirking from ear to ear. I blush at his reaction. This kid.</p><p>Neither one of them said anything for a moment and I thought it was over until Harry said;</p><p>"They changed you, Maya. You used to be a good kid... kind and smart."</p><p>"Serius thought I was the same kid when I met him last year. He said mom and dad would be proud of me even if i'm not in Gryffindor, because at least i'm still a good person."</p><p>I only said that because I knew it would piss him off. He saw that Serius didn't hate me unlike everyone else and it bugged him. Remus was the same way but I haven't seen him since last year. Harry's probably told him all about the mark by now so he probably hates me.</p><p>"You aren't a good person anymore. You went against the good side... the <em>right</em> side." Harry spat. "I don't think mom and dad could be proud of you even if they tried."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>My eyes start to open slowly and notice the harsh lighting in the room. Can't be my dorm because there's only one window and it's always shut because Pansy apparently is a vampire. It can't be the room of requirements either because there isn't any windows in there. I sit up a little but then a wave of pain takes over. What the fuck-</p><p>"Please explain to me what happened here, Mr. Potter?" I hear a mans voice coming from the other side of the room. My brothers here too? And it sounds like Dumbledore.</p><p>"I was talking with my sister, it became a heated conversation and then Malfoy pointed his wand at me and sent stuplify towards me. I only sent one back in self defence." Harry says.</p><p>"That's not what happened and you know it-" Draco says but was cut off.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You and Mr. Weasley may go and I'll speak to you later." Dumbledore says. I heard them leave.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, you should know by now that we can't attack other students." Dumbledore says to Draco.</p><p>"I was just trying to protect Maya." Draco says with panic in his voice.</p><p>"I understand that you and Maya have gotten close but we can't have you attacking students for a simple argument." Dumbledore says.</p><p>Draco didn't say anything to his defence and I can't see them to see what he's doing.</p><p>"Detention for two weeks." Dumbledore says. "For both you and Maya."</p><p>"What will the other two get?" Draco asks.</p><p>"Detention for a week for pulling out their wands." Dumbledore calmly explains.</p><p>"Maya didn't have anything to do with this. She only got hurt in the process because Weasleys wand is fucked up."</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy please don't argue with me."</p><p>I don't want him to get into more trouble. This kid won't shut up to save his own life.</p><p>"Draco—" I call out. With in seconds he's at my bedside, along with Dumbledore.</p><p>"Try not to move too much, love. You're probably still in a bit of pain." Draco whispers to me as he takes my hand.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"What's the last thing you remember?"</p><p>"Harry saying that- that mom and dad couldn't be proud of me..."</p><p>Draco nods. "After that I took my wand out and sent Harry flying. Ron took his wand out first and attacked me but it hit you."</p><p>"You're okay?" I ask him. He nods.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Mrs. Potter, you will need to stay in here for the rest of the day until the pain fades. You will be expected to return to classes tomorrow." Dumbledore explains. "You and Mr. Malfoy will have detention for two weeks with Professor McGonagall after all your classes." </p><p>I nod.</p><p>I can see how pissed Draco is but I don't want him to make things worse.</p><p>"Madame Pomfrey will be taking care of you. She stepped out to grab something so-"</p><p>Dumbledore was cut off by Pansy, Blaise and Theo entering the hospital rather loudly.</p><p>"Maya we heard what happened! I swear I'm going to-" Blaise immediately stopped when he notices Dumbledore standing there.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini. You all are friends I assume?"</p><p>"Yes." Pansy says with a lot of attitude behind it.</p><p>"What happened?" Theo turns to me. "What did he want?"</p><p>"They were mad because-" I stop. I don't want him to feel like it's his fault...</p><p>"Because of Hermione and I?" Theo asks.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"What else happened?"</p><p>"Yeah, how did it get to the point where you're in the hospital?" Pansy jumps in.</p><p>"Harry said- he um.. he said.."</p><p>"He said that her mother and father wouldn't be proud of her because of- well you know." Draco finishes.</p><p>Dumbledore is still here, and it's making it hard to talk freely about everything.</p><p>"Maya-" Theo leans down beside me. "Don't you believe that for even a second. You're so much more than that and you know it." My eyes start filling with tears because I did believe what Harry said. </p><p>"You're a great person and you bring out the best in everyone." Pansy says. "I mean look what you did to Malfoy."</p><p>I laugh.</p><p>"He was the meanest piece of shit I had ever met but suddenly he falls for you and he's bearable now." Pansy adds.</p><p>"Watch it, Pans." Draco warns her jokingly.</p><p>"You brought us together." Theo says.</p><p>"You guys were all already friends before me."</p><p>"Love, it would have been very different without you." Draco sweetly whispers to me.</p><p>Blaise hadn't said a word since his outburst when he walked in. I turn my focus to him and he looks rather angry.</p><p>"Blaise...?"</p><p>"Why are you in the hospital, Maya?" He asks.</p><p>"Um- Ron's wand is fucked up again." I explain.</p><p>"Why was his wand out?" Blaise asks. He still sounds so mad.</p><p>"I blasted Harry across the hall because of what he said to Maya."</p><p>"So Ron turned his wand on you?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"No. The spell was meant for Draco but-"</p><p>"But it hit you." Blaise continues. "Was your wand out?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What happened after that?" Blaise asks Draco.</p><p>"I went and made sure she was okay. There was a crowd of people and then Snape-" he stops.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to be out today..." Theo says suddenly.</p><p>"Don't worry about that. I'll deal with it." Draco nods to Theo.</p><p>Blaise is so mad and I'm worried that he'll do something stupid. Something that will get him in trouble too...</p><p>Madame Pomfrey came back and asked that everyone leave but Draco wouldn't have it. He demanded that he be able to stay with me for emotional support. Dumbledore allowed it to our surprise. He heard everything we said about what had happened so he had to know that this wasn't our fault, yet we're the ones being punished more than Harry and Ron. Not surprising though. They're the favourites.</p><p>Madame Pomfrey gave me something for the pain and Draco laid down beside me. We didn't do much talking, mostly just sat in silence actually. He's pissed at how we got in trouble.. and if I'm being honest I am too. Not that it matters. All he has to do if fix that damn cabinet and then we're gone. I'm more angry that my own brother could say something like that to me.. and not even feel bad about it?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Detention: </b><br/><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>The first day of detention, well the first week really, would be extremely uncomfortable. I learned that Harry and Ron will be serving the same detention as Draco and I... at the same time.</p><p>Draco and I are standing at the door of Professor McGonagall's room talking. We were early because I didn't want Draco to get in more trouble. He doesn't have the time to be hanging around in detention.</p><p>"Hermione... I just don't understand how you could be with someone like that." Ron says to Hermione as they turn the corner. Ron and Harry stop immediately when they see us.</p><p>"You guys are early.." Harry says but neither of us answer.</p><p>Hermione slaps Harry on the arm before walking over to us and smiles.</p><p>"Hey guys..." she says. I'm surprised of her.. very shocked.</p><p>"Hey." I say and smile back. Draco nods to her.</p><p>"I hope you guys don't... aren't mad at me after what happened. I didn't know they were going to attack you guys." Hermione says, she seems genuinely sorry.</p><p>"It's not your fault." I say which makes her smile brightly.</p><p>"So we're good?" She asks.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>Awkward silence after that. Ron and Harry are standing at the other end of the hall watching us.</p><p>"Are you joining us after dinner and detention then?" Draco asks her suddenly.</p><p>"Um well Theo mentioned it but I wasn't sure if you guys would want me there." Hermione says shyly.</p><p>"Well, Pucey's coming because of Pansy so I don't see why you shouldn't come too." Draco says.</p><p>"O-oh okay. Thanks." She smiles and Draco nods.</p><p>"It'll be a good chance for you to see what we're like outside of class." I say to her, "but I must warn you.. we're kinda..." I pause. "Fun." I smirk at Harry and Ron who are watching us.</p><p>"What exactly are we doing?" She asks.</p><p>Ah, I knew she'd ask that. Her friends aren't going to like this.</p><p>"Smoking. Blaise knows where to get some really good muggle weed." I smirk. "No pressure of course."</p><p>"That sounds fun. I'll see you later then?" She says to us and smiles before turning back to her friends. They immediately pull her away from us and start whispering.</p><p>"You had too much fun with that." Draco whispers in my ear.</p><p>"Yeah, I did." I smile widely. Maybe detention won't be so bad.</p><p>I just invited Hermione to come to the lake with <em>my friends</em>.. and she said yes. She's my brothers best friend.. that's something I never thought would happen. At least Theo will be happy about her joining us.</p><p>"You four sit down and no talking. You'll be here until dinner. I'll be at my desk in the back room grading papers."  Professor McGonagall says.</p><p>Draco sits beside me across the room, away from Harry and Ron.</p><p>"You know.." Draco whispers in my ear so the others can't hear, "if we were alone right now... we could be doing something more <em>fun</em>."</p><p>I turn my head to him and am met with a smirk.</p><p>"If we were alone, we would definitely be doing something more fun." I tease.</p><p>He smirks and then turns back around to face the front of the room and I do the same. Next thing I know, his hand was on my thigh and moving up my leg slowly. My face immediately goes pink and I turn to see his face but he's facing the front still, slightly smirking. His hand continues sliding up my leg, getting closer and closer to my area. He was already under my skirt and close to my underwear.</p><p>"Draco-" I whisper, trying not to get Ron or Harry's attention.</p><p>"What?" He asks sarcastically.</p><p>"Not here..." I mumble.</p><p>"Are you sure? You say no but your body is telling me otherwise." He teases.</p><p>"Not here.." I repeat and he nods, removing his hand and laying his head on the desk.</p><p>A few moments went by before anyone said anything. I assumed we were all on the same page and decided not to speak to each other but Harry and Ron had a different idea.</p><p>"What do you guys want with Hermione?" Ron blurts out. Draco shoots his head up and I groan but we both ignore their question.</p><p>"Leave her alone." Ron says. Apparently someone can't take a hint.</p><p>"No wonder she doesn't like you back, Weasel." Draco teases.</p><p>"Draco.. come on it's not worth it." I mumble but Ron keeps going.</p><p>"She's under some kind of potion or something. There's no way she'd chose to be with someone like Theo." Ron spits.</p><p>Draco turns to me and smirks. He knows that I'm not going to leave it alone now, even though I told him two seconds ago to leave it alone.</p><p>"Why not? He's funny and so unbelievably kind. He makes everyone laugh and he's really smart. Not to mention loyal." I say.</p><p>"So then why don't you date him?" Ron asks. "If you think he's all that, you date him and leave Hermione alone." Draco and Harry both turn their attention to me.</p><p>"He's family.." I say confidently, "besides, been there and it didn't work out." I mumble.</p><p>"Wait... you and Theo?" Harry asks.</p><p>"Oh shove off. You know what, he's a much better person than either one of you."</p><p>"Not likely." Ron mumbles.</p><p>"I'll have you-"</p><p>"Maya... come on now. They're not worth it." Draco teases and turns his body to face me. He's smirking and clearly enjoying the fact that he's right. I give in and nod.</p><p>"So Blaise has the stuff right?" I ask Draco in a whisper.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you're coming right?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Can I come with you when you go to work tonight?"</p><p>"If you want to." Draco mumbles.</p><p>.... what happened?</p><p>"Draco..?"</p><p>"Mm?" He says without looking at me.</p><p>"What did I do...?"</p><p>"Why aren't you with Theo?" He asks quiet enough for the other two not to hear him.</p><p>"Because he's-"</p><p>"Your best friend, I know. You guys already tried, I know. It didn't work out so now you're with me."</p><p>I- I can't believe what I'm hearing. He's jealous of Theo?</p><p>"No that's not what I was going to say." I say, turning towards him and taking one of his hands in mine. He tries to push me away but I just grab his hand again.</p><p>"I was going to say that even though he's everything I just said, he's not you."</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"He didn't push me away for five years because he thought he was bad for me. He may be stubborn and sarcastic like you, but he isn't you. He doesn't give me butterflies every time he looks in my direction." He finally looks at me. "He doesn't know how to kiss me the way I like to be kissed. He wouldn't know where to touch me, he could never be the one for me because I'm so in love with you. Theo is my best friend but you... you are my everything..."</p><p>He stops me from continuing by smashing his lips to mine. My arms immediately wrap around his neck as I move closer to his body. One of his hands is around my waist while the other one is on my neck. We have kissed so many times but this one felt different. It was passionate and meaningful.. it was like he was trying to say 'I feel the same way' without saying it.</p><p>For a moment we both forgot where we were until we heard a chair move and we broke apart. Ron and Harry are whispering among themselves. I notice that they look over to us and then whisper something to each other. My eyes fall back on to Draco who apparently hasn't looked away from me since we pulled away. His intense gaze. His gorgeous grey eyes. <br/>There was a moment of silence as we stared at one another and I felt myself falling for him all over again.</p><p>"You know I'm not good with feelings but I- I um I-"</p><p>"I know." I cut him off. "I know."</p><p>He smiles. A real smile and then motions for me to lean back on him so he can hold me.</p><p>Detention isn't that bad.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How was detention with the gryffinfor golden duo?" Blaise asks sarcastically once we got back to the common room.</p><p>"It was- interesting." I say. "It wasn't bad."</p><p>"Oh? It wasn't bad....?" Theo asks.</p><p>"No." I say with a smirk. "It was different."</p><p>"Anyway—" Blaise says as he catches on to what I was saying and tries to change the subject. "Are we ready for tonight?"</p><p>"Yes." Malfoy says and Theo nods excitedly.</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot T. I invited Hermione to join us tonight." I say.  Theo looks at me in disbelief and then smiles from ear to ear.</p><p>"You did?" He asks, coming over to me and throws his arms around me.</p><p>"Of course I did." I smile and hug him back tight. We haven't been that close lately because he's been busy with Hermione and I've been busy with Draco... but it feels good to be hanging out again and have things feel a little normal.</p><p>"And she agreed to come?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Yeah, she was really glad that Potter invited her." Malfoy explains.</p><p>"And you didn't scare her away?" Blaise asks sarcastically. </p><p>"I thought about it but the look on Weasle and Potter's faces were definitely more entertaining." Malfoy jokes.</p><p>"Oh you should've seen it! They were pissed!" I say.</p><p>"So should we go then?" Theo asks, offering his arm for me. I take it and nod.</p><p>"Okay but she's my girlfriend-" Draco says protectively.</p><p>"I've been very respectful of that fact but you can walk by yourself for now." Theo says as he and I walk off. The other two follow with some objections from Draco. Theo and I laugh as we can hear him from the in front of him. <em>So childish.</em></p><p>When we entered the great hall, Hermione was sitting with her friends but smiles and waves to us when she sees us. Theo waves back, as do I before walking to our usual spot at the Slytherin table.</p><p>"She seems really happy." Theo says, "I'm glad she can get to know you guys."</p><p>"I figured if she's willing to talk to us outside of class and in front of my brother and Ron, I should give her a chance." I say.</p><p>"Well, thank you." He says as we sit down. "I appreciate it."</p><p>"She can't be any worse than Pucey anyway." Blaise jumps in.</p><p>"She's nothing like Pucey." Theo adds.</p><p>"Where is Pansy?" I ask, noticing she hadn't met with us before dinner.</p><p>"Probably with <em>Adrian</em>. We don't want to know where or why." Malfoy jokes.</p><p>"Fair enough." I smile. "I'm just glad she's happy."</p><p>"You two got close real fast." Blaise points out. "How did you even manage that?"</p><p>"We talked." I say, "try it sometime. It really does help with fixing things."</p><p>"Mm. Well, I prefer hexing them or punching them." Malfoy says and Blaise nods in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." I say and roll my eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>The four of us were sitting in the common room waiting for Blaise to show up so we could go pick up Hermione. It's not like Blaise to be late to this. It's usually his favourite activity and he's normally the first one here.</p><p>Next thing we know, Blaise comes through the portrait hole with a smirk and a bloody lip.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck did this dumb ass do?</em>
</p><p>"What happened?" Pansy asks as she crosses the room to make sure he's okay.</p><p>"Ah don't worry Pans, you should see how the others look." He smirks.</p><p>"What did you do Zabini?" I snap.</p><p>"You didn't think I was going to let him get away with what he did to you, did ya Maya?"</p><p>"Blaise what did you do?" I repeat.</p><p>"Just got in a fight with Weasle, of course Potter jumped in too." Blaise says. It almost sounds like he enjoyed it. "Don't worry, I kicked both of their asses."</p><p>"You're a fucking git." Draco says.</p><p>"No it was two against one and I won" Blaise says with proud smile. "Don't worry too much, it was <em>muggle style</em>. No magic." </p><p>"Why? Why even bother with them?" I ask.</p><p>"Because you're one of us, and they aren't going to fuck with us and get away with it" Blaise says.</p><p>"Well as dramatic as that was, can we go get high now?" Theo interrupts.</p><p>"Yes, let's go." I say as I smile at Blaise.</p><p>He really didn't have to do that but I appreciate it.</p><p>
  <em>You're one of us.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>"So, Hermione. Have you ever smoked before?" Blaise asks the girl. She seems rather nervous to be here and... shy? Which is very out of character for her. <em>The know it all, smartest witch of her generation.</em></p><p>"Well... if I'm being honest, no. I've never done <em>that</em> before." She admits.</p><p>"There's no pressure Hermione. If you don't want to, you don't have to." Theo says gently.</p><p>"But it will help you relax a little." Malfoy adds with a smirk.</p><p>"It's not really hard." I say as I grab the joint from Blaise. "Just watch me, and then you can try it if you want?"</p><p>She nods.</p><p>I put the blunt to my lips and make sure to show what I'm doing. She watches me as I exhale and the smoke comes out. I see Theo smile gratefully at me. I reach over and hand Hermione the blunt. She smiles, takes it and copies my actions.</p><p>"See, it wasn't that hard." I say with a smile. She hands the blunt to Theo who takes it and does the same.</p><p>"It really wasn't. Thank you." She smiles.</p><p>The five of us pass the blunt around a few more times before we hear Pansy's voice coming closer to the edge of the river where we're sitting.</p><p>"Pansy?" I call out.</p><p>"Sorry we're late.." she says as she walks up with Adrian beside her. If I'm being honest, none of us really like Adrian. He's rude and arrogant but Pansy seems to really like him so we put up with him.</p><p>"It's all good, we were just getting started anyway." Blaise shrugs.</p><p>"Who invited the mudblood?" Adrian asks. Instantly I see Theo and Hermione tense up.</p><p>"I did." I speak up before Theo does something stupid. "She's my <em>friend</em>."</p><p>"Ah... so we start accepting the Potter sister and then we have to hang around mudbloods. What's next? You all become blood traitors?" Adrian asks. I see Pansy look at him with confusion as she moves away from him. Theo is glaring at him and Hermione is trying to hide the fact that his words are hurting her. Blaise looks completely shocked and Malfoy... he's fuming with anger.</p><p>"The Potter sister has a fucking name, <em>Pucey</em>. And she's my girlfriend. As for Her- Granger. She happens to be Theo's girlfriend so I would watch what you say." Malfoy stands up. "Because as long as they're dating, she's one of us."</p><p>I turn my gaze from Draco to Theo who looks shocked at Draco's words but he's trying to focus on Hermione.</p><p>"Maybe you should.. maybe this was a bad idea." Pansy stutters.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Adrian spits.</p><p>"I think you should go." Pansy says.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Adrian shouts. "You are choosing a mudblood over me?"</p><p>"I'm choosing my friends over you.." Pansy says.</p><p>"You're a fucking whore, Parkinson." Adrian yells before grabbing her wrist but was stopped by Blaise. He stood up as soon as he touched her, had his wand pointed right at his face.</p><p>"I dare you to even try to touch her or repeat that." Blaise warns him.</p><p>"Fuck this. I'm out of here." Adrian says as he releases Pansy. "And we're over."</p><p>"I'd say you two are over, and if you ever come near us again, I'll make sure you regret it." Malfoy spat. The other boy rolls his eyes and storms off.</p><p>There was a long silence before I turn to Hermione.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I ask her.</p><p>She nods.</p><p>"I'm sorry. He's... he's an ass." I say.</p><p>"It's fine." Hermione says calmly. "I'm used to it."</p><p>Theo takes her hand and is telling her that she shouldn't have to be used to it. I back away to give them some privacy to talk. I see Blaise and Draco trying to comfort Pansy. Something about that just makes me smile. I know Draco isn't a big fan of Pansy but he stood up for her and he likes Hermione even less but called her <em>one of us.</em></p><p>I sat back down where Draco and I were sitting before Adrian came and ruined things. Pansy comes and sits beside me, Draco on the other side, and Blaise on the other side of Pansy. Hermione and Theo turn around and join the group again. </p><p>"I swear that's not normally how these things go." I turn to Hermione and say.</p><p>"How do they normally go?" She asks.</p><p>"We usually get really high and make a shit ton of jokes about how shitty life is, and laugh a lot." I explain.</p><p>"Well, let's do that then." She says as she reaches for another blunt and lights it. Theo stares at her with amazement in his eyes and I nod my head and reach over to be the next one to take a hit.</p><p>"I think I speak for all of us when I say, you're welcome back any time." Blaise says to Hermione.</p><p>She nods and smiles.</p><p>
  <em>Welcome to our little group, Hermione Granger.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was passed out in a deep sleep when I heard someone violently banging on my door. I shot up out of my sleep and Pansy did the same. We both gave each other concerned looks before jumping out of bed, making sure to grab our wands and slowly and cautiously open the door. We both grunted when we see Malfoy and Nott standing there.</p><p>"Are you two fucking crazy?" I shout. "You scared the shit out of us!"</p><p>"We need to go. Now." Draco says as he takes my hand and tries to drag me out of the room.</p><p>"What?" I ask but he doesn't answer so I force myself to stop moving. He turns around to face me.</p><p>"Tell me what's going on. I'm not leaving without Theo and Pansy." I say. He looks past me at Theo and then nods.</p><p>"Fine, they can come. Blaise is already in the common room waiting." Draco says. He seems so... scared?</p><p>"What's happening?" Pansy asks behind me.</p><p>"I'll tell you guys when we get down there." Draco says as he takes my hand again. This time I follow him, and so does Theo and Pansy.</p><p>We get to the common room to see Blaise pacing around it. I'm starting to get really worried.. what's happening that has got all three boys so scared?</p><p>"Theo and Blaise, you need to get yourselves and the girls to my aunts house. I gave you the port key and she is aware that you're coming." Draco says. He avoids looking at me while he speaks.</p><p>"Yeah, we're ready to go whenever you say to go." Theo says, giving me a sad expression.</p><p>"Why are we leaving?" Pansy asks but no one answers her. </p><p>"You did it?" I ask. "It's happening tonight?" Draco turns to me and nods his head.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you here..." I say but he shakes his head.</p><p>"You have to promise me you'll leave with Theo and Blaise. I came up with a way to take them all to my Aunts house because I know you." He pauses. "It's not safe for you to be here when it happens."</p><p>"Are you coming to your Aunt's house.. after?"</p><p>"Y-yes." He says as he steps towards me and gently wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you alone." I cry into his chest.</p><p>"I won't be alone." He says to try and make me feel better but it's not working.</p><p>"I'm technically a death eater, won't I be safe?" I ask.</p><p>Blaise lets out a small laugh and I turn around to see he's smirking.</p><p>"I knew she would say that." Blaise says proudly.</p><p>"Maya... I don't want you to see what I have to do. I don't want people to think you had something to do with this." He says but none of it matters to me.</p><p>I shake my head and turn to Theo who's already nodding.</p><p>"I'm not going with you, T." I say. "But you need to go and we'll meet up with you later."</p><p>Theo comes over to me and kisses my forehead.</p><p>"Told you, Malfoy." He says. "Be safe, Maya. See you in a bit?"</p><p>I nod and turn to Draco who's shaking his head at Theo. He knows it's no use arguing with me about this.</p><p>"Fine-"</p><p>I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers. He's so tense and his eyes are dark. I can tell he's scared and if I'm being honest, I'm scared too. Terrified actually. I just know I can't leave him alone.</p><p>"Go." Draco says to our friends and they all grab the port key and leave.</p><p>"Let's go to the room of requirements. Snape told me I only had 20 minutes to get you guys out of here." Draco says as he pulls me out of the common room and down the hall, not once letting go of my hand.</p><p>"My Aunt and a bunch of death eaters are going to come out of that cabinet, Maya." He says as we enter the room. "You are going to have to make them believe you're here to help the dark lord."</p><p>"I know." I say. </p><p>"You ready?" He asks.</p><p>"No." I pause. "Are you?"</p><p>"No." He says.</p><p>"Do it." I say.</p><p>There was a moment after he did the spell that we were both unsure if it actually worked. That moment didn't last long when the door swung open and Bellatrix and a few other death eaters crawl out of the cabinet.</p><p>"I'm impressed Draco. I didn't think you had it in you." Bellatrix teases. Her eyes lay on me and she smirks.</p><p>"You have a little friend-" bellatrix says as she tries to come near me but Draco stops her.</p><p>"She's with us." He says firmly. "She's here to help."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Bellatrix asks. "I'm not sure she is."</p><p>"Show her." He says to me.</p><p>I nod and step forward. Bellatrix's eyes are focused on me as she curiously watches me roll up my sleeve. Her eyes widen when the ugly dark mark is revealed and she nods.</p><p>"alright then, let's go." She says and Draco takes my hand before we head off to the astronomy tower.</p><p>-</p><p>"He's up there Draco... go on up and do it." Bellatrix demands. She grabs my arm to stop me from going with him. "<em>Alone</em>."</p><p>Draco stops once he hears her say alone and turns around to face his aunt.</p><p>"She comes with me." He says as he glares at his aunt.</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"No. It's my mission. She comes with me." Draco demands.</p><p>Bellatrix's grip loosens on my arm and before I know what's happening, she throws me towards Draco.</p><p>"Get up there, now." She demands.</p><p>He takes my hand and interlocks our fingers before we begin climbing the stairs.</p><p>"It sounds like someone else is in there." I say quietly.</p><p>"Promise me you'll stay close to me." He says.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"And don't watch him.. you know." He says.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>He opens the door and the two of us enter, his wand already out and pointed at Dumbledore.</p><p>"Ah. Draco.. and Maya. What a surprise." Dumbledore says with a smile.</p><p>"Who else is up here?" Draco asks. "We heard you talking to someone."</p><p>"I talk to myself sometimes." Dumbledore says. He looks from Draco to me and smiles.</p><p>"You two are together then?" He asks. I look to Draco and see him lower his wand a little.</p><p>"Yes." I say calmly. Draco's grip on my hand tightens a little.</p><p>"Young love." Dumbledore says. "You must really care for Mr. Malfoy, Maya."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"I am aware of why you two are here tonight." Dumbledore says calmly.</p><p>"W-what? How?" Draco asks. His voice is shaky and it's very easy to tell that he's terrified.</p><p>"I might be old, Draco but I'm not blind." He pauses. "I can help you.. you don't have to go down this path. Neither of you do."</p><p>"Expelliarmus."</p><p>"I don't need your help. We don't need your help." Draco says angrily. "I was chosen." He lifts up his sleeve and reveals that ugly mark but Dumbledore doesn't seem surprised at all.</p><p>"And you, Mrs. Potter?" He asks me. Draco let's go of my hand and motions for me to do the same as he did.</p><p>I hesitated for a moment but then rolled up my sleeve and revealed the same ugly mark that Draco did a few moments ago.</p><p>"The things you do for love." Dumbledore says calmly.</p><p>I look over to Draco as he studies Dumbledore when Bellatrix walks in. Draco immediately points his wand back at Dumbledore.</p><p>"Good job, Draco." Bellatrix says as she realizes that Dumbledore has been disarmed. "Now finish it."</p><p>For a second I see Draco's eyes change from terrified to determined. He's shaking so badly and I want to help him but I don't know how. My eyes locked on Draco as he stands there with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. I promised I wouldn't look at Dumbledore when he dies but I'm scared to look away from Draco. Scared that he will disappear and I'll never see him again.</p><p>"Come on, Draco-" bellatrix stops mid sentence as someone enters the room.</p><p>"Severus." She says with a smile.</p><p>Next thing I know, Draco and I are running hand in hand through the school with the rest of the death eaters. Severus Snape just murdered Dumbledore for Draco.. why would he do that?</p><p>"HE TRUSTED YOU." A voice screams behind us and Draco and I freeze.</p><p>"Is that-" I begin.</p><p>"Harry." Draco finishes.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"He trusted you." He screams at Snape.</p><p>"You stupid boy. We don't have time for this." Snape yells at Harry.</p><p>"You-" Harry says as he turns to me. "I was right not to trust you."</p><p>"Harry..."</p><p>"No. I'm going to make sure everyone knows what happened here tonight." He says.</p><p>"<em>Go</em>." Snape turns to Draco and I and demands. Draco nods and starts walking away, pulling me away. All I could see was Harry's disappointed face as I turn around and start leaving with Draco.</p><p>"Hold on. We're going to my aunts." He says as he takes something out of his pocket and holds me close to him.</p><p>"Ready?" He asks but it was no use. I was crying and couldn't answer so he grabs the port key and the next thing I know, we're standing outside of a small house.</p><p>I fall to the ground and start sobbing. Draco leans down and pulls me into his chest and lets me cry on him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo came rushing out of the house, followed closely by Pansy and Blaise. Theo dropped down beside me and Draco, checking to make sure I'm not injured badly.</p><p>"What happened to her?" Theo yells to Draco when he notices I'm not physically hurt.</p><p>"Harry saw." Draco says quietly, still holding me in his arms and rubbing my back gently.</p><p>"Oh." Was all Theo could get out as he sank beside me and grabbed my hand. I continued to cry for a few more moments until the tears finally stopped and I felt... numb.</p><p>I stood up, followed by Theo and Draco who were both watching me with concern written all over their faces.</p><p>"I'm fine." I say to the four of them who are just standing there watching me curiously. "He will never understand what I've been through. He doesn't care."</p><p>"Maya..." Theo says but I shake my head.</p><p>"I do not want to talk about it anymore." I say firmly. "He's not my family. You guys are my family."</p><p>Theo wrapped his arms around me tightly and I hug him back.</p><p>"Can we go inside now?" I turn to Draco and ask. He smiles weakly and offers his hand. I take it happily and the five of us head inside his Aunt's house.</p><p>"Draco... you made it." His aunt says as she stands up from the table in the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi.. Aunt Andromeda." He says cautiously as he goes closer to her. "Thank you for letting us stay here.."</p><p>"You're family, Draco. Even if your mother and I barley speak." She says gently. "And these are your-"</p><p>"Family." Draco explains.</p><p>"I've met Blaise, Theo and Pansy but who is this?" Andromeda asks. I felt Draco's hand squeeze my hand a little tighter.</p><p>"This is my girlfriend, Maya." Draco says.</p><p>"Hi." I say.</p><p>"Ah, Maya." She says as she sends me a smile. "It's nice to meet you my dear."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too ma'am. Thank you for letting us stay here." I say.</p><p>"Oh, please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old." She says, "please call me Andromeda."</p><p>"Okay." I say and smile weakly. I want to be more polite but if I'm being honest, I'm exhausted.</p><p>"We're going to turn in I think." Draco says suddenly. "We've had a rather <em>rough</em> day and we're exhausted."</p><p>"Yes of course." Andromeda says. "There are spare rooms up stairs. Your friends can show you to them."</p><p>The next thing we knew, Andromeda took off down the hall and the five of us were left alone in the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm guessing you two don't want to be separated tonight?" Theo says.</p><p>I shake my head to both Draco and Theo and they both nod.</p><p>"Alright, I'll show you guys to your room and leave you alone for the night." Theo says.</p><p>Draco, Theo and I start walking up the stairs but Blaise calls out for me.</p><p>"Wait- um Maya can I speak to you for a moment."</p><p>I look to Draco in shock but reluctantly nod and head back down the stairs. Pansy gives me a sad smile before leaving the two of us in the kitchen.</p><p>"I won't keep you too long. I know you're exhausted." Blaise says.</p><p>"Is everything okay, Blaise?" I ask.</p><p>"I- you know you were so fucking brave tonight." He blurts out. "I don't think I could ever do what you did."</p><p>"Um.. I just- I didn't want him to go through that alone..." I mumble.</p><p>"And for that you are extremely brave." He says.</p><p>There was a moment of silence between us.</p><p>"I'm sorry that your brother is a twat." He says which causes me to laugh.</p><p>"It's fine, Blaise." I say weakly. "Can I... can I go to bed now?"</p><p>"Just one more thing.." he says. "You were right when you said you don't need Harry. He's not your family."</p><p>"Blaise..."</p><p>"Please let me finish..." he says and I nod.</p><p>"I wasn't there for you for many years because.. well for no good reason really.. but you were right. We are your <em>family</em>, Maya. Draco, me, Theo and even Pansy. I know we're not much, but we'll always be here for you."</p><p>For a second I wasn't sure what to say to him. I cross the room and wrap my arms around him. Who would have thought that I would be friends with Blaise? He was... never the nicest to me as he's one of Draco Malfoy's best friends but I guess things change as I am now dating Draco.</p><p>"Go get some sleep, Maya." Blaise says gently. "I'll walk you back to your room."</p><p>"Thanks, Blaise."</p><p>-</p><p>I walk into the room and see Draco standing at the window, looking outside.</p><p>"Draco..." I say to get his attention. He turns around fast and walks over to me.</p><p>"What did Blaise want?" He asks as he comes over to me and wraps his arms around me tight.</p><p>"Um. He wanted to tell me that I don't need Harry... and that the five of us are family." I explain.</p><p>"He... he said that?" Draco asks.</p><p>"Yeah." I say with a smile. "It was weird, but I appreciated it."</p><p>"He's fucking weird." Draco smirks. "Do you want to sleep now?"</p><p>"Fuck yes. I'm ready to sleep the next year away." I joke.</p><p>"Let's go then." He says as he guides me over to the bed. He lays down and I rest my head gently on his chest.</p><p>"Maya?"</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"I never got to say it earlier because of how fast everything happened... but I'm glad you stayed with me." He pauses. "I was terrified."</p><p>"I was too." I admit. "But I wasn't going to let you go through that alone."</p><p>"You're perfect." He mumbles and before I drifted off to sleep, I mumbled back</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I woke up with a terrible feeling in my gut. Draco was still beside me, fast asleep. I smile at the beautiful sight of him past out asleep beside me.</p><p>I carefully untangle from him to not wake him up while he's asleep.</p><p>He's so peaceful.</p><p>I quietly exit the room and head down stairs to see that Theo is already up and making breakfast.</p><p>I stand there as watch him for a moment as he's so in his own element right now. This kid loves cooking.</p><p>"Good morning, T." I say. He whips around and smiles at me.</p><p>"Good morning, Maya." He says and smiles at me. "Want some coffee and breakfast?"</p><p>"Yes please." I say as I take a seat at the table.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" He asks me.</p><p>"Fine I guess. I just woke up with a terrible feeling."</p><p>"Probably from the events from last night." Theo says carefully as he sets a coffee cup in front of me.</p><p>"Do you want to know what Blaise told me last night?" I ask him to change the subject.</p><p>"If it's interesting, yes." Theo says, smirking.</p><p>"Oh it's <em>interesting</em>." I say. "He told me that I'm brave for.. well you know."</p><p>"You were incredibly brave, Maya." Theo interrupts.</p><p>"Blaise also told me that he considers me family, he considers all of us family." I say.</p><p>"Blaise Zabini?" Theo asks.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"It's crazy how fast things change, isn't it?" Theo says with a smile.</p><p>"It really is."</p><p>He smiles before putting some bacon and an egg on my plate and handing it to me.</p><p>"Thanks." I say. "Um- Theo.. what about you and Hermione?"</p><p>"Oh.. yeah." Theo turns away from me. "She- she saw my mark and doesn't want anything to do with me..." he explains.</p><p><em>What</em>...</p><p>"Theo... I'm so sorry." I begin but he shakes his head.</p><p>"Please don't apologize, Maya." He says. I can tell how sad he is about it. He really cares about Hermione.</p><p>"Regardless of what she thinks of you, T. I love you and I'm so proud of how far you've come." I say.</p><p>"I'm proud of <em>us</em>." He says as he sits down with me to eat.</p><p>I smile at him.</p><p>-</p><p>"You came down stairs and didn't wake me up." Draco grunts as he walks down stairs without a shirt on and looking grumpy. </p><p>"I wanted you to get enough sleep." I smirk at him.</p><p>"I got up <em>alone</em>, I don't like waking up alone." He whines.</p><p>"It won't happen again if you stop whining." I tease.</p><p>"Good." He says as he comes down and wraps his arms around me.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" He asks me.</p><p>"I'm okay." I admit. "Still a little shaken up."</p><p>"We'll get through this together." He says as he kisses my forehead.</p><p>"Have you eaten?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes." I say. "Theo made bacon and eggs."</p><p>"Good." He says. "How's he doing?"</p><p>"He's sad but he'll be okay." I say and pause. "I am so mad-"</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Hermione- she um... found out about Theo and now she wants nothing to do with him."</p><p>"Oh-" Draco says. "That <em>filthy mudblood.</em>"</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"No. We allowed her to join us and she does this?"</p><p>"I know. I'm mad too but we can't change it."</p><p>"Theo doesn't fucking deserve that-" Draco says.</p><p>"Draco.. I know that. Trust me." I say.</p><p>"<em>Fucking mudblood</em>." He spat as he sat down very angrily. I sat on his lap and tried to calm him down. Except I agree with him. How dare she treat him like that? He would have done anything for her. He cares about her. <em>Fuck</em>. Theo is such a good guy and he doesn't deserve that.</p><p>-</p><p>Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Draco and I were seated in the living room after dinner. We have to speak about what happens next for us because we know at some point, The dark lord will want to speak to Draco about what happened that night. He might want to speak to the boys to as they are death eaters too. He might want to speak to me too... because technically I am a death eater too. I'm hoping that he doesn't want to speak to me though. I don't want to deal with that.</p><p>"What happens when he calls on one of you?" Pansy asks, being the first one to break the silence.</p><p>"Whoever he calls on, must go to see him." Draco says calmly. "We have no choice."</p><p>"He will probably have us all go back to school next year. I heard Snape is supposed to be taking over as headmaster." Blaise adds.</p><p>If I'm being honest, the last place I want to go is back to Hogwarts. Not after what had happened with Harry.</p><p>"I don't think it's a good idea for me to go back." Draco says.</p><p>"No body knows it was you." Blaise says.</p><p>"It wasn't him." I add.</p><p>"Right." Blaise says.</p><p>"I'm not sure I want to go back." I add.</p><p>"We will all be there for you." Pansy adds, sending me a smile.</p><p>"I know." I say.</p><p>"What happens over the summer?" Theo asks.</p><p>"Not sure yet." Draco says. "We will probably figure that out when he calls one of us."</p><p>"Can we make a deal?" I ask. "That whoever gets called on, whether it's all of us or some of us, we tell each other everything that happens."</p><p>Theo nods.</p><p>Blaise nods.</p><p>Draco nods.</p><p>Pansy being the only one of us who isn't a death eater technically, she won't be called. I think it's only fair is we tell each other everything otherwise she'll be left in the dark a lot.</p><p>"We're in this together." I say.</p><p>"We can stay here for the rest of the summer." Draco says. "My aunt says it's okay."</p><p>"Remind me to thank her, otherwise we would be stuck at home and that does not sound appealing." Blaise says.</p><p>The five of sat together for a long while before heading up to bed for the night. We're all rather exhausted from the past two days.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We've been at Draco's Aunt's house and although she is very welcoming and kind, I don't want to be here. I mean, yeah it's better than my Aunt and Uncles house but it's kind of... weird being here. I miss going to the Weasley's house. It's been so long since I have been there.. and I know they wouldn't want me back since... I mean, Harry has most likely told them everything.</p><p>Every day I wake up with a terrible feeling in my gut. It's been a week and the dark lord hasn't called any of us. We're assuming he's mad that Draco wasn't the one to kill Dumbledore but we're waiting for him to call him. Instead, we've been completely shut out. Blaise assumes that he's waiting to call on Draco until he knows how he's going to punish him.</p><p>In the back of my mind... I know what he's going to chose to do.</p><p><em>Crucio</em>.</p><p>Every day I'm trying my best to pull myself together, mostly for Draco. We're all terrified but I need to pull myself together so we can move forward... we need to be strong for when it comes to the next part of this.</p><p>"You think too much, Potter." Draco says as he enters the room and sees me sitting in a chair, looking outside.</p><p>"Sorry." I mumble.</p><p>"No. Don't be sorry." He says as he crosses the room. "What were you thinking of?"</p><p>"The Weasley's." I say, not looking up at him as he sits down beside me and places a hand on my leg.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Maya." He says quietly.</p><p>"Draco... it's not your fault." I say but he shakes his head.</p><p>"All I had to do was keep hating you and you wouldn't be in this position." Draco admits. "I hate myself for that."</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"Please... let me finish." He says and I nod my head.</p><p>"I didn't want to push you away... and hate you but I also didn't want to bring you into this <em>mess</em>." He says. "But since we got close, I've been so happy. You make me so happy, Potter."</p><p>I smile.</p><p>"I'm so so sorry that you are losing everyone that you considered family at one point. I never meant to do that to you."</p><p>"Draco... no." I cut in. "I was thinking about how Harry is telling them everything that he saw that night. They're going to hate me when they don't know the whole story."</p><p>I notice Draco frown slightly. I know he feels guilty but I just wish he would see how happy he makes me. How much I care for him.</p><p>There was a long moment of silence between the two of us until he finally spoke up.</p><p>"Owl Fred."</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"Send him a letter, Maya. Ask him to meet you or ask him to hear your side."</p><p>"But. I mean.. is that okay?"</p><p>"I think it's what you need to do." He says carefully.</p><p>"Okay..." I say. "Um. Thanks.."</p><p>"Write the letter and I'll find you an owl, okay?" He says calmly.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>He smiles and then walks out of the room.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Fred,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you probably want nothing to do with me because I'm sure by now, Harry has filled you all in. You guys have all probably made up your minds about me but I can't allow you to do so without at least trying to explain what happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you're probably the only one who will hear me out. I'm not what you guys think I am. I promise you I'm not...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it possible for us to meet up? Maybe you can let me explain what happened this year. Let me explain to you what changed this year. If you still hate me after that... I'll leave you alone. I just can't live with knowing you hate me when you don't have all the facts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please owl me whenever you have made your decision...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maya.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Once I wrote the letter and finished crying over it, I went to find Draco. I ran into Theo and had to make some excuse for crying. He understood that I didn't want to talk about it and I explained quickly that I need to find Draco. He pointed me in the direction of where he saw him last and I was off to find him.</p><p>When I found him, I saw him sitting at the kitchen table with an owl sitting beside him.</p><p>"Hi." I say as I walk over and sit down on his lap.</p><p>"Hey, love." He whispers as he wraps his arms around me.  "Did you finish the letter?"</p><p>"Yes." I say. "But can you just hold me for a moment?"</p><p>He smiles and pulls me closer as he rests his head on my shoulder and I do the same. We sat like that for a long while until Draco's aunt walks into the kitchen and clears her throat.</p><p>"Oh.. um. Hi." I say as I slowly get off of Draco.</p><p>She smiles at us.</p><p>Andromeda reminds me a lot of Narcissa. They're both very soft spoken but scary as fuck when angry. I have a feeling both of them would kick ass whenever they are angry.</p><p>"Draco, do you mind if I have a word with Maya for a moment?" Andromeda asks. I look from her to Draco as he looks at me. I nod.</p><p>"I'll go mail this for you then?" He says as he stands up slowly and lets go of my hand.</p><p>"Thank you." I say quietly. He nods and smiles at me before leaving the two of us alone.</p><p>I smile awkwardly at Andromeda because if I'm being honest, she scares me. She's kind, of course and I trust her but she definitely scares me.</p><p>"I have spoken to my sister and understand that you met her and Lucious not that long ago." Andromeda begins.</p><p>"Yes, I met them once and it didn't go very well."</p><p>"I also heard that." She says and smiles. "But don't worry about what that piece of shit my sister chose to marry thinks of you."</p><p>I didn't know what to say so I just smile and nod.</p><p>"Narcissa seems very fond of you, Miss Potter." She says gently. "And I for one agree with her."</p><p>Again, I didn't know what to say.. or really, where she was going with this.</p><p>"Miss Potter, all I'm trying to say is that you and Draco make a beautiful couple. I was never close with the Malfoy's because of- family drama." She pauses. I knew what she meant. Malfoy was never supportive of her marriage. "I've never been close with them but Draco seems very happy. Very different from how he <em>could</em> have turned out."</p><p>"I- I'm glad that he's happy... I mean I hope that he's happy..."</p><p>I am so awkward, <em>why am I so awkward.</em></p><p>"I believe you kids are <em>good</em>, I believe you have been pushed onto the wrong side." Andromeda says.</p><p>"I believe we're good too." I say. "I want to think when it comes down it, we will be brave enough to do what's right."</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>"You will." Andromeda says before standing up and walking out. She scares me but she's definitely one of the better people that I've met from Draco's family.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco sent the letter a whole week ago and I still haven't heard back from Fred.. Starting to think that no letter back will be my answer. Can't say that I'm surprised that he hasn't written back... part of me was hopeful but if i'm being honest, I didn't think he would actually answer.</p><p>Neither Draco or I told the others about the letter and we don't plan to unless Fred answers. It's not that we don't trust them because we do, but they might not trust Fred. By them I mostly mean Theo as he is very protective. Although Zabini has been giving me protective big brother vibes since we got here. He's been there on more than one occasion while I was... upset and even offered to kick Harry's ass when or if we return back to school.</p><p>I was sitting in the kitchen at the table with Pansy and Blaise who were talking about some school memories together, Theo who was reading some book that he found in his room and Draco's Aunt who was making coffee. Draco left the kitchen 45 minutes ago and we all assumed he needed a moment alone. He still hasn't fully recovered from that night.. Not that any of us expect him to be over that. It was traumatizing. I was sitting at the table in my own little world when Draco came rushing back in with something in his hand.</p><p>"He answered you." He says as he walks right over to me and dumps a letter in my hands. I look at the envelope in my hands. Fred's hand writing on the envelope with my name on it. He has always had nice hand writing and I've always loved the way he wrote my name.</p><p>"Who answered you?" Theo asks as he drops his book on the table and turns his attention to Draco and I.</p><p>"Um.. Fred." I mumble, not bothering to look up at any of them.</p><p>"You wrote to Fred...? Why?" Pansy asks me.</p><p>"We can explain later but my lord women, can you open the damn letter. I'm dying to know what he said." Draco says dramatically. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I haven't been laughing as much as I used to lately so when I did, it felt good.</p><p>"Okay, patience Malfoy, damn." I tease before gently opening the envelope and pulling out the letter. All eyes in the room were focused on me as I read it.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Maya,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to believe that what Harry told us isn't true because i'd like to think you're better than that but I don't know how to believe you when everything else he has told us has been true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean you did take off with Malfoy and the rest of those Slytherins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione also informed us that the Nott kid you hangout with is one of them too... but you do have a point. You never got a chance to explain your side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't convince Harry, Ron or Hermione to meet you because they won't change their opinions but George and I will meet you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will be at the joke shop tonight after closing if you want to speak to us. We will hear you out... I can't promise it'll change anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you're safe at least.</em>
</p><p><em>Fred</em>.</p><p>-</p><p>I re read the letter twice to make sure I didn't misread anything and then looked up to meet Draco's eyes watching me carefully.</p><p>"So?" he asks inpatiently.</p><p>"He'll meet me." I say as I hand him the letter. "Him and George."</p><p>"Wait, meet you?" Theo says. "I don't think that's a good idea, Maya."</p><p>"I have to.." I say.</p><p>"It could be a trap." Pansy adds.</p><p>"I have to explain to them that what they think of me isn't who I am..."</p><p>"You're going to let her do this?" Blaise asks Draco.</p><p>"He doesn't own me. I can do whatever I want to." I say.</p><p>"It's her choice, Blaise." Draco jumps in. "But I'm going with her."</p><p>"Draco..."</p><p>"You're not going alone, Maya." he demands. "You can talk to them alone, I'll wait at the door but it's not safe for you to go out by yourself."</p><p>"He's right Maya. It's not safe for us to go out alone..." Theo adds.</p><p>"For fuck sakes you guys are so protective." I yell. "Fine but you have to wait at the door."</p><p>"I will." Draco assures me. </p><p>I nod.</p><p>
  <em>At least they agreed to hear me out...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>The boys were in the middle of an intense game of wizards chest in the kitchen while Pansy and I sat in the living room reading.</p><p>"Can I ask you something..?" Pansy asks as she sets her book down and comes to sit with me on the couch.</p><p>"Sure..."</p><p>"Why does it matter so much to you what the Weasley's think of you?"</p><p>I know that Pansy has never liked or respected the Weasley's but I was always on good terms with the twins... even after Fred and I broke up.</p><p>"Fred and George were always there for me." I say. "I was always welcome to stay there for summer when I couldn't go to Theo's."</p><p>"But they turned on you, didn't they?" She asks.</p><p>"I guess.. not really. Ron never liked me, Ginny and I were close while I stayed there but she'll always chose Harry. Molly and Arthur have always liked Harry better. He's gryffindor."</p><p>"Fred and George?" she asks.</p><p>"Surprisingly it never mattered to those two what house I was in. Even after Fred and I broke up, the two of them never abandoned me."</p><p>"So this isn't about Harry then?" She asks.</p><p>"No." I admit. "He will never trust me and that's a shame because we're family but... that's on him."</p><p>She nods.</p><p>"You know, I admire you." She blurts out. "You've never needed anyone to be strong. You know how to look after yourself."</p><p>"I- Pansy I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm definitely all put together. I'm a mess."</p><p>"Trust me, I know." She jokes. "But at the end of the day, no matter who leaves, you still keep fighting."</p><p>"What else can I do...?"</p><p>"It's just... even after you got the mark, you didn't change." she says. "You're still you. You're still loyal as fuck, and tough and you still care way too fucking much even when you shouldn't."</p><p>"You make me sound like a hufflepuff." I joke.</p><p>"I'm starting to wonder why you weren't put in Hufflepuff." She jokes and we both burst into laughter.</p><p>The laughter filled the room and allowed my nerves for tonight momentarily disappear and I could feel.. happy or relaxed.</p><p>However, that feeling didn't last long when the boys enter the room moments later with fear plastered on all of their faces and Draco clutching his arm.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Does this need to be happening right now...?</p><p>
  <em>Impeccable fucking timing.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong?" I ask even though the instant I see Draco clutching his arm, I know.</p><p>Pansy and I both jump off of the couch and go to the boys in the doorway.</p><p>"Draco you have to leave, now." Theo says. "Hes going to think you're ignoring him."</p><p>Dracos eyes are looking at me with fear written all over his face. I even notice it looks like he's about to cry. I wrap my arms around him and whisper in his ear so the others can't hear me.</p><p>
  <em>"You're going to be okay. He probably just wants to talk. I love you."</em>
</p><p>I pull away but he pulls me back in for one last big hug. He whispers<em> "I love you, Maya."</em> In my ear before letting me go.</p><p>"Don't let her go see Fred by herself. I mean it. One of you go with her." Draco demands.</p><p>"I'll go." Blaise says.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be back." He says before appearing to the Malfoy manor where the dark lord is waiting for him.</p><p>The four of us just stand in the doorway where Draco was for a long while, in silence. I'm terrified and shaking. He was so scared. I wish I could go with him. I wish I was called to go with him. Fuck. I hate this.</p><p>"I- I need air." I say before pushing past everyone to go outside. The house is surrounded by a lake and a forest, and it's far off from any city so we're basically alone here. There's a porch with chairs and I find sitting out here calming. The water, the trees, the birds. It's relaxing to know that they're the only things around us. I sit down on the steps and put my head in my hands as I try to slow my breathing.</p><p>
  <em>He will be fine. He's Draco Malfoy. He can handle it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he was so scared.</em>
</p><p>I hear the door open behind me and hear someone come towards me, but I don't look up. I feel the presence of someone sitting beside me.</p><p>"He will be fine, Maya." Blaise says.</p><p>"I know." I say. The sun was just beginning to set and that means it's almost time.</p><p>I can't believe while Draco is dealing with the dark lord... I'm going to see Fred and George. How fucked up.</p><p>"D-do you think it's a bad idea to go see the twins?" I ask.</p><p>"I'm not going to lie to you. I don't think it's going to change anything." He says. "I don't know them as well as you do though."</p><p>"If I'm being honest, I don't think it'll change their minds either."</p><p>"We all see how it's tearing you up, Maya. That's why Draco suggested you to write the letter. He wants you to be happy." Blaise explains. "We know that even if it doesn't change their minds tonight, you'll feel better because at least you tried."</p><p>"I just have to try... they have to see that we're not- we are not <em>monsters</em>."</p><p>"You ready then?" Blaise asks as he stands up and offers me his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready."</p><p>-</p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>I apperate to the Malfoy manor where at one time I called home.</p><p>This place that I'm standing in front of now, is not my home.</p><p>The moment I walk inside the manor, my mother comes running to me and wraps her arms around me.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're okay, Draco." She whispers.</p><p>"I'm okay, mother." I say dryly.</p><p>"Son, he's waiting for you." Lucious says. He's standing at the door.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>My mother whispers "I love you." In my ear as I walk by her but I can't bring myself to speak right now. If I say anything, I might throw up.</p><p>My father motions for me to go inside of the dining room. Thankfully he isn't coming in with me. Whatever happens in here, I don't need <em>him</em> seeing or knowing.</p><p>I push open the door and walk inside trying to focus on staying calm.</p><p>"Ah, Draco." Voldemort says without turning around. He's standing at a window staring out of it. "Nice to see you again."</p><p>I don't say anything. What am I supposed to say?</p><p>
  <em>It's not nice to see him again.</em>
</p><p>"Bellatrix has explained to me that you did not kill Dumbledore yourself." He says coldly.</p><p>"N-no." is all I manage to say.</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>"Severus has informed me that you almost did it but he interrupted and finished it. Is this correct?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I must admit you got further than I thought you would." He turns around to face me. "As a reward, I won't kill you." </p><p>
  <em>He was going to kill me..?</em>
</p><p>"But I can not allow you to go unpunished. I'm sure you understand." He says coldly, waiting for a response.</p><p>"Yes, my lord." I say.</p><p>He smirks before grabbing his wand off of the table and pointing it at me.</p><p>"<em>Crucio</em>"</p><p>I felt every muscle in my body begin to sting as my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. It feels as if I was being stabbed all over my body with swords. My body was shaking s as no twisting on the ground but I refuse to scream or cry. That would give him too much satisfaction. Although, he wasn't giving up and I feared that he wouldn't stop the curse until I cried or screamed.</p><p>I manage to look at him for a second as he continued to use the curse on me and he was actually smiling.</p><p>He was enjoying this.</p><p>I was so close to my breaking point. He wasn't stopping and I needed it to stop. Does he want me to beg him to stop?</p><p>"Yes." Voldemort says out of no where. "I would like you to beg me to stop, now that you mention it."</p><p>He's reading my mind..</p><p>Come on Draco. Don't give him the satisfaction of begging for him to stop.</p><p>But the pain was getting to be too much and I need to get back to Maya.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"P-please." I beg which only causes him to laugh.</p><p>"Please." I repeat.</p><p>"Please what?" Voldemort teases.</p><p>"P-please stop." I continue.</p><p>"You don't think you deserve this?" He asks. "You don't think you should be punished for not finishing your task."</p><p>"I- I should be." I say.</p><p>And after a few more long moments, he pulls his wand away.</p><p>It stopped.</p><p>Suddenly I was very aware that I was curled up in a ball on the ground in front of the dark lord.</p><p>"I must say, you handled that better than your father did." Voldemort says. "Such a coward, that man."</p><p>He steps over me.</p><p>"Don't disappoint me again, Draco."</p><p>"I- I won't."</p><p>"Good. Stand up." He demands.</p><p>I force myself to stand up even though every muscle in my body is on fire right now.</p><p>Don't show weakness.</p><p>"You and your friends are expected to return to hogwarts this year." Voldemort says. "There will be a war coming and we will need people on the inside."</p><p>"Yes, my lord." I say.</p><p>"You are not to bother with Harry Potter." He continues. "No fights, no communication, understood?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Not even Maya."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Get out." He demands and I turn around and walk out. I walk past my father without a word, I see my mother and how worried she is. I just want to get back to Maya but I can't leave my mother without telling her I'm okay.</p><p>"I'm fine, mother." I say to her when I reach her.</p><p>"I- I didn't think..." she says but I know what she's trying to say.</p><p>She didn't want think she'd see my again.</p><p>"I'm alright." I say and hug her gently because my body aches.</p><p>Fuck, I probably can't apperate after that.</p><p>"I need to get back to Maya but um- I can't apperate. Can I use the fireplace?" I ask her.</p><p>She gives me a sad expression, probably because she knows now what happened.</p><p>"Yes. Go ahead." She says as she lets go of me.</p><p>"I love you, mother." Was the last thing I said before I got back to my Aunt's house to see them sitting in the kitchen.</p><p>-<br/><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>"I'll wait at the door for you. If you need me to come in just call me." Blaise says as he lets go of my hand at the door of the joke shop.</p><p>"Okay, thank you. I should be okay though." I say.</p><p>"No matter what happens in there Maya, you know I'm here for you." Blaise reminds me.</p><p>"I know." I say before opening the door to the joke shop and stepping inside.</p><p>
  <em>My last chance to convince them I'm still me...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You brought Zabini with you?" George asks once I get in the shop and the door shuts.</p><p>"Um yeah, but he'll wait outside for me..." I say awkwardly as I slowly step in a bit more.</p><p>"I thought you would've brought Malfoy." George says. He doesn't seem impressed but also doesn't seem mad... more neutral.</p><p>"I was supposed to but um something came up." I explain.</p><p>George comes down the stairs and I start to feel even more anxious about this. He doesn't seem that pissed at me.. but where's Fred?</p><p>"You look like you're okay, Maya." George says as he steps in front of me.</p><p>"I am... I'm okay." I pause and look around. "Your shop looks like it's doing well."</p><p>"It's not doing too bad, I guess."</p><p>"That's good, I'm glad you guys get to do what you love to do.."</p><p>He smiles and nods awkwardly.</p><p>"Where's Fred...?" I ask.</p><p>"He'll be down in a minute. He's closing a deal in his office." George explains.</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.. I'm so nervous...</em>
</p><p>"You seem like you have a lot on your mind..." George says as he motions for me to sit down at a seating area he has set up in the shop.</p><p>"Um yeah.. It's been a crazy night."</p><p>"Everything okay?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeah I guess." I say. "I'm just worried about Draco."</p><p>"Ah." He pauses, looks reluctant to ask anymore but ends up asking anyway. "Is he okay?"</p><p>"I think so." I say. I'm trying to be polite but I don't want to talk about where Draco is because I don't want to say too much.</p><p>"You two are okay though? Still together I mean?" he asks as he looks over at Blaise.</p><p>"Yeah, we're still together. Blaise just offered to come because Draco couldn't." I explain.</p><p>"Zabini's here?" A voice came from behind me.</p><p>I already knew that voice..</p><p>It was <em>Fred</em>.</p><p>"Um yeah.. but he's waiting outside for me." I awkwardly explain.</p><p>"Oh." Fred says as he looks at the door. "He can come inside you know."</p><p>"Are you sure?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes, Maya. It's fine." Fred says as he gets up and opens the door. Blaise turns around awkwardly and faces Fred.</p><p>"Get in here, Zabini." Fred says.</p><p>"Uhhhh okay." Blaise says as he walks inside and gives me a confused look. I just smirk at him as he awkwardly sits down beside me.</p><p>"Um okay... so I don't really know where to start."</p><p>"Just tell us what happened last year?"</p><p>"Okay..." I pause and look to Blaise who smiles encouragingly to me.</p><p>"Well, Draco and I never really were close. He was an absolute <em>shit head</em> towards me." I say and Blaise lets out a chuckle.</p><p>"This year we got detention together and that's where it started."</p><p>"Wait, since <em>detention</em>? That was so long ago!" Blaise interrupts.</p><p>"Yes." I growl. "If you interrupt me again I will kick your ass back outside."</p><p>"Sorry-"</p><p>The twins both let out a laugh.</p><p>"Anyway. We started spending more time together and getting close."</p><p>"Harry said that you have the dark mark..." George says.</p><p>"Um- yeah so Pansy found out about Draco and I and got mad.. she told the dark lord that I was <em>distracting</em> Draco."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" Fred asks. "She completely sold you out to him?" </p><p>"Yes." Blaise says and smiles weakly at me.</p><p>"Fuck, Maya. That is seriously fucked up." George says.</p><p>"The dark lord found me and gave me the choice to join them or... die." I say. "He was going to make Draco do it.."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" Blaise asks in shock. Some parts I left out when I told everyone.</p><p>"Um yeah." I say.</p><p>"So you were forced to get the mark or Draco would be forced to <em>kill you</em>..." Fred asks.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"And you care about him, right?" George asks.</p><p>"I love him..."</p><p>"Why didn't you just tell Harry that?" Fred asks.</p><p>"I tried to explain things to Harry but he wouldn't even give me a chance." I say sadly.</p><p>"Oh." The twins say at the same time.</p><p>"I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me for everything." I finally say.</p><p>Fred and George look at each other and then to me. I felt like I was going to be sick from the nerves but then the two of them smiled.</p><p>"Maya, we know you. You've got a good heart." George says with a smile.</p><p>"We know you're not really on his side." Fred says as he looks at me, and then his gaze turns to Blaise.</p><p>"I'm glad that you guys believe me." I say before turning to Blaise who looks uncomfortable. "They're in the same position as me." Blaise looks up at me and then to the twins who are watching him.</p><p>"How do we trust them, Maya?" George asks.</p><p>"They haven't exactly made it easy for us to trust them." Fred adds.</p><p>"I get that.. you trust me though?"</p><p>"Yes." They say at the same time.</p><p>"I trust them."</p><p>"Okay..." George says. "We'll try."</p><p>"Um... I'm going to try and send you guys information if I can about when the war is coming. We all know there is one coming."</p><p>"Maya that's dangerous." Blaise says but I shake my head. </p><p>"They will need a heads up, Blaise."</p><p>"We appreciate it Maya but don't risk your life if it's too dangerous."</p><p>"My life over the lives of many." I say, all three guys studying me. "One life over everyone at Hogwarts."</p><p>"You're supposed to be a Slytherin." Blaise jokes which causes all of us to laugh. For a moment, it felt like we were still in school.</p><p>"Are you returning to school next year?" Fred asks us.</p><p>"Um.. not sure. I'm hoping we'll know by the time we get back-"</p><p>"It's going to be hard to go back, isn't it?" George asks.</p><p>"Very.." I pause. "Especially if Harry has told everyone everything."</p><p>"He won't be there you know." George informs me.</p><p>"Oh? Why not?"</p><p>"Um... because he's going to hunt these things they need to destroy before you know who can be killed." Fred explains.</p><p>"Oh." Is all I could say.</p><p>"That's good isn't it?" Blaise asks. "You won't have to deal with all that... shit again."</p><p>"Yeah but I'm sure the other students aren't going to be thrilled about us being back."</p><p>"Who fucking cares about them." Blaise says. "Remember, they don't understand."</p><p>"I know.." I mumble. "You're right."</p><p>I feel Fred and George watching the two of us talk as Blaise tries to calm me down.</p><p>"Draco should be back now." Blaise says to me and I suddenly remember that I need to get back to make sure he's okay.</p><p>"Fuck." I say, "I hope he's okay."</p><p>"You guys can go.." Fred says. "We'll try and do damage control for you with Ginny so that you'll at least have someone if you end up going back to school."</p><p>"Thank you, Fred. Thank you both for hearing me out." I say.</p><p>Fred comes up to me and awkwardly wraps his arms around me. I hug him back but I felt rather uncomfortable. George does the same and tells me to owl him anytime I need someone. I nod to say I understand and Blaise and I apperate back to Draco's aunt's house.</p><p>I basically ran inside to find Draco sitting on the chair, looking extremely rough and beaten down.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the <em>fuck</em> happened?" I ask him as I go to his side and his eyes meet mine.</p><p>"I'll explain everything, I promise." He pauses and tries to read my facial expressions. "What happened with the twins?"</p><p>"They believe me." I smile weakly. I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to know if he's okay.</p><p>"Good." Draco says as he leans down and connects our lips. All three of our friends start acting grossed out.</p><p>"Oh grow the fuck up." I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. I turn to Draco after that, "Your turn."</p><p>"Okay, okay." Draco says. I notice him start to twitch uncomfortably and look away from all of us. Something bad must have happened for him to act this way..</p><p>"Well, he said he was going to kill me for failing the task." Draco begun, not looking at any of us directly. "But Snape explained that I almost had it when he interrupted and finished the job."</p><p>"Snape made sure you didn't get killed?" Blaise asks, almost sounding amazed at Snape's actions.</p><p>I study Draco's face as the others talk among themselves about Snape's action. Something is wrong. Something happened.</p><p>"What did he do?" I ask. Everyone shuts up and refocused.</p><p>I already think I know what he did. I had a feeling something like this would happen. He used the cruciatus curse on him.</p><p>"He said he couldn't let me get off without being punished." Draco explains. "Instead of killing me, he decided that it would be better to use the cruciatus curse on me."</p><p>Pansy let out an awful sound and Blaise wrapped an arm around her. Theo just stood there. None of us knew what to do or say at that moment. The anger was literally building inside me, I want to kill him.</p><p>"Guys, relax. It's not like it's the first time that's happened."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" I can't even hide the surprise in my voice.</p><p>"When I- it happened the summer before our 6th year."</p><p>"Fuck man. Why didn't you tell us?" Blaise asks Draco but he just shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"I'm actually really tired.. can we talk more in the morning?" Draco asks everyone and they nod and start to head out.</p><p>"Maya.. we kind of share a room, get back in here." Draco says as a small chuckle escapes his lips.</p><p>"Oh, right." I say awkwardly before going back over to him. "You need help getting up there?"</p><p>"No." He says firmly as he tries to stand up. How does he expect to get up stairs if he can't even stand up? I just stand a little away from him and watch him try and stand up and then get mad at himself when he can't.</p><p>"Okay, fine. Yes. I need help." He says reluctantly and I laugh before going over to help him up stairs.</p><p>When we got up stairs and into our room, the two of us got into the bed and I gently laid down beside him. I want to hold him, but clearly he's in a lot of pain.</p><p>"Everything went well with the twins then?" He asks after a long moment of silence.</p><p>"Yes. They even let Blaise come inside the joke shop."</p><p>"Really?" He couldn't hide the shock in his voice. "I thought they hate us."</p><p>"They don't trust you guys but they're going to try and change that."</p><p>He smiles at me and shakes his head. "Only you could convince Weasleys to try and trust a Malfoy."</p><p>I roll my eyes and smile because yeah, only I could do that.</p><p>"They told us that Harry, Ron, and Hermione won't be going back to school this year." I whisper.</p><p>"This might be our best year, then." Draco jokes.</p><p>I laugh. Yeah it would be nice to walk the hallways without being questioned about who I'm with every five seconds.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>"So we're going back then?"</p><p>He nods.</p><p>"And we weren't supposed to have any communication with Harry."</p><p>"At least we don't have to worry about that." I say.</p><p>Another long moment of silence.</p><p>"Draco, I don't want to go back..."</p><p>He slowly and carefully pulls me closer to him until my head is on his chest and his hand is gently tracing circles on my arm.</p><p>"I know, love." He begins. "I don't either but we'll have each other, and our friends."</p><p>"Everything is going to be a constant reminder of that night..."</p><p>"I know." He whispers. "Let's just get some sleep."</p><p>"Okay, good night."</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning we had to fill in Draco's aunt on the events of last night and he we're returning to school next year. She was not impressed that the dark lord has requested us all go back after what Draco and I had to witness last year but she understood that we have to. Blaise was disappointed to be returning and to hear that Harry won't be there. Apparently he came up with ideas on how prank him. Another reason to be glad he's not coming back this year. A prank war between Blaise and Harry...</p><p>"You guys are welcome back here any time you need a place to hide." Andromeda says to us. "<em>All of you</em>."</p><p>"Thank you." Draco says softly to his Aunt. They haven't spoken a whole lot since coming here but they have an understanding.</p><p>She smiled weakly at us all and then walks out of the kitchen, leaving us alone again.</p><p>"She reminds me so much of your mother." I say to Draco and he chuckles a little.</p><p>"I guess." He says as he motions for me to come sit beside him at the table. Theo, Blaise and Pansy join us. We have about two weeks before we have to go back to Hogwarts and I know none of us are ready for that.</p><p>"Are you guys going to be okay going back to Hogwarts?" Pansy asks us after a moment of silence.</p><p>"We don't have much of a choice, Pans." Draco explains.</p><p>"We'll be fine." I add. It'll be hard but we all know we don't have a choice in this. If we don't go back, he'll kill us. At least if we go back, we can help some how.</p><p>"At least people won't bother you this year." Blaise adds.</p><p>"Yeah, no Harry there to piss you off." Theo joins.</p><p>"Yeah, but no ones going to like me." I look to Draco. "Us."</p><p>"The Slytherins aren't going to care about what happened last year." Blaise says calmly.</p><p>"But the other houses will."</p><p>"Maya, you know they don't understand." Theo says softly. "They don't understand that you had to."</p><p>"I didn't have to though."</p><p>"You did what you had to do." Theo says. "We understand that."</p><p>"And the Weasle twins get that too." Draco says with a smirk.</p><p>"That's true."</p><p>"This year is going to be so different though. Snape as headmaster and the Carrow twins as teachers." Pansy adds. I can hear the slight fear in her voice when she says this.</p><p>"I know." Blaise says as he puts an arm around her to comfort her.</p><p>I look from them to Draco and Theo who are smirking. I guess they're getting <em>closer</em>.</p><p>Though I guess we all need someone to get closer to during a war.</p><p>Someone to fight for.</p><p>I just feel bad for Theo after what happened with Hermione.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One Day Before Returning To Hogwarts:</b>
</p><p>Blaise and Pansy went back to their houses yesterday to grab their trunk and other stuff for school. Theo is going back to his place tonight and I offered to go with him because I want to see his sister.</p><p>Draco's mother told him that she would come by later that night and drop his school stuff off for him. I told him that we would be back before his mother got here because she wants to see me too.</p><p>"You ready to go, Theo?" I ask and he nods. I can tell he's nervous to go back home but I don't know how to make it easier for him. At least if I'm there, they might not say anything to him.</p><p>Draco comes over to me, leans down and kisses me before Theo and I apperate to his house.</p><p>"Just stay with me the whole time, okay?" Theo says as we start walking up the drive way.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>His house is the same as I remember it before expect darker. I almost wish we didn't have to come here... things seem different. A bad different.</p><p>"It'll be okay, T." I whisper as I take his hand and we enter the house.</p><p>"I want to do this as fast as we can." Theo explains and I nod in understanding. We quietly walk up to his room and he starts packing his clothes in his room.</p><p>"Where's your books?" I ask him and he points to his desk. I start throwing some of his school books into his trunk with his clothes.</p><p>"Theo?" A voice calls out and Theo and I both turn around fast.</p><p>"Olivia?" Theo says quietly. I continue to pack his stuff up while he goes and talks to his sister. </p><p>"It's okay, Liv. I'm okay. I just need to get out of here." Theo says to Olivia. I guess she's been worried about Theo since after what happened last year.</p><p>"I was so worried about you!" She cries as her brother tries to calm her down.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Liv. You have to understand that it was safer for us to stay away." Theo says.</p><p>"Where have you been?" She asks as she looks over at me.</p><p>"We were staying with Draco." Theo says. He's trying not to give too much away.</p><p>"Both of you?" Liv asks again.</p><p>"Yes." I add.</p><p>"Maya... are you guys okay?" She turns to me and ask.</p><p>"We're okay." I answer. Theo gives me a look and he goes to finish packing while I continue talking to Liv.</p><p>"Can you guys write to me? Don't leave me hanging again." Liv begs.</p><p>"We will." I say. "We're going back to school this year so we'll write to you from there."</p><p>"You're going back to school?" Liv asks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's why you're here." She pauses. "To get your stuff for school."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Not to check up on me..."</p><p>"That was part of the plan. Get T's stuff and make sure you're okay."</p><p>It's kind of a lie. Theo didn't want to run into anyone because it would make things harder when he leaves. I wanted to make sure she's okay but I can't go out of my way to find her. We're kind of in a rush.</p><p>-</p><p>"For fuck sakes. What took you two so long?" Draco growls when we get back to Andromeda's place.</p><p>"We ran into Liv." Theo says as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Ah." Draco says. "Makes sense."</p><p>"Why does that make sense? I don't understand." Pansy says.</p><p>"Theo's sister is clingy." Draco mumbles.</p><p>"Oh shut up. She's sweet." I defend her but it's not fully wrong.</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Draco huffs.</p><p>"Anyway, how long do we have until your mother gets here?" I ask. Draco raises an eye brow at me before answering.</p><p>"She should be hear in an hour." He says.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"No reason."</p><p>"Maya. Why?"</p><p>"Draco. No reason." I joke.</p><p>"Would you two get a room." Blaise says as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Oh fuck off. You and Pansy are just as bad." Theo grunts. Suddenly I'm filled with guilt. I know he has said he's okay after everything that happened with Hermione but I know he isn't... he just wants to seem like he is.</p><p>I smile weakly at him as he rolls his eyes sarcastically at Blaise and Pansy.</p><p>All I can think is at least Hermione won't be at school this year so he doesn't have to see her and feel the pain...</p><p>-</p><p>"Mother, it's nice to see you." Draco says as he opens the door to let Narcissa in. She gently wraps her arms around Draco and he hugs her back. Even though things are challenging with his family, him and his mother usually always understand each other. Narcissa puts her son first and I admire her for that.</p><p>"Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to see you again." Blaise says as he smiles at her.</p><p>"Yes, it's nice to see you all. I'm glad you're all staying together." Narcissa says calmly.</p><p>"Thanks for brining my school things." Draco says as his mother uses her wand to guide his trunk inside the house. </p><p>"Of course. It was a good excuse to come see you." She explains. "I was worried about you after you left the manor last."</p><p>"I'm fine." Draco says firmly.</p><p>"I know." Narcissa whispers. She looks at me and smiles.</p><p>"And how are you?" She asks me.</p><p>"I'm fine." I say and weakly smile at her. She's kind to check up on us.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here." Narcissa says.</p><p>Andromeda enters the room and stops awkwardly in the doorway. She knew, of course, that Narcissa was dropping by and she was alright with that but things seem kind of tense.</p><p>"Narcissa. Nice to see you. You look well." Andromeda says as she smiles at her sister.</p><p>"Yes, it's nice to see you too Andromeda." Narcissa says. "Thank you for allowing these kids to stay here."</p><p>"Of course." Andromeda says. "These kids are welcome here anytime. You've done a wonderful job with Draco."</p><p>"Thank you." Narcissa says. "I'm very proud of Draco."</p><p>Draco looks awkward as his aunt and his mother continue to talk to each other.</p><p>"Stay safe this year. All of you." Narcissa says. "I'll see you when I can. Feel free to drop by whenever or send me an owl anytime you need something."</p><p>"Thanks, mother." Draco says. "I'll stay in touch with you." </p><p>"Good." Narcissa says before giving us all one last look before nodding and turning on her heel and leaving.</p><p>The rest of that night we were all rather tense. None of us are looking forward to going back, especially Draco. He won't admit it but he's terrified. I can see it in his eyes. He's worried. It's not going to be easy... everyone hates us. Everyone knows what happened. Well, everyone knows Harry's version of what happened but they won't listen to us after hearing what he has to say. Blaise is pretending that he wants to go back so that he can go back to picking on first years. "<em>They'll be even more scared of me now.</em>" But I can tell he's just as worried as us. </p><p>He's kind, even though he acts like a dick. I have seen the <em>real</em> him and as much he wants to believe he's mean, he's really not.</p><p>Andromeda is worried about us going back too. She thinks it's a dumb idea because everyone is going to hate us. We use the excuse that we'll be safe as long as Snape is headmaster. I know she's a good person and she truly cares about us even though she doesn't have to. Most people see us as evil but she took a chance on us and allowed us to stay with her.</p><p>I notice pictures of her husband around the house and brought it up to her one night. She explained to me that he's working with the order and is doing missions right now. I know she put a lot of trust in me by telling me that, and I don't plan on betraying her trust. It's just sad that once we leave, she'll be here on her own again.</p><p>But we don't have a choice.</p><p>We never do.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You guys please be safe this year." Andromeda says as the five of us walk down the stairs the next morning. None of us excited or happy, but we're there.</p><p>"We'll try our best." Draco lightly teases to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Write to me, Draco." Andromeda demands.</p><p>"Okay." He says as he takes my hand.</p><p>"Good luck." Andromeda says one last time before leaving the five of us alone.</p><p>She offered to come with us to the train station but we couldn't do that to her. She's known as a good person and being seen with us would probably ruin that. Her husband fights for the order, and we're death eaters. It wouldn't be fair..</p><p>"You guys ready?" Theo asks. We're not and we probably never will be but what other choice do we have...</p><p>"Let's get this over with." I say in a sarcastic tone. Again, trying to lift the mood.</p><p>-</p><p>The train station was packed as usual with first years running around to meet new people, saying bye to their families and finding a spot to sit.</p><p>Older kids were standing with their families, saying goodbye and heading to find somewhere to sit with their friends. They recognize us the second we step on to the platform and many glare at us. To be fair, we expected that but it's still weird.</p><p>Draco hasn't let go of my hand since we left Andromeda's house and I don't think he's going to let go of my hand until we're away from everyone. Not that I'm complaining. It makes me feel safe.</p><p>Eyes watching our every move as we walk towards the train and they continue to stare until we get to a private compartment.</p><p>"People have a fucking staring problem." Pansy shouts once the door is closed.</p><p>"They hate us." Blaise reminds her. "They're only staring. It could be worse."</p><p>"Just try and ignore them." Theo says softly.</p><p>"Fuck!" Pansy shouts and kicks the seat. "This school year is going to be rough."</p><p>"Once we get to school and they see what's happened, they'll stop paying attention to us." Draco says.</p><p>"I fucking hope so." Pansy continues. She's mad... I get it but she needs to calm down.</p><p>"Pans, calm down." I say. "We're fine."</p><p>"I'm just mad. They have no right to judge us." Pansy shouts again.</p><p>"Jeez pans. Relax before you bring more attention to us." Theo cries and Blaise puts an arm around her to calm her down.</p><p>"Everyone just calm down." I say. "Pansy, we're going to be fine. No one here understands, remember. Just keep telling yourself that."</p><p>She nods and sits down.</p><p>"Theo's right. We don't need to bring more attention to us." I continue. "Calm down."</p><p>Everyone else nods and sits down too.</p><p>"Blaise, tell us some crazy ass story to distract us." I say and Blaise smirks.</p><p>"Alright." He says and begins telling us a story from fourth year where him and some of his friends got into some trouble. The rest of us sat around and listened carefully, laughing when it was the right time and relaxing into our conversation and allowing ourselves to be distracted.</p><p>-</p><p>"Get your ass up, Maya." Draco shouts in my ear and I jump up.</p><p>I look around to see everyone leaving the train and Draco smirking up at me.</p><p>"Fuck you." I snap but it only makes him smile more.</p><p>"We can skip dinner and do that if you'd like." He smirks as he helps me up and takes my hand.</p><p>"No, we can't." I say firmly.</p><p>"And why not?" He asks.</p><p>"Because you pissed me off." I smirk.</p><p>"Oh would you two get a room." Theo whines. "I'm going to lose my appetite."</p><p>-</p><p>Walking into the Hogwarts felt so different from last time. It definitely felt like we don't belong here. It doesn't help that everyone keeps staring and turning to talk to their friends. I mean, they aren't even trying to hide it.</p><p>Sitting at the great hall with the rest of the Slytherins felt <em>tense</em>. People from the other houses keep glaring at us and talking to their friends. I notice Cho was looking directly at me and when we made eye contact, she turned to Luna and whispers something. Luna looks over to me after that but she doesn't glare, she smiles at me. I smile back but I know Luna is just too nice to hate anyone and that's the only reason.</p><p>Not surprising that the other Slytherin's don't care about what happened. They aren't staring or talking to their friends. Crabbe and Goyel made it clear that as long as we're on the <em>dark lords side</em>, we're good.</p><p>Fuck them.</p><p>I swear they're actually terrible people.</p><p>The great hall looks different this year. Snape removed all of the colour and happiness. The tables are not decorated fancy and we were told that the tables won't be here after today. When we are called to the great hall, other than meals, we will stand.</p><p>"This year will be very different for all of you. Focus on school and stay out of trouble, otherwise the carrows will punish you." Snape explains.</p><p>"This year will be different for all of us." I repeat and Theo snorts and Blaise chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah, what an understatement." Blaise says.</p><p>"I'm already over this." Draco adds.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Back to the common room then?" Pansy suggests.</p><p>"Yes." Theo says. "At least people will leave us alone there."</p><p>"Um. McGonagall is coming this way." Blaise adds.</p><p>"Shit." I mumble.</p><p>"I think she's handing out class schedules." Draco says and rolls his eyes at us. "You guys worry too much."</p><p>"Oh." I mumble. "Right."</p><p>McGonagall came over to the Slytherin table and barely looked at us as she handed out the times tables. She dropped mine on the table in front of me, along with the others and then walked away.</p><p>"Wow." Blaise says after she's gone. "That was tense."</p><p>"She must've been there when <em>The Chosen One</em> told his side of the story, and she must've believed it." Theo explains.</p><p>"Fucking awesome." I say and roll my eyes.</p><p>"It's fine, let's just go to the common room. We've got classes tomorrow and I'm done with today." Pansy says.</p><p>And then it hit me.</p><p>
  <em>What if I have a class without at least one of them in it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never even thought about that...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My first class is Astrology and thankfully Pansy is in this class. Looking around the room, I notice Ginny's in this class and I remember Fred and George saying they'll talk to Ginny. I wonder if they got the chance or if she even cared to hear what they had to say. I look in her direction and notice she was looking at me. I smile at her but she just turns her face back to the front of the class.</p><p>
  <em>I guess she doesn't care to hear me out.. Not that I really blame her.</em>
</p><p>The first class went by pretty fast and it wasn't too bad. People were staring and whispering but Pansy and I told each other to ignore it when we notice the other is getting annoyed.</p><p>-</p><p>My next class was Defence Against The Dark Arts and all five of us are in this class.</p><p>"Snape isn't teaching this class anymore?" Pansy asks as we walk in and see one of the Carrow twins.</p><p>"I guess now that he's headmaster, he's not teaching." I say.</p><p>"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Nice to see you here." One of the twins say was they walk over to us. "And your friends."</p><p>Draco nods. I feel the twins eyes on me as we walk into the room and find a seat.</p><p>"Well, this class is going to be tense." Pansy whispers to me.</p><p>"I know." I reply before sitting down beside Theo. Blaise and Draco sit behind us and Pansy sits with Astoria.</p><p>I look around the room quickly to see who else is here when I notice Neville sitting at the table beside us with Ginny. When my eyes met with Ginny's, she turns away and whispers something to Neville.</p><p>"Fred told me he would try and explain everything to Ginny but I don't think it worked." I whisper to Theo. He glanced over at Ginny and then back to me.</p><p>"She seems to have a staring problem." Theo mumbles.</p><p>"I know. I've caught her looking at me a few times."</p><p>"Maybe she wants to talk to you but doesn't know how." Theo says carefully.</p><p>"Maybe." I reply before looking back to Ginny. She wasn't looking at me this time and my heart sank. I just wish everyone was as understanding as Fred and George. Part of me assumes that Ginny won't be because of her feelings towards Harry. She's liked him for as long as I can remember.</p><p>"Miss Potter. Pay attention unless you'd like detention."</p><p>I nod.</p><p>Theo turns to me and shakes his head before whispering, "back to old habits already."</p><p>I turn to face the front and actually <em>try</em> and pay attention.</p><p>-</p><p>Dinner was the only part of the day that felt normal. No one cared about us at dinner, no lingering eyes watching us. By that time, the whole school was aware we were back at school and most of them, if not all of them, knew about me having the mark.</p><p>Thankfully, it looks like the whole school collectively decided to ignore us and I'm glad that they did. I thought there would be fights and people saying shit to our faces but luckily, nothing like that has happened. Yet.</p><p>"I'm so fucking over being here already." Blaise says angrily.</p><p>"Me too." Pansy agrees.</p><p>I don't say anything. It's hard for them because they're associated with us. Draco and I. No one knows that Blaise has the mark, and no one knows Pansy doesn't. It's just assumptions.</p><p>"It's only the first day." Theo begins. "They're all just shocked we're actually here. It won't be this way every day."</p><p>"It might not be this way every day, but it could get worse." I add.</p><p>"It won't." Theo assures me. How he can remain so positive is something I'll never understand.</p><p>"You want to go for a walk, just me and you?" Draco whispers in my ear.</p><p>"Yes." I say with a smile. "Yes, I would love that."</p><p>"Thought so." He says as he stands up and offers me his hand.</p><p>"Where are you two going?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"For a walk." I reply with a smirk.</p><p>"They're sick of us already." Theo jokes.</p><p>"Very much." Draco says before pulling me towards the door. I wave to my friends and follow him out of the great hall.</p><p>"Where to, love?" He asks.</p><p>I love when he calls me that.</p><p>"The lake? It's nice out." I suggest.</p><p>"Whatever you want." He says softly, leaving a gentle kiss on my forehead before we begin heading to the lake.</p><p>"Maya-" a voice calls out from behind us before we even make it outside. "Can i- can we talk for a minute?"</p><p>I turn around and see Ginny standing a few meters away, looking rather awkward.</p><p>"Sure.." I say.</p><p>"Um, Fred and George explained everything that you told them to me." She pauses and looks at Draco. "I didn't want to care at first but seeing you back... it reminded me of everything."</p><p>"I'm sorry Ginny.." I say.</p><p>"Was everything you told them the truth?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay." She looks to Draco again. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Um... can we talk tomorrow in Astrology? You look like you two were headed somewhere."</p><p>"Yeah, we can talk tomorrow." I say. "I'll see you then."</p><p>"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She says before turning around and heading back into the great hall.</p><p>I look at Draco and he smiles softly.</p><p>"That's a good thing, right?" He teases.</p><p>"I think that's a good thing." I say, smiling.</p><p>"I'm happy for you." He says. "Now can we go?"</p><p>"Yes, let's go."</p><p>We sat by the lake, me laying in his lap as we look out at the water. It's peaceful here. No one bothers you, no staring or whispering. It's just us. Draco was holding my hand while we talk about nothing important. Just about classes today and how the day went in general. I mentioned that it's weird not being interrupted by Harry and his friends.</p><p>"Yeah but for a second there I was reminded about it all when Ginny stopped us." Draco jokes.</p><p>I laugh.</p><p>"I love your laugh." He says. "It's adorable."</p><p>"Stop. You're making me blush." I say as I kiss his hand.</p><p>"There's going to be a war." Draco mumbles.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Are you scared?" He asks.</p><p>"Terrified."</p><p>"Me too." He admits. "But mostly I'm terrified that you will get hurt."</p><p>"That's my fear too, but with you. Or one of our friends."</p><p>"I can't live without you, Maya."</p><p>"You won't have to."</p><p>"You can't promise me that."</p><p>"Draco, you're stuck with me as long as you'll have me, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." He whispers. "You are stuck with me too."</p><p>"Good." I reply. "You're the only one I'd want to be stuck with."</p><p>We sat there for the rest of the night, until curfew. We decided that it probably isn't a good idea to get into trouble with the Carrows right now. We don't need more attention brought to us.</p><p>Once back inside the common room, we began heading to bed before we realize we're so used to sleeping in the same bed. We can't do that here...</p><p>"Um... maybe Blaise is with Pansy right now?" I say as we walk up the stairs.</p><p>"If she's in my room, I'll come to yours." Draco whispers.</p><p>"Okay." I say and give him a kiss. "That's in case she isn't there and you don't come back."</p><p>"I love you." He whispers before heading to his room.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Turns out Pansy was in Blaise and Draco's room. He came back to my room 5 minutes later smirking.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pans, I'm going to sit with Ginny today." I say to Pansy on our way to Astrology.</p><p>"Weasley?" She asks, "why?"</p><p>"She asked me if we could talk during class today."</p><p>"And when did she ask you this?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"Yesterday when Draco and I went for our walk." I reply.</p><p>"Fine." She says. "But if she acts like a bitch, tell me and I'll hex her."</p><p>"It's Ginny we're talking about, you know she could easily hex you back." I joke. "She does have a bunch of older brothers."</p><p>"Fair point." Pansy answers. "I guess I'll have to be sneaky about it."</p><p>"Sure." I say. We both know Ginny is really good with hex's.</p><p>We walk into class and Pansy goes to sit with Astoria while I go to sit beside Ginny. I feel the Gryffinfors eyes on me as I make my way to Ginny, and I can hear people whispering but honestly, I don't care. It's awkward but I really need to speak to Ginny.</p><p>"Hey, um. Is this seat taken?" I ask her when I finally reach her.</p><p>She looks up at me and smiles. "I was saving it for you."</p><p>I smile and sit down.</p><p>
  <em>"Why is Ginny sitting with that traitor?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Didn't she help kill Dumbledore?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who does she think she is?"</em>
</p><p>I try to ignore the whispers but it's really hard. I mean, do people even know how to whisper? I awkwardly play with my hands to try and calm myself down. Yesterday I had Pansy to whisper to me and remind me to stay calm but today I'm not sitting with her. Ginny noticed my anxiety and nudges me gently to get my attention.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She asks, motioning to my hands.</p><p>"I'm just trying to ignore the whispering."</p><p>Ginny studies me for a second and then turns around to the Gryffinfor's sitting around us.</p><p>"You people suck at whispering." She snaps. "Mind your own fucking business."</p><p>She turns to me and asks, "is it hard to deal with everyone constantly whispering and talking about you?"</p><p>"Not usually." I admit. "Only when I'm on my own."</p><p>She doesn't say anything for a moment but then rests one of her hands on top of my shaking hands.</p><p>"You aren't on your own, Maya. I'm right here." She says calmly and genuinely.</p><p>I feel a sense of relief wash over my body when the words register and I feel tears pricking at my eyes. I refuse to allow them to come out, but I feel them there.</p><p>Ginny smiles softly before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. Whatever changed her mind about me, I'm grateful for it.</p><p>After a moment, we pull away and the teacher walks in and starts teaching.</p><p>I couldn't pay attention to the lesson. My mind was racing with a million questions.</p><p>
  <em>What happens when Harry comes back for Ginny? Surely he will not stand for her being friends with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Ginny believes me, will others believe me?</em>
</p><p>"Maya, pay attention." Ginny whispers. "You really don't want detention."</p><p>"Right." I say and snap out of my thoughts. She's right, I can't get detention. And I really should pay attention.</p><p>-</p><p>"How did it go with the she weasle?" Draco asks when we meet up for dinner that night.</p><p>"It was actually really good." I explain. "People were whispering when I sat down with her but she yelled at them."</p><p>"Was Pansy mad that you didn't sit with her?" Draco asks, trying to hold back a smirk but not doing it very well.</p><p>"Not really." I explain. "She didn't seem to care."</p><p>"But everything went well with Ginny?" He asks again. "You're okay?"</p><p>"Yes." I say. He's so protective sometimes but it's adorable.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>-</p><p>That night I was having a hard time sleeping. The mark was slightly burning again and it hasn't done that in a long time. Draco was right, eventually your body gets used to the pain or it stops rejecting the mark. It hurts so bad right now and I don't know what to do.</p><p>I sit up and notice Pansy is still fast asleep so I get up and leave the dorm, trying to remain quiet.</p><p>I head over to the boys dorms and knock lightly on Draco's door. Yeah, he shares a room with Blaise, and now Theo but I need him. Any of them.. it hurts and I need to know why. Theo opens the door and sends me a confused look before asking; "late night plans with Malfoy?"</p><p>I slap his arm as he smirks. "No you asshole. Is he up though?"</p><p>"No but if you need it that bad I can wake him up."</p><p>"Does your arm burn too?" I ask.</p><p>His smirk drops immediately and his face turns into a serious expression.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"My arm started burning again, I thought maybe you guys might feel it too?"</p><p>"No... mine doesn't." He says.</p><p>"What do I do?"</p><p>"Um... uh fuck." He mumbles. "Come inside."</p><p>I walk inside and notice both Blaise and Draco passed out, and Blaise snoring rather loudly.</p><p>"What does it feel like?" He asks, studying me.</p><p>"Like my skin is rejecting it again." I reply. "It hurts really bad."</p><p>"Can I see it?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Theo reaches for the light and turns it on. The other two boys begin to stir and start groaning for Theo to turn the light back off before they realize I'm here.</p><p>"What's going on?" Draco asks as he jumps out of bed and comes over to me.</p><p>"My arm hurts." I explain. "I don't know what's going on."</p><p>"Let me see it, Maya." Theo repeats. I nod and roll up my sleeve. I don't look at it though. I've never been able to look at mine. Instead I study the boys faces which is telling me something is seriously wrong.</p><p>"What the fuck is happening?" Draco snaps, staring down at the mark on my arm.</p><p>"Ew that looks nasty!" Blaise chimes in.</p><p>"Maya, that does not look good." Theo adds.</p><p>I look to each of them in panic before I force my eyes down to my arm. I notice it's very red, bubbly and looks extremely irritated.</p><p>"We need to get you to Professor Snape, now." Draco demands before throwing on some actual clothing. Theo and Blaise follow his actions and after they're dressed, the four of us head to professor Snape'a office.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck is happening?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr.Malfoy and company, what are you doing out of bed this late at night?" Snape asks. His tone of voice almost sounded like he was mocking us in a way but honestly with Snape it's hard to tell.</p><p>"We need your help." Draco says calmly, "Maya's arm is- something is wrong."</p><p>Snape looks from Draco to me, to the other boys and then back to Draco. After a moment of what seemed like an internal struggle, he nods his head and lets us in his office.</p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore's old office.</em>
</p><p>"What seems to be the problem?" Snape asks me.</p><p>"The mark is uh- irritated and it's burning again." I explain nervously.</p><p>"Let me see." He demands.</p><p>I nod and roll up my sleeve for the second time tonight. My eyes avoiding that dark spot on my arm yet again.</p><p>Snape examines my arm for several minutes and keeps repeating "mhm." as he checks every bump. I swear he's taking forever on purpose. I'm scared and he's taking his sweet ass time. Yet another reason why he's not my favourite teacher.</p><p>"Miss Potter, it seems your body is rejecting the mark." He finally says and I look at him completely dumbfounded.</p><p>
  <em>We already put that much together you dumbass, what else is wrong with my fucking arm?</em>
</p><p>Snape raised an eye brow at me as if he heard my thoughts and smirks.</p><p>"Something in your head is refusing to accept that you are a death eater." Snape explains.</p><p>
  <em>Did he hear my thoughts? Can he read minds?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, what the fuck am I supposed to do about my arm?</em>
</p><p>"There isn't much you can do if you aren't going to accept the fact that you are a death eater. Either by choice or not." Snape says.</p><p>"So... it's not going to get better?" I ask.</p><p>"Not likely." Snape says.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>"I suggest you tell yourself that you are what you are now. You are on the dark lord's side." Snape continues. "You might as well accept that fact."</p><p>
  <em>I am not on his side.</em>
</p><p>"Yes, I do believe that is the problem." Snape says with an eye roll.</p><p>I just stare at him. Draco, Theo and Blaise look confused at that too.</p><p>"Can you-" I begin but he nods his head.</p><p>"Yes, I can read minds."</p><p>"Oh, right. I forgot to mention that." Draco says.</p><p>I roll my eyes at him.</p><p>"I would prefer if you don't read my mind." I stare.</p><p>"Well if you do not wish for me to know your thoughts, or for the dark lord to know your thoughts, I suggest you learn occlumency."</p><p>"Why would the dark lord want to read my thoughts?"</p><p>"To know where you truly stand." Snape says. "There are plenty of reasons, Maya."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, one look inside my head and he would definitely know I'm not on his side at all.</em>
</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy can teach you occlumency, he's quite good at it." Snape says before turning around. "Now if you don't mind, get out."</p><p>"What are we supposed to do about her arm tonight?" Draco asks.</p><p>"I suggest a healing spell." Snape says, not even turning around.</p><p>-</p><p>"You know occlumency?" I ask Draco. I can't even hide my amazement.</p><p>"Yes." Draco says with a smile, "my aunt and Snape gave me lessons."</p><p>"That's cool." Theo says. "Can you teach Maya?"</p><p>"I can try if she wants to." Draco says. "I think you should learn it. It'll help you."</p><p>"I want to learn it." I state. "One look inside my head and he will know where I stand."</p><p>"Just because I'm curious," Blaise begins. "Where do you stand with all of this?"</p><p>I roll my eyes sarcastically and smile before answering.</p><p>"With you guys." I say. "With the school, with the right side..."</p><p>All three boys look terrified.</p><p>"Listen, I know it's harder for you guys because your families are on the other side." I say. "I don't expect you guys to make any decisions lightly because family is important... but can I ask you where your loyalties lay?"</p><p>They all pause for a moment.</p><p>"My father is a coward and because of his mistakes, I got forced into becoming something I never wanted to be." Draco begins. "I.. I can't promise you that I won't do anything to make sure my mom is safe." He pauses, "but I will always make sure you are safe too."</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"I love you." I say, "and I wouldn't expect you to not look out for your mother. She's truly a lovely person."</p><p>He nods and smiles gratefully that I understand.</p><p>"I may be marked by <em>him</em>, but I'm not on his side. His side has ruined our lives." Theo says.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"I- it's hard to know what the right choice is." Blaise admits.</p><p>"Blaise... you don't.. agree with him do you?"</p><p>"No, fuck no." He says. "Maybe my younger self did but that's not me anymore."</p><p>"You have to understand, Maya, that it's the way we were raised." Draco cuts in.</p><p>"I do understand."</p><p>"It's not that I want to be on his side, but I do not want him to hurt my mother... my family because a choice I made." Blaise continues.</p><p>I felt my heart ache for him, for all of them really.</p><p>Blaise and Draco were both worried about their mothers getting hurt and Theo has Olivia to think of.</p><p>"You guys do whatever you need to do." I say. "I'll understand."</p><p>"You are too understanding Maya." Theo says as he pulls me into a hug.</p><p>"I know, but you guys are my family."</p><p>"Cheesy!" Blaise jokes.</p><p>"Where is Olivia?" I ask Theo.</p><p>"She's at her school. She was supposed to get the mark and transfer to Hogwarts but it kept getting pushed off so my parents are going to keep her out of it the best they can." Theo explains.</p><p>I felt my heart ache again at the thought of that sweet girl getting the same mark that I have burned into my skin.</p><p>"I'm glad she's safe." Is all I could manage to say.</p><p>-</p><p>Draco began teaching me occlumency that night. Pansy offered to stay with Blaise and Theo tonight so the two of us could stay up late and study. I'm assuming Pansy finds it hard to sleep without Blaise, the same way I find it hard to sleep without Draco now.</p><p>I sat on my bed with one of the books Draco brought for me to read so I can understand what exactly occlumency is and what I need to do. He's sitting on a chair across the room, re reading the book we read together during the Christmas break last year. He ended up loving the book almost as much as I do and re reads it from time to time.</p><p>It's almost 11 at night and the two of us have been focused on our books for an hour. Neither of us have spoke to the other but we both look up every once in a while and when our eyes meet, we smile.</p><p>I throw the book down and lay back on the bed. I'm tired of reading now and I think it's time for a break.</p><p>"Do you think we could take a break?" I mumble and before I knew it, Draco crossed the room and jumped on top of me. I let out a laugh before connecting our lips.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you to say those words for like an hour." Draco mumbles as I sit up and move onto his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.</p><p>"We started an hour ago." I say and let out another laugh.</p><p>He smiles as he pulls me closer and rests his head against my chest. "It was a long hour." he mumbles.</p><p>I lean my head on his shoulder and nod in agreement. I hated that he sat on the other side of the room and didn't understand why he did at first. Now I get it. If he would've sat beside me, I wouldn't have gotten any reading done.</p><p>We sit like that for a long while, just enjoying the quiet and each other's presence. We have no idea what the future brings so moments like this, we hold on to.</p><p>"Maya?" he speaks without lifting his head.</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"I don't want to fight on Voldemort's side." he says. I felt my heart do a little jump. I knew the whole time that he hates Voldemort and he would do anything to protect me, but I always thought at the back of my head, that he would fight with Voldemort to protect his mother and myself.</p><p>"Me either." I whisper.</p><p>"Promise me that you won't." He says as he lifts his head and our eyes meet. His gorgeous grey eyes are filled with so much pain but I can see some hope left.</p><p>"I will if you will." I offer.</p><p>He smiles and nods.</p><p>"I love you." Draco whispers before we lay down to get some sleep.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months later and not much has changed at school. The Carrow twins are still using very nasty methods of punishment on students who don't follow their ridiculous rules. Neville keeps getting in trouble because he refuses to just play along and allow them to torture us. Ginny tried to tell him that it's not worth getting in trouble over but he's really stepped up this year and made sure to protect the first years.</p><p>Draco and I promised each other we would fight on the side that we truly believed in but we also agreed that for now, we need to protect ourselves. We decided to continue pretending that we are loyal to Voldemort until the war begins, that way we can survive to fight in the war.</p><p>Blaise and Pansy have been inseparable for the past few months. Basically joined at the hip and I'm so glad they're happy. I always thought they would end up together. Blaise used to get so jealous over Pansy and Pucey and Pansy hated when Blaise would sleep around. At least now they're together and fighting a lot less than they did last time they went out.</p><p>Theo went back to sleeping around but found it a bit harder this time. More people know about the mark, and more people want nothing to do with him. With all of us really. He started seeing Daphne and the two of them have gotten close but he refuses to be in a relationship. I don't think he's over Hermione..</p><p>The five of us are seated in the common room doing some homework. When we are sat in the living room, no one else sits with us. Even in Slytherin, being a death eater isn't something to be proud of.</p><p>Yes, most Slytherins are raised to believe that pure bloods are better than everyone else and we're told that muggle borns are worthless. Most of us believe that until we get older and then some of us stop believing that and others go into believe that.</p><p>Draco believed that muggle borns were not as important as pure bloods, Theo and Blaise too. Theo realized at a younger age that his parents weren't exactly always right. He basically had to raise his sister every time he went home so he stopped believing everything they told him. Pansy has always been one of those girls who picks on people who she feels she's better than. She was raised to think she's better than everyone but she's changing too.</p><p>"I'm so done with this bullshit class." Pansy groans. I look over to what she's working on and it's astrology. </p><p>"But that's- I find that class easy." I reply and she scowls at me.</p><p>"You're just smart." Draco says with a smirk.</p><p>"And I'm not?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"You said it, not me." Draco jokes.</p><p>Blaise, Theo and I laugh at the two of them going back and forth. It's been a while since we enjoyed ourselves and really laughed.</p><p>"Okay okay, Draco. Be nice." I jump in and try to break them up before they start fighting. M</p><p>"I was just joking around." Draco says and Pansy nods.</p><p>"I knew that." Pansy adds.</p><p>"I'm just glad they're getting along now." Blaise says.</p><p>"Yeah, all of them." Theo adds.</p><p>"Oh shut up." I joke.</p><p>The school feels rather lonely lately since the only people that will talk to any of us is Ginny. Slytherin's sometimes do but it's usually out of fear or pride. The fact that we're death eaters and we helped take down Dumbledore. They either talk to us because they are on Voldemort's side of avoid us because they're scared of us.</p><p>"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" I ask them all.</p><p>"Not as long as Voldemort is alive." Draco says as he rubs his thumb on the back of my hand.</p><p>"He's ruined everything for everyone." Pansy says with a sad expression.</p><p>"So many families and lives." Blaise adds.</p><p>"Do you think Harry can defeat him?" Theo asks.</p><p>"I hope so." I say. "That has to be why he isn't T school this year."</p><p>"How's the Occlumency going?" Theo asks Draco and I.</p><p>"She's doing really well." Draco answers. "Way better than I did at the beginning."</p><p>"Good." Blaise adds. "She'll need to be good at it."</p><p>"He hasn't called any of you since that night that he called Draco." Pansy says. "What if he just has you here because he doesn't know what else to have you do?"</p><p>"Eventually he will call on all or some of us." Theo says.</p><p>"And we will be ready to lie through our teeth." I say with a smirk and we all laugh.</p><p>-</p><p>Draco and I are laying in bed, I'm laying in his lap while he's reading a book out loud. His reading voice is extremely calming. I could listen to him reading forever.</p><p>Today was another long day. We had a full day of classes and then the carrows asked us to walk the halls and make sure everyone was in their common rooms, and then Draco and I practiced occlumency for a little while.</p><p>Thankfully, Pansy agreed to stay with Blaise again so Draco and I can have some time to ourselves. I think Pansy doesn't mind staying in Blaise's room. She's like Draco and I and finds it hard to sleep without Blaise where as I find it hard to sleep with out Draco.</p><p>"You ready for bed?" Draco whispers in my ear and I nod. I move from between his legs to beside him and lay my head on his shoulder while he wraps an arm around me.</p><p>"Fuck." Draco groans and sits up. I do the same thing because my arm starts burning. Draco looks at me with horror in his eyes.</p><p>"He's calling us."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's calling us." Draco says with fear in his voice.</p><p>"Why is he calling us?" I ask, I feel myself begin shaking with fear.</p><p>"I- I don't know." Draco says as he sits up and starts putting his clothes in.</p><p>
  <em>I guess it would be inappropriate to go see the dark lord in our pyjamas.</em>
</p><p>"Do you think he's calling the others?" I ask.</p><p>"No- I think they'd be in here by now. I think<br/>It's just us." He says as he throws me one of his sweatshirts.</p><p>"Stay close to me, okay?" He says and I nod. After that we apperate from the school right to Malfoy manor. The manor is still dark and gloomy but this time, I'm almost terrified to go inside. Especially knowing what's waiting for us inside.</p><p>I clutch Draco's hand tighter as we walk up the drive way. Both of us noticeably scared and not saying anything. We stop at the door and Draco grips my hand tighter and turns his gaze to me.</p><p>"You okay?" He whispers.</p><p>"Yeah." I reply and turn my focus to him. "You?"</p><p>"Yeah." He says and opens the door. The first thing we see is Narcissa standing there waiting for us. She looks scared.</p><p>"Ah I'm so glad you're here. The snatchers came not that long ago and they think they've caught Harry Potter and his friends." Narcissa says calmly.</p><p>"What?" Draco looks to me. "What do you need us for?"</p><p>"We need you to identify them." Narcissa says. This time her voice sounds almost sad.</p><p>"The dark lord called us because he can't identify Harry Potter?" Draco asks his mother.</p><p>"No, the dark lord isn't here yet." Narcissa begins, "your aunt called you. Apparently she knows how to call death eaters like Voldemort."</p><p>"So he isn't here?" I speak up for the first time.</p><p>"No, he's not here."</p><p>I couldn't even hide the smile that was growing on my face right there. I was terrified of seeing him again after that night in the forest.</p><p>"Come inside guys." Narcissa says "Bellatrix is waiting for you."</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>I look to Draco and he looks how I'm feeling.</p><p>
  <em>How the fuck are we going to get out of this one?</em>
</p><p>-</p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>Of course Aunt Bella can call people just like Voldemort can. I bet you she was having a laugh about how we were probably expecting to see him and not her. Fuck. She can be so dumb sometimes.</p><p>And my mother. Calling us here and expecting us to identify Harry Potter. As if that won't be a problem since Maya is his sister. Does anyone in this family use their fucking heads? Or do they just not give a shit.</p><p>As Maya and I follow my mother into the room where Bellatrix, my father and the snatchers stand, I hold onto Maya's hand tighter. There's no way we can get out of this one. Fuck.</p><p>We enter the room and I hear Maya let out a small gasp at the sight of the golden trio. Hermione and Ron aren't even disguised. How dumb are they? There's something wrong with Potter's face but he isn't that disguised either.</p><p>"Ah, little Malfoy and his girlfriend." Bella sings when we walk in.</p><p>"Aunt Bella, nice to see you again." I lie.</p><p>"We need you two to identify Harry Potter so we can call the dark lord." Bellatrix explains.</p><p>I nod and Maya does too.</p><p>"I knew you two would cooperate." Lucious says with a smirk.</p><p>"Maya, try and do your best." Mother says calmly, sending her a smile.</p><p>I take Maya's hand and the both of us make our way to the three people standing in front of us. That Weasel wasn't even trying to hide his disgust in his eyes towards Maya and myself. Hermione isn't looking at either of us and Harry is kneeling on the ground. I look to Maya to see her face, and she looks terrified and completely torn.</p><p>
  <em>I can't let them get caught by the dark lord because it'll tear Maya apart.</em>
</p><p>"Draco, is it him?" My aunt calls to me but I shrug my shoulders.</p><p>"I can't be sure." I mumble. Mayas head turns to me and confusion is written all over her face. "What's wrong with his face?"</p><p>"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Lucious asks the snatchers.</p><p>"I don't know, we found him like that." One of them explains.</p><p>"What happened to your face?" Bella asks Harry but he doesn't answer. She then turns to Hermione. "Was it you?"</p><p>Again, no answer.</p><p>I look over to Maya who just looks lost.</p><p>"Well, you're his sister. Is this your brother?" Lucious asks Maya.</p><p>"I- I don't know. I haven't seen him in months." Maya begins but Lucious slaps her across the face.</p><p>"Don't you lie to us." He growls.</p><p>"Don't you fucking touch her." I snap as I pull her back away from him and get right in his face. "Don't you ever touch her."</p><p>"Draco-" my mother began but I couldn't hear her defend him. Not after that.</p><p>"Mother, if you're going to defend him after that, please save it." I snap.</p><p>"I was just going to say maybe you should get Maya out of here." My mother says. I turn to see her gentle face looking at me. My mother isn't standing up for Lucious? I'm so tempted to go but I can see it in Maya's eyes that she wants to make sure these three dumbasses get out first.</p><p>"I can't." I firmly state. "Not yet."</p><p>I walk away from Lucious and go to Maya to make sure she's okay.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She whispers to me.</p><p>"Just don't say it's them." I mumble. "I don't have a plan but we can stall."</p><p>"Okay." She says.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." She says.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the things I would do for this girl.. like save Potter's ass.</em>
</p><p>"We can't go yet, mother. You guys called us for our help." I turn back around and say. "We're here to help."</p><p>I notice Bellatrix smile and Lucious smirk. My mother nods her head. I take Maya's small hand in mine and the two of us walk over to Potter and his friends. Maya kneels down to see Harry's face staring back at her.</p><p>"I honestly can't tell." She says firmly. "It's hard to tell because his face is really messed up."</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, that does seem to be a big problem." Bellatrix says as she kneels beside Maya.</p><p>"But these are his friends, right?" Lucious asks.</p><p>"Maybe." I mumble. "We barely ever saw them so it's hard to tell but I suppose they could be his friends."</p><p>"Maybe we should just wait for his face to heal." Maya suggests. Bellatrix smiles at her and stands back up.</p><p>"Good idea." Bellatrix says as she helps Maya back up. "You will make a fine death eater. What do you suggest we do?" She asks her.</p><p>It's a test.</p><p>She wants to know if she's loyal to <em>him</em>.</p><p>"Put them in the cellar and wait for it to heal." She says firmly and confidently.</p><p><em>Damn</em>.</p><p>"Yes." Bellatrix says with a smile. "Wormtail!"</p><p>The ugly ass man walks in and looks around at all of us.</p><p>"Take the boys to the cellar." Bellatrix demands as she throws Harry and Ron towards Wormtail. "I need to have a little chat with the mudblood."</p><p>"May we go to my room for a moment?" I ask. "I want to check out the cut on her cheek."</p><p>"Yes, go ahead." Aunt Bella says. "You were very helpful Maya, thank you."</p><p>Maya nods before crossing the room towards me.</p><p>Once we get out of the room, she collapses into my chest and I rub my hand on her back to calm her down.</p><p>"You did good, love." I whisper. "You're okay."</p><p>"What now?" She asks when she calms down.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" I ask her.</p><p>"We need to get them out of here, Draco." She says. "They might be the only ones who can take him down."</p><p>"Okay." I say.</p><p>I knew she was going to say that.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>Draco asked his aunt if the two of us could go to his room so he could make sure my cut was alright. That asshole actually slapped me in the face.</p><p>When we got out of the room, I collapsed in his arms from fear and from all of the stress from being here in the first place. He just held me and comforted me until I could stop crying and breathe. Then he asked me what I want to do. I know he already knows what I'm going to say and when I tell him, he nods and says let's do it.</p><p>"How are we going to pull this off?" I ask Draco as him and I begin walking down the hallway towards the dungeons.</p><p>"I don't know. We can just give him my wand. They always figure out how to get themselves out of messes." Draco explains.</p><p>"Okay, so we go down and offer him a wand." I repeat.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>." He mumbles. "If they accept our help."</p><p>"I swear if he doesn't take the damn wand, he's a dumbass." I growl.</p><p>"Yes, he really is." Draco jokes. Even at a moment like this, he jokes and manages to make me smile.</p><p>The dungeon wasn't guarded by anyone at the moment so luckily we could get down there without someone noticing us.</p><p>"What the bloody hell do you two want?" Ron angrily asks us when we get to the door.</p><p>"We came to help you, you dumbass." Draco spits.</p><p>"Help us?" Ron begins. "Yeah right."</p><p>"Fine." Draco says. "If you don't want our help, have fun rotting in here."</p><p>He turns on his heel and begins to walk away. I give Ron an annoyed look and turn to follow him when Hermione lets out a terrible scream. Draco and I both stop, then look to each other in horror.</p><p>"What are they doing to Hermione?" Ron asks aggressively.</p><p>"No idea." I say. My voice is trembling. "Look, we can give you a wand and when someone comes to let you out, you guys can escape."</p><p>"Why are you helping us?" Harry asks as he steps up to the door beside Ron.</p><p>"I know you guys aren't at school because you know how to defeat him. You guys can't get caught here." I explain.</p><p>"Besides, Maya will never let me hear the end of it if her brother dies in my house." Draco adds. "So don't be a stupid git and take my wand."</p><p>"I- okay." Harry says. He studies Draco and me before accepting the wand.</p><p>"We have to get back up there before someone notices but be smart about it." I say and they both nod. Draco and I turn on our heels and begin walking back up stairs. </p><p>"Maya?" Harry calls out. I turn back to face him and I see a facial expression I've never seen on Harry before. "Thank you."</p><p>I nod and turn back around to follow Draco.</p><p>
  <em>At least now they have a wand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least now they can get out.</em>
</p><p>The two of us head back to the room where we heard Hermione scream.</p><p>"Wait-" Draco says as we're just outside the room. "I have to heal your face."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>I hand him my wand and allow him to heal my face quickly. I almost forgot we told them he needed to check the cut. I was so caught up in getting Harry, Ron and Hermione out of here that I forgot we're not safe here either. Not really.</p><p>"Whatever waits for us inside, promise me to keep your cool." Draco whispers.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"If you need to use occlumency to hide, do that. Don't let yourself go." He explains.</p><p>I nod and take his hand before he opens the door and guides us both inside. The first thing I notice is Lucious and Bellatrix standing by the fireplace whispering to each other. I notice Narcissa sitting down at the desk in the corner. Then my eyes find Hermione laying on the ground. She almost looks dead except she's- she's not. She's crying. Her arm is out and it's bleeding. I can't make out why it's bleeding but something is seriously wrong.</p><p>"Ah, you two are back." Bellatrix says as she notices us.</p><p>"What happened here?" Draco asks. He sounds so calm but I can tell by the way he's holding my hand that he's freaking out.</p><p>"When the snatchers searched this mudbloods bags, they found the sword of gryffinfor." Bellatrix explains. "And that sword was supposed to be in my vault."</p><p>"Oh." Draco says. "So she and her friends stole it?"</p><p>"Looks that way, son." Lucious jumps in. Draco squeezed my hand a little tighter at the sound of his fathers voice.</p><p>"Wormtail!" Bellatrix screams and the little rat like man comes running in. "Go get me the goblin from the dungeon."</p><p>This is it. This is their chance to kill him and escape. My nerves begin to grow and I can feel my hands begin to shake. Draco must be able to feel it to because he leads us to where his mother is seated and motions for me to sit beside her. I obey.</p><p>"Give me your wand." He whispers in my ear and I motion for him to grab it out of my pocket, which he does.</p><p>No one notices.</p><p>Next thing we know, Harry and Ron come running up the stairs sending spells towards Bellatrix and Lucious. Draco, Narcissa and I don't move. It happened so fast, none of us really knew what to do. Bellatrix quickly grabs Hermione and holds a knife to her neck.</p><p>"Drop your wands, now!" She demands. The boys hesitantly drop them.</p><p>
  <em>Are you fucking kidding me. They fucked up.</em>
</p><p>I look to Draco and he's feeling the same anger I am. All they had to do was get out of here.</p><p>"Draco, pick up their wands." Bellatrix demands but Draco doesn't move. He's just looking from the boys to his aunt. He's unsure. <br/>I reluctantly stand up and move towards the boys. All eyes on me. I drop down in front of them and pick up the wands that they dropped and go back to Draco.</p><p>"At least one of you knows how to follow orders." Bellatrix says as she gives Draco a dirty look and smirks at me. "You're really proving yourself to be a useful death eater, Maya."</p><p>"Oh look, the boys face is healed." Lucious says. "And it is in fact Harry Potter."</p><p>"Call the dark lord." Bellatrix demands.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>"One of you fucking idiots call him." Bellatrix demands again.</p><p>No one moves.</p><p>Then of course, Lucious rolls up his sleeve and reveals that ugly mark. With a smirk, he lifts his wand and presses it against the mark. Before he could actually call him, there was a weird squeaking noise.</p><p>A house elf knocked over the chandelier that was over Bellatrix and Hermione. Hermione went flying in Ron's direction and Bellatrix got out of the way. Harry came over to me and grabbed the wands out of my hand and ran back to his friends. All four of them were standing on the other side of the room.</p><p>"You can come with us, Maya." Harry says from across the room.</p><p>
  <em>All eyes on me again.</em>
</p><p>I take Draco's hand and Harry nods. Hermione gave me a disappointed expression and Ron rolled his eyes in anger. After that, the elf apperated them out of the manor. Bellatrix being the dumbass she is, threw a knife with them.</p><p>I mean, how dumb is she?</p><p>What if it hit Harry? The dark lord would kill her.</p><p>-</p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>After the four of them disappear, Lucious and Bellatrix began arguing about how stupid she is for throwing that knife at them.</p><p>"What if it killed Harry? The dark lord will kill you if it kills him."</p><p>"Well I wasn't thinking about that, obviously." Bellatrix shouts. "I was trying to keep him here to save our family! Something none of you know how to do!"</p><p>I turn to Maya and she's trying to hide her smirk at the sight of the two of them arguing.</p><p>"We should go back to school before someone notices we aren't there." I whisper to her and my mother.</p><p>"Yes, you guys go. We will handle things here." My mother says to us as she motions for us to leave.</p><p>"Good luck." I mumble to my mother as I roll my eyes at my father and aunt.</p><p>"Things will get better." My mother begins. "I just know it." </p><p>"I don't know how you can be so sure, but I hope so." I reply.</p><p>"I believe things will get better too." Maya adds.</p><p>"You and my mother would be great friends." I joke.</p><p>"I would love to be friends with her. She seems rather cool." Maya says with a smirk.</p><p>"I very much like this one Draco." My mother says with a soft smile.</p><p>"You have the approval of my mother." I joke.</p><p>"Get going before the these two notice you're gone." My mother says.</p><p>"Right." I take Maya's hand and apperate us back to our common room.</p><p>Once we got in the common room, we were alone and Maya didn't say a word for a good moment. I can't exactly read her expression but she doesn't look sad or angry.</p><p>"Are you okay..?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes." She says as she turns around and sees how confused I look. "Just a little worried about that knife."</p><p>"I'm sure we'll know if it hit any of them." I explain. "For starters, my aunt will be dead."</p><p>She lets out a small laugh and then nods her head.</p><p>We were just about to lay back down and get some rest when Theo, Blaise and Pansy barge in.</p><p>"Where the fuck have you two been?" Theo shouts.</p><p>"Holy shit." Maya says as she sits up and sees our three angry friends staring back at us.</p><p>"Not even a note?" Pansy shouts.</p><p>"We didn't really have time to leave a note." Maya explains.</p><p>"Why not?" Blaise asks. "Where did you go in a rush?"</p><p>"My house." I jump in. "Bellatrix needed us."</p><p>"Oh shit. For what?" Theo asks as he sits down on the bed beside Maya.</p><p>"To identify Harry." Maya says quietly.</p><p>"Was it him?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So the dark lord has him now?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"No." I say.</p><p>"What?" Theo asks. "How is that possible?"</p><p>"He escaped." Maya says as she turns and gives me a smile.</p><p>"What the fuck did you two dumbasses do?" Blaise asks.</p><p>Maya and I explain everything to them and after a lot of arguing and yelling, they understand. Once they all get it, I kick them out of the room because the two of us really need to get some sleep. Maya's barely staying awake right now and we do have classes tomorrow.</p><p>Once they all say good night to Maya and leave, I lay in bed beside her and the two of us fall asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>It's been a week since Harry and his friends broke out of the manor and we haven't heard anything. Not a letter saying they're all okay, not anything in the daily profit about them. It's getting ridiculous. I don't know why I expected any of them to send anything as it's not safe sending letters anymore. Fucking death eaters read your letters anyway but you'd think that three teenagers escaping the Malfoy manor wouldn't go unnoticed.</p><p>I just want to know if they're all okay.. that none of them died. It's not that much to fucking ask.</p><p>I've been restless and irritable all week. I've snapped at Draco more times than I can count when all he's trying to do is distract me. I know he's worried about things too. It's his family on the line for allowing Harry Potter to slip through their fingers.</p><p>Bellatrix and Narcissa decided to keep Draco and I out of it. As Narcissa put it, "<em>no point in getting you two in trouble too.</em>"</p><p>Pansy has been sleeping in Blaise's room all week and Draco has stayed with me. I'm glad that he is staying with me but it's hard to be happy when I have no clue what's going on. When we aren't in class or patrolling the halls for the fucking Carrow twins, we lay in bed and read together.</p><p>A few days ago I was feeling really anxious about the whole situation and Draco was trying to distract me with reading. He carefully suggested that we take some time to lay down and read and I snapped at him. I didn't mean it but I couldn't hold it in.</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe we should just sit down and read for a bit. We can't keep worrying about things we have no control over..." Draco says as he reaches for the book that's laying on the bedside table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to read, Draco." I snap as I sit down in a chair across the room from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It'll help you get your mind off of everything." He says with a soft smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It won't work." I shout. "I can't stop worrying about it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure they're all okay, love. Just come lay down for a bit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For fuck sakes. You aren't listening to me." I yell. "I don't want to fucking read. It won't change anything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't say anything after that. He sets the book down and stands up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't." I say. "Please don't make me feel better."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" He asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I should have done more to help them." I mumble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You- Maya. They have never been there for you and now you're feeling guilty for not putting your life on the line for them..." he leans down in front of me and takes my hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I should have fucking done more." I snap. "I just sat there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did what you could, love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It wasn't enough." I whisper. "Now one of them could be seriously hurt or dead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Maya... but are you sure you aren't a hufflepuff?" Draco jokes and I couldn't even hold in the laughter. I slap him playfully and the next thing I know, we were in bed reading.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>"Good morning." Draco says when he meets us at the Slytherin table for breakfast.</p><p>"You seem happy today." I say as he leans down and kisses me.</p><p>"Okay gross!" Blaise says. "Some of us are trying to eat!"</p><p>"Sorry." I mumble as I pull away and Draco sits beside me. </p><p>"I have some news for you." Draco says with a smile.</p><p>"For me?" I ask. "What is it?"</p><p>He smiles and hands me the daily profit. On the front page there's a picture of a dragon escaping from the bank and three people on the back.</p><p>
  <em>"Three Teenagers break in and release dragon."</em>
</p><p>I turn my head to Draco who's smirking and then I go back to read the rest of the article.</p><p>
  <em>"Three kids broke in using pollyjuice potion and pretending to be Bellatrix Lestrange. They broke out by riding on the back of the dragon.  No one is sure what they wanted or what exactly they took as of right now."</em>
</p><p>It's them? It has to be them. What other teenagers do we know that causes this much trouble?</p><p>"Thank you." I say and pull him into a kiss.</p><p>"No, thank you." He says with a smirk.</p><p>"What the fuck is happening?" Theo asks as he takes the daily profit and reads it. "Oh."</p><p>"What?" Pansy asks as she takes the paper from Theo and reads it.</p><p>"You guys were worried about Potter?" Blaise asks as he reads the paper over Pansy's shoulder.</p><p>"I wasn't." Draco says. "But Maya was."</p><p>"He's my brother..." I mumble.</p><p>"No, we get it." Theo assures me. "We just didn't know you were worried."</p><p>"She's been in a miserable mood for the past week." Draco whines.</p><p>"Oh for fuck sakes. I had to put up with your miserable moods for years." I say and the whole group starts laughing.</p><p>"She's not wrong there, Malfoy." Theo says while laughing.</p><p>"Whatever." Draco mumbles before throwing some food on his plate.</p><p>Now that I know that none of those assholes died after escaping from the manor, I can go back to living my life. The rest of that day went smoothly and I was in a good mood. Draco was especially relieved that I wasn't shouting at him every chance I got. In class, I held his hand under the desk. The carrows don't care what we do because we're death eaters but no one else is allowed to show affection. It's one of their ridiculous rules.</p><p>During lunch, I made a picnic for Draco and I down by the river and forced him to sneak out and sit with me. He enjoyed the picnic, mostly because afterwards it turned in us making out until our next class.</p><p>"Okay okay, we should go to class." I say, pulling away from him.</p><p>"No, let's skip." He mumbles as he pulls me back in for another kiss.</p><p>"Draco, we can't skip class." I say as I pull away again.</p><p>"Come on, I'm sure we won't miss much." He whines. "I've missed you."</p><p>"I've missed you too, <em>trust me.</em>" I say as I stand up. "But just because we won't get in trouble for not going to class doesn't mean we should skip."</p><p>He grunts and stands up slowly as he says "Fine."</p><p>"How about we skip dinner and have a date night tonight." I suggest as we make our way back to the castle.</p><p>"A date night?" He asks. "What would we do on this date?"</p><p>"Anything you want." I smirk.</p><p>"Anything I want?" He repeats and I nod my head. "That sounds like something I'd be interested in."</p><p>Good. A date night sounds great right now. I've been a pain in the ass for a week and he's been great and very patient so he deserves a date night. We both could really use it too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/n: mature scenes ahead :)</b>
</p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>I suggested that Maya and I go to dinner because we're going to need to eat something. She didn't believe me when I suggested it first but when I pulled her into the great hall for dinner, she was shocked. We barely ate lunch so we should at least eat something.</p><p>"I still can't believe you want to go to dinner after the way you were whining at lunch." She jokes.</p><p>"Believe me when I say we won't be here long."</p><p>"I believe it." She says as she sits down with our friends at the table.</p><p>"Believe what?" Theo asks her and notices a smirk grow on my face. "Never mind. I don't want to know."</p><p>I let out a laugh as I sit down beside Maya and begin putting some food on my plate.</p><p>"In a hurry?" Blaise asks me and Maya lets out a soft giggle.</p><p>"I just have better things to do tonight than sit here with you." I say sarcastically.</p><p>"Not on my bed, please." Pansy says without lifting her head up from her plate.</p><p>"As long as you and Zabini aren't doing anything on my bed." I reply.</p><p>"They better not be doing anything anyway. I sleep in there too." Theo adds.</p><p>"Maybe you should find a better place to sleep." Maya jokes.</p><p>"I'm going to start sleeping on the couch in the common room." Theo says as he rolls his eyes at Blaise and Pansy.</p><p>I look beside me to see Maya smiling. Her gorgeous, bright smile that makes my heart melt. I use my hand to guide her to face me and lean down and connect our lips. She kisses back and then pulls away with a curious expression on her face.</p><p>"What was that for?" She asks softly.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, I couldn't resist."</p><p>"Are you done eating?" She whispers and bites her lip.</p><p>"You know what, I can always just sneak into the kitchen later and grab us food." I say as I drop my fork on the table and stand up. Maya let's out a giggle as she stands up too. </p><p>"See you guys tomorrow." I say. I take Maya's hand and pull her away from the table and out of the great hall.</p><p>When we get in the common room, it's empty. Everyone's at dinner still so we have time.</p><p>I pull her close to my body and connect our lips in a passionate kiss. She lets out a few soft moans against my lips before I motion for her to jump in my arms. She does, and wraps her legs around my waist as my hands go to her butt to hold her up.</p><p>"You're so perfect." I mumble between kisses.</p><p>I begin carrying her up the stairs to the dorm rooms, lips still connected.</p><p>When we get to the room, I set her down on the bed before locking the door and casting a silencing charm. I don't want interruptions tonight.</p><p>I turn back around to see Maya laying on her back waiting for me to come back over to her. She's so perfect I can't even express how much she means to me. I smile as I make my way back over to her and climb on top. She lets out a soft giggle before pulling my face down to meet her lips. My hips start moving slowly against her as she lets soft moans out.</p><p>"Draco-" she moans. "I need you, now."</p><p>"Take off your shirt." I demand and she obeys. She slowly sits up and unbuttons her top, making sure to make a show out of it. She smirks at my facial expressions while I'm watching her.</p><p>"Stop teasing." I mumble as I start leaving soft kisses on her neck and chest, leaving a few marks.</p><p>"Now who's teasing." She says in my ear.</p><p>I reach to her waist and motion for her to sit up a bit so I can take her pants off, and she obeys. After that, she helps me take off my shirt and I take off my jeans.</p><p>"Beg for it." I demand as I slip one finger inside her and she lets out a moan.</p><p>"Draco- I- please." She begs. "I need you."</p><p>"So wet already." I slip another finger inside and continue pumping.</p><p>"Please." She begs again.</p><p>"Tell me how much you need me." I demand.</p><p>"I n-need you."</p><p>With that I pull my fingers out and without warning, thrust inside of her.</p><p>"Yes." She moans. "Right there."</p><p>"Fuck." I mumble. "I missed you."</p><p>It's been so long I don't think I'm going to last much longer. I don't think either of us can last much longer.</p><p>"I- I'm close." She mumbles and I go faster.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>It didn't take long before we both released and were laying beside each other, catching our breathes.</p><p>"Fuck, I missed you." I say as I pull her closer and let her rest on my chest.</p><p>"It's been way too fucking long since we've done that." She says.</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"Round two?" She asks.</p><p>"I'm down. Whenever you're ready." I smirk.</p><p>And that's how we spent the night. Just the two of us getting lost in time together. Little did we know, that would be our last moment of peace together for a while.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>Today has been pretty normal so far. Only one more class for the day. I'm exhausted from last night and classes seem to be rather busy today. Luckily for me, it's Friday so tomorrow I can sleep in and spend all day sleeping.</p><p>Professor Sluggorn has been going on and on about this potion we are to learn and I'm getting bored. Just stop talking about it and let us make the damn thing before we all fall asleep.</p><p>Sometimes I miss Professor Snape teaching this class. At least we had time to make the potions before the period was over.</p><p>"We aren't getting to this potion today." Theo whispers in my ear and I laugh.</p><p>"Or next class. He's going to have to repeat everything since it's the weekend tomorrow."</p><p>"Fuck, we're never getting to this one." Theo laughs.</p><p>We were right. By the time he was done talking about the potion, class was over and he will have to re do the whole lesson on Monday. I pick up my stuff and we all race out of the class. It's dinner and none of us could wait to get out of that class. Man, he's kind of annoying this year. He was not this bad last year.</p><p>"If he's teaching potions next year, I might not take it." I say to Theo as we sit down and join our friends at the dinner table.</p><p>"Who?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Fucking Slughorn." Theo rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Pansy says. "I don't like him."</p><p>Dinner was normal. Well, it was normal until Ginny Weasley walked over to the Slytherin table and tapped my shoulder.</p><p>"Gin?" I say as I turn around and see her looking both terrified and excited.</p><p>"He's here, Maya." She whispers.</p><p>"Who's here?"</p><p>"I-" she pauses and looks around to make sure no one else is looking. "Your brother."</p><p>"What? He's here?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes." Ginny says. "I can take you to him if you want."</p><p>I look over at Draco and he nods.</p><p>"Can you take all of us?" I ask ginny and she nods.</p><p>"Okay, then let's go."</p><p>The five of us follow Ginny down the halls and into the Gryffinfor common room where I guess Harry is.</p><p>"He's in here. I- I don't know how he will react but I had to at least let you know." Ginny explains.</p><p>"Thank you, Ginny. I appreciate it." I smile.</p><p>"Okay, let's go." She says.</p><p>The room was filled with Gryffinfors talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Hermione. </p><p>I turn to Theo when I notice she's here and he gives me a smile to say he's okay. I nod but I reach out for his hand and he takes mine.</p><p>"Harry." Ginny calls out. He turns around fast and suddenly all of the eyes in the room are on us.</p><p>"Maya?" Harry asks. "Why- what are you doing at the school?"</p><p>"We had to come back.." I explain but before I could explain more, he crosses the room and pulls me into a hug.</p><p>"Thank you for helping us back at Malfoy manor." He whispers in my ear.</p><p>"Of course." I reply.</p><p>He lets go of me and then turns to Draco. He nods awkwardly at him and then turns back to me.</p><p>"What are you doing here? It's not safe." I ask him.</p><p>"We are looking for something that you know who would have hidden in the castle while he went to school here." Harry explains.</p><p>"It will help us kill him." Hermione adds.</p><p>"What is it?" Draco asks.</p><p>"We aren't exactly sure." Ron answers. "It'll be something small and easily concealed."</p><p>Luna and Cho started speaking about some lost ravenclaw thing but I just couldn't believe it. They know how to kill him.</p><p>"It's lost, no one knows where it is." Cho says.</p><p>I look to Draco and I think he knows what I'm thinking because he nods.</p><p>"Well, there's one place I can think of." Draco says. "The room where everything is hidden."</p><p>"Right, that's where we hid that book." Ginny replies.</p><p>"Right." Harry says. "Thanks."</p><p>It wasn't long until Snape got word that Harry is near the school and calls everyone down to the great hall. Harry throws on a school uniform and joins us but Ron and Hermione stay behind to let the rest of the order in the school. I guess there's a secret passage way that wasn't sealed off.</p><p>Draco held my hand the whole way down to the great hall and when we entered, the tables were all gone and we were told to stand in rows with our houses. I stood between Draco and Blaise. Pansy was beside Blaise and Theo was on the other side of Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were standing not far away with Pucey. It doesn't look like many people know what's going on and it's clear that most first years are scared. It doesn't help that the carrows are at the front of the hall and they look pissed.</p><p>"The twins look pissed off." I whisper to Draco.</p><p>"Probably not happy that Harry is possibly in the building. You know how hard they worked to block off all the secret passage ways."</p><p>"Yeah, clearly they did a great job there." I joke and he smirks.</p><p>"You all are probably wondering why I've summoned you out so late." Snape begins. "It's been heard that Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade earlier tonight." There was a bunch of whispers at this because most people haven't heard news about Harry Potter in a long time.</p><p>"If anyone is aware of his location, step forward now." He pauses but no one moves. "If I find out that anyone has an idea about Mr. Potter's movements and fails to step forward, the punishment will be equal." Again, no one moves.</p><p>Then Harry, being the dumbass he is, steps out of the crowd and speaks to Snape directly.</p><p>"It seems that despite your exhausted security measures, professor, you seem to have a bit of a problem." Harry says.</p><p>"What a git." Blaise whispers and Pansy chuckles.</p><p>The door opens behind Harry and the whole order walks in.</p><p>So much for the element of surprise. Just walk right in.</p><p>"And it's quite extensive." Harry says.</p><p>Snape raises his wand to Harry but before he could get any spells out, McGonagall steps in front of him with her wand raised.</p><p>Ginny steps out of the crowd and stands beside Harry too, along with Neville and Luna.</p><p>McGonagall and Snape fight but he won't actually send her any dangerous curses. He won't actually fight her. Instead, he just takes off out the window and McGonagall takes out the Carrow twins. The whole school begins to cheer and celebrate.</p><p>"Draco-" but before I could ask he cuts me off.</p><p>"I know." He says and let's go of my hand.</p><p>"Come with me?" I ask.</p><p>"Maya, they don't like me..."</p><p>"Just come with me." I repeat. "Please."</p><p>"Okay." He says and takes my hand again. I walk towards Harry and the order, followed by Draco.</p><p>"Maya-" Fred says and I smile.</p><p>"Hey." I say. "Welcome back."</p><p>"Theo?" Hermione says and I turn around to see that Blaise, Pansy and Theo followed Draco and I.</p><p>I smile at them and give Theo a look that says 'you okay?' And he nods.</p><p>"What are you doing Maya?" Harry asks me.</p><p>"I- I um want to fight with you guys." I say.</p><p>He looks at me in shock and then looks to my friends standing behind me.</p><p>"We all do." Theo adds. This brings shocked expressions to all of their faces.</p><p>"But you tried to murder dumbledore." Ron says.</p><p>"Fuck you." I snap at him and squeeze Draco's hand a little.</p><p>"Ron, don't be a git." Fred says. "I for one think we could use all the help we can get"</p><p>"But <em>Draco Malfoy</em>?" Ron continues. "No offence but how do we trust him?"</p><p>"He helped us at Malfoy manor." Harry says. "We would not have gotten out of there without his help."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that was more Maya." Ron says.</p><p>"Actually no, it was Draco's idea." I say.</p><p>"Do we even have the time to argue about whether to trust him or not?" George jumps in.</p><p>"Not really." Harry says.</p><p>"I trust him." Ginny adds.</p><p>"Gin- he's a death eater." Ron says.</p><p>"Yes but so is Maya. I trust Maya and she trusts him." Ginny explains. "Plus I've been watching him this year. He's changed."</p><p>"Look, whether you trust me or not, I'm fighting with Maya." Draco explains. He earns a scowl from Ron.</p><p>"That's all we need to hear." Fred says. "So what's the plan Harry?"</p><p>"We need to find the Ravenclaw diadem that Luna told us about." Harry says. "And we need to find a way to destroy it."</p><p>"What do you need us to do?" George asks.</p><p>"McGonagall is working on a barrier for around the school and more protection." Neville explains.</p><p>"Okay so we need everyone to spread out and be ready to fight." Harry says.</p><p>"And we need people to help get the first years and people who don't want to fight, out of here." Hermione adds.</p><p>People begin taking off to do the things Harry and Hermione said but Harry asks me and my friends to stay back a minute.</p><p>"Look, I know we've never been on the same page but I do trust that you're fighting with us." He says.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"Maya can I speak to you for a moment before I take off and go look for this?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." I say and walk away with him for a minute.</p><p>"Look I- I'm sorry that I judged you for being in Slytherin and not hearing you out when you got the mark." He begins. "I was clearly wrong and I- I hope you can forgive me."</p><p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing.</p><p>"I forgive you." I say and he smiles and awkwardly reaches out for a hug which I accept.</p><p>"Listen, when this is over, can we start over?" He asks.</p><p>"I would like that." I say.</p><p>"Okay... look I have to go now but I'll catch up with you later?"</p><p>"Yeah, go save the world." I joke and he takes off.</p><p>I walk back over to my friends who are waiting for me.</p><p>"Well? What happened?" Theo asks.</p><p>"He apologized." I say. "And he wants to start over once this is over."</p><p>"I'm so happy for you, Maya." Theo says.</p><p>"Look, no matter what happens today, you guys are always my family." I say.</p><p>"No- no mushy shit." Blaise says and shakes his head.</p><p>"Blaise-" I begin to argue but he shakes his head again.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Thank you." Blaise says with a smile. "Now, let's go get ready to fight."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>If i'm being honest about how I'm feeling. Terrified. This war means so many different things for so many people. For the muggle born students, it could mean the difference of life or death. For the pure bloods and even half bloods, it's freedom. Let's be realistic, none of us know what to expect if Voldemort wins. No one knows what he has planned. For Draco, it's freedom from his family. Same with Blaise and Theo and a lot of other Slytherins. For some, it's second chances in life. Whatever our reasons for fighting is, we all have one thing in common. We want to make sure Voldemort loses.</p><p>"Are you scared?" I ask my friends as we look around the school from the Astronomy tower. The barrier going up and so many staff and students taking their places to fight.</p><p>"I'm worried about my mother." Draco admits. "I don't want her to get hurt because of me."</p><p>"I'm sure she'll be okay. She's very smart." I say to try and make him feel better.</p><p>"I hope my mother isn't on the other side of this." Blaise says. </p><p>"Me too." Pansy adds.</p><p>"I think I already know mine are." Theo adds. "I just hope they kept Olivia out of it."</p><p>"I hope so too." I say. "I don't want her anywhere near this."</p><p>The five of us stood at the top of the astromoy tower and looked across the grounds.</p><p>"I haven't been up here for so long." I say.</p><p>"At least this time we're on the right side." Draco adds.</p><p>There was a long silence before we heard the door open and people come in. It was Fred and George and two other red haired boys.</p><p>"What the fuck are these people doing up here?" Percy shouts with his wand pointed at us. At me.</p><p>"They're on our side." Fred says. "Put your fucking wand down."</p><p>"Check their arms. I bet there's a dark mark on all five of them." Percy spat, sending me a death glare.</p><p>"Doesn't mean they haven't decided what side they want to fight for." George jumps in.</p><p>"How do we trust them?" Bill asks. "I heard Ron talking about Maya with mum. She has the mark, doesn't she?"</p><p>"I trust her." Fred says. "I trust them."</p><p>"Yeah but we all know the history there, brother." Percy says. His wand still pointed at me.</p><p>"Percy, lower your fucking wand." George snaps.</p><p>"We can trust them." Fred says to Bill. "And if you don't trust them, trust me."</p><p>"Lower your wand, Percy." Bill says. Percy hesitated for a moment but lowered his wand and stormed back down the stairs.</p><p>"It's good to see you Maya." Bill says. "I should go make sure Percy doesn't do something stupid. He's hot headed, but please take care of yourself." Bill says before making his way down the stairs to follow his brother.</p><p>"Is Charlie here too?" I ask the twins and they nod.</p><p>"He's down stairs with dad." George says. "Mums here too."</p><p>"Do they hate me?"</p><p>"No, we talked to them." Fred says. "They know what you told us."</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"Malfoy." George says.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Take care of her." George says.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Both twins nod and make their way down the stairs and we were left alone in the tower again.</p><p>"It's going to be like that from now on." Blaise says. "No one believing us."</p><p>"They'll believe us eventually." I say. "They just know what they've been told."</p><p>"Well, let's change their perspective on us." Pansy says.</p><p>-</p><p>"They're breaking through the barrier." I say and people start panicking.</p><p>"<em>You guys have decided that you want to fight instead of just hand Harry Potter over to me." </em>A voice came from no where and shocked everyone<em>. "Harry, all the blood that is spilled tonight is your fault."</em></p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"This guy is really trying to make is seem like he doesn't want a fight." Neville says. "We all know that's not true."</p><p>"No shit." Seamus says beside him.</p><p>"We should go back to the Astronomy tower." Pansy says.</p><p>"I think Kingsley and a few others are up there already." Neville says. "You guys could come with me if you want. I'm meeting Ginny and Luna on the other side of the school to keep the snatchers out."</p><p>"Okay. How about Blaise and Pansy go to the Astronomy tower and us three come with you guys?" I suggest.</p><p>"Okay, we'll meet by the room of requirements in a bit?" Pansy asks.</p><p>"Yeah, see you there." I say. "And be careful."</p><p>"You too." Blaise calls out before the two of them take off.</p><p>Theo, Draco and I follow Neville to the other side of the school where Luna and Ginny are waiting for him.</p><p>"Maya?" Ginny asks.</p><p>"Yeah, what do you need us to do?" I ask.</p><p>"We have a plan but if it backfires and they get in, we need to fight them off." Ginny explains.</p><p>"Okay." I say.</p><p>Then it hit me... Draco doesn't have a wand.</p><p>"You- you don't have a wand." I say, my voice trembling with fear.</p><p>"I actually do..." Draco says. "My mother gave me hers before we left the manor the last time."</p><p>"So.. she doesn't have one?"</p><p>"Yes, that's why I was worried." He says. "But it's okay, I can be more helpful if I have a wand and my father won't let anything happen to her"</p><p>"We ready?" Neville asks. "They're starting to get through the barrier.</p><p>Everyone lifts their wand up as they start getting through the barrier. We were just about to start firing spells when the bridge collapsed and they all fell down.</p><p>
  <em>Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.</em>
</p><p>"Okay so no one should be able to get through there." Neville says with a smirk.</p><p>"We should go help everyone else." Ginny says.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking Gryffinfors and their bravery.</em>
</p><p>"They should be getting into the castle by now." Luna adds.</p><p>We all start heading inside and shooting spells left and right at the death eaters coming at us. They're all over the place by now. There's so many of them... and not nearly as many of us.</p><p>"Holy shit-" I say.</p><p>"I wasn't aware he had this many followers." Theo says.</p><p>-</p><p>After fighting so many death eaters off, the three of us decide to head to the room of requirements where we are supposed to meet Blaise and Pansy. I hope they're already there or on their way.</p><p>We turn the corner and see no ones here yet but the second we get there, Fred and Percy turn the corner fighting off a death eater and Fred's wand goes flying.</p><p>He's about to get killed.</p><p>Before I knew what was happening, I jump in front of Fred and shoot the killing curse at the death eater who was about to send the same curse at Fred. The death eater goes flying back and doesn't move. He's dead.</p><p>"Holy shit Potter. You have a death wish?" I hear Fred say behind me.</p><p>"I- I couldn't let you die." I say as I help him up. Percy grabs his wand and hands it back to him and gives me the slightest nod.</p><p>"That was fucking crazy." I hear Blaise's voice from behind me. I spin around and see him and Pansy standing with Theo and Draco.</p><p>"You two are okay!" I say as Fred, Percy and I walk over to them.</p><p>"Well, we weren't pulling any hero moves like you." Blaise says. "I thought the hat made a mistake putting you in Slytherin but I always thought you were meant for Hufflepuff, not Gryffinfor."</p><p>"Fuck you Zabini." I joke.</p><p>"We should get back out there." Percy says.</p><p>
  <em>Gryffinfor courage.</em>
</p><p>"Oh look who it is." A familiar voice calls out from behind us. We turn around to see Crabbe and Goyle standing there pointing their wands at us.</p><p>"It's the failed death eaters." Crabbe says. "The ones who went against their own families."</p><p>We all immediately put our wands up. Of course these two fucking idiots didn't switch sides. They can't think for themselves.</p><p>Just as they were about to shoot spells at us, the room of requirements opened.</p><p>"Let's go inside." Pansy says and we all back into the room, but the two dumbasses follow us.</p><p>"Fuck off you two." I shout at them but they don't listen.</p><p>"Should have told the dark lord that you would fuck everything up, Potter."Crabbe spits.</p><p>"I was never on his side." I yell. "He should've known that when he forced the mark on me."</p><p>"He thought you were better than your brother but turns out, you're just as pathetic." Goyel adds.</p><p>"Back the fuck away from my sister." Harry shouts.</p><p>I turn around to see him, Ron and Hermione with their wands out, pointed at Crabbe and Goyel.</p><p>Where did they come from?</p><p>Crabbe shot a spell at Hermione and luckily missed but Ron went crazy and began chasing the two of them shouting something about 'that's my girlfriend.'</p><p>I turn to Hermione and see her blushing. Then I turn to Theo who is avoiding my eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing in here?" Harry asks us.</p><p>"We were trying to get away from them." Pansy explains.</p><p>"We should get back out there." Percy repeats himself.</p><p>"Blaise and I will come with you." Pansy says.</p><p>"I'll come too." Theo says. "I don't want to be in here."</p><p>"Theo-" Hermione says but I shake my head at her.</p><p>"T, be careful okay?" I say and he nods his head.</p><p>"Take care of her Malfoy." he says before he walks out of the room with Blaise, Pansy and Percy.</p><p>"I should go back out there too." Fred says. "Thanks for saving my life, Maya."</p><p>"Do me a favour?" I ask Fred.</p><p>"I suppose I do owe you one." Fred says. "I'll look after Theo."</p><p>"How did you know-"</p><p>"Because I know you Maya." Fred says and walks out of the room.</p><p>"If we weren't in the middle of a war right now, I might have punched that git." Draco whispers.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He's so into you."</p><p>I roll my eyes and take Draco's hand. Ron comes running back, screaming that they set the place on fire.</p><p>"What the fuck." I shout.</p><p>"Maya, climb." Draco says and the two of us begin climbing the piles of junk. Ron grabbed Hermione and Harry and took off, leaving us behind.</p><p>"They fucking left us?" I snap. "Draco- what are we going to do?"</p><p>"Just keep climbing Maya." He says. "Keep going."</p><p>Once we were at the top we can see there's no way out of here. The fire is going all the way around the room. Fuck.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" I cry.</p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p>Then we see Harry, Hermione and Ron coming back on brooms.</p><p>"Take her." Draco says as he tosses me on Ron's broom and Ron takes off flying away. I see Hermione in front of me.</p><p>Please tell me they didn't fucking leave Draco behind.</p><p>"We can't leave him behind." I begin to scream. "Ron we can't leave him there."</p><p>"Don't worry, Harry has him." He shouts back.</p><p>We fly out of the room and I see Harry and Draco come flying out after us.</p><p>"Throw the horcrux in the fire Harry!" Hermione shouts. "Quick, before the door closes."</p><p>I don't remember exactly what happened after that because Draco came and wrapped his arms around me so tight.</p><p>"You're okay, love." He whispers.</p><p>I aggressively push him off of me and start yelling at him.</p><p>"Don't you pull that hero shit, Draco Malfoy! Don't sacrifice yourself for me, dumbass." I scream. "I can't do this with out you!"</p><p>"Maya, you have to make it because if I do and you don't... I can't live without you." He says.</p><p>"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!" I scream.</p><p>He comes back over and wraps his arms around me again but this time I don't push him off.</p><p>"Well that was dramatic." Ron says.</p><p>"Fuck you, Weasley." I snap. "And really Hermione? You had to pull that shit. You really don't deserve Theo. You never did."</p><p>"Maya-"</p><p>"No! He loved you and you broke him. I swear if anything happens to him, I will never forgive you." I shout.</p><p>"That's not fair." Ron began. "You can't put that on Hermione."</p><p>"Just leave it, Ron." Harry says. "Go make sure your friend is okay, Maya."</p><p>I nod at Harry, take Draco's hand and begin to walk away</p><p>"Wait!" He calls out. "We need to kill the snake with the sword of Gryffinfor."</p><p>"Okay." I shout back.</p><p>
  <em>Where do you even find the damn sword..?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>Draco and I went to look for our other friends when we Voldemort began to speak to everyone again.</p><p>
  <em>"Harry Potter, you have allowed your friends to die for you tonight... that is not very honourable. If you wish to save the rest of your friends, come to the forbidden forest and face me alone. I call back my followers immediately and allow you time to dispose is your dead."</em>
</p><p>I look to Draco and roll my eyes. He's trying so hard to sound like he isn't the enemy. Everyone knows that it's his fault, not Harry's. He has some weird vendetta against a boy.</p><p>We immediately go back to searching for our friends but can't seem to find them anywhere. I see Ginny sitting beside her mother with Fred and George and some of her other brothers. They walked out with Theo... maybe they know where he is.</p><p>"Fred..." I say as I walk up to him. "Do you know where Theo went..?"</p><p>"Him, Pansy and Blaise took off once we left the room..." Fred says. "I don't know where they went but I saw another girl with them."</p><p>"Another girl...?" I say. "Okay thanks anyway."</p><p>"Wait-" molly calls just before draco and I walk away. She comes over to me and wraps her arms around me. "Thank you for saving my boy!"</p><p>"Oh- um you don't have to thank me..." I awkwardly say.</p><p>She smiles weakly and lets go of me. "I'll let you go find your friends."</p><p>I have this weird feeling growing in my stomach. Who was this other girl with them? Where are they?</p><p>"Draco I have a bad feeling about this."</p><p>"It's going to be okay." He says. "They're okay."</p><p>But he doesn't know that for sure. There's no way he can know that for sure.</p><p>We search the whole grounds before I think of one place they might go.</p><p>Back to the Astronomy Tower...</p><p>"Draco we need to check the astronomy tower."</p><p>He takes my hand and that's where we head. Most people were in the great hall, helping clean up a bit and gathering the dead. Blaise mentioned at the beginning of this that he doesn't think anyone will believe us. It makes sense that they would want to hide. They don't want to be looked at as the bad guys right now.</p><p>We climb the stairs and throw open the door so fast that it takes me a minute to see that one of them is laying on the ground.</p><p>"Oh shit-" Draco says as he kneels down beside Pansy who is bleeding everywhere. "What happened?"</p><p>"I- I couldn't let them kill her. She's innocent." Pansy mumbles.</p><p>"Pans save your energy." Blaise cries.</p><p>I kneel down beside Draco and take Pansy's hand. That's when I saw her. Olivia.</p><p>"Liv?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Our parents wanted her to fight." Theo says angrily. "Someone was about to kill her when Pansy jumped in front of her..."</p><p>"Who was trying to kill her...?" I ask. "Who would do that, she's a child..."</p><p>"People don't care about that during a war..." Blaise adds. </p><p>"Have you tried healing her?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes, it wasn't helping." Blaise cries.</p><p>"Pans, where does it hurt? We can help you." I start panicking.</p><p>"No-" Pansy says. "I- it doesn't hurt."</p><p>"Come on Pansy, don't be stubborn. Let us help you." Draco says.</p><p>"I'm serious. It doesn't hurt." She says.</p><p>I feel tears begin to stream out of my eyes and Pansy shakes her head.</p><p>"No maya, don't cry. It's okay..." she says. "I'm okay..."</p><p>"Pansy-"</p><p>"I'm so sorry that I treated you like shit for so long... and I- I'm sorry that I'm the reason you got put in this mess.... but I- I am so glad you gave me another ch-chance."</p><p>"Pansy don't do this...." Blaise cries.</p><p>"You'll always be my best friends... and I- I am so grateful that you guys forgave me after e-everything I did."</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay." I say. "You're going to be okay."</p><p>"Just know that I was happy..." she continues. "I love you all so much."</p><p>"We love you, now hold on just a little longer." Draco says. </p><p>"Please just take care of each other... please do that for me?" Pansy begs.</p><p>"We will." Theo says.</p><p>"T-thank you." Pansy says, she turns her focus to Blaise.</p><p>"I love you so much..." she says and he begins to cry harder. Next thing we know, she's not moving or speaking anymore and the room is filled with sobs from all of us, but mostly Blaise. I pull Blaise into my chest and hold him while he cries. I try calming him down and reminding him that she saved Liv's life.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Blaise..." I whisper. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Beside me I can hear Draco kicking things and Theo trying to make sure Olivia's okay but I just keep holding Blaise.</p><p>"It was Lucious." Blaise speaks after a few moments of just crying.</p><p>"...what?" I ask. I hear Draco stop kicking shit behind me.</p><p>"Lucious was the one who attacked Liv and the one who killed Pansy."</p><p>"Why-" I say but I turn to Draco who had pure hatred on his face.</p><p>"Draco, don't do anything stupid..." I say.</p><p>"He ducking did this?" Draco shouts. "Why would he try and kill Olivia? She was on his side!"</p><p>"No-" Olivia says. "I told my parents I want to fight with Theo, with you guys."</p><p>"Did he know about it?" Draco asks.</p><p>"Yes." Liv says.</p><p>"So he was doing it on purpose."</p><p>"Draco, just don't do anything stupid. You don't need to get thrown in Azkaban for killing him." I say calmly as I let Blaise go and move to Draco carefully.</p><p>"Fuck. I knew he was a fucking monster but I didn't think he would kill- I mean he's known the Nott's for so long." Draco rants. I can tell he's struggling to grasp this.</p><p>"Look, It's not your fault Malfoy. You're not like your father." Blaise says.</p><p>"I was fucking raised by someone who is capable of killing an innocent person!" He shouts.</p><p>"But you aren't him." Theo says, standing up and crossing the room. "You're better than him."</p><p>"I'm going to make sure he pays for this." Draco says. "He will not get away with this, Blaise. I promise you that."</p><p>"I don't doubt it." Blaise says. "Pansy will get justice."</p><p>"Um... should we take her down stairs and.. put her with the others..." I ask awkwardly.</p><p>"I guess." Blaise says. "I'll carry her down."</p><p>"Okay.. do you want us to give you a minute?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes please. I'll meet you guys down there."</p><p>-</p><p>Fred came over to us after he saw Blaise carry Pansy's dead body down from the astronomy tower and offered his condolences to everyone. Ginny did the same not long after, followed by George and Molly. Bill spoke to me privately and made sure I was okay, but he barely knows the others so he didn't speak to them.</p><p>I look around at those who were killed during the fight and I'm absolutely disappointed. None of this should have happened. Voldemort did this. He's a fucking monster, turning children into victims and killers because he is power hungry.</p><p>After we went back to the great hall, Draco hasn't left my side. He keeps making sure I'm right beside him. I think he's worried that if his father will kill someone as innocent as Liv, he won't have a problem going after me. I don't doubt it either, but right now they aren't even here.</p><p>Hermionie and Ron eventually came over and saw Pansy's body.</p><p>"I am so sorry you guys..." Hermione says. "I know how close you all were... I'm sorry."</p><p>I just nod. Blaise does the same and Draco and Theo completely ignore her. I drop Draco's hand and go over to where Theo is sitting and sit beside him.</p><p>"I can't believe this is real." I say quietly.</p><p>"I can't believe she's over here saying she's sorry for our loss when she never gave a shit in the first place." Theo says angrily.</p><p>"T, she's just trying to be nice..."</p><p>"No, do you know how much shit she said about Pans." Theo says. "She was okay with getting to know you and Draco and even Blaise but she said she doesn't trust Pansy."</p><p>"Oh-"</p><p>"And now she's here saying sorry."</p><p>"I'm scared, T. I don't want to lose anyone else."</p><p>"I know, Maya." He says as he wraps an arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder. "Me too."</p><p>"I have a feeling this isn't over yet..." I say. "Wait a minute... where's Harry?"</p><p>"Oh um..." Ron begins but was interrupted by Voldemort and his followers walking onto the school grounds. We all head outside slowly and that's when we hear Voldemort shout;</p><p>
  <em>"Harry Potter is dead."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Harry Potter is dead!" </em>Voldemort shouts and I can hear Bellatrix cackle from where we are standing.</p><p>"NO!" Ginny screams and tries to run forward but Blaise grabs her and holds her.</p><p><em>"Harry Potter is dead!" </em>Voldemort repeats.</p><p>I feel Draco wrap his arms protectively around me and I see Theo standing to the side of me. I also can feel eyes on me as I'm sure some people are waiting for me to react but.. I can't. Not right now.</p><p>I just got him back...</p><p>"You are now faced with the choice to join me and the rest of the death eaters... or die." Voldemort says and you can just hear how happy he is in his voice.</p><p>Makes me disgusted.</p><p>"Draco!" Lucious calls out for his son from the other side.</p><p>Draco doesn't budge.</p><p>"Draco, come." Lucious continues.</p><p>I take Draco's hand in mine and he doesn't move.</p><p>"Lucious, your son made his choice." Voldemort says. "And he will die along with the rest of the traitors. I see Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and even Maya Potter."</p><p>Theo turns to me and I see in his eyes that he's scared, but not of dying... no he doesn't want to be known as someone who was ever marked by him and now everyone knows. It was never fully confirmed to everyone that Blaise and Theo have the mark. It was always just assumptions but now it's out in the open.</p><p>"Ah and who are you?" Voldemort speaks and I notice that Neville stepped forward...</p><p>"Neville Longbottom."</p><p>"It's very brave of you to step forward like this Neville."</p><p>"I want to say something."</p><p>"...okay."</p><p>"It doesn't matter that you killed Harry Potter." Neville begins. "I almost did in the fourth year. Or at least I thought I did. It doesn't make you special. You're an adult and he's a child."</p><p>"Neville..." Ginny says but he doesn't stop.</p><p>"He wasn't our only hope. Each and everyone of us can fight just like Harry did."</p><p>"You are a stupid boy-" Voldemort was cut off by Harry jumping out of Hagrid's arms and sending curses his way.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck...</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>He's alive..." I hear a kid behind me say.</p><p>"Everyone get out of the way!" Another one shouts.</p><p>Harry and Voldemort begin fighting as the death eaters either take off or run inside to attack more students. Draco and I both watch as Lucious takes off running but Narcissa is no where to be found...</p><p>"We need to go inside and help the others." I say and we all go inside to see more death eaters fighting.</p><p>I was just about to start fighting when Bellatrix comes out of no where and starts sending curses my way. I block most of them but my wand goes flying. She was just about to use the killing curse on me when Narcissa jumps in front of me and throws me into Draco.</p><p>"You will not harm my sons girlfriend." She says firmly. "Bella.. you have done enough to this family."</p><p>"Everything I did was to help your family!" Bella screams and points her wand at Narcissa.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em> but in the end you destroyed it. You and Lucious!"</p><p>Bellatrix was about to kill Narcissa but she was faster.</p><p>"avada kedavra."</p><p>She's gone.</p><p>Bellatrix is gone.</p><p>"Mother..." Draco says as he slowly goes over to her and pulls her into a hug. "You came back for me?"</p><p>"I wasn't leaving you." Narcissa says. "Either of you."</p><p>"Thank you.." I say.</p><p>"You are apart of this family now, Maya." Narcissa says. "Of course I was going to protect you."</p><p>I give her a hug and Theo and Blaise come running back inside and shouting;</p><p>"Neville just cut the head off of the snake!"</p><p>"So that means Harry can kill him?!" I ask, almost sounding excited.</p><p>"But he doesn't know-" Theo adds. "He doesn't know the snake is dead!"</p><p>"Someone has to tell him." Blaise continues.</p><p>Without even thinking, I start walking out of the great hall to the grounds where Harry and Voldemort are attacking each other. I didn't even realize Draco was behind me, followed by Narcissa and a lot of other people that overheard the conversation. Harry and Voldemort seem to be just sending and blocking spells right now. He doesn't know that he can kill him. I continue walking right over to Harry and I can hear draco faintly calling out to me but I need to get to him. He needs to know.</p><p>"Harry!" I shout to grab his attention and point my wand at Voldemort. Better to be safe if he turns around and starts attacking me too.</p><p>"Neville killed the snake!" I shout. I notice the smile on Harry's face.</p><p>"Kill him, Harry." Draco shouts from beside me.</p><p>Harry nods and at that moment, him and Voldemort quit the games.</p><p>"avada kedavra!"</p><p>"expelliarmus!"</p><p>After an intense moment of silence and concentration, I hear Blaise mumble behind me;</p><p>"Did that fucking git use expelliarmus to kill the dark lord?"</p><p>I couldn't hold in my laughter, no one could because it was true. Harry defeated the dark lord with expelliarmus. How does that even happen?</p><p>He's gone.</p><p>I turn to Draco who looks so relieved and I throw myself in his arms, pulling him closer and holding him tight.</p><p>"We're free." I whisper as he wraps his arms around me so tight.</p><p>Theo throws his arms around me next, embracing me in a big hug and saying things like "I'm so glad we made it" and "we're okay." until he was able to let me go.</p><p>Blaise waisted no time, Theo barely let go of me and Blaise hugs me. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to.</p><p>Liv was standing beside Theo and I notice how terrified and shaken up she is. I wrap my arms around her and whisper "you're safe now." In her ear.</p><p>"I'm going to speak to my mother." Draco whispers in my ear. "I'll be back."</p><p>"Okay." I say. I watch him walk over to where his mother was standing and hug her.</p><p>"This is not how I expected this to end." Theo says. "I honestly didn't think I was going to-"</p><p>"Don't finish that sentence, Nott." I snap playfully.</p><p>He just smiles at me.</p><p>Everyone began coming out of the great hall and celebrating the win with Harry. Ron and Hermione were standing beside him and congratulating him with their friends. Neville was getting praises for killing the snake. He looks quite proud of himself. Everyone looks relieved and happy.</p><p>Then Harry turns to notice me watching them and I smile at him.</p><p>"I'll be right back." I hear him say to his friends as he breaks away from the crowd.</p><p>"We'll give you a minute." Blaise says when he notices Harry coming over. Theo pats my shoulder and the three of them walk away.</p><p>Harry walks up to me and without warning, hugs me. I hesitantly hug him back before he lets go and stands in front of me.</p><p>"I hope you know I meant what I said." He says. "I do want to start over with you."</p><p>"I'd like that." I smile.</p><p>"Where's Malfoy?"</p><p>"He went to see his mother." I reply.</p><p>"She's here?"</p><p>"Yes, she saved my life."</p><p>"I'm glad you found your people, Maya. You seem to really care for Malfoy."</p><p>"I love him."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad. It seems he loves you back. I don't know how you got him to show feelings, but you did it." He jokes.</p><p>"What about you and Ginny?" I ask.</p><p>"I'm not going to waist anymore time." He says.</p><p>"Good because that girl really cares about you."</p><p>"She's amazing." He admits.</p><p>I look around and see Ginny standing at the door of the great hall.</p><p>"Go to her, Harry." I say. "We have so much time to catch up, go get your girl."</p><p>He smiles and nods before walking away, towards Ginny.</p><p>-</p><p>Draco, Theo, Blaise, Olivia and I were seated by where Pansy was laying while people walk around and say their goodbyes. Adrian Pucey came over and shook Blaise's hand. They talked for a bit.</p><p>"Anyone else feel a little... out of place?" Theo asks.</p><p>"We never fit in with them before and now we're sitting here with them after a war." Blaise adds. "But some of them are still looking at us like we're the bad guys."</p><p>"Not everyone can like us." I say.</p><p>"Hard to believe." Blaise jokes, "I thought I was irresistible."</p><p>"More like full of yourself." Draco jokes.</p><p>"Oh great, here come the Weasley's." Blaise says.</p><p>I look up to see the twins, Ginny, Percy, Charlie and Bill headed towards us. I turn to see Draco because I know he thinks Fred is into me but he just nods his head.</p><p>I stand up and go to Ginny who wraps her arms around me tightly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for your loss, Maya." She whispers as she rubs my back.</p><p>I pull away and wipe away the tears that escaped. Fred and George were standing beside Ginny and I hug them both quickly.</p><p>"I hear you pulled a hero move and saved my brother." George says, "I can't thank you enough for that, Maya."</p><p>"Please, you don't have to thank me. I would've done it for anyone of you."</p><p>"So Maya, I hope you know that mother expects you over for dinner whenever you are free." Bill explains.</p><p>"I'll be there." I say with a smile.</p><p>"Your friends and boyfriend are more than welcome to join too." Charlie says.</p><p>"Thanks Charlie." I say, "I don't think Ron would like that though."</p><p>"Eh, Ron can shove it." Fred jokes.</p><p>"He's mad because Hermione rejected him." George adds. </p><p>My eyes widen which gave away my surprise.</p><p>"We were just as confused." Percy adds. "I thought those two were going to get married."</p><p>"I'm not surprised." Ginny says. "She loves someone else."</p><p>Theo.</p><p>"I- I have to go do something but I'll be back." I say.</p><p>I turn around and walk towards where I see Hermione sitting. She's alone thankfully so I don't have to do the awkward, "can I speak to you?" Thing.</p><p>"You rejected Ron?" I ask her. She looks up fast and surprised. I guess I startled her.</p><p>"Um... well yes." She mumbles. "I love Ron but it's not the same way I- I um love..."</p><p>"Theo."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Go to him then."</p><p>"There's no way he would ever forgive me for what I did..."</p><p>"You won't know until you go to him, Hermione."</p><p>"I wouldn't forgive me if I were him."</p><p>"I thought you were Gryffinfor?" I say. "All that Gryffinfor courage gone?"</p><p>"Well.. no."</p><p>"Then go to him and talk to him because right now he thinks you left him and went for Ron."</p><p>"...Okay." She says and stands up. "Thank you Maya..."</p><p>I shrug my shoulders.</p><p>"You know... I shouldn't have rejected you as a friend all those years ago just because Harry and you didn't get along."</p><p>"You missed out on having a pretty cool friend." I say with a smirk.</p><p>"I'd like to start over if you want to..."</p><p>"I'd like that too." I say. "Now stop procrastinating and get over there."</p><p>She smiles and nods. I sit down where she was sitting and watch her go over to speak to Theo. Blaise, Olivia and Draco begin walking over towards me to give them some privacy. Blaise smirking the whole way over.</p><p>"You did that?" Blaise asks when he finally reaches me.</p><p>"I was told that she rejected Ron because she's in love with someone else."</p><p>"That's the girl Theo was telling me about?" Olivia asks. "She seems nice..."</p><p>"Oh look! They're hugging!" Blaise jokes.</p><p>"Would you give them privacy!" I demand and slap his arm.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Draco, you okay?" I ask. "You've been pretty quiet."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good but I do have something to tell you guys."</p><p>"What is it?" I ask. He comes and sits down beside me, Blaise and Liv turn to face us instead of Theo and Hermione.</p><p>"My mother is divorcing Lucious." He begins. "My aunt is moving into the manor with her and she offered you all a room there too because we have lots of space."</p><p>"And it's not like we have any homes to go back to." Blaise says.</p><p>"It's completely up to you guys." Draco says. "I wouldn't mind you guys there, but again, it's up to you."</p><p>"Well... I'm down." I say. "It's a little fast for our relationship but-"</p><p>"Maya.. if you aren't ready.." draco begin but I cut him off by kissing him.</p><p>"I was just joking you fool." I say when I pull away. "I want to."</p><p>"Gross!" Liv teases.</p><p>"Oh shut up." I smirk.</p><p>"Oh yeah, little Theo.. you're more than welcome to come too."</p><p>"I'll come if you learn my name." She jokes.</p><p>"If I would've known he was going to get back with Granger... I might have rethought it."</p><p>"Oh let him be happy!" I say. "He deserves it."</p><p>"We all deserve it." Blaise adds. I give him a sad smile and take his hand and squeeze it.<br/>There was a long silence until Theo came over and joined us.</p><p>"Turns out she isn't with the Weasle." Theo says with a huge smile in his face. "And she loves me."</p><p>"I'm happy for you, T."</p><p>"Yeah mate, glad a girl finally is interested in you." Draco jokes.</p><p>We sit there and fill Theo in on what Narcissa offered and he said he's down to come. Draco and Theo joked about Hermione coming over to the manor and how Draco wouldn't have it. He was joking of course. We all knew that as much as he doesn't like Granger, he wants Theo to be happy, so he'll try. Or more accurately, I'll make him be nice. That night, the five of us plus Narcissa and Andromeda moved into the manor. It was awkward at first as it's always been Narcissa and Lucious home and now we're all here but it felt like the right thing to do. The right move for all of us.</p><p>Lucious was arrested later that week along with a bunch of other death eaters. They're all locked up awaiting their trials and we plan to speak at them.</p><p>Justice for Pansy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been about two months since the end of the battle of Hogwarts and today is the day of Lucious Malfoy's trial.</p><p>Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Olivia, Theo and I are heading down to the ministry of magic to testify against Lucious. He informed Narcissa before she mentioned she wants a divorce that he plans on saying he was under the imperial curse so now we can at least prove he wasn't. Not that the ministry will even believe that excuse a second time.</p><p>Hermione was going to come today but she decided not to. She's been a bit nervous to come to the Malfoy manor, understandably. We're updating everything and changing the look completely but it'll take her time to feel okay to come here again.</p><p>"Are you ready for today?" I ask Draco as he throws on a shirt.</p><p>"Yes." He answers firmly and without hesitation. "I want to make sure he never gets out of Azkaban."</p><p>I nod.</p><p>Him and his father never got along but after Draco found out about what he did to Pansy, his hatred for the man grew. He refuses to go visit him and only went once, with his mother when she informed Lucious that she's divorcing him. He only went for moral support for his mother. Not that I blame him. If I found out my father did something like that, I'd never forgive him either.</p><p>"Do you think Blaise is ready for today?" I ask.</p><p>"Blaise can handle it." Draco says. "He wants justice."</p><p>"I know.. we all do."</p><p>"Granger isn't coming anymore?" Draco asks.</p><p>"No, last I heard she isn't ready."</p><p>Draco nods.</p><p>"I don't want to see him today, but if it's the last time I ever have to... I'm ready." He says.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think he'll win." I pause. "How could he?"</p><p>"Honestly, if he gets out Blaise might kill him." Draco jokes.</p><p>"And you'll probably help." I add.</p><p>He lets out a laugh and shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"We should go down stairs and see if everyone's ready."</p><p>"Mmm we could." Draco crosses the room and wraps his arms around me, cups my face and connects our lips. "Or we could stay here for a little while longer."</p><p>"We can't be late-"</p><p>"I can be quick." He replies with a smirk.</p><p>"Of course you would say that." I say as I pull his face back down and kiss him. "You know what... be quick." I whisper and he picks me up the second the words leave my mouth. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands move to the back of his neck and to his hair. His hands snake around my waist and his tongue slips in my mouth.</p><p>I begin unbuttoning my shirt that I just put on like 10 minutes ago and he does the same when someone interrupts by knocking on the door.</p><p>"Yes?" Draco calls out, his voice giving away that he's annoyed.</p><p>"Are you guys ready to go?" Blaise asks through the door.</p><p>"Fine. We'll be down in a minute." Draco angrily spits.</p><p>I lean my head on his chest and begin laughing.</p><p>"What is so funny?" He asks.</p><p>"I knew we wouldn't have enough time." I laugh.</p><p>"We will continue this later." He informs me as he sets me down and begins doing my shirt back up.</p><p>"I could've done that." I mumble under my breathe.</p><p>"Yeah, well. I'm a gentleman."</p><p>I snort and he rolls his eyes as he starts doing his shirt back up.</p><p>"I'm going to kill Blaise." He whispers in my ear.</p><p>"No you're not." I respond. "It's not his fault that you can't control yourself."</p><p>"No, you're right." He says as he slips his hand in mine, "it's yours."</p><p>"Oh shush." I say but I already know I'm blushing.</p><p>-</p><p>When we all made it to the ministry, so many eyes were glued on us. I know that people are aware that we are here to testify against Lucious Malfoy. Rita Skeeter did a report and made it front page on last weeks news paper. I just didn't think people would be this interested in us walking in.</p><p>"No matter what happens in here." Narcissa quietly says to the group. "I'm proud of us for being here."</p><p>We all nod.</p><p>The room got significantly more tense as the time got closer and closer to the trial. Draco was pacing back and forth and Blaise was seated but shaking his leg. Olivia was noticeably nervous and Theo looked like he was waiting for something... he keeps looking down the hall.</p><p>"T.. is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, Hermione said she'd meet us here."</p><p>"I thought she wasn't coming?"</p><p>"She wasn't going to but I told her she doesn't have to go to the manor, she can just meet us here."</p><p>"That- that's true."</p><p>
  <em>Why the fuck didn't we think of that before?</em>
</p><p>"She didn't want to miss her chance to help."</p><p>"That's very kind of her." I say as I pat his back. "She's probably just running late."</p><p>I have to admit, it's not like Hermione to be late but maybe she's struggling with the thought of coming.</p><p>There was about five minutes until the trail begins and I hear voices coming down the hall. It was definitely Hermione but it sounds like two other people too.</p><p>Theo turns his head down the hall and I do the same. We both look at eachother woth shocked expression and walk down to meet Hermione who was with Ron and Harry.</p><p>"I'm not late, am I?" She asks.</p><p>"No. 5 minutes early." Theo says. "What are they doing here?"</p><p>"Harry wanted to come to make sure Maya is fine and Ron wouldn't let me come unless he came." Hermione explains.</p><p>"I'm fine, Harry. I appreciate you coming though."</p><p>"I was wondering if I could testify too." Harry asks.</p><p>"Yeah sure, we should talk to Narcissa." I say and motion for Harry to follow me. Clearly Ron, Theo and Hermione need a moment.</p><p>"Potter?" Draco says when I get back to the group. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"He came with Hermione." I say before Harry could. "He wants to testify too."</p><p>"You have something on Lucious?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Yes, second year he gave Ginny Weasley Tom Riddle's diary so she would open the chamber of secrets and fourth year he was one of the death eaters at the cemetery after the maze. Fifth year he was at the ministry and was supposed to retrieve the prophecy."</p><p>"Right." Draco says.</p><p>"The more proof, the better." Narcissa says with a warm smile.</p><p>"Where's Theo?" Liv asks.</p><p>"Down the hall with Hermione and Ron."</p><p>"Weasle's here?" Blaise asks, not even bothering to hide his smirk.</p><p>"He wouldn't let Hermione come alone." Harry says. "He's worried it's too much for her."</p><p>"If I know anything about Hermione, it's she can handle herself." I say.</p><p>"I think he's just jealous she is with Nott." Blaise says.</p><p>"Blaise!" I shout and he shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"No, he really is jealous." Harry adds. "He's in love with Hermione and he hates Theo."</p><p>Draco and Blaise both fail to hide their smirks and laughter at that.</p><p>"We're ready for you all now." Someone from inside the door says as they open it.</p><p>Here goes nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Or everything.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>I walk into the room after my mother, hand in hand with Maya. My father is seated in the middle of the room in a cage, handcuffed and in Azkaban clothing. He looks uncleaned and pale. I must say, it brought a smirk to my face. After everything he did to my family, he deserves this. This humiliation is the least of what I believe he deserves.</p><p>We all sit down on the side lines where we were directed to sit and wait to be called up to speak. I sat down on the end between my mother and Maya. Olivia and Theo were seated next to Maya, followed by Hermione, Harry, Blaise and then Ron on the end.</p><p>Not sure why that git is even here. He doesn't care about any of this. He's just a jealous fool.</p><p>"Weasle shouldn't be here if he's not going to help." I mumble to Maya and she nods in agreement.</p><p>The ministry people began speaking about what Lucious Malfoy is being charged with and I must say, the list is rather long.</p><p>
  <em>Child endangerment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loyal servant to Voldemort</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attacking A Student While working for the school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kidnapping and Holding Hostages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Murder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abuse</em>
</p><p>The list kept going on and on. That's when I realized that they don't want him to get out anymore than we do and they aren't hiding it.</p><p>"Is there anything you would like to say before we begin, Mr. Malfoy?"</p><p>"Do your worst." He says without looking over at us.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I plan to.</em>
</p><p>"Alright, can we have Narcissa Malfoy please come to the stand."</p><p>My mother stood up and walked over to front of the room and sat in the chair.</p><p>"Mrs. Malfoy." The ministry worker began but my mother interrupted.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt but I would prefer to go by Black now." My mom says calmly and politely.</p><p>"Yes of course." The lady says. "Mrs. Black, can you describe the abuse that went on inside your household over the years because of your husband?"</p><p>"He would constantly shout at me whenever he was stressed, sometimes he would come home in a violent rage and begin throwing things around. A few times he even hit my son because he was angry at him for not doing something he was told to do."</p><p>I felt Maya turn to me but I didn't meet her eyes. I couldn't. I never told her that part... it was when I was younger. I felt her reach for my hand and intertwine our fingers and I smile.</p><p>"Right, and how many times have you asked him to work on his anger management?" The lady asks.</p><p>"Many times over the years but he never listened."</p><p>"And is it true that he forced your son to get the dark mark against his will?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And he forced you both to play the part of death eaters even though he knew neither of you wanted to?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. black." The lady says. "Is there anything else you would like to add?"</p><p>"No I believe that's it." My mother says as she smiles and walks back towards me.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, is there anything you'd like to say before we call the next person up?"</p><p>"No." Lucious growls.</p><p>
  <em>He's making this so easy.</em>
</p><p>"Okay. Draco Malfoy, can you please come up to the stand."</p><p>I nod and release Maya's hand as I stand up. Slowly making my way to the front of the room where my father is able to see me. I sit down in the chair and lay my hands on my lap.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, is it true that you were forced into getting the dark mark by your father?"</p><p>"Yes, that's true." I say.</p><p>"Would you be willing to provide memories for the court?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay, thank you." The lady says. I give her the memories and they play me getting the dark mark in front of everyone.</p><p>"Is it true that your father hit you when he was angry?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Would you be willing to provide memories on that too?"</p><p>"Um- yes."</p><p>She nods and the process repeats itself. I guess Maya is going to get to see a lot of memories I never wanted her to see today.</p><p>All of them actually.</p><p>"Is it true that your father was aware that Voldemort was going to kill you for failing your mission?" The lady asks.</p><p>"Yes, and he was aware that instead of that, he preformed the cruciatious curse on me."</p><p>"Would you mind providing memories of this?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>And so the memory of me being tortured under the curse by Voldemort played for everyone to see.</p><p>"Is it true that your father kept prisoners in the house while you were home?" The lady asks.</p><p>"Yes, he had Ollivander being held there along with Luna Lovegood. When I got there, he also had Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and that Weasley boy."</p><p>"And you knew about this?"</p><p>"Not until I got home."</p><p>"Did you try and help any of them?"</p><p>"Yes, I gave Potter my wand so that he could escape." I explain.</p><p>I notice my father sit up and study me. I caught him by surprise. That was something he never knew until now.</p><p>"Would you be willing to provide memories for the court?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>I don't care if they see this one. This one is going to make my father angry.</p><p>"Thank you, that will be all for now."</p><p>I stand up to make my way back over to Maya but on the way back, I look up to meet my fathers gaze. I can see the anger in his eyes after watching that.</p><p>I sit next to Maya and she takes my hand and squeezes it.</p><p>"Is there anything you would like to say, Mr.Malfoy?" The lady asks Lucious.</p><p>"No." He repeats.</p><p>"Maya Potter, you're up next."</p><p>I release her hand as she stands up and makes her way down there.</p><p>"Miss Potter, is it true that when you were at Malfoy Manor, Lucious hit you?"</p><p>"Yes." Maya says firmly.</p><p>"Would you be willing to provide the memory?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Seeing that memory made my hatred for my father grow. It was one thing to hit me but to hit Maya as well.</p><p>"Is it true that you witnessed Lucious Malfoy running from the battle of hogwarts?"</p><p>"Yes, he was running when it was revealed that Harry Potter wasn't dead."</p><p>"Would you be willing to provide memories?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Is there anything else I'm missing?" The lady asks Maya.</p><p>"No, not that I can think of at the moment." She says.</p><p>"Then you may go back to your seat. Thank you for sharing."</p><p>Maya nods and returns back to her seat beside me.</p><p>"Olivia Nott." The lady says and the small girl walks past us to make her way down to the chair.</p><p>I notice my father looks slightly curious about her being here, and also kind of surprised.</p><p>"Did he not know she survived?" I ask Maya as I point out that he looks surprised.</p><p>"Maybe he didn't wait around to see who he hit." She says quietly.</p><p>"Miss Nott, is it true that Lucious Malfoy tried to kill you during the battle of Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>"Would you mind providing memories of the event?"</p><p>"Anything that will help." Olivia says.</p><p>And just like that, we got to see Lucious raise his wand at Olivia and speak the killing curse.</p><p>"What a fucking monster." I say. Maya squeezes my hand.</p><p>I look down to see Theo and he looks- well rough, as does Blaise.</p><p>"We're going to need to get drunk after this." Maya mumbles and I nod.</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>Maya returns and we all make sure she's okay before she goes and sits beside her brother.</p><p>"Blaise Zabini."</p><p>Blaise stood up and walked down to the chair without hesitation. He's been waiting for this since the battle.</p><p>"When Lucious Malfoy tried to kill Olivia Nott, it's my understanding that Pansy Parkinson jumped in front of the curse. Is that right?" The lady asks.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Blaise says.</p><p>"And it killed her?" The lady asks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you witnessed it?"</p><p>"Yes." He says. "And I would like to share the memory, yes."</p><p>"Okay." The lady says.</p><p>I notice Olivia looks away as the memory of Pansy jumping in front of her plays, and my mother does too but Maya and I haven't seen it. We weren't there when it happened. After the memory is done, I turn to notice tears coming from Maya and I wrap an arm around her.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Zabini."</p><p>Blaise nods and walks back up. He squeezes Maya's hand on his way back to his seat.</p><p>"Harry Potter."</p><p>Harry walks by and sits down in the chair. My father clearly looks amused at this but we all know Harry has a lot of stuff that will help.</p><p>"You witnessed Lucious Malfoy put Tom Riddle's journal in Ginny Weasley's possessions?" The lady asks.</p><p>"Yes I did."</p><p>"And you're willing to share the memory with us?"</p><p>"Yes I am."</p><p>
  <em>That little- he did it when I was there and I don't even remember it.</em>
</p><p>"He attacked you at the end of that year too, if I remember correctly?"</p><p>"Yes, he tried to kill me and if it wasn't for Dobby the house elf, he might have actually succeeded. I was only 12 years old."</p><p>"And are you willing to share the memory of that event too?" The lady asks, she's clearly getting tired of repeating herself.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>I notice my mother look away at the sight of her husband trying to kill a 12 year old boy. I reach out and hold my mothers hand with my only free one.</p><p>"In your fourth year, you witnessed Lucious Malfoy return to Voldemort voluntarily?"</p><p>"Yes, in the graveyard and yes I would like to share that memory too."</p><p>He- he really went to the damn graveyard even when he didn't have to.</p><p>We could've gotten out of this.</p><p>"And in your fifth year, he attacked you and your friends and was tasked with receiving a prophecy for Voldemort?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>That memory played.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck... he's more fucked up than I thought.</em>
</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Potter." The lady says and Harry returns.</p><p>"Hermione Granger?"</p><p>She walks down to the middle of the room and this is where things around to get- worse.</p><p>"Is it true that Lucious Malfoy watched as his sister in law attacked you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Would it be okay for you to share that memory?"</p><p>"If it'll help, I'll share it." Granger says.</p><p>And the memory played. I saw my mother leave he room when Maya and I did, and Bella attack Granger while my father watched.</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Granger."</p><p>It was over... finally. Now all we have to do is wait for them to come to a decision.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>We are all seated in the waiting room outside of the ministry council room. Draco was pacing around and making me go dizzy watching him. I was sitting in a chair with my legs up to my chest. My stomach is turning like crazy from the nerves.</p><p>I look around the room to see everyone and couldn't help but smile. Olivia was sitting beside Blaise and the two of them were talking about some movie they watched last night. Those two are obsessed with whatever movie series they started watching. Hermione is leaning on Theo and they're holding hands. They aren't talking but they look adorable and peaceful. Ron is sitting on the ground glaring towards Hermione and Theo which is making it really hard for me not to burst into laughter. Harry and I are tying to hold in the laughter as we look at Ron. He's so childish. Narcissa is standing against the wall staring off somewhere.</p><p>"I can't believe they are putting him with her." Olivia says which catches my attention.</p><p>"I know!" Blaise adds. "I don't like them together."</p><p>I look at Theo and Hermione who also overheard this and the three of us are trying to hide our amusement but this time we failed.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?" Blaise asks as he turns his attention to the three of us who are dying from laughter.</p><p>"Nothing.." I say between my laughing.</p><p>"What is so funny?" Blaise asks again.</p><p>"They're laughing at you, dumb ass." Draco jumps in.</p><p>"What the fuck? Why?"</p><p>"Because you're over here talking about who should be with who in a damn movie." Theo says and we burst into laughter again.</p><p>"Oh fuck off." Blaise says before turning back to Liv who is now laughing too.</p><p>Draco comes over to me and motions for me to stand up, which I do. He then sits in my spot and pulls me on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.</p><p>First of all, rude. I was comfortable.</p><p>Second of all, that was so fucking adorable.</p><p>"How are you doing?" I whisper to him so no one else would hear.</p><p>"I'm- honestly I don't know." He whispers. "I hate waiting."</p><p>"Me too." I respond.</p><p>"Thank you for being here." He whispers.</p><p>"I'll always be right here." I reply and lean over and kiss him.</p><p>"Gross!" Blaise groans and throws a piece of the daily profit over at us to get us to stop.</p><p>"Oh grow up!" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes.</p><p>"I love you, Maya." He whispers to me.</p><p>I couldn't even hide the fact that I'm blushing and my heart fluttered.</p><p>"I love you, Draco." I say. "If he- um you know.. does get out, please don't do anything stupid."</p><p>"Define stupid."</p><p>"You and Blaise." I joke.</p><p>"Ohhh she thinks she's funny." Draco whispers in my ear and we both start laughing.</p><p>"I promise, love." He finally says. "If he gets out, he will have to live with the fact that no one likes him, and everyone knows what he's done."</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"But it might take Blaise a little more convincing than that." Draco jokes.</p><p>"I'll lock him in the manor if he even tries."</p><p>"Oh damn." Draco says with a smirk. "You know... we never finished what we started this morning..."</p><p>"We are surrounded by our friends and at the Ministry of Magic!"</p><p>"Fine." Draco says. "I was just thinking we go for a walk but you're boring."</p><p>"Boring? Fuck no, let's go." I say as I get off of his lap.</p><p>A huge smile grows on his lips as he stands up and takes my hand.</p><p>"Where are you two going?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"For a walk, Zabini." Draco says. "We don't need a chaperone."</p><p>"I am not going anywhere with you two." Blaise jokes. "I think now that you're a couple, it's worse than hearing you constantly bicker."</p><p>I laugh and Draco rolls his eyes.</p><p>"We will be back in like 10 or something." I say to everyone who's watching us.</p><p>"Mmm more like 20 minutes." Draco adds.</p><p>Oh</p><p>"Nasty." I hear Theo whisper under his breath. As if he can talk.</p><p>We were just about to make it around the corner when the lady steps out of the room and says they're reached a decision.</p><p>"For fuck sakes." Draco mumbles and we head back into the waiting room.</p><p>"You all may come back inside now."</p><p>"Guess we'll have to do that later then." Draco whispers in my ear.</p><p>"If we don't get interrupted again."</p><p>"Oh, we won't." He says.</p><p>We all pile back in to the court room and Lucious is still seated in the enter of it. He almost looks bored sitting there. Not angry, not nervous. Maybe he realized that no one likes him so if he gets out, he's got no where to go.</p><p>"Okay so after reviewing the whole trial and speaking with Mr. Malfoy, we have decided that we find him guilty of everything listed today."</p><p>Relief.</p><p>I turn to Draco who is smiling, Narcissa looks relieved and Blaise looks pleased.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy is sentenced to life in Azkaban."</p><p>"Exactly what he fucking deserves." Draco says, not even trying to keep his voice down.</p><p>"Now, Mr. Malfoy this is your last chance to say something on your behalf before you get taken to Azkaban."</p><p>Lucious smirks and turns his body to look over at us.</p><p>"I've never been more disappointed to call you my son. What you did, letting Potter and his friends go, among so many other things. I'm glad I'm spending the rest of my life in Azkaban because then I never have to see you again."</p><p>Draco looked at the lady to see if he was allowed to respond and she nodded her head.</p><p>"What makes you think that if you were to get out today, you'd ever see me again?"</p><p>"You were supposed to be strong, loyal, and smart. Turns out you're just like those blood traitors." Lucious shouts.</p><p>"Have fun in Azkaban, Lucious." Draco says firmly.</p><p>"I am still your father Draco, act like it."</p><p>Draco just rolls his eyes and takes my hand before turning to Blaise.</p><p>"Have anything to add?" He asks Blaise who nods.</p><p>"Ahh Zabini." Lucious says. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you're never getting out of there. You deserve to rot in there." Blaise says.</p><p>Just as the cage begins to move backwards and Lucious is heading to Azkaban for life, Blaise says one more thing. One more thing that Lucious can't respond to because Blaise timed it right.</p><p>
  <em>"Justice for Pansy." </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>"I have to go down and change my last name legally but you kids go home. I'll be there later." Narcissa says to us as we head out of the room.</p><p>"Mother, are you okay?" Draco asks her.</p><p>"Yes, I am okay Draco. I just don't want to have his last name any longer." She says. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine." Draco says. "I'll see you later then?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll be home as soon as I'm done." Narcissa says before walking off and leaving us all alone.</p><p>"I don't know whether to say congratulations or I'm sorry." Harry says to Draco.</p><p>Draco and Blaise both laugh and Theo pats Harry on the back.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Potter." Draco begins. "We're going back to the manor to party so it's most definitely congratulations."</p><p>"Ah." Harry says. "Well, you guys have fun celebrating your win."</p><p>"Why don't you join us?" Draco blurts out.</p><p>I'm sorry, what?</p><p>Theo turns around fast and looks at Draco, Blaise looks like he's waiting for the insult and Harry and Hermione look shocked.</p><p>"Uh- yeah okay."</p><p>"Granger, you're more than welcome to come and get drunk with us." Draco continues. "I promise you'll be safe there."</p><p>She looks to Theo who is holding her hand and then back to Draco.</p><p>"I'm in." She says softly.</p><p>"Just like old times by the lake then." I joke.</p><p>"Except now we have two thirds of the golden trio." Blaise adds.</p><p>"Hermione... I don't think it's a good idea to go there." Ron starts. "His family has hurt you enough."</p><p>"She said she's in, Weasle. Leave her alone." I snap.</p><p>"Whatever spell you got my two friends on, I demand you let them go." Ron snaps.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snap. "Why do you hate me so much?"</p><p>"I don't trust you." Ron says. "Just because you decide to switch sides last minute to save your own asses, doesn't mean everyone should like you all of a sudden."</p><p>"How fucking stupid are you?" Theo snaps. "I mean, I've met your siblings and they don't seem this dumb."</p><p>"Just leave it, T."</p><p>"No, Maya don't do that." Theo says. "Don't let him speak to you like that. You don't always have to just let people treat you like that."</p><p>"T-"</p><p>"He's right, Maya." Harry spoke up. "Ron, she's my sister... you have to understand that I want her in my life."</p><p>"It never bothered you before." Ron says.</p><p>"And that's my fault but I'm not going to miss out on my second chance."</p><p>"Granger, you are more than welcome to come." Draco repeats. "Because you're one of us."</p><p>Hermione smiles and nods at Draco.</p><p>"Harry, do you mind going to the burrow and inviting the twins and Ginny." I ask.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll meet you at the Malfoy manor?"</p><p>I nod and Harry and Ron both apperate to the Burrow to get the others.</p><p>"I'm not going to get used to Harry standing up for me." I joke and everyone laughs.</p><p>"It's weird to hear." Theo adds. "But I say it's about fucking time."</p><p>"Can we just go get drunk?" Draco whines. We all laugh at him but then apperate to the manor.</p><p>-</p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>We all got back to my place and Blaise, Theo, Olivia and Hermione went to the library right away because they know where I hide the alcohol.</p><p>"Maya can we talk for a minute?" I ask her before she takes off with the rest of them.</p><p>My intentions are definitely not talking.</p><p>"Yeah, what's up?"</p><p>Instead of answering, I smash my lips to hers and she immediately kisses back, throwing her arms around my neck. My hands go above her waist and pull her in closer to me.</p><p>"Do you want to just go up stairs?" She asks me as she pulls away.</p><p>"Mmm yes."</p><p>But of course, we were interrupted again but this time by Fred and George, Ginny and Harry showing up.</p><p>"For fuck sakes." I snap.</p><p>Maya gave a the 'I'm sorry' look before going over to greet them. Why does everyone keep interrupting?</p><p>"Hey, thanks for inviting us guys!" Fred says as he and his siblings walk inside the manor. "I hear a congrats is in order."</p><p>"Yes, he got sentenced for life." I reply.</p><p>"I'll take them to the library." Maya says. "Do you need a minute or are you coming?" She asks with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm coming." I say as I begin to walk but the she weasle calls me.</p><p>"Malfoy, can I speak to you for a moment?"</p><p>"Um. Sure."</p><p>Maya gives me a confused look and I shrug my shoulders in response. The twins and Harry followed Maya into the library.</p><p>"What do you want Weasel?"</p><p>"Oh Malfoy, you might want to be nice to me." she teases. "I just want to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Okay fine, what do you want?"</p><p>"You love her?" She asks. What kind of question is that?</p><p>"Isn't it obvious by now?"</p><p>"No, I mean are you in love with her."</p><p>Leave it to Weasel to ask that question.</p><p>"I'm not good enough for her." I firmly say but she just smiles.</p><p>"You're probably right." </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>"But she's in love with you." </p><p>"I never said I wasn't in love with her, I just stated that i'm not good enough for her."</p><p>"Listen, Malfoy." She snaps. "I've never seen her so damn happy in my life. Don't you dare fuck this up."</p><p>"She wasn't this happy with your brother?"</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't help it. I had to ask.</em>
</p><p>"No." she didn't even hesitate. "I mean, she was happy but it's not the same."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Are you trying to tell me you don't see how she looks at you?" She shakes her head. "Her eyes flicker every time she looks at you, her smile is so bright when she catches your eye or when she manages to make your miserable ass smile."</p><p>"And you're telling me all of this why?"</p><p>"Because she's been through enough and I want to make sure you aren't going to hurt her."</p><p>"Weasel, I don't know if you haven't noticed, or you just don't know how to read me as well as you can apparently read Maya."</p><p>She laughs.</p><p>"But that girl is my whole damn world. I would give up anything and everything for her and I'd do anything to protect her. She's just as stubborn as me, sometimes maybe more, and she challenges me every fucking day but when it really comes down to it, she's the only one I want to see when shit gets bad and she's the only one I need around me. My eyes flicker too. She's drop dead gorgeous but she's also unbelievably loyal and kind. I've never met anyone like her. Maya is one of the only people who can actually make me laugh. I mean really laugh and I've never faked a smile with her."</p><p>She's just staring at me with a ridiculous smirk on her face.</p><p>"I pay attention to every little detail about her like how when she's scared, she reaches for my hand and before we were close, she'd reach for Theo. Or how when she's nervous, her hands begin to shake and her heart rate picks up. She has bad anxiety but she's good at handling it. When she's happy, her smile lights up the whole fucking room and her energy is chaotic and fun. She cares way too fucking much about what people think of her and she always needs to make sure they know her intentions were good because they're always good. She's brave when she needs to be and will do almost anything for her family."</p><p>Still just staring at me with that smirk.</p><p>"So yes, I love Maya Potter but I'm also <em>in love with every part of her."</em></p><p>"okay." was all Ginny said about that. "Where's the library?"</p><p>"Um- yeah, this way."</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck was that about? I just told her everything I feel about Maya and all she replies with is 'okay'</em>
</p><p>I can't tell if i'm relieved or annoyed.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>Ginny and Draco came back in 20 minutes later. Ginny smirks at me before she heads over to where Harry is sitting with Theo and Blaise. The twins and Olivia are talking about something on the couch by the window and Hermione is looking around the library at all of the books. Draco ignores everyone once he walks in and comes right over to me and smashes his lips to mine. He snakes his arms around me, pulling my closer to his body until there's no room between us. My arms fly around his neck as I deepen the kiss.</p><p>"Ooooh yess!" I hear Ginny call from behind us and Blaise and Theo are calling out for us to get a room.</p><p>I pull away and hide my face in his chest to hide the fact that i'm blushing like crazy.</p><p>"What was that for?" I ask him.</p><p>"I love you." he says. "I'm so in love with you."</p><p>"Where did-" But I was cut off by his lips again.</p><p>I pull away again and whisper 'I love you' before we break out the alcohol and start the party.</p><p>Ginny, Olivia and Hermione came over to me after Draco walked over to the guys and started pouring everyone a drink.</p><p>"What was that about?" Hermione asks.</p><p>"I couldn't tell you." I admit.</p><p>He comes back and hands me a drink, followed by Harry handing Ginny a drink. Blaise came over with a drink for Olivia and the twins came over with a drink for each of them. Theo wrapped his arm around Hermione and offered her a drink which she accepted.</p><p>"Well, here's to that son of a bitch being locked up for the rest of his life." Draco says as he raises his glass. We all laugh and raise our glasses with Draco.</p><p>"How about we do that thing we did at Christmas!" Olivia suggests. "With the hot chocolate."</p><p>"Oh bloody hell." Draco mumbles as he remembers the events of Christmas.</p><p>I look to Theo with a smirk and we both just knew what we had to do.</p><p>"I think that's a lovely idea, Liv." Theo says.</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"Someone want to fill the rest of us in?" Ginny asks.</p><p>"We all toast to something we're thankful for." Liv explains.</p><p>"Oh, I like that idea!" Hermione says.</p><p>"For fuck sakes." Draco mumbles and I laugh.</p><p>"We should do it." George adds.</p><p>"Okay who goes first?" Liv asks.</p><p>"I will." I say. "I'm thankful to have all of you here. I'm thankful to have you guys back." I say to the Weasleys. "I'm glad to have you and Olivia still." I say to Theo and Liv. "I'm thankful to have you, Blaise and you too Harry. And Draco, I'm so thankful to have you."</p><p>Draco kisses my cheek and the rest of them smile at me.</p><p>"I guess I'll go next." Theo mumbles. "I'm thankful that after everything, I still have you people. Even if you're a pain in the ass. And I'm thankful for the new people too."</p><p>We all laugh at Theo's little speech. How charming.</p><p>"I'm thankful to be with my brother, and you too Maya." Liv says.</p><p>"My turn." Hermione says. "I'm thankful that you gave me a second chance." Theo smiles at her and wraps an arm around her.</p><p>"Alright, I guess I'll play along." Draco says. "Maya, I'm thankful for having you by myself through everything I had to do and I'm thankful that you are still here."</p><p>"You're being very..." but I was cut off by him smashing his lips to mine.</p><p>"Okay gross!" Ginny cries. "My turn. I'm thankful that my family is healthy and safe, and that I'm getting to meet Maya's little friend group."</p><p>"I guess I'll go next.." Blaise says. "I- I'm thankful that we got Lucious to.." he stops. It almost looks like he was about to break down so I cut in to help. </p><p>"We know, Blaise." I softly say as I wrap my arm around him.</p><p>"Well, Zabini. Way to kill the mood." Draco jokes. "Let's get fucked up."</p><p>And that's what we did.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year later, Blaise was finally beginning to move on from Pansy and even though he still misses her a lot sometimes.</p><p>Theo and Hermione had their first big fight not that long ago and it got quite ugly. Theo got kicked out of their room and had to sleep on a couch for week but they made it through it. They're actually moving out in a month to their own place together.</p><p>Ron never got over the fact that Hermione chose Theo over him so they don't really talk anymore. Harry still sometimes talks to Ron but not that much anymore.</p><p>Harry and Ginny finally started officially dating after the war and have been dating ever since.  Harry preposed not that long ago and they plan to be married sometime next year.</p><p>Olivia had a lot of things to work through but she's getting better and started dating this guy from her old school. She hasn't introduced us to him yet but I'm so excited to meet this boy!</p><p>Draco and I aren't necessarily a perfect couple. He's a stubborn pain in the ass and I can be stubborn too so we fight but we always make up. We still live at the Malfoy Manor but we changed everything about it. Narcissa is staying with us too because of course, it's her house too.</p><p>Lucious tries to request Narcissa and Draco to come visit him but they both always decline.</p><p>Andromeda and Narcissa have continued staying in contact and are actually very close now. Draco and I now have both of Narcissa and Andromeda to lean on if we need them and they're both really amazing.</p><p>Harry and I are close now. He's really supportive of me and Draco and him and Draco even get along now.</p><p>The Weasley twins even stop by once and a while to hangout.</p><p>Fred and Draco shook each other's hands and putting the past in the past. Draco told me that Ginny made him feel secure about how Fred and I are friends still. I still have no idea what was said between those two that day but whatever it was, I'm glad.</p><p>-</p><p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>Tonight, Draco and I are hosting a little party at the manor and everyone is coming over. Narcissa and Andromeda have put a few decorations out and made some food for us. Blaise is in charge of bringing the drinks which come to think of it, might have been a bad idea.</p><p>I'm just excited to have everyone in the same room again. Life has bern so busy with some of of returning to school for the last year and others looking for work or taking the year off.</p><p>Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Theo and I all went back to school to finish our last year. It shouldn't surprise anyone that Hermione went back but the rest of us have no idea what we want to do so going back just made sense.</p><p>"Hey love, don't forget to wear something fancy tonight." Draco says as he comes into the room and plants a kiss on the top of my head.</p><p>"I know. I already have the dress picked out."</p><p>"Can I see?" He asks.</p><p>"No, it's a surprise."</p><p>"Fine, be that way." He pouts. "What time are people coming?"</p><p>"Didn't you tell them 6pm?"</p><p>"Probably but I don't remember." He admits.</p><p>"Ask your mother then."</p><p>"Wow you're bossy." He teases before leaving the room to go speak to his mother.</p><p>I chose a casual green dress that had a belt around the waist and I'm doing my hair in a braided crown. </p><p>-</p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>"Mother, do you remember what time I told everyone to come?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.</p><p>"I believe you said 6." She says. "Are you ready for tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so."</p><p>"Are you nervous?" She asks as she comes towards me.</p><p>"Not really." I lie.</p><p>I'm pretty nervous if I'm being honest. I have a huge surprise for tonight.</p><p>"Well, it'll be fine."</p><p>"Alright, I'm going to go make sure Blaise remembers his job. If Maya asks, tell her I'll be back."</p><p>"Okay." My mother says.</p><p>"Come on Zabini, get out of the house right now and get the drinks." I demand.</p><p>"I still have plenty of time." Blaise whines.</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p>"Yes I do."</p><p>"No you don't. The party starts in 45 minutes!"</p><p>"Oh shit."</p><p>"Yeah so get your ass out of here and go get the drinks!"</p><p>"Okay okay, I'm going."</p><p>Why didn't we just give this job to Ginny? She's much more reliable.</p><p>I feel like a babysitter to that guy some days.</p><p>I mean, he has one job. It's not that hard to grab drinks.</p><p>-</p><p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>Blaise returns with only 5 minutes to spare before people begin showing up.</p><p>"You took 40 minutes to grab drinks?" Draco shouts. "What took you so long!"</p><p>"There was a line." Blaise says in his defence.</p><p>"You literally have magic." I add.</p><p>"Oh." Blaise says. "I didn't really think of that."</p><p>"No shit." Draco mumbles.</p><p>"It's fine, he's back now and we can set it up." I say, trying to save Blaise from getting his ass kicked.</p><p>"We have five minutes!" Draco shouts.</p><p>"And as you pointed out two seconds ago, we have magic." I say. "Calm down love."</p><p>"Right, you're right." Draco says as before he starts laying the drinks out for people to grab.</p><p>The first people to come were Hermione and Theo. Shocker that Hermione is right on time.</p><p>"Hey T, Hermione." I say as I move to give them each a hug and welcome them back.</p><p>"You look gorgeous!" Hermione says. "I love the dress."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You look beautiful Maya." Theo says. "Green really suits you."</p><p>"Thank you, T." I say. "Blaise is avoiding Draco at the moment so you'll have to find him if you want to say hi."</p><p>"I knew he'd forget the drinks!" Hermione says.</p><p>"Well, Draco kicked him out 45 minutes before you guys were to show up to get the drinks and he literally just got back."</p><p>"Next time, ask someone else to grab the drinks." Theo suggests.</p><p>"No kidding." I joke. They head into the living room where Blaise was sitting and the next people to come through were Fred and George.</p><p>"Hey!" Fred says as he comes through the fire.</p><p>"Woah, Maya. You look gorgeous." George says.</p><p>"Thanks, you guys clean up pretty nicely too."</p><p>"We know." Fred confidently says.</p><p>The last people to show up were Ginny and Harry, not a surprise at all. They would be late to their own wedding.</p><p>"Look who finally decided to show up." Hermione jokes as the couple walks into the room.</p><p>"Sorry!" Ginny says. "It took a while to get away from Ron."</p><p>"Was Weasel mad that he wasn't invited?" Blaise asks.</p><p>"Very." Ginny says with a smile.</p><p>Blaise, Theo and Draco both chuckle like children and I couldn't help but smile. Some things never change.</p><p>"Well, now that everyone is here." Draco begins. "Let's get this party started!"</p><p>And at his words, music began playing and we all drank and danced for a good few hours. Completely enjoying ourselves and enjoying the moment where we're all together again.</p><p>-</p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>I'm sitting down at a table with Blaise and Theo. The two of them are talking about something but my eyes wandered over to where Maya is dancing with the girls and the twins. I can't look away. She's so gorgeous and confident and the way she owns any room she's in.</p><p>"We lost him." Blaise says to Theo.</p><p>"He's too caught up in his girlfriend." Theo adds.</p><p>"I would be if you two would shut the fuck up." I growl.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Blaise asks me.</p><p>"No." I truthfully say. "I'm ready." My answer a few hours ago was that I was nervous but seeing her smile and dance around right now. All I want to do is do it.</p><p>"What are you waiting for then?" Theo asks.</p><p>"My aunt to come back." I admit. "She was pickling it up for me."</p><p>"That was nice of her." Blaise says.</p><p>How can someone be that perfect? That smile is absolutely contagious.</p><p>How did I get so lucky to call her mine? All mine.</p><p>"Our boys in love, Blaise." Theo teases once more.</p><p>"They grow up so fast." Blaise joins in, both of them laughing their asses off.</p><p>"Remember when he would just jump from girl to girl and never get starched?" Theo asks.</p><p>"And then that girl changed him." Blaise says.</p><p>"He's whipped." Theo jokes.</p><p>"Oh yeah."</p><p>"Would you two shut the fuck up." I snap. "I'm not the one dating Granger."</p><p>"No you're dating Potter." Blaise interrupts. "Both of you, disappointments!" He jokes.</p><p>"Oh fuck off." Theo says. "Malfoy, your aunt is back."</p><p>"I guess it's show time." I say confidently as I make my way to my aunt. She hands me the little box and I put it in my pocket.</p><p>"Thank you Aunt Andromeda." I say, my mother is standing beside her beaming from ear to ear.</p><p>"You guys are staying right?" I ask.</p><p>"If you want us to." My mother softly says.</p><p>"I want you too." I say before turning and heading towards that beautiful, smiling girl on the dance floor.</p><p>I wrap my arms around her while she's dancing and leave kisses on her neck.</p><p>"Hey love, I have a surprise for you." I whisper in her ear. Maya turns around, throwing her arms around my neck and smashing her lips to mine.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't even get to the surprise yet.</em>
</p><p>"I love you." Maya whispers as she pulls away.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>I stop the music and everyone gathers around because at these fancy parties, the host is supposed to do a speech. I guess I'm the host this time, not my mother, so I have to do the speech.</p><p>"Most of you know that I'm not great with expressing how I feel." I begin.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit." Theo jokes and everyone laughs.</p><p>"Shut up, Nott or I'll throw you out." I joke. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad all of you could make it tonight. Spending time with people that I can consider close friends and family is exactly how I want to spend the night."</p><p>"Malfoy's going soft!" George interrupts, causing everyone to laugh.</p><p>"Same thing goes for you Weasel, I'll throw you out." I joke.</p><p>"A lot of things have happened to all of us but the one constant since it all began, was you Maya." She looks up at me and I notice her eyes. Her beautiful eyes almost seem like they're shinning.</p><p>"You're the one person who, even though I did try and warn you, stayed by my side through every little thing I had to do. You never saw me as the bad guy or the enemy even though you of all people had every right to."</p><p>I see her smile at my words, eyes locked to mine.</p><p>Man, I'm so in love with that girl.</p><p>"Now that we are done with school and need to start thinking of the rest of our lives.. I don't exactly have a plan and as scary as that is, I know one thing that I want by my side for the rest of my life."</p><p>I move towards Maya slowly and confidently.</p><p>"It's you, Maya." I say softly. "It's always been you, even when I was an asshole. I love you. I'm so in love with you that if you ever leave, I don't know what I'd do."</p><p>"I'm never leaving, love." She whispers.</p><p>I slowly move down to one knee and her eyes widen. She looks around the room to see everyone else's reactions to see if this is real, and then back to me.</p><p>"I never thought I'd fall for a Potter but man, I did and I fell hard." I continue. "So, let's change your last name to Malfoy."</p><p>"I like the sound of that."</p><p>"Marry me?" I say as I pull the ring out.</p><p>"Of course I'll marry you." She says as she jumps in my arms. "I love you so much."</p><p>
  <em>We're engaged.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A Year Later</b><br/>Maya and Draco had their wedding not long after being engaged. Narcissa was proud of her son and proud of Maya. The way she put it was, 'I know Malfoy men are a pain in the ass but they aren't all bad. I'm proud that you found the good in him and chose to fight for love.'</p><p>Blaise finished his little phase of sleeping with random girls that night Maya and Draco got engaged. He met someone that night. I mean, he didn't really meet her that night. They've known each other for a while but they saw each other differently that night. Olivia and Blaise have been dating for nearly 8 months now and are extremely happy.</p><p>Theo, although at first wasn't happy that his little sister chose, as he puts it, a dumbass like Blaise Zabini, is very happy for them now.</p><p>Him and Hermione just had their first child not that long ago and couldn't be happier.</p><p>-</p><p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>After the wedding, Draco had asked me if we could do one thing. He said it was one thing he wants to do before we move on with the rest of our lives and he said it was really important to him. Narcissa, Andromeda and I sat down and heard him out. At first, Narcissa and Andromeda were totally against it but when I spoke up and said I love the idea, they gave up trying to talk him out of it.</p><p>"You two are giving up that fast?" Draco asks, looking at both his mother and aunt with concern.</p><p>"Well there's no point in trying to change your mind with Maya on your side." Andromeda begins.</p><p>"Yeah, you two are stubborn enough on your own but on the same side, no point in trying to change your minds." Narcissa finishes.</p><p>I blush and Draco smirks.</p><p>"We made a pretty good team, love." He proudly states.</p><p>"Of course we do." I smirk. "I'm all in if it's what you really want to do."</p><p>"It's something I really want to do, something I need to do." Draco explains.</p><p>"Then I'm in." I say. "His reaction will be so fucking worth it."</p><p>"Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" Draco mumbles in my ear and leaves a kiss on my cheek.</p><p>"You might have mentioned it once or twice." I tease.</p><p>-</p><p><b>Draco's POV</b><br/>The fact that Maya agreed to do my idea without hesitation is just another reason why I love her so much.</p><p>The four of us were on our way to Azkaban right now. I can tell my mother is not looking forward to seeing him but my aunt is coming too, just imagine how that'll go over.</p><p>Hand in hand, Maya and I make our way into the room where we were told to meet.</p><p>"You ready?" Maya asks gently.</p><p>"Never been more ready." I admit. "You?"</p><p>"I'm ready."</p><p>We sit down at the table and wait for the guards to lead that piece of shit in to meet us. My mother stands at the door and my aunt stands behind Maya.</p><p>The door swings open and Lucious is being marched in. His hair greasy and messy, in hand coughs and ratty old clothes.</p><p>
  <em>He looks nasty.</em>
</p><p>And it's just enough to make me smile.</p><p>"And what is this?" Lucious smirks.</p><p>"We have some important news to tell you." I say.</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"</p><p>"Let me introduce you to my wife, Maya Malfoy." I smirk.</p><p>His smile dropped immediately and looked around to everyone to see if I was being serious.</p><p>"You- you aren't being serious Draco."</p><p>"I'm very serious." I say as I take my wife's hand and show him the ring.</p><p>"You tainted our family name and blood with a Potter." He growls.</p><p>"Blood? Really Lucious?" Mother adds.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>"Well... then you're really going to hate what I have to say next." Maya speaks firmly.</p><p>"Is that so?" </p><p>"What is it?" I ask her. She seems nervous almost.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>"You what?" Lucious snaps but I can't even turn my head to give him a glare.</p><p>
  <em>She's what?</em>
</p><p>"You're pregnant?" I ask her. "You really are?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'm so happy for you!" Mother says as she comes a bit closer and stands beside her sister.</p><p>"I'm so happy for both of you." Aunt Andromeda adds.</p><p>"You- we're having a baby?" I repeat.</p><p>"Yes." She says calmly.</p><p>I lean over to her and smash my lips to hers right in front of <em>him.</em></p><p>She pulls away smiling and whispers, "does that mean you're happy?"</p><p>"So happy." I respond. "I love you."</p><p>"Guards, take me away now. I've seen enough." Lucious says.</p><p>"This is the last time you'll see us." I snap. "And that's a promise."</p><p>"Let's go, guys." Mother says calmly and we walk out and don't look back.</p><p>Time to start thinking of our family now and move on with our life.</p><p>
  <em>That piece of shit is in the past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p><b>Maya's POV</b><br/>Telling Draco, well actually telling any of them that I'm pregnant for the first time in front of Lucious was nerve racking. Then, when Draco didn't say anything right away, I began to panic. What if it's not what he wants? What if he's not ready?</p><p>My nerves calmed down when he smashed his lips on mine.</p><p>"Does this mean you're happy?" I ask.</p><p>"So happy." He smiles and kisses me more. "I love you."</p><p>
  <em>What a relief. I was so scared that he wouldn't be ready.</em>
</p><p>Once we leave the room where Lucious was, Draco wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you two!" Narcissa says with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>"I'm glad that you're happy. I'm glad that you're all happy. I was so nervous to tell you."</p><p>"You shouldn't have been nervous, love." Draco says.</p><p>"I know, but saying it in front of him made it scary."</p><p>"Why did you tell us for the first time in there?" Andromeda asks.</p><p>"I thought it would be torture for him to see your true reactions." I admit.</p><p>"How Slytherin of you." Draco teases</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Maya war running around trying to get Scorpious ready for his first year at Hogwarts while also trying to get their daughter ready for the trip to the train station. Draco was no where to be seen this morning and Maya was worried but also rather pissed off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Scorp, hurry up." She shouts at him while getting his trunk down the stairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm coming!" He shouts back to his mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the trunk in the car ready to go to the train station and Maya almost having both of the kids ready, Draco finally came home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where have you been?" Maya snaps at Draco but he's just standing there, smirking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco pulls out flowers and chocolate from behind his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just thought you might want need some chocolates and flowers because our son is going off to school."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You left me here to deal with these little shits while you went off to buy chocolates!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't want them?" He asks her. "Fine, I'll eat them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. Give them here you little shit head." She snaps at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So where are the kids then?" He asks his wife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Up stairs."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are they ready?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco laughs and nods his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be back down with both kids in 5 minutes. You get the car ready." He says, leaving a kiss on his wife's cheek before going up stairs to deal with the kids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scorpious and Audrey came down a few moments later with Draco, all ready to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay show off." Maya jokes as she takes Audrey's hand and they head to the car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco chose the name Scorpious because the name reminded him of astrology which reminded him of Maya. His star that came and made his whole life brighter. He wanted to make sure his son remembers that even in the darkest moments, there's always light. Maya chose the name Audrey because it means noble strength. She wanted her little girl to grow up with a strong name so that she remembers she's strong on her own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scorpious and Audrey were amazed at the sight of the train and all of the people around. Maya smiles to herself because the memory of her first day at the train station was playing back as she watched her two kids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to miss you." Maya says as she hugs her son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mum! Don't embarrass me!" Scorpious whines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Love, they're here." Draco whispers to his wife as he points down the train station.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo and Hermione with their two children are walking towards Draco and Maya. Theo gives Maya a hug and Draco and him begin talking about something while the kids look around and talk about how excited they are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blaise and Olivia joined them not long after that, followed by Fred and Angelina and George and his wife with their children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry and Ginny were the last ones here, of course, and were almost late. Their three children running around. It's James second year but it's Albus' first year. Lily is the same age as Audrey. Our kids are very close because Harry and Maya want their kids to have a close family. Ginny grew up with a close family and Draco never had siblings or cousins he was allowed to know, so it was important for them too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So there they stood, the Slytherin and Gryffinfors all friends and family with their children, ready to send the next generation off to make their memories and new stories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus, James, Scorpious, Rose, Fred (George's son), Molly (Fred's daughter), and Isla (Blaise daughter) all headed to Hogwarts to start a new chapter in their lives.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>